The Knights Trinity V15
by RapidRoadkill
Summary: Rewrote nineteen chapters. Worth the reread as new content was added to develop. Enjoy! Three U.S. Infantry Soldiers are transported to Equestria to lead the ponies to battle against an unknown threat. I'm always open to constructive criticism, feel free to comment. Don't forget to follow/favorite to keep up with the new chapters. Rated M for Language, Violence, and Clop.
1. A Dire Situation

**Chapter One: The Dire Situation,**

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna sat comfortably on their thrones. An entourage of Council ponies stood before them, droning on about some minor royal matters. Suddenly, the two princesses horns faintly started to glow and vibrate. Luna's eyes shot wide open and she leaped to her feet like she'd been kicked in the flank. The council ponies jumped backwards in fright at the lunar princess's sudden movement.

"Calm yourself sister." said Celestia, in a reassuring voice as she rose gracefully.

"Mares and Gentlecolts please exit the throne room post haste." her soft voice calming the council ponies as they left the room. As the giant doors shut behind them the sisters looked at each other with great concern.

" How many moons have passed since the oracle last called to us both?" Luna whispered, her voice slightly quivering.

Celestia walked to her sisters side and smiled softly.

"All will be well Luna. Shall we proceed?"

The pair touched their horns together and a brilliant light flashed before them. The throne room floor glowed bluish gold, as it opened up into what appeared a bottomless pit. Sword Dancer, one of the guard ponies, stood in silences as his jaw hit the floor. The revelation of the secret entrance, seemingly below their hooves, chilled him to the core. He had been the leader of the throne room guard for three years and was completely unaware of the passage.

Together the princesses proceeded down the stairs, which seemed to appear out of thin air as they stepped. Slowly they disappeared into the awaiting darkness as the floor closed itself behind them.

Sword Dancer looked across the throne room to his compatriot, completely dumb struck.

"D-did you see that?" he asked still in shock at what he had just witnessed.

"Nope! And neither did you." his fellow guard replied smoothly, as if nothing had happened.

The princesses reached the room below, its golden walls illuminated by the soft white light from Celestia's horn. The room was small and unadorned with the usual castle trappings. In the center stood a stone pedestal holding up what appeared to be a crystal ball. The gentle glow of the orb seemed to pulse outward dissipating before it could reach the walls.

The sisters took their places around the orb and reared up placing their hooves on the top of the pedestal. The crystal orb flashed to life, lighting the room. A female voice filled the air but did not echo in the rooms confines.

 _Once again as once before_

 _Will come the roaring drums of war_

 _Three brave champions will come to call_

 _With out these men your banner shall fall_

The orb flashed again and filled with a smokey haze. As the smoke slowly cleared, the face of StarSwirl the Bearded came into view. Celestia gasped at the sight of her long lost friend and mentor.

"Greetings Celestia and Luna." he said grinning widely. "What a pair of fine mares you've both become.

"Ss-StarSwirl!" studdered Luna in shock.

" How is this possible?" asked Celestia, as tears appeared at the corners of her eyes.

"A long time ago the oracle presented me with a warning so I left a small portion of my magic behind. I figured I needed to be here when the time was right to explain the situation in more detail. This cursed oracle is notorious for providing as little information as possible." scowled StarSwirl, as he seemingly rapped on the orb from the inside with his hoof.

"This threat and these _men_ the oracle speaks of, what are they.?" asked Luna, finally finding her voice.

"I could not say with any certainty what threat you now face dear Luna. All I know is that you have a fair amount of time to prepare. I do however fully understand the three champions of which the oracle speaks.." "They are not of this realm, nor are they of ponykind."

"What are they, if not ponies?" asked Celestia.

"Our world was once inhabited by a multitude of races. The strongest but also most ambitious were the humans. The oracles sensed the humans were growing far to dangerous. It foretold that they would become a threat to the peace loving races of the land. So it drew in the magic from the pony races and banished the humans to the realm of earth. In so doing it nearly destroyed itself. This split the remaining magic between the ponies, creating the current magical abilities of the pegasi, earth ponies, and unicorns. The only ones unaffected by the oracle were the hidden rulers of the pony nations, the Alicorns. The oracle did however retain some magic. It shall use this magic to bring forth three humans to the land of Equestria once again."

StarSwirl lowered his head.

"Regrettably, doing so will drain the last of its magic, essentially causing it to die."

Blue flames burned in Luna's eyes.

"The oracle intents to bring back into our realm, these creatures itself found so dangerous?" She fumed. "How do we know THEY will not turn their blades against us?"

"Calm yourself Luna" replied StarSwirl with a fatherly smile. "While it is true that humans have in them the potential for great evil, they also have talents, strengths and knowledge from their understanding and control of that evil. They were a very brave and selfless race at one time, willing to do anything to aid somepony in need. The three men the oracle speaks of must possess the virtues it deems necessary to stand by your side."

"And just what are these virtues?" asked Luna, still visibly upset.

"They are Loyalty, Duty, Courage, Honor, Integrity and most importantly Love." replied StarSwirl calmly, stroking his long beard.

Celestia leaned closer to the glowing orb.

"The humans have been away from our realm for such a long time. How can you expect them to adapt physically and mentally to a long forgotten environment, and once their task is complete, without the oracle how well we send them back?"

"The oracle will change them to adjust to our realm as they had been long ago." "They will be able to live as herbivores, receiving adequate nutrition from our diet. The food you serve will taste of the food they consumed on earth. Their minds will be freed to see and understand the races of the lands as they are. They would even be able to start families and sire foals if they so choose."

Luna's snout turned up in disgust.

"Why would anypony desire a life with a human? Let alone to bare ones foal."

StarSwirl smiled softly.

"Don't be so quick to judge which you do not understand my young princess. They will come and serve with honor and courage. But, for their sacrifice they shall never be allowed to return home. Their families and loved ones will believe them dead, or they may be erased from existence in their realm entirely. This is why they must be welcomed graciously into our world. They must see the reason to fight and possibly die for a land that is not their own. This is a curse they must face... For our failure."

"When will the oracle summon them here, and how will we find them?" asked Celestia.

"Your three champions shall arrive in Equestria soon, but I can not say exactly where. They will seek you both without an understanding of the reason why. You must welcome them with open wings and open minds, for they are Equestria's salvation. Be strong and have faith in these men and all will end as it is meant to. Their loyalty and compassion may surprise even you dear Luna."

"I find that most unlikely." replied Luna bluntly.

With that, the image of StarSwirl faded away. The oracle started to glow brighter and brighter. Celestia and Luna could feel the level of magic it was releasing.

"Behold the Knights Trinity have arrived." said the female voice loudly as the light grew to a near blinding intensity and then went dark in an instant. With that the oracle turned from translucent crystal to solid stone.

The princesses stood staring into each others eyes through the dim light of Celestia's horn. A thousand unanswered questions running through their minds.

Celestia walked to her sisters side, placing a hoof on her back she spoke.

"Let us go dear sister. We must prepare for our guest."

"You may welcome these humans as you see fit Tia, but I shall reserve my judgment for when they have proven where their loyalty stands."

Together they walked up the magic stairs leading back to the throne room.

Sword Dancer watched as the floor opened back up and the princesses emerged from the darkness.

"Your Highness's is everything alright." he asked, cautiously walking across the reformed floor.

"A situation has arisen Sword Dancer, you will be briefed soon enough."

"Very well princess." he replied with a bow returning to his post.

Later that morning Celestia and Luna stood before the leaders of the Royal Guard. The ponies chatted amongst themselves speculating as to why they had all been summoned.

"I bet we're preparing for more drills." said Flash Sentry.

Sword Dancer stood by the wall and listened to the guesses and theories of the other commanders. He knew from what he had witnessed earlier that things were far worse then anypony could imagine. When the princesses emerged from the secret chamber even Celestia had a concerned look on her face.

Celestia stood and cleared her throat bringing the small group to instant silence.

"Sword Dancer please step forward."

He gulped hard before bringing himself to the front of the group.

"I am placing you in charge of the Canterlot Guard as Prince Shining Armor will now be busy in the Crystal Empire." said Celestia with a warm smile "Your dedication and service has earned you the trust of the guards, the commanders, and me as well."

"Thank you your highness." replied Sword Dancer with a bow. "I won't let you down."

The other commanders clopped their hooves against the ground showing their support for the Princess's decision.

"Now to more grim business." stated Celestia, quickly changing the mood in the room.

"I have summoned Princess Cadence and Princess Twilight to the castle. Equestria is in grave danger and all the Royal Guard must be on alert. You all must watch for anything out of the ordinary. The smallest details must not be overlooked. However we are expect three unusual guest. These three are humans, they are key to Equestria's survival in these trying times and will be treated with respect. If you should find these three humans you must notify me immediately. Now go and be ever vigilant. More information will be provided as details come to light.

The commanders all saluted and started to leave. Sword Dancer's mind raced though all the new duties, and responsibilities as he walked through the large door. He was so lost in thought he nearly walked straight into Princess Luna.

"Please forgive me your highness."

"No apology is required. You have just been placed in a position of great importance I'm sure there is a great deal on your mind. Congratulations on your promotion."

"Thank you your highness. I am truly honored you and your sister have such faith in me."

"In regards to my sister I must speak with you privately if you have a moment." replied Luna gesturing to a nearby open door.

Together they walked inside as Luna checked the hallway to ensure nopony else was around before closing the door.

"Sword Dancer as head of the Royal Guard your duty is to Equestria. My sister blinding trusts the idea these humans will be peaceful, and sympathetic to our cause. I however I have my doubts. When the humans are found watch them closely and be prepared for any possibly betrayal."

"Yes your highness, if you feel it necessary I will see to it that they are under constant guard."

 **...** **.**

Meanwhile on earth, somewhere in Iraq, two Bradley Fighting Vehicles rolled down a dark and deserted stretch of road. The tracks shaking the ground as they went. In the lead vehicle Sgt. Dustin Gerber and SSgt. Anthony Arvodo stood up in the turret enjoying the cool night air. Sgt. Adrian Samson sat with his squad in the back, as the hum of the tracks lulled him in and out of sleep. The trio had been together in the Army for several year. Together they had survived two deployments to Iraq and where only a month away from completing a third. Their skill and trust in one another had been tested on countless occasion yet they always managed to come out alive.

"So Anthony, thirty days and a wake up before we go home. Have any big plans for when you get back?" asked Dustin.

"Go back and finish my engineering degree. Hell, maybe I'll go to Officer Candidate School and become a Lieutenant. What about you?" he replied

"I just wanna get home and see the wife and kids."

"Provided you don't get back to find an empty house." came Adrian's voice over the intercom.

"Seriously dude?"

"The odds aren't in your favor. She told you the divorce papers would be waiting for you when you got home. Statistics say the chance of a successful marriage while deployed, especially for an infantry soldier, are only eleven percent. That's why I avoid dating in general." replied Adrian with a chuckle.

"That's easy to say when I'm half way around the world. I think it'll be a little harder to say if I'm standing in front of her. Maybe if I wasn't deployed every other year, and spending half the time in between working in the field, things would be different."

"I doubt it, she's probably with her boyfriend right now." said Private Nelson the driver.

"Can it Nelson! Your not high enough rank to have an opinion." shouted Dustin.

"Sorry Sarge."

"You know there's a good chance he's right though." remarked Adrian. "If you want, I can make him disappear when we get home."

"So you want me to go to jail. You know if anything happened to him or her I'd be the first one they'd come after."

"Look at the bright side you wouldn't have to worry about getting deployed again. I bet you would even find a long lasting relationship in prison." added Anthony with a grin.

Laughter broke out from the group at the thought. They never heard the explosion that erupted from the ground below them. The shrapnel sliced into the belly of their vehicle. The molten metal forced its way into the fuel tank and ignited it, sending a wall of flames through the Bradley's interior. Dustin and Anthony felt the sudden heat on their legs as they were launched out of the turret from the blast. Their fuel soaked uniform pants burning into their skin as they landed hard against the ground.

Adrian was blasted forward against the ramp as the vehicle rolled to a stop. He reached for the troop hatch release in the smoke and darkness. His hands burned more as he found the lever and pulled. The handle moved about an inch and stuck in place. He pulled and jerked with all his might as the pain in his body intensified. His vision narrowed as his lungs began to fill with smoke.

Anthony looked around dazed and confused as to what had just happened, the ringing in his head would not subside. As he surveyed the carnage, he realized no one else was climbing out of the wreckage of the damaged war machine. He turned on his side as searing pain shot up from his legs.

There in front of him lay Dustin, his own legs horribly burned. Pieces of his charred uniform still clung to his body as if permanently embedded there. Ignoring the pain Anthony crawled to his side. Dustin coughed and gagged as he suddenly sat straight up. Anthony mustered his strength as he rose to his still shaking feet. He grabbed Dustin's arm and pulled him back towards the burning vehicle.

"We have to get them out of there!" Anthony yelled, unsure if Dustin could even hear him.

Dustin looked at him questioningly. He could see Anthony's lips moving, but the dull hum drowned out his voice. Anthony started signaling towards the back of the vehicle and it clicked. "The guys are still in the back." Dustin grabbed Anthony's arm and used it to pull himself upright, despite his body screaming at him to stop moving. Together they reached the troop hatch. They saw the handle jerk several times but it seemed to stop at the same position. Two pair of burnt hands grabbed the lever and pulled. The handle hit the mark and stopped as they began to pull harder. Anthony and Dustin both yelled madly, as if to will the handle to move further. With a crack the handle flipped open releasing the hatch which freely swung open, knocking the duo to the ground.

Adrian, gasped as fresh air and moonlight flooded into the compartment. His vision cleared as oxygen once again filled his lungs. He looked around at his men through watery eyes, no one seemed to be moving. Suddenly he felt himself being pulled backwards through the hatch. The impact against the ground almost knocked out what little breath he had in him. He raised his arms ready to fight, as the familiar face of Anthony came into view. Anthony stepped over him and climbed into the hatch. The sight and smell was almost to much. His stomach turned and he forced back a heave. The five other soldiers were burned and mangled beyond recognition. He grabbed a rifle and a M249 machine gun that were laying next to the ramp and handed them out the door with any other usable equipment he could see. He climbed back out of the hatch and landed on the ground next to Adrian.

"Can you hear me Sergeant?" came a muffled voice from beside him.

Anthony looked to his left to see who was speaking. Two soldier were helping Dustin onto a litter. Anthony's shoulders slumped as he sighed and nodded to the questioning soldier. "Its over." he though to himself as he laid back down on the hard ground.

Without warning gun fire called out in seemingly every direction. One of the soldiers helping Dustin, an eighteen year old private, fell as several rounds ripped through his shoulder and side. The rear Bradley immediately returned fire at an unseen target _Thump Thump Thump Thump._ The distinctive sound of the 25mm Chain gun, rang out over the fray.

Dustin slid off the litter and grabbed the downed soldiers rifle. Slowly he crawled his way to Anthony and Adrian dragging the wounded soldier beside him. Once there Anthony started dressing the soldiers wounds as Adrian and Dustin laid down cover fire with a rifle and the salvaged M249. 

"Where the hell is our support?" shouted Anthony over the gunfire.

The Bradley behind them suddenly burst into flames as several heavy RPG's impacted it one after another. There was yelling and screaming as the gunfire drew closer. The three encircled the wounded soldier, forming a defensive triangle, and prepared to die protecting him and each other.

Three rounds impacted against the ceramic chest plate of Anthony's body armor taking his breath away.

"Bring it, you sons a bitches! Come get some!" yelled Adrian as he turned loosing a burst of rounds towards the assailant.

Enemy soldiers streamed in from every direction. The trio opened fire aiming for anyone that wandered into their line of sight. As the enemy drew nearer and their ammunition dwindled, they fought on and accepted their demise.


	2. Rude Awakening

**Chapter Two: A Rude Awakening** ,

Dustin was the first to wake. His head and body ached like never before.

"Damn what a night I must of had." he though as he rolled to his side.

A jabbing pain in his ribs caused his eyes to shoot open as his blurred memories flooded back to him.

"Was it all a nightmare?" he asked out loud as his eyes were still trying to adjust to the brightness around him.

As his vision started to clear he looked himself over. A sigh escaped his throat as he realized there were no burns and his uniform was still intact.

"What the hell..?" A groan to his right snapped him back to reality as he turned to see who was next to him.

Anthony slowly pushed himself up into a seated position rubbing his temples in small circles with his fingers.

"God! I feel like I got hit by a truck." he mumbled, rubbing his equally sore eyes.

"Anthony? Is that you? asked Dustin.

"Last time I checked! What did we do last night? I feel like hell warmed over."

Dustin started to stand as he turned his focus to his surroundings. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open in disbelief.

"Uhhh, Anthony?" "Where are we."

Anthony looked up and saw Dustin staring of in the distance.

Rubbing his eyes one last time Anthony started to speak until he saw what was drawing his friends attention.

They were sitting in a small clearing surrounded by a dense, odd looking forest.

"Shit!" came a third voice from behind them both.

The pair jumped at the realization someone else was their.

Adrian came up out of the taller grass on his hands and knees mumbling a string of profanities as he did. Dustin and Anthony scrambled to Adrian each grabbing an arm.

Whats the last thing you remember? Asked Dustin as he shook Adrian's arm.

"I had this crazy nightmare." "We were fighting our asses off. I remember somebody pointing a rifle in my face and then I woke up why."

"Where are we?" asked Anthony trying to keep his voice steady.

"We must of done something stupid last night Anthony." "How could you forget we are in Iraq?"

Anthony grabbed Adrian's head and raised it

"What gives?" exclaimed Adrian swatting Anthony's hand away.

Adrian shot to his feet, looking around in near panic.

"Where the hell are we?" he asked to no one in particular.

Dustin stood beside him and took in the scene in front of them.

"Could we be dead? I had the same nightmare you did. Maybe it wasn't a nightmare at all. What if we died and this is heaven?"

Adrian reached over and slapped Dustin across the face.

"Damn! That hurt." shouted Dustin as he stepped backwards.

"Well I don't think this is heaven." chuckled Adrian.

Anthony stopped the two from their argument, as he noticed a pile of something on the edge of the clearing.

"What's that?" he asked pointing to the out of place pile.

The three of them ran across the clearing through the tall grass. Once there they found a stack of gear. Their ruck sacks, body armor, helmets, loaded M.O.L.L.Y web gear, Camel backs and most importantly three M4 assault rifles and Colt .45 sidearms. The trio grabbed the rifles and read the serial numbers. Sure enough they matched to each one they had been issued. This realization simply raised that many more questions.

"Were we rescued by locals or captured?" asked Adrian as he scratched his shaved head.

"If we were captured why leave us out here with our gear and weapons." replied Anthony.

"Plus if we were attacked like I remember, how did our gear go undamaged. My rifle was in the turret of the Bradley and I saw it burning."

Anthony looked his weapon over in disbelief.

"This thing looks like I just drew it from the armory, and our rucks look like they were just issued out by supply!"

Dustin walked over to the pile and checked for traps. When he felt comfort it was safe he started dawning his combat gear. Once it was all on he checked the contents of the various pockets and pouches. Field dressings, six loaded rifle magazines, 4 sidearm magazines, two hand grenades, angled neck flashlight, multi-tool, aid bag, camo paint stick. Even his large Kabar knife, gas mask, and night vision goggles were attached to the belt. He then opened up his ruck sack. Three fresh uniforms, personal hygiene items, socks, boxers, wet weather gear, tent, sleeping bag, and two cartons of cigarettes. Dustin pulled out a fresh pack of cigarettes and packed it against his palm. He opened it up and stuck a cigarette in his mouth as he searched his pockets for a lighter. Adrian reached over with a zippo and lite it for him.

"I take it all of our stuff is here to?"

"Yep, as if I had just packed it today." Dustin replied, puffing on his cigarette.

Anthony and Adrian started dawning their gear as well.

"So I guess first things first, we need to figure out where the hell we are." stated Dustin as he checked his weapons functionality.

Anthony pulled a map and compass out of his ruck and laid it out. He placed the compass on the map and stared in wonder. The needle in the compass simply spun in circles never stopping to indicate north. He snatched up the compass and clicked it shut.

"Damn thing must be busted." he though, as he started looking over the map. After about five minutes of going over the map from top to bottom Anthony shook his head.

"I can't find anything like this place anywhere. I've never even heard of trees and vines like these growing in Iraq."

"So what do you think is going on? Are we even in country anymore?" asked Dustin.

"I don't know, its like we were picked up and dropped off only god knows where."

"Are you suggesting we were abducted?" asked Adrian bluntly.

"I don't know!" barked Anthony his frustration growing. "What I do know is we need to get moving. I don't want to be here when what ever brought us here comes back."

The three nodded in agreement. They stored their lose gear, picked up their rucks, and headed into the strange forest. As they walked deeper into the trees the sun was having a harder time making it through the canopy of leafs.

"I think the only place that would have trees like this would be the northern mountains. But those are like a hundred plus miles from where we were." said Adrian as they pushed through the underbrush. "Why in the hell would somebody just pick us up and move us to the middle of nowhere? It doesn't make sense. There has to be a logical explanation to all this. Perhaps I'm unconscious in a hospital somewhere and this is just one hell of a fucked up dream."

"If it's a dream, how am I having the same one and why did it hurt when you hit me?" asked Dustin as he shook his head.

"Well of course it would hurt you its my dream." was all he replied.

 **...**

Twilight Sparkle awoke to the morning sun pouring through her window. She yawned as she climbed out of bed.

"Spike are you up yet?" she called out to her number one assistant.

"Down here." came the echoing reply.

Twilight walked into the kitchen to see Spike preparing to make breakfast.

"I'll just have a bowl of oats if that's alright with you Spike."

"Okay." sighed Spike as he fixed up a bowl and started towards Twilight.

Spike belched green flames and caught the scroll that followed in mid air. Twilight took the scroll from him with her magic and unrolled it.

 _My most faithful student;_

 _Equestria is facing a dire threat. You and the other Element Bearers are to join Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, Prince Shining Armor and I in Canterlot. I will explain the situation to you all when you arrive. Please keep this matter private as I do not wish for my subjects to panic. Know that all is under control and I look forward to our meeting._

 _Your Loyal Teacher_

 _Princess Celestia_

Twilight gasped. "A DIRE THREAT!"

Spike fell over backwards from Twilight's sudden outburst spilling the bowl of oats across the floor.

"W-what's going on?" asked Spike as he picked himself up and started to clean up the mess.

Twilight was already running about the castle packing her saddlebags.

"What are you waiting for Spike?" asked Twilight slightly annoyed. "We have to find the girls and get to Canterlot as soon as possible.

Together they gathered the other five ponies and headed to the train station. Once they were all situated in the coach car Apple Jack trotted over to Twilight. She could see the worried look on Twilight's face.

"What's goin on sugercube?"

Rarity, and FlutterShy walked up next to Apple Jack, both bearing a look of concern.

"I'm not sure girls. In the letter from Princess Celestia it said Equestria was facing a dire threat."

"Oh my!" said Rarity. "What is this dreadful threat she's talking about?"

"Who Caaares!. We grab the elements and blast it with magic. We'll be done in Ten Seconds Flat."

"I don't think so Rainbow Dash." replied Twilight. Celestia has also summoned Princess Cadence and Shining Armor too. This has to be something pretty big.

"Y-you don't think that big meanie Sombra is back do you." asked Fluttershy meekly.

"The princess said she would tell us all what was going on when we got there. Until then we can't say a thing to anypony. She doesn't want fear or panic to spread though Equestria."

Don' you worry none Twilight, we c'n keep our yaps shut." said Applejack, placing a hoof on her shoulder.

"Ookie Dookie Loki." said Pinkie Pie, bouncing around the other ponies. "We can all Pinkie Promise not to say a word about this to anypony else."

Twilight smiled.

"I know you won't say anything. After all your my best friends."

The remainder of the trip went on with idle chatter and Pinkie Pie's usual antics. After what felt like forever Twilight noticed the train starting to slow. They pulled into the station right on time. As the seven friends exited the train they noticed several of Celestia's Royal Guards patrolling around the Station. Together they walked to the castle, but as they approached two royal guards crossed their spears blocking the gate.

"State you business." said one of the guards bluntly.

"I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle." We are hear at the request of Princess Celestia."

The guards raised their spears.

"Our apologies your Highness. You and your friends are expected. The princesses await you in the throne room."

They walked through the maze of halls and corridors until they arrived at the large ornate doors of the throne room. The awaiting guards opened the doors for the group as they approached.

Princess Cadence ran to meet Twilight at the door.

"Sunshine, Sunshine. Lady Bugs Awake. Clap your hooves and do a little shake."

The two princesses giggled as they hugged.

"Its been to long Twilight." said Cadence with a smile.

"Hey Twily." came the familiar voice of Shining Armor.

"Hey BBBFF." "Look at you! Looking all princely."

Cadence leaned in to Twilight.

"I think he spends more time on his mane then I do." she said, causing them both to giggle again.

Celestia cleared her throat bringing all eyes in the room to her.

"Thank you for coming so rapidly everypony. I am sure you are all eager for an explanation as to the dire threat I have mentioned."

Shining Armor was the first to step forward.

"What kind of threat is this exactly."

"We do not know the details of the warning just that we are to prepare. I feel I would be safe to say that Equestria should start preparations for war."

"If we don't know what or who the threat is princess, what would cause you to believe it well come to war." asked Twilight, both shocked and confused at the situation.

Luna stood from her throne looking at her sister. Celestia gave her a gentle nod encouraging her to proceed.

"Unbeknownst to you all, within this castle was a magical artifact called the oracle. It forewarned my sister of Nightmare Moon's return. It predicted the fiasco, that scoundrel Discord caused, with the Everfree forest. Now it has spoken again.

 _Once again as once before_

 _Will come the roaring drums of war_

 _Three brave champions will come to call_

 _With out these men your banner shall fall_

A multitude of confused faces looked up to the princess of the night.

"Yay! I love riddles." chimed Pinkie Pie breaking the silence with a smile.

Luna lowered and shook her head at the party ponies display.

"This oracle didn't give much for details did it." remarked Twilight "Couldn't we simply ask it for a better explanation?"

"I fear we cannot. For once the oracle summoned the three champions it consumed the last of its magic resulting in its death. However, another messenger provided more information of our champions.

"Who and what are these "men" your Highness? They sound absolutely dreadful." added Rarity.

Celestia saw the anger building in her sisters eyes and intervened.

"This is why we called you all hear. These champions are humans from the realm of Earth. They where brought here by the oracle and changed to survive here in Equestria."

"Humans! Shucks princess I though that was a bunch a whooie, like n' ol marestale."

"No my dear Apple Jack, humans are quite real, they were banished from Equestria a long time ago. And from the oracles warning they are essential for Equestria's survival."

"Sweet, I bet their going to be totally awesome." said Rainbow Dash excitedly. "When do we get ta meet em."

"There in lies the problem." replied Celestia with a sigh. "We know they are in Equestria, but we don't know where."

Rainbow Dash's ears laid back as she crossed her forelegs over her chest.

"Then how are we gonna find em?"

"They will come in search of us. So if you should hear of them, seek them out and bring them to us here at Canterlot."

"Why were they banished princess?" asked Twilight.

"All we know is that they had become very powerful and extremely dangerous. We are not sure how or why. The oracle could sense this and sent them all to the realm of earth."

"So how do we know they're not a threat to us as well?" Twilight asked.

Luna stepped to Twilight's side.

"Yes dear sister, how CAN you be certain?"

"Because I trust the judgment of the messenger." replied Celestia bluntly stamping her hoof against the floor.

Twilight had a confused expression on her face as she looked from one princess to the other.

"You said they would be changed when they were brought here. What exactly does that mean?" questioned Rarity breaking the tension.

Celestia exhaled calming herself and regaining her composure.

"They will be adapted to our environment, and adjusted to live a full life among us as friends, if not family."

"Will they change back when they are sent back to earth?" asked Cadence.

"They will never again step foot on earth my dear Cadence. All they knew will be lost to them forever."

Celestia saw tears starting to well in the ponies eyes as the realization started to sink in.

"This is why we must make them welcome. To give them a reason to call our world their home. But please allow Luna and I to explain this situation to them when they arrive here."

"Oh Oh Oh. I know. I can throw them a welcome to Equestria party. That'll make em feel right at home. Maybe I can even get Cheese Sandwich to help. That way it'll be the bessST PARTY EVER!" exclaimed Pinkie as she bounced around the throne room. "I can make a banner, and balloons, and lots and lots of Str." mum mum mum.

Pinkie was silenced by a hoof in the mouth from Rainbow Dash.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, just a minute." said Rainbow pulling her hoof from Pinkie's smiling mouth. "I don't know about all of you, but I've never even seen a human. How are we suppose ta know if we find one.

Twilight's eyes lite up. "I have a book in the castle on Equestrian Myths and Legends. I'm also sure Lyra would be more than happy to tell us everything she knows."

"Very good, my faithful student." said Celestia with a smile. "For now I wish you all to return home and learn what you can. Remember these humans are our honored guests and must be treated as such. So the more at home we can make them the better."

Princess Cadence looked to Shining Armor and placed her hoof against his.

"We must get home and inform the Crystal Guard to watch for them while they are out on patrol. Twilight do you think you could have Spike send a copy of any information you find?"

"Of course Cadence I'll get something put together as soon as I can."

Shining Armor gave Twilight a hug and thanked her. With that the occupants of the room bowed to Celestia and Luna and headed out the door. All accept Rainbow Dash and Twilight.

"Princess Celestia I would like to talk to you more about the changes the humans will go through if you have a minute." said Twilight.

"If you would like I will meet you in my study shortly, I believe I can fill you in on a few more details. Run along and I will meet you there."

Twilight nodded her head and trotted off down the hallway.

Celestia then looked at the rainbow pony with a motherly smile. "Is something still bothering you Rainbow Dash?"

"Well your highness, earlier you said these humans could live a full life as friends OR family. What did ya mean by that?"

"Well my loyal friend," said Celestia with a wink. It means they could start a family here. If they found a special somepony they wanted to spend their days with.

Rainbow Dash smiled broadly and then flashed out of the throne room to join her friends.

 **...**

Dustin, Anthony, and Adrian worked their way through the forest in a tactical column for about an hour. After not encountering anything outside of the occasional bird or squirrel, they settled for trudging along in a loose V formation.

"What direction are we going anyway?" asked Dustin, pushing another branch out of his way.

"I think we're headed..." SMACK!

Dustin let go of the branch which caused it to whip backwards striking Adrian square in the face.

"You son of a..."

Anthony cut off Adrian with a wave.

The three reformed in a tight V formation and took a knee. Anthony looked back at the other two and shouldered his rifle.

"I saw movement up ahead. Lets move out, slow and quiet."

With weapons at the ready they moved forward, walking into a break in the thick under brush.

"Does anybody else have a feeling like we're not alone" asked Anthony softly.

"Yeah, somethings not right here, it almost feels like were surrounded."

Several bushes around them started to shake. The trio took a knee trying to take aim at whatever was moving.

"Its an ambush!" shouted Dustin, firing off several rounds at a rustling bush in front of him.

A high pitched squeal pierced the air, followed by a low throaty growl.

"Hold your fire! I think its a pack of animals." said Anthony lowering his weapon as he stood. "Damn forest anyway we gotta get outta here. Wherever here is."

Anthony took several steps forward and froze. Dustin and Adrian stood up looking around uneasily. Something flashed from the right hitting Anthony, knocking him over and pinning him to the ground. Just as quickly three more creatures emerged from the underbrush.

What the fuck?", yelled Adrian sighting in on one creature to the next.

Anthony punched the creature on top of him in the side of what appeared to be the head. The force of the punch pushed the thing aside as Anthony scrambled backwards to his comrades. The stunned creature let out a wolf like howl and the others followed suit.

Slowly they started to circle the three soldiers. Anthony staggered to his feet and joined his friends in the familiar defensive triangle.

What the hell are these? They look like wooden dogs!"

Dustin didn't wait for a reply. He took aim at the nearest creatures head and squeezed the trigger. The round found its mark between a pair of glowing eyes and the animal collapsed.

The resounding shot from his rifle and presumably the death of a pack mate caused the creatures to stop circling and retreat back into the woods. The trio held their defensive posture until they could no longer hear the things rustling in the dense forest. There was a collective sight of relief as they lowered their weapons.

"Holy shit! Did you see that?" exclaimed Adrian.

"Yeah a lot closer then I wanted to." replied Anthony, still trying to get his breathing under control. "When I hit that damn thing it felt like I'd punched a tree."

Dustin walked over to the creature he had downed. Green fluid oozed out of the hole in its head. He kicked the corpse and jumped back in shock. The body crumbled into a pile of sticks and branches.

"Man this place keeps getting weirder and weirder."

Anthony walked over and pushed the pile around with the barrel of his rifle. "We should get moving, they might come back."

"Going where Anthony?" shouted Adrian. "We don't even know where we are. Let me see the compass. I'll get us out of this mess, what heading have we been."

Adrian grabbed the compass out of Anthony's side pouch and flipped it open. He stared in disbelief as the needle continually spun in circles."

"What the hell. This thing doesn't even work. You could be leading us deeper into these damn woods and we wouldn't even know it."

"I can't explain it Adrian. My gut is just telling me we need to keep pushing this direction." replied Anthony as he turned and pointed.

"Great! So we've been strolling though these god forsaken woods in the direction your fucking "GUT" told you to go."

Dustin walked up and place a hand on Adrian's shoulder.

"I think he's right. Don't you feel it too? Besides It's not like any of us could have made a better decision. We've already come this far, there's no point in going back or changing course now. Look at it this way, we can only walk into the woods half way. After that we'll be walking out."

Adrian's shoulders slumped as the tension left his body.

"Damnit. I hate it when your right." he said with a smirk.

Dustin and Adrian stepped up to Anthony's side and the three headed off again.

After a few minutes of walking Dustin broke the silence.

"I got it! We were abducted and now we are on some alien planet. Right now we are being monitored and studied by some strange alien species. How else can you explain what those things were back there?"

"OooKay! I think you watched to much Star Trek." replied Adrian. "I'll bet the government took us and we're getting used as guinea pigs to test some sort of classified living weapons."

"And you call me a sci-fi junky. What do you think Anthony? Abduction or test dummies?" asked Dustin.

"Purgatory." replied Anthony in a somber tone. "Its that place between heaven and hell were you have one last chance to atone for your sins."

"So you think we're dead?"

"I dunno. But I've been thinking about the last thing we all remember happening. I can't figure out a way any of us could have been rescued or for that matter survived. All I know is we are here and I have every intention of surviving now."

Dustin and Adrian both nodded to each other in agreement as they pushed on."

They walked along for what seemed like hours, until the sun started to set in what they presumed to be the west.

"We should set up camp and break for the night. I don't feel like tromping around in circles all night." said Dustin dropping his rucksack onto the ground. "I'll get some wood for a small fire and we'll set up a watch roster."

Dustin shouldered his rifle and headed through the brush. He started collecting sticks and downed branches for the fire when he heard something strange. He dropped the bundle he had acquired and brought his weapon to the ready. The bushes beside him rustled as a small blue rabbit with black horns hopped out.

"What's up little fella?"

Soon several more of the creatures hopped out of the bush and sniffed the air.

"Aw you guys aren't scarr… WHAT THE HELL!"

The jackalopes growled revealing vampire like fangs and started towards him. Dustin stepped backwards and tripped over the pile for branches he had gathered. When he hit the ground his rifle bounced out of his hand into a pile of grass and weeds. The vampire rabbits saw the opening and charged forward. Dustin tried to scramble backward but the jackalopes were on him to quickly. Dustin grabbed his sidearm out of the holster and fired a shot in the air causing the fluffy little monsters to bound back into the underbrush. Adrian and Anthony came running ready for a fight.

"What happened? Did those stick dogs find us again?" asked Anthony as Adrian helped Dustin back to his feet.

"I was attacked by a mob of jackalopes!"

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Adrian's laughter carried off through the woods. "Seriously you got your ass kicked by a bunch of horned rabbits.

"No these ones had fangs and they attacked me."

Adrian wiped a tear from his eye. His shoulders bounced up and down as he got his laughter back under control.

"I'm never gonna let you live this down you know that right." said Adrian, placing his hand on Dustin's shoulder.

Dustin just shook his head as he bent over to retrieve his rifle.

"At least help me get this wood back to camp asshole."

The trio gathered up the pile and headed back. They started a fire and laid out their sleeping bags. While they sat around the fire eating MRE's they figured up a guard shift rotation. Dustin agreed to take the first shift. Adrian crawled into his sleeping back and started to softly snore, while Dustin and Anthony sat watching the flames of their small fire.

"So you really think this is purgatory?" asked Dustin.

Anthony nodded, stirring the fire with a stick.

"I don't know what else it could be."

"So if that's the case how do we redeem ourselves and where is everybody else?"

"You act like I've been here before."

"Sorry, its just you seemed pretty sure."

"Well, just from what I've read our chance of redemption will come along, or we have to live a good life here. That means following gods rules, repenting for our sins, and seeking salvation."

"So we'd have to live like monks or something?" asked Dustin.

"Yeah something like that."

"Living a life without sin would be hard. The bible says "Thou shall not kill." and I don't think I just wounded the thing today."

"Like I said, I don't know. We could be presented with tests or challenges to prove our worth. It's not exactly clear on how all this is suppose to work. I just know we aren't on earth anymore. I feel something…..something almost magical here. Its all around us, I just can't explain it."

"I don't know if I want to accept the fact we are all dead. But, it's getting hard to argue that anymore. Get some sleep Anthony, I got a feeling tomorrows going to be a long day."

Anthony nodded again and headed for his sleeping bag.

Dustin threw another piece of wood on the fire and watched the bushes sway in the light breeze.

….…..

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and groaned loudly. "Do we really have to sit around and listen to all this boring egghead stuff. We should all be out there looking for the humans, not talkin about em."

"Sit down!" replied Twilight sternly. "How could you possibly expect to find a human when you don't even know what they look like?"

"Well egghead I figured out a plan already. Obviously I'll just look for something I've never seen before, Duh. If their really that different from anything else in Equestria they shouldn't be that hard to spot. I would a found em last night if you wouldn't have talked me outta searching in the dark."

"Well, at least you should sit down so you know what your doing, IF you find them."

Rainbow Dash groaned again as she flew over and landed in her chair. With that Twilight started her presentation.

"So after all my research I have discovered very little information on humans. Apparently, they were powerful but untrusting creatures. While humans were very intelligent they were also considered rather dangerous. This is the only image I could find." she said, pulling up a crude humanoid drawing.

"Oh my, Darling they look simply dreadful." remarked Rarity with a shudder.

"Due to their untrusting nature I think we should try to limit anypony looking for them to groups of two or three. I'm worried that if there is a large group of ponies they may feel threatened and become aggressive."

"Woah, Woah, Woah." said Rainbow Dash. "From what Princess Celestia said I don't think their gonna be dangerous. They're gonna be awesome."

"Rainbow Dash! Humans haven't been on Equestria for thousands of years. We don't know how they'll react. For all we know the could be like cave ponies, living off basic instinct alone. I don't want to risk them or anypony for that matter, getting hurt. So we have to take some precautions."

"I don't know Twilight, Humans sound really scary? Do we really have to go looking for them?" asked Fluttershy meekly.

"Listen sugar cube, I think Fluttershy may be right. I mean if somethin happens and the humans do attack, how er just a couple a ponies gonna protect themselves?"

"That's just a risk were going to have to take."

'If ya really think this is whats best Twilight I'm with ya." reply Apple Jack.

"Okay so here is my plan. Apple Jack I need you to contact the entire Apple family from Braeburn to your Uncle Orange and tell them to keep an eye out. Rainbow Dash, you and Fluttershy fly to Cloudsdale and spread the word. Rarity, contact your friends in Manehatten and Canterlot, we could even put up signs in your boutiques. Pinkie Pie, let everypony in Ponyville know to be on the look out. And I will send messages to the dignitaries of Saddle Arabia, Yakyakistan, and Griffinstone. When were all done we will meet back here at the castle and figure out our next move.

"Right!" replied the other five ponies in unison as they turned and headed out of the map room.

….…

After another long and trying day of walking Dustin's stomach growled loudly, mimicking the sound of the wooden monsters they had encountered the day before.

"We're gonna have to set camp and find some chow before to long." he said pulling a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it.

"Man, what I wouldn't give for a steak, potato's and corn on the cob about now." replied Adrian as he felt his own stomach grumble. "I'd even settle for some fried chicken."

"Shut up." snorted Anthony "All this talk about food, I'm even starting to smell it."

"Wait a sec." said Dustin squashing his cigarette out against a boulder as he passed it.

"I smell it too."

The forest opened open into a large clearing. In the center stood an eerily shaped tree that appear to have converted into a hut of some sort. Smoke was rising out of a hollowed branch which carried the delicious aroma of fresh cooked food.

Anthony signaled to form up as they approached the odd structure. They moved to the door and stacked up. Anthony motioned to Adrian to prepare to breach the door. Adrian moved into position as Anthony counted down on his fingers.

Three, Two, One. Anthony swung his hand towards the door as Adrian kicked it open with all his strength. The door slammed open and the trio filed in with practice precision. They visually cleared the room and lowered their weapons in surprise. The homes only occupant appeared to be a very startled gray and white zebra.

"Who the hell keeps a zebra in their house?" asked Adrian in amazement.

The zebra shook its head in confusion and stared at each of the three intruders.

"What are you creatures that stand here now, that crashed through my door like a ponies plow."

Three rifles jerked to the ready position and scanned the room again.

"Speak up now, one of you, why have you stopped me from mixing my brew."

Dustin lowered his weapon and walked towards the odd colored zebra.

"Did you just….. talk?" he asked feeling sheepish.

"It appears to me you've figured right, now leave my house I desire no fight."

Dustin staggered back and looked at Anthony.

"Are you sure this isn't a nightmare?

Anthony simply shrugged his shoulders and motioned for Dustin to continue the conversation.

"We mean you no harm. We are lost and trying to find our way out of these woods. Could you help us."

The zebra turned its head at an angle and seemed to consider the request.

"The forest is not a place to be, as the sun is nearly down you see. So sit right down for if you do, we can discuss this over a tasty stew.

The trio looked at each other and came to an unspoken agreement. Adrian pushed the door shut and joined Dustin and Anthony in the center of the room.

"Are you nuts?" he whispered, glaring at Dustin. "This has got to be some kind of trick. I mean seriously. Your standing here talking to a zebra that sounds like she was beat with a Dr. Suess book. What is wrong with you?"

"I'm with you on the crazy part Adrian. But, we need answers and right now she's the only one talkin to us."

Adrian shook his head and started pacing back and forth. "This place is fucking crazy. I mean it has to be some kind of trick."

"Well I'm open to suggestions if you got any. If not, I guess we're dining with a zebra." replied Anthony looking at the other two.

"There has to be a man behind a curtain here somewhere." he said searching around the small cottage.

"Search all you like if your need be, but the only pony you'll find here is me." replied the zebra in a near mocking tone as she watched Adrian's fruitless search.

With a grunt Adrian walked to the center of the room and flopped down onto a brightly colored rug. Anthony gave the zebra a half-hearted grin as he and Dustin sat as well. The zebra quickly brought them each a bowl of stew which she carried with her teeth. After fixing her own bowl she joined them.

Dustin sat his bowl down and looked at the zebra. "Can I ask a few quick questions?"

The zebra bowed her head slightly.

"First off who are you, second where are we, and finally how do we get outta here.?"

"My name is Zecora the zebra as you can see. Your in the land of Equestria, on the edge of the forest Everfree.

"Where is everybody? We've walked through these woods for two days and your the first person, eerr, intelligent creature we've come across." asked Anthony.

"No ponies live in the Everfree, so to speak. I believe Ponyville is the town that you must seek." "Now asking the questions I must do. Tell me please what exactly are YOU?"

"Sorry, we weren't trying to be rude." said Dustin with a smile. We are humans from earth. My name is Dustin, this is Anthony, and that guy over there is Adrian. We live on the planet earth."

"I know not this earth of which you speak, and humans are legends, your story is weak.

"Now hold on just a minute! Are you calling us liars?" said Adrian standing up.

"Calm down Adrian. If humans are legends then how would they know what we are?" said Anthony bluntly. "She has no more reason to trust us then we do to trust her."

"Alright! Humans you may be, but how did you get to the Everfree?"

"Well, that's kind of the problem. We woke up in a clearing, and can't remember much about what happened before that." replied Dustin. "We would like to find a way home if there is one. We have friends and family on our world that need us. Do you have any suggestions?"

"There's only one I can think of for a situation so bleak. Princess Twilight Sparkle of Ponyville, is the one you should seek."

"So how do we get to this Ponyville?" asked Dustin.

"I will show you the trail at tomorrows first light. It's not safe to travel the Everfree at night."

Anthony nodded in agreement and thanked Zecora for her trust.

They sat and talked for an hour or so until Anthony let out a drawn out yawn. With that the Zebra walked into a side room and bid the trio goodnight.

"Dude I don't know whats weirder. The fact that we aren't on earth anymore, or that we just spent the evening with a talking zebra." said Adrian as he unrolled his sleeping bag. "I wonder what craziness tomorrows gonna bring!"

"Like I said out in the forest. We're here now so lets just focus on surviving no matter how weird it gets." replied Anthony unrolling his bag as well.

I told you guys we were abducted, how else can you explain it. A different planet, inhabited by sentient horses."

Anthony and Adrian shook their heads in unison at the remark.

The trio awoke the next morning and again thanked Zecora for her kindness. She simply nodded and followed them out the door. She led them to a trail and told him to follow it out of the forest.

"Come again if you so please, we can talk some more over a cup of tea." called out the Zecora as they disappeared into the trees.

After a few hours of walking the forest started to thin out and the trail they were following became more and more defined.

"So are we really going to trust the talking zebra?" asked Adrian. "This could all be a trap ya know."

"Zecora didn't give us a reason not to trust her. She could have tried something last night if she wanted us gone."

"Or she didn't think she could beat us alone, so she sent us out here for her friends to ambush us."

About fifty feet short of what appeared to be the edge of the forest the group stopped.

"Alright, Zecora said the village wasn't to far from the forest. Anthony give me your binoculars and I'll climb that tree and do a little recon. Adrian is right we shouldn't just walk blindly into this." said Dustin.

"I don't think this is a good idea." replied Anthony looking at the tree Dustin had indicated. "That tree looks about half dead."

"Its the only one with enough branches that I know I can climb." replied Dustin as he dropped his ruck sack off his back.

Dustin snatched the small field binoculars from Anthony's hand, throwing the lanyard around his neck.. He ran over to the tree and jumped grabbing the lowest branch he could reach and started pulling himself up.

Once he was as high as he felt comfortable, Dustin straddled a branch and surveyed the area. As Zecora had said, he could see the village in the distance.

"Do you see anything." called Anthony.

"Yeah I see the village, Its maybe seven hundred meters out. There are trees around it we could use for cover to check it out first, before we head in."

"Then get down here and we'll head out."

Dustin swung his leg over the branch he had straddled and started to lower himself down when he heard an ominous cracking sound.

Well SHIT! He though to himself as the branch broke from the tree and he pummeled towards the ground hitting every other branch on the way down.


	3. First Contact

**Chapter Three; First Contact**

Applebloom finished her chores early and headed out to meet her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders in Ponyville.

"Hey Applebloom.", shouted Scootaloo as she waved.

Applebloom ran over, her bow flapping in the breeze.

"Where's Sweetiebell."

"I think she's at her sisters shop. Lets go."

The two fillies raced side by side to Carousel Boutique. Just as they got there the door swung open. Sweetiebell trotted out yelling over her shoulder.

"Fine, next time you can fix it yourself."

Sweetiebell looked ahead and saw her friends. A wide smile crossed her face as she walked up to greet them.

"Hello Applebloom, Scootaloo are you guys ready?"

"Come on Ya'll, lets do it." shouted Applebloom.

"Yeah, lets go get our cutie marks.", replied Scootaloo as the trio ran off down the road.

Suddenly Scootaloo slid to a stop causing Applebloom and Sweetiebell to slam into her.

"Hey what gives." asked Applebloom untangling herself from the pile of ponies.

"Exactly what are we gonna do to get our cutie marks today?" asked Scootaloo

"I got it." said Applebloom excitedly. "I bet Zecora'd have some great idea's. Lets go see her."

Scootaloo pulled out her scooter and the other two grabbed the trailing ropes. Away they went as fast as they could towards the Everfree forest. As they neared the edge of the forest they rolled to a stop.

"Are we really going in there?" asked Sweetiebell her voice breaking as she spoke.

The fillies looked at each other uneasily. The underbrush in front of them began to crack and shake. A strange creature suddenly burst from the thicket coming to a stop just a few feet in front of them. Causing the fillies to huddle together, shaking in fear.

Dustin shook his head to stop the world from spinning and looked up. Much to his surprise he saw the three cowering ponies. He flopped down onto his butt and pulled off his helmet, and smiled.

Don't worry little ones." he said softly. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Can you understand me."

A yellow head, adorn with a big red bow popped out of the huddle and nodded.

"Wh-What are you?" came a childlike voice.

"My name is Dustin, a zebra named Zecora said there was a village nearby. Are you from there?"

The yellow filly nodded her head again.

"M-my names Applebloom."

"Well Applebloom, I need to go to this town and find someone named Princess Twilight." 

Applebloom's ears perked up at the name.

"We know her. She's Princess Twilight Sparkle." came another voice.

The three ponies stood and looked over the strange being sitting before them.

"What if its a trick?", whispered Sweetiebell to her friends. "He could be a changeling or monster."

The trio nodded in agreement.

"Scootaloo you go get Twilight, Sweetiebell and I'll keep em here til ya get back."

Sweetiebell gulped hard. "Why can't I go get Twilight?"

"Because Scootaloo can take her scooter."

"So can you help me out?" the stranger's voice made them all jump.

"Y-yeah. Jus' wait here." replied Applebloom.

Scootaloo hopped on her scooter and zipped away, her wings flapping furiously as she went.

Dustin sat on the ground and scratched his head. He was trying to figure out how a pony rides a scooter, or where it came from in the first place.

What's your name?" asked Dustin looking at the white pony with a purple mane.

"I-I'm Sweetiebell" she replied meekly.

Anthony, and Adrian walked into an open meadow carrying Dustin's gear and asked if he was okay.

"He told you that was a bad idea," said Adrian with a laugh as they walked up on either side of Dustin. The two remaining ponies took several steps backwards from the humans towering over them.

"Sit down you two! Your scaring them." said Dustin looking to his friends.

Anthony and Adrian joined him on the ground.

"I still think your nuts." said Adrian shaking his head. "Actually, I think we're all going crazy. So much for any covert surveillance before we make contact"

"My name is Anthony and that grumpy guy over there is Adrian. Thanks for helping our friend here.

Sweetiebell managed a weak smile.

"Anthony, Adrian. I'd like you to meet Sweetiebell and Applebloom." said Dustin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." said Anthony with a grin.

"Ya'll don't seem like yer monsters er changelings." said Applebloom taking a step forward.

"No we're not monsters Applebloom, but whats a changeling."

The two ponies mouths hung open in shock.

"Ya mean ya don' even know what a changling is?" asked Applebloom. "I don' believe it. Their these flyin black pony things, and they turn inta other ponies."

It was Anthony's turn to look shocked.

"You mean they can mimic someone else in appearance.", he asked dumbfounded.

"Not just their appearance, but their voice too." added Sweetiebell.

 **...**

Twilight sat in her castle and watched patiently as Lyra bounded around the room.

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh. Please tell me this isn't a joke. Three real life humans are here, in Equestria?"

"No Lyra this isn't a joke, that's why I asked you here. I want you to tell me all you know about human customs.

Lyra let loose a high pitch squeal, sliding to a stop at Twilight's hooves.

"Oh where do I begin there is so much to go over."

Lyra stood upright on her back hooves and extended her forehoof to Twilight.

"This is how humans greet one another for starters." said Lyra with a smile.

"And this is ho..."

"The castle door swung open to a screaming Scootaloo.

"Princess Twilight, Princess Twilight."

"Whats wrong Scootaloo." she asked running to her.

"Sweetiebell and Applebloom are distracting a monster by the Everfree Forest."

"WHAT!." yelled Twilight.

"It was looking for you, but we don't know what it wanted. So Applebloom and Sweetiebell stayed to keep it busy while I got you."

Twilight disappeared out the door with Lyra and Scootaloo running to catch up.

As she drew closer to the Everfree forest she saw Sweetiebell and Applebloom.

Her horn lite up as she disappeared. With a flash, she reappeared between the fillies and the creature in front of them. She closed her eyes and charged her horn again preparing to release a strong magical attack.

"Get away from them you monster." she shouted.

"WAIT!" came the scream from behind her.

Twilight jerked her head up releasing a beam of pink magic into the air. She opened her eye to see three very stunned and confused humans.

"Oooh Nooo, I'm so sorry. I am so sorry," stammered Twilight. "I didn't know it was you. Scootaloo said there were monsters. Please don't be upset nopony here is going to hurt you, we don't want a fight."

"Whoa! What in the hell was that?" said Dustin pulling himself together.

"Please tell me your all humans from earth.", said Twilight in near panic.

"Yeah that's right, now what was that light?" asked Dustin again.

"Oh that was just a...just a magic spell to fend off danger." said Twilight crossing her front legs.

Adrian looked at the purple pony in disbelief.

Twilight reared up as Lyra had showed her. extending her hoof out.

"I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle, I'm glad to finally meet you."

Dustin stood up taking her hoof in his hand.

"Nice to meet yo... Hold on a minute. Were you expecting us or something?"

"Well actually, we knew you were here in Equestria but we didn't know where."

"How could you know we were here, when we don't even know where here is?"

"If you'd accompany me back to Ponyville I can answer most of your questions."

"I apologize, I'm Dustin this is Anthony, and that's Adrian."

"Twilight!" Lyra yelled as she and Scootaloo came running up to join her.

Lyra's eyes turned as round a saucers and her mouth hung open.

"I a, I a, I..."

Twilight smacked Lyra in the shoulder.

"Ow. Oh, uh hi I'm Lyra." said the mint colored pony.

Dustin stepped towards her sticking out his hand.

"I'm Dustin nice to meet you."

Lyra looked at the hand in front of her.

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh."

She reared up and put her front hoof into Dustin's hand.

"I can't believe it. Humans... with hands and fingers and its just so, so amazing."

Together the group walked back to Twilight's castle. Lyra assaulted the trio with a barrage of questions as they passed though Ponyville. The towns ponies looked at the three newcomers with a mix of curiosity, disbelief and wonder. The expressions were returned from the humans looking back at them.

Adrian let out a low drawn out whistle as they approached the castle.

"I guess they weren't joking when they called her Princess."

"That's right I am known as the Princess of Friendship. You all must be worn out please come inside, I have a room prepared for each of you."

"Hey Twilight", came a voice from behind them.

"Everypony this is my assistant Spike."

"Number one assistant.", corrected Spike as he walked through the group.

"So what are you? Some sort of talking lizard?" asked Adrian.

"Actually, I'm a dragon."

"Spike will you please show our guests to their rooms."

With that the three followed the purple and green dragon through the castle to their adjoining rooms.

Dustin walked into his room, it was amazing. Two large windows surrounded by blue curtains provided a great view of the small town. There was a large bed, a wardrobe and a private bathroom. The crystal like walls were smooth as glass but seemed to give off a slight warmth. He dropped my rifle and gear on the bed and worked the tension out of his shoulders. The sound of running water came from the room next door. He figured Adrian was taking a shower.

Dustin decided it was time to get some answers so he holstered his .45 and slung the rifle across his back as he headed out the door. He walked down the hall and a flight of stairs where he came across the three young ponies he had first encounter. Dustin waved as he walked towards them and they all looked down at the floor.

"We're really sorry mister.", they said almost in unison.

"Sorry? What do you have to be sorry about?"

"We thought you was a monster." said Applebloom pawing at the floor.

"Its okay, I've been called a lot worse then that, so don't worry about it. I was just glad you three were able to help."

"But Twilight almost blasted you because of me." said Scootaloo, tears starting to build in her eyes.

Dustin reached down and tussled the pony's mane, giving her a reassuring smile.

"It's all good so don't worry. If it hadn't been for the three of you we might still be wandering around out there.

Scootaloo smiled as Dustin looked the three ponies over.

"Don't take this the wrong way but what are you three? I mean I know your ponies but I see your all a little different." 

"Really." said Scootaloo, spreading out her wings.

"I'm a pegasus." she stated proudly.

"I am a unicorn." said Sweetiebell thrusting her horn into the air striking a pose.

"I'ma earth pony." stated Applebloom stepping forward sticking out her chest.

"We maybe different but together we are the Cutie Mark Crusaders." they cheered together."

"And just what are Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

"We spend out free time tryin ta get our cutie marks." said Applebloom.

"Okay, so whats so important about a cutie mark?"

The three fillies looked at him with a deadpan expression.

"They're just the most important thing anypony can hope for. Its a symbol of what each ponies special talent is. We all get em once we figure it out, so we try doing as much as we can so we can get ours." said Scootaloo.

"So what all have you tried?"

"About everything." sighed Sweetiebell.

"Hey! Do ya have any idea's how we could get em?" asked Applebloom excitedly. 

"Well, let me tell you a secret." he said dropping down to one knee.

The young fillies leaned in close.

"I don't have a cutie mark either."

Three small mouths dropped open at the revelation.

"What? But aren't you a stallion?"

Dustin had to think about it for a second, then realized they meant an adult.

"Yep, and still no cutie mark, and I bet my friends don't have one either."

"Then you can join the Cutie Mark Crusaders and we can help each other out." said Scootaloo with a huge grin.

"I might just have to take you up on that offer sometime."

"Alright you fillies, don't you have something else you should be doing." asked Twilight as she walked up.

"We'll talk later Mister Dustin.", said Sweetiebell as the trio turned and headed out the door.

Twilight chuckled as she looked up at him.

"Sorry about that."

"Its alright, I have a couple kids back home. I've always liked to encourage and play with them." said Dustin as he stood up.

Twilight fought to hold back her tears as she remembered what Celestia had told her.

"What's wrong your Highness?"

Twilight managed a smile, "Please just call me Twilight okay."

"I can do that. By the way if you have a few minutes could you explain some things to me."

"Sure. What would you like to know?"

"Well I've met a unicorn, a pegasus, and an earth pony. You seem to be a combination of all three."

"I'm an Alicorn, as are the other princesses of Equestria."

"Well, how do you address males and females and such."

"Oh that's easy. Adult females are called mares, and males are informally referred to as stallions. In a formal setting we call them gentle colts. The young ones we refer to as fillies or colts, and the newborns are called foals."

"How is it on your world?"

"Adult males are informally called guys, formally they are referred to as gentlemen. Females are girls or ladies. The young humans are called children or kids, and newborns are called infants. Anyway while we are on the topic of earth do you think you could explain how we got here?"

Before Twilight could explain the castle door swung open.

"Whats this I hear about monsters from the Everfree forest, and why didn't anyone get me?" yelled a sky blue pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail. "I mean seriously Twilight how could you go and get in a fight without me."

"Well Rainbow Dash, let me introduce you to Dustin, one of the humans.", said Twilight with a grin.

The blue pegasus shot across the room leaving a multicolored streak through the air.

"Are you really a human? Come on, do something awesome."

"That's no way to treat our honored guest.", scowled Twilight

The blue pony flew to face level with Dustin sticking her tongue out at Twilight making him chuckle.

"The names Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier in all Equestria." she said boldly.

"That sounds like quite the claim to me." replied Dustin cocking an eyebrow.

Rainbow Dash hovered in closer looking him dead in the eye.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Not at all, its a pleasure to meet a beautiful mare like you." he replied.

Rainbow Dash's face turned red as she blushed.

 _Wow I didn't know a pony could blush._ Thought Dustin.

"So Twilight, when we taking him to Princess Celestia and Luna?" said Rainbow Dash quickly changing the topic.

"Well before you interrupted I was just about to bring that up."

"Dustin when you and your friends are ready we need to travel to the capitol city of Canterlot. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, our rulers, have requested you all be brought to see them. They can explain everything to you in far better detail then me. If you'd like we can head out tomorrow so you and your friends get a chance to rest."

Dustin felt the sling of his rifle pull tight against his chest. He swung it around into his hands and turned around.

"Whoa. I was just checkin it out! What is that thing anyway?"asked a shocked Rainbow Dash.

"This is my rifle. Its my weapon please don't touch it."

"A weapon!" said Twilight stepping away. "There's no need to carry a weapon around here."

"Its a habit and I just feel more comfortable if I have it on me."

Twilight looked over the odd device with great interest.

"I'd like you to explain this to me sometime if you wouldn't mind."

"Anthony would be the one to talk to. He's better at explaining all the technical stuff."

"Howdy Ya'll" came a call from behind them.

They looked up to see four more ponies standing in the still open doorway.

They trotted up staring at Dustin with a look of confusion.

The orange pony in a cowboy hat came straight up to Dustin.

"Are ya'll one a those human's the princess was tellin us about." she asked.

Twilight stepped forward.

"Okay girls I'd like to introduce you to Dustin. His two friends are here as well."

"Well shucks, welcome ta Ponyville pardner." said the orange mare.

"Mah names Applejack.", she said tipping her hat forward.

Suddenly Dustin's vision was filled by a mass of bright pink fur.

"Hi I'm Pinkie Pie, Welcome to Ponyville. I'm so excited your here cause now I can throw you all a Welcome to Equestria party. Humans do like parties right? I mean I've never met a human before, but of coarse you like parties. Everypony likes parties."

Before he could even process what had been said the pink pony disappeared in a blur.

"Wow. That was...different."

"Never mind her darling." said a white mare as she brushed her lovely purple mane back away from her face. "Pinky Pie gets so excited around anypony new to town. Sometimes her enthusiasm can be overwhelming."

Rarity's eyes grew large as she looked the human over.

"What is that your wearing darling? It looks so out of season."

Dustin looked down at his dirty uniform wishing he had changed.

"This is my uniform, I have three more just like it. It's kinda of all we have."

"Oh that simply won't do. The three of you can come by my boutique and I'll make you something absolutely divine. I do so love a challenge."

Dustin looked up and saw the last pony, a yellow pegasus with a pink mane, standing nervously behind the rest. She raised her head and realized he was looking at her which made her cower slightly.

"And you are?" he asked stepping forward.

'I'm Fluttershy" said the yellow pony as she crossed her hooves in front of her.

"Excuse me?"

"That's Fluttershy" said Rainbow Dash impatiently.

"Well let me go talk to the other guys. Do you happen to have something to eat? We haven't had anything since Zecora fed us last night. Maybe we could talk some more over lunch? That would also give me a chance to introduce you to my friends."

"That sounds great.", said Twilight. "I'll have Spike put something together for us. Some pony will let you know when the food is ready."

"Ya'll better plan on goin to a party tonight too." added Applejack. "Pinkie Pie would be awfully disappointed if ya'll didn't come to yer own party."

"I think we can work something out."

Dustin bid fairwell to the mares and turned to find his way back to his room


	4. Meeting the Gang

**Chapter Four: Meeting the Gang**

Dustin found their rooms and knocked on Anthony and Adrian's doors. Adrian cracked the door open just far enough to see out. When he saw Dustin he opened it the rest of the way.

"So whats goin on?" he asked, stepping out into the hallway.

"Lets get Anthony, I have some info to share."

They knocked on the door to Anthony's room. It slowly opened as Anthony peered out rubbing his eyes. They walked in and shut the door.

Dustin looked around the room, which was almost identical to his own except the curtains were red. There also seemed to be a door leading out onto a small balcony.

"Okay guy's here's the deal. Tomorrow they wanna take us to see a Princess Celestia and Princess Luna at the capital city. Apparently, these two are the rulers here and they know how we got here."

"So we're gonna get some answers." said Anthony.

"Yeah, their going to make us lunch this evening and they'll let us know when its ready. We should keep thinks quiet on our end. I'm not sure how much they know so lets figure it out.

"So is everyone here a horse?" asked Adrian.

"As far as I can tell, but their not just horses. Some are pegasus, unicorns, and regular horses. The ruling class are Alicorns, which are kind of a mix of all three."

Adrian looked at Dustin and shook his head.

"So this is what happened to all the mythical creatures from earth huh. Why not? I mean we have dragons, unicorns, pegasus. What else? Are we gonna run into minotaurs, centaurs, and ligers next?"

"Come on dude enough with the smartass remarks."said Anthony with a stern look.

"We're here now so we take it as it comes until we get it all sorted out.

Suddenly there were two loud thumps on the balcony. 

The trio ran to the glass doors and out onto the balcony. Looking around they saw a gray pegasus with a blonde mane in a heap on the floor against the wall. Dustin and Anthony ran over to it and knelt down.

"Are you alright?" asked Anthony placing a hand on the flying ponies shoulder.

The gray pony sprang to her feet causing Anthony to fall over backwards.

"Special Delivery." she said as if nothing had happened.

Anthony looked at her trying to figure out if it was he or Dustin she was talking to. Her eyes seemed to be looking in opposite directions. She bent her head back and pulled three letters from her saddlebag. Anthony took the letters and stood up.

Dustin leaned forward and looked her over for injury.

"You should really be more careful. Did you just crash into the castle?

"Yeah, I'm a little, I'm a little clumsy."

"A little?" said Adrian with a laugh, earning him a glare from the other two.

"I'm Dustin, this is Anthony and that's Adrian."

"I'm Derpy, Derpy Hooves."

"Well Derpy how did you know which room we were in from outside." asked Anthony.

"I didn't. Pinkie told me you were all at the castle and I was on my way here. I flew into a cloud and before I made it out I crashed into a wall."

"Well are you sure your alright?"

"Yeah, it happens all the time. Anyway I gotta go, there's a lot more invitations to deliver."

"Alright Derpy, just be careful okay." said Dustin.

"No problem." shouted Derpy flying off to town.

Adrian started laughing. "Can you believe that! A walleyed pegasus. So I guess this isn't a perfect world after all."

Anthony started chuckling at the irony as well.

Dustin looked at the two and walked back into the room.

"So whats with these party invitations?" asked Anthony as he walked into his room.

"Well apparently a pony named Pinkie Pie is throwing us a Welcome to Equestria party."

"So what do we do with our weapons?" asked Adrian. "I didn't see anyplace to safely secure them."

"I guess we take em with us." replied Dustin. They don't know what guns are so we should clear them before hand to prevent any accidents."

Anthony agreed with the idea.

"I'd rather have em anyway just in case things aren't what they seem."

"Okay well I'm gonna go get cleaned up for lunch. We are dining with a princess after all. It wouldn't be a bad idea if we all looked somewhat presentable." said Dustin as he walked out the door.

The three showered, shaved and put on clean uniforms. Once they were done they rejoined Anthony in his room to discuss the days events in more detail.

After a while there came a hard knock on the door.

Anthony walked over and opened it to find Spike on the other side.

"Its time ta eat. Please follow me?"

Together they followed the dragon to the dining room.

"What is that? It smells delicious." said Anthony as they walked up into the room.

There, seated around a rather short table was six ponies chatting among themselves. When they saw the three humans they all stood. Dustin stepped forward towards the table.

"Anthony, Adrian let me introduce you to everybody.

"Everypony." corrected Twilight.

"Right. Everypony. This is Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and you already know Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"You can call me Twilight." she said with a nod. "Come here and join us."

The three walked up to the table and realized the easiest thing would be to sit on the floor due to the table height.

As they sat down Spike came in carrying a few covered platters which he placed on the round table.

"Is that fried chicken?" asked Adrian, nearly drooling.

There was a collective gasp around the table.

"Humans are carnivores!. How simple dreadful." said Rarity, causing Fluttershy to visible quiver.

"Actually we are omnivores, meaning we can live off a plant or meat diet." replied Anthony.

"That's good to hear because we don't eat meat." said Twilight. "I was told however that our food would taste like what you ate on earth. I didn't know it would smell the same."

Twilight lifted the covers off the food with her magic and moved them down to the waiting dragon. The three humans stared wide eyed as a purple aura covered the lids and they levitated across the table.

"How does that work?" asked Anthony still dumbfounded. "Is it some kind of trick?

"All unicorns and alicorns can use magic." said Twilight with a smile. "We simple concentrate on an object then focus on what we want it to do. After you practice a lot it becomes almost second nature. Some of us can also learn and cast various defensive and offensive spells. That's what you saw this afternoon by the forest. Even earth ponies use magic to make plants grow at a rapid pace. Isn't there any magic on earth?"

"Yeah we have magic but it's sleigh of hand and parlor tricks. It's nothing like what we've seen you do. There are legends in our history about mages and magicians that could use that kind of magic. Even stories about witches that would cast spells to curse people. Nothing that has ever been able to be proven though." replied Anthony.

"For that matter, unicorns and pegasi are depicted in old books and artwork. But to us they are considered mythical creatures." added Adrian.

"Here you are considered the mythical creatures. So no humans possess any magic. That's interesting I'd li...

"Boooring" yawned Rainbow Dash.

"So what did the three of you do on earth? Was it something awesome?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well, We were soldiers in our country's army. We protect our country and our allies from anyone that threatened us." replied Dustin.

"So you fought monsters and stuff to protect everypony." "I told ya they'd be awesome!"

"Sadly not Rainbow Dash, we fought other humans."

Twilight looked over in confusion.

"Why would you fight other humans?"

"Fights would break out between many countries for a variety of reasons. They would fight over resources, land, religious beliefs, or simply for power and control."

"That doesn't sound like a very happy life." came the soft voice of Fluttershy.

"Well most humans live a pretty peaceful life. Only the armies of a country fight. Our country tends to only fight if we or our allies are attacked. So when we fight we try to prevent harm from coming to anyone not in the opposing army." said Dustin.

"So ya'll er more like protectors." said Applejack.

"Yeah something like that."

An awkward silence settled on the room.

"Anyway how bout that food it smells delicious." said Anthony changing the topic.

The group dug into the waiting meal and idly chatted about the differences of earth and Equestria. The ponies even started teaching the humans about pony etiquette and language usage so they wouldn't feel to awkward when meeting the princesses.

"I never would have thought I'd be full from eating fried daisies and oat patties." chuckled Anthony patting his stomach.

"Well silly, I hope you left some room for dessert because there will be all sorts of goodies for you to try at your party tonight." said Pinkie Pie as she bounced by.

"Does she really need more sugar?" asked Adrian as he watched the pink pony bounding around the room. "I mean she's already hyper. Where does all that energy come from."

"Don' ask, and don' try and figure it out neither." said Applejack with a laugh.

"Twilight tried to once and I though we was gonna hafta put her in the hospital."

"I'll try to remember that." replied Adrian with a smile.

"Well guys, what are we doin this afternoon?" said Anthony looking at his friends.

Twilight trotted over and tapped on Anthony's leg with her hoof.

"What is it princess?" he asked.

"Please just call me Twilight. I was wondering if you'd join me for a little while. I have so many questions and I need to document a lot, you are the first humans I've met

and our information about your kind is very limited.

"I'd love to, if you don't mind me asking a few questions in return. This place is all pretty strange to us as well." relied Anthony as he stood up.

When he glanced down at Twilight he saw she was nervously staring at the two weapons he carried.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"Its just I notice all three of you are carrying those weapons. Do you really feel threatened here? We ponies here in Ponyville are peaceful we'd never do anything to hurt you or your friends."

"Of course not. Its a matter of not having a safe place to keep them. We don't want anybo...pony intentionally or accidentally using them. We just feel more comfortable if they are with us, that way we don't have to worry."

"So if I could provide you with a safe place to store them, you wouldn't feel the need to carry them?"

"If we are convinced that we are the only ones who will have access to them, then in the future we would consider it."

"Alright I'll see what I can do." replied Twilight as she led the way out of the dining room.

"Thank you Twilight. We appreciate everything you all have done for us." said Dustin as he left the dining room and towards the large doors heading outside.

"So Adrian whatcha all do back home fer fun?" asked Applejack.

"What do humans wear besides those ghastly uniforms darling? Surely not all humans have a total lack of fashion."

"Now Rarity, your just bein rude."

"I'm sorry dear, I hope I didn't offend you. I'm always looking for inspiration for my next line of clothes, and I have a feeling humans are going to be all the talk of Equestria before to long."

"It's alright, Fashion is actually a really big deal on earth I think you'd fit in well." replied Adrian kindly.

"Really!" squealed Rarity in excitement. "You simply must tell me more."

"Excuse me Rarity, but I was tryin ta have a conversation with em til you butted in." said Applejack with a snort.

"Well sorrryy Applejack, I didn't realize you were the only one with permission to converse with our new friend."

"Now Rarity ya know that ain't what I was sayin."

"Alright girls there is no point in arguing over me. I can answer you questions, if you both slow down and give me a chance." replied Adrian holding out his hands to calm the two mares down.

Dustin walked out into the grass in front of the castle and laid down, lighting a cigarette.

He stared up at the cloudless sky and closed his eyes.

"This has all got to be a dream. I'm gonna open my eyes and wake up in Iraq or in a hospital bed somewhere." he though as memories of his wife and kids passed through his mind.

"Whatcha doin?" came a somewhat familiar voice, invading his peace.

Dustin opened his eyes and sat up, finding the yound Scootaloo looking at him with a questioning expression?

"Just relaxing, and trying to wrap my head around things is all. This place is really different then where we come from."

"Different in a bad way?" replied Scootaloo with a frown.

"No, not in a bad way, its just back where we come from I have a family, with a couple kids of my own."

"So you miss you goats?"

Dustin laughed at the remark.

"No my children. I have three a son and two daughters."

"I suppose you miss em huh?"

"Yeah, I was away from home in a different country for over a year and then I wind up here and I'm wondering how much longer I'll have to wait before I can see them again. That's why we came here to find the princess. We were told she maybe able to help."

"Well, Princess Twilight has really powerful magic and knows a lot a spells, and if she can't help I bet Princess Celestia and Luna can. Their the most powerful alicorns in all Equestria."

"I certainly hope so."

"If ya wanted to chillax, ya could have asked me. I know all the best places in Ponyville." came a call from above them."

Scootaloo's eyes went wide.

"Rainbow Dash!" she shouted in excitement.

The rainbow maned mare flew out from a small solitary cloud and landed next to Scootaloo.

"Whats up?" asked Rainbow Dash running her hoof through the filly's mane.

"He's missing his family." replied Scootaloo sadly.

"Well a little excitement will cheer ya right up." said Rainbow Dash launching herself in the air. "I'm still waiting for you to do something awesome. Or are humans just as lame as almost everypony else around here?"

"I'm not really one for showing off."

"That's what I was afraid of, humans are just boring."

"Alright, you wanna see something cool? Do you have an apple or an orange?"

The pegasus smiled and disappeared in a flash. She returned just a quick carrying a bright red apple.

"Will this work?" she asked presenting the fruit to Dustin.

"Yep," he replied taking it from her and looking it over.

"I got it from one of Applejack's apple trees. Just don't tell her that."

Dustin grabbed the large red apple and took a bite out of it.

"What? That's not awesome, that's just you eating."

Dustin swallowed, smiled and handed the apple back to Rainbow Dash.

"See that old tree stump out there?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Go set that apple out on top of it. And make sure there isn't anybody behind it."

A questioning look came over the pony's face, but she did as she was asked.

"Okay, now what."

"Just watch the apple! Scootaloo you may want to cover your ears, there is going to be a pretty loud bang."

Rainbow Dash's eyes and smile widened in excitement as the filly laid down covering her ears with her hooves.

"TEST FIRE, TEST FIRE, TEST FIRE!" shouted Dustin as he brought up his rifle and took aim at the apple.

He let his breathing settle and made sure the sight picture was true as he flipped the rifle from safe to fire.

"Come on already." blurted Rainbow Dash impatiently.

BANG, the rifle called out and almost instantly the apple exploded. Raindow Dash's mouth dropped open and she flew to the tree stump. Bits of apple littered the ground.

"Wow, mister Dustin. Did you make it do that?" came a small voice from beside him.

"Yep I sure did."

Rainbow Dash came zooming back, looking closely over the weapon in Dustin's hands.

"What kind of magic is that. It was great."

"No magic here, Just quality human engineering."

…..

Twilight and Anthony sat across from each other at a table in the center of the library. Twilight levitated a quill over top of a scroll quickly writing anything she felt was important.

"What is earth like? More specifically your home." asked Twilight Quill poised at the ready.

"Believe it or not, it's kinda like your town here. Families live in houses, we have places to do business. The difference is we have a lot more technology. We have devices that allow us to communicate with people all over our word. We have computers that can figure out complex equations in an instant. They can also access what we call the internet. It provides a worlds worth of knowledge and information at the touch of a few buttons.

Twilight sat staring dreamily at nothing in particular as the ideas and possibilities raced through her head.

"Anthony that sounds amazing. The applications of such a thing are endless. We could revolutionize teaching. Share thoughts and ideas with other like minded ponies all over Equestria. It would allow us to work together to make all ponies live a better life. What would it take to create an internet?"

"I'm sorry Twilight, but from what I've seen from your technology level. You would have a long way to go to even consider a system like that."

"Can't you teach me?"

"I wouldn't even no where to began. Back home I used that technology almost everyday but, I never learned how those things were built or made to function. Their are people who go to school for years just to learn how to design and make these things. I studied mechanical engineering which is…"

Anthony stopped mid sentence hearing a shot echo through the castle.

"That's weird." remarked Twilight looking out the window, There isn't suppose to me any rain for a few days. Rainbow Dash must be."

Anthony grabbed his rifle and jumped to his feet, nearly causing the princess to fall over backwards.

"What's wrong she cried." as she righted herself and chased him out the door into the hallway.

Halfway down the hall Adrian ran out of the dining hall and joined Anthony as a group of confused ponies followed close behind them.

They ran out the front doors of the castle and heard Dustin's voice around the corner. Weapons at the ready they rounded the corner and stopped, scanning the area.

"Oh hey guys. Did you hear that in there?" asked Dustin with a grin.

"You know damn well we did, asshole. What were you thinkin?" replied Adrian as the pair lowered their weapons.

"Hey I announced a test fire."

"Man, you know we have limited ammo, you have no business wastin any of it just to impress a couple of girls." scowled Anthony as he made sense of the situation.

"Don't be mad at him, I kinda egged him on." said Rainbow Dash landing at Dustin's side.

"REALLY RAINBOW DASH!" cried out Twilight. "What in the name of Equestria were you thinking? I nearly had a heart attack when Anthony jumped up, I thought I had done something wrong."

"Don't blame her Princess. We were just having a little fun. I shouldn't have done it but nobody got hurt."

Rainbow Dash looked up at Dustin with a smile and they both started to laugh.

"UUuugggg!" was the only response they got from the purple pony as she and the rest of the group started back inside.

"Did you see the looks on their faces? That was great." said Rainbow Dash wiping a tear from her eye.

The three of them all sat down and settled into the grass, as they started to talk.

Late that afternoon Twilight went to the humans rooms and offered to escort them to the party.

"I feel pretty honored to be getting escorted to a party by a princess." said Anthony as they walked.

"I'm the one that's honored.", replied Twilight. "You three are special guest to Equestria after all, and I would like to think of you as my friends."

"I'd be honored to call you all my friends." replied Dustin pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it.

Twilight saw the flame bounce up from Dustin's hand.

"You lied to me! Human's do have magic."

"What?" Came the response from three very confused humans.

"I saw the fire come from his hand! How else could you make fire from thin air if you don't have magic!"

Dustin held up his hand showing Twilight his lighter.

"Its a device that produces fire." he said lighting it again.

Twilight took the lighter with her magic and looked it over.

"This is amazing. I'm so sorry I accused you of lying please forgive me. You where right Anthony, your technology is, more advanced then ours."

"Its alright I suppose some of our stuff would look like magic here."

"So what is that in your mouth." asked Twilight

"Its called a cigarette. Its made from a dried out plant called tobacco. Inhaling the smoke helps reduce stress and calm the nerves."

"They'll also kill you if you smoke em for to many years." added Anthony.

Twilight cocked her head with a confused look.

"Why would you keep doing it if you know it will kill you?"

"That's the problem, the chemicals in the smoke are also addictive. So after a while your body develops a need for the chemicals. If you go without one for to long there are some side effects. You get headaches, become anxious, and a little short tempered."

"You humans truly are a confusing species. You risk your lives doing things knowing they will cause your own death, but live in such an amazing place."

"You have no idea. That's the life of a warrior I guess." said Dustin as he blew out a puff of smoke. "I suppose I'll have to quit if we are here to long. I doubt I can get these around here." "Where can we get stuff in Ponyville anyway?" asked Anthony.

"Well let me show you around a little. Replied Twilight pointing to different buildings as they walked. "That over there is The Carousel Boutique. Its Rarity's shop. She can make you all some clothes whenever your ready. This is Town Hall. Over there is Lightning Anvil's blacksmith shop and our little restaurant. Here is the school house, and this is Sugarcube Corner."

The three looked in amazement at the structure in front of them.

"Is that a gingerbread house?" asked Adrian.

"It just looks like one, so please don't try to eat it." replied Twilight.

Twilight opened the door with her magic and gestured for the trio to enter. As they walked in, the room erupted in to a thunderous "Welcome to Equestria!"

Before they even had time to react a pink blur passed by them. Dustin felt something on top of his head. He reached up to find a pointed party hat. He looked over to Adrian and suppressed a laugh. He had a party horn stuck between his lips and was covered in confetti. Anthony was also equally adorn with a new party fashion.

"Twilight it looks like the entire town is in here." said Anthony.

"Well of course they are. This is a party for the newest members of our little town." she replied.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa. We never said anything about staying here."

Twilight felt her heart drop.

"Please stay for the party. Pinkie Pie did all this for you, and I'd hate to disappoint her. So at the very least stay and enjoy yourselves. We'll go see the princesses in the tomorrow like I promised."

Anthony looked down into her large lavender eyes. He could hear the desperation in her voice.

"Alright." He said forcing a smile. "I'll stay for Pinkie Pie, and you."

"Thank you." said Twilight softly. "Let's go introduce you to some of the other guests."

Anthony started to place his hand on Twilight's back then thought better of it. _She is a princess after all_. He thought to himself.

Scootaloo ran over and grabbed Dustin's pant leg.

"Hey the other school fillies didn't believe I was friends with a human. You wanna help me out?"

Dustin smiled down at the young pony.

"You bet. Lets go meet your friends." he said as he followed her into the crowd.

Adrian walk over and leaned against the walk shaking his head.

"This is nuts." he said aloud.

"Yep, That Pinkie Pie always makin a fuss over any reason to throw a party."

Adrian jerked up. Standing next to him was a very cranky looking donkey with a blonde crop of hair.

"She did the same thing to me. Tryin ta get me to smile and be happy. Oh can she be annoying. I mean look at all these ponies. Half of em don't even know what their here for."

"I know right. Their all running around making a big deal outta what? Oh boy three humans showed up. I still think this is all some weird dream." replied Adrian as he chuckled at the cantankerous old donkey.

"The names Cranky." said the donkey as he nodded.

"Adrian."

"Well Adrian whether your dreamin or not let me share something I learned. As annoying, crazy, or frustrating this place and these ponies can be...You'll never meet a better group of friends." Cranky let a smile cross his face for half a second. "Just don't tell none of these goofballs I said that."

"Cranky hows he suppose'd enjoy the party hanging out talkin to you." came a familiar country draw.

Applejack walked up to the odd pair placing a hoof on Adrian's hip pulling him away from the wall.

"Come on sugercube. Yer missin yer own party."

Adrian looked at Cranky and shrugged.

"Guess, I better mingle a little bit."

Adrian looked back as he was pulled into the crowd. If he didn't know better he could have swore Cranky gave him a wink.

The lights dimmed and dance lights started bouncing around the room. Adrian looked around and saw a white pony with purple sunglasses standing behind a turntable. She threw a record down and the music started booming throughout the room. The club style music was pretty good to. Adrian looked at Applejack.

"Who's the DJ? He asked his head bobbing to the music. "

Oh that's Vinyl Scratch she's always playin some sorta racket at these shin digs."

Applejack noticed the change in Adrian's attitude as he started to get into the music.

"I don' suppose ya'd wanna dance with me would ya?" asked Applejack shyly.

"If you think you can keep up." was all he said, as he walked into the center of the room and started to dance.

They spent the evening meeting almost everypony in town. Occasionally Pinkie Pie popped up out of nowhere trying to cram some new treat into their mouths. After a few hours or so the party started to slow as ponies started to say their farewells.

"You should get some rest, its going to be an early morning for all of us." said Twilight to Anthony with a yawn.

They looked around and saw Apple Jack and Adrian seated at a corner table laughing as they talked.

"Dustin you still here?" hollered Anthony.

"YO!" was his reply as he sat up from a heap of colts and fillies he was dog piled by on the floor.

"Its time to call it a night."

"Well, what else would you call it." asked a tiny colt with a near british accent.

"He means its time to go Pip Squeak." said Dustin with a laugh.

Scootaloo crawled up on Dustin's back resting her head on his shoulder.

"Do ya really have to leave? We were having so much fun."

"I'm afraid so Scootaloo. We are going to see the other princesses tomorrow."

"Awesome, do you think I could go to?"

"Probably not little lady. Maybe another time."

After saying there goodbyes, they all walked back to the castle to call it a night.


	5. A Royal Meeting

**Chapter Five: A Royal Meeting**

The trio woke the next morning feeling refreshed. Anthony suggested they take their gear so they would be prepared if things went south. They dawned their combat gear, and weapons, but decided on leaving the rucksacks behind. After a quick breakfast they headed to the train station with Twilight to meet the other ponies. The train arrived on schedule and the group hopped on board.

Anthony sat down dropping the magazine out of his rifle and field stripped it. As he pulled the small cleaning kit out of his pocket Twilight walked over and sat next to him.

"Could you possible explain this thing to me?" she asked.

Anthony picked up the magazine and showed it to Twilight.

"This is a magazine it holds thirty of the brass bullets or rounds as we call them. He pushed a round free of the magazine and held it up. This end is called the slug it is made of a blended metal alloy, The brass part is called a casing, this contains the explosive powder. Here on the back is the primer, when struck it causes the spark that ignites the powder."

Next he picked up the upper and lower receivers.

"This is the bolt it pushes the bullet into the barrel. Inside this is the firing pin. When you pull this trigger the firing pin slams forward into the primer causing the spark. This explosion launches the slug down the barrel at an extremely high rate of speed towards your target."

Twilight looked over the small bullet.

"So this little piece of metal on the end is what does the damage."

"Well at the speed it travels it can put a hole clean through a pony."

Twilight gulped hard.

"Clear though? These truly are powerful and dangerous. I understand why you worry about somepony messing with it. Are the smaller ones as powerful?"

"Kinda, they operate at a lot shorter distance though. These aren't even the most powerful weapons humans have created either. We created devices that can destroy entire cities almost instantly."

"That's simply barbaric." said Rarity with a gasp.

"Humanity at its finest. Finding better ways to kill each other." replied Adrian.

Anthony and Twilight hadn't noticed everypony else was listening to the conversation.

"Well not all humans are like that. As an enemy developed a new more efficient weapon we had to develop ones to counter theirs. The end result are weapons of mass destruction. The good part is that since we know the destructive power of these weapons they are more of a deterrent. There have only been two that were ever used in our history."

"So while ninety percent of the population sleeps comfortably, the other ten percent is either fighting or training to fight." added Dustin. "

I'll say its kinda nice to be somewhere we don't have to worry about those things for awhile." said Anthony.

Applejack trotted over. "So what do ya keep in all them fancy saddlebags."

"Well that comes up to personal preference really. We all carry six rifle magazines and four handgun magazines"

"SIX! That would be two hundred and ten rounds altogether." said Twilight.

"I'll show you what I carry" said Dustin standing up.

One by one he started to empty out the pouches on his M.O.L.L.Y. Gear.

"These are called field dressings. Its like a bandage we use to stop bleeding. Here are all the magazines. This is a flashlight."

Dustin flipped the switch causing it to light up

"That's cool." said Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah it comes in handy at night, but not as handy as these."

Dustin held up a strange looking contraption.

"These are night vision goggles. With these we can see in the dark."

"Whoa that's awesome." was all Dustin heard before they were pulled from his hand.

Rainbow Dash turned the goggles over in her hooves trying to figure out how they worked.

"They won't work in the daylight Rainbow Dash." said Dustin snatching them back from her. "Remind me sometime and I'll show you how they work."

"Do ya promise?" asked Rainbow Dash almost pouting.

"Yeah, I promise."

"So what else do ya have?"

"Well, we also have this thing called a camel back." said Dustin turning around. "It holds water for us to drink when we are out on missions and such."

Next he opened his aid bag. "This stuff we use to treat serious injuries."

Rainbow Dash reached down and touched one of the hand grenades still resting in the pouch on Dustin's chest. Dustin saw what was happening and jumped backwards.

"Don't touch that!" he yelled. "That's another weapon, but once its activated there is no stopping it."

Tears started forming in Rainbow Dash's eyes, out of fear at Dustin's sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad." she said floating backwards.

Dustin reached over and grabbed her hoof.

"I'm not mad." he said calming himself down. "I just don't want anypony getting hurt because of this stuff. I like your attitude and spirit it would suck if something happened to you."

Rainbow looked down at Dustin's hand. Suddenly she pulled her hoof back.

"Hands off you jerk!"

Dustin stepped back from the display. "Hey, sorry."

"Rainbow Dash! Whats yer problem." asked Applejack.

"Just forget it alright." she snapped.

"Its okay Applejack.", said Dustin as he started putting his gear away.

Rainbow Dash flew to the back of the car and sat by herself while the others talked about the remainder of the strange equipment.

After a few hours they finally arrived at the Canterlot train station. As they walked onto the platform the strangers caught the attention of the Royal Guard. They were quickly surrounded by a group of heavily armed and armored ponies. The trio formed the defensive triangle and brought their weapons to the ready.

Six ponies shoved their way into the circle forming a barrier between the guards and the humans.

I am Princess Twilight Sparkle. These humans are my guests and I have brought them here at the request of Princess Celestia herself. Sword Dancer stepped towards the princess and bowed.

"Your highness, we have orders to escort your group directly to the throne room."

"Then please lead the way.", said Twilight refusing to leave the humans side.

"Group! Escort formation." shouted Sword Dancer.

The guard ponies snapped to attention and formed equal ranks on each side of the group."

Sword Dancer joined the princess inside the formation.

"Princess are you sure they can be trusted? Even Princess Luna has her doubts."

"I would trust these humans with my life sergeant, and your a foal for questioning it. Shall we be on our way?"

"Yes your highness, Group FORWARD March."

Twilight looked up at Anthony and winked. Anthony took the hint that the situation was under control. Slowly he lowered his weapon motioning for Dustin and Adrian to do the same.

The three stepped into a tight "V" formation behind the princess and they started out down the brick road towards the Canterlot Castle. Dustin and Adrian stared in awe at the vast city. The architecture rivaled even some on earth. It was absolutely amazing. Anthony stepped up next to Twilight as they walked.

"Twilight after all you've learned about us, did you really mean what you said back there?"-

Twilight smiled broadly.

"Of course I did your my friends. I understand not all humans are good. Some are even capable of great evil, but the three of you are protectors. My heart tells me you are good stallio...gentlemen, and I just know you would never hurt me or my friends."

Anthony nodded. "Thanks for your trust Twilight, it's appreciated."

While walking through the streets of Canterlot the Royal Guard escort drew a lot of attention. Half way through town Canterlot Castle came into view.

"Would ya look at that." said Anthony with a whistle.

"Whoopie..Another Castle.", replied Adrian sarcastically

Sword Dancer looked over his shoulder and glared.

The gate guards bowed as they saw Twilight approaching, causing her to blush lightly. Soon they found themselves standing at the large double doors of the throne room. A magical aura covered the doors as they slowly started to open inward revealing a lavishly decorated room. At the top of a short set of stairs sitting on two couch like thrones were the princesses. Royal guards lined the walls on each side of the room. The doors closed behind the group as they stopped in the center of the room.

The ponies all bowed low.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna let me introduce Dustin, Anthony, and Adrian of Earth." said Twilght as she rose. Each human bowed as their name was said.

Princess Celestia stood and walked down to the humans waving off the escort detail. Only Sword Dancer and two others remained standing behind the three strangers.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I hope you were all welcomed warmly into our world." she said with a smile.

"There were a few hiccups along the way, but everything worked out in the end." said Anthony, causing Twilight to blush again.

Dustin noticed a look of anger and disgust on Luna's face while Anthony and Celestia spoke.

"I suppose you have a long list of questions you would like to ask. So please feel free, my sister and I would be happy to answer to the best of our ability."

Dustin quickly stepped in between Anthony and Princess Celestia.

"Forgive me your Highness but it doesn't seem your sister shares your sentiment."

Luna jumped to her feet.

"You insolent cur." she snapped. "How dare you speak of me in such a manner."

Celestia stepped in front of Luna raising her hoof.

"Are you going to allow these...these humans to speak in such a manner in OUR throne room."

"Calm yourself Luna! Remember all of Equestria is at risk." replied Celestia sternly.

"Forgive my sister, she has her reasons to be concerned. Please allow me to explain. Long ago humans inhabited the lands of Equestria. A magic oracle sensed humanities growing strength and capacity for destruction. It used its power to send all humans to the realm of earth to ensure Equestria's peaceful existence.

"Sent to earth? That makes no sense. If humanity was banished, why bring us back now?"asked Dustin.

A war is coming to our land, so the oracle brought you all here as our Champions. It chose the three of you because you all possess the qualities and values of great protectors. My sister fears you would turn your weapons against us, but without your help the peaceful land of Equestria well fall. So I implore you to stand and fight by our side as allies. You will be treated as royalty wanting for nothing. So I ask, will you all stand as the Knights Trinity of Equestria?"

Anthony stepped next to Dustin.

"If we win your war or decide to refuse, will you have this oracle return us to earth?"

Celestia lowered her head.

"I am truly sorry but we can never send you back to earth. The oracle died expending the last of its magic to bring you here. Princess Luna and I do not possess the magic or knowledge to send you home. However, if you refuse to help we will respect your decision. You can live as peaceful a life as you can find among us."

"You mean we got dragged here against our will and no matter what we do, we can never go home.' yelled Adrian. "This is bullshit."

An aura of magic glowed around the handles of Sword Dancers blades in response to Adrian's outburst.

Dustin dropped his head and stared at the floor in front of him.

"Please forgive us. We didn't wish this upon you and it wasn't the princesses that brought you here." pleaded Twilight.

"You knew about this and you didn't say anything." yelled Anthony as he turned to face her. I trusted you, and you said that you trusted us. Was it all a lie? Did you mean anything you said?"

Twilight sank back as tears started down her face.

"Anthony! Do not blame Twilight. I ordered her not to share this information as I wished to tell you myself." said Celestria as she stepped in front of Twilight. "If you wish to be angry with somepony be angry with me."

Anthony regained his composer and looked into Twilight's eyes. He felt like an asshole for lashing out at her like that. It wasn't even Twilight that he was mad at. He walked over and grabbed Adrian and Dustin by the arm. We need to talk.

"Your Highness, is there somewhere we can be alone for a little while?" asked Anthony

"Of course, there are several empty rooms in the hall outside the throne room. Feel free to use which ever you like. When you wish to speak to us again we will be here."

Anthony bowed, and together the three of them walked out of the throne room and into a nearby door. Applejack and Rainbow Dash started after them but were stopped by Princess Celestia.

"Leave them be. They are in need of time to comprehend the current situation. They will come to us when they are ready."

"Do you now see my concern now dear sister? The anger they exhibit is."

"Is expected from somepony that was just told all they know is lost to them forever." replied Celestia cutting her sister off.

Dustin sat on the bed in silence as Adrian paced anxiously around the room.

"Can you believe this crap." mumbled Adrian. "Hey just drag us here, then tell us we can never leave, so why not fight for them. That lunar bitch is right to be worried about us. Maybe I'll take over this place for myself."

"Calm down dude. We need to finish talking to them, but we need to do it with a clear head. We need to get as much information as we can. That way we can figure out exactly what we are going to do." said Anthony.

"I'll tell you what we are going to do. We're gonna go get the rest of our gear and go back to where we started. Maybe out there is an answer to a way home."

"Didn't you hear what she said? We're stuck here now, that's it, game over."

"You actually believe that shit. Just wait, if we fight for them and we manage to survive that will change. Suddenly, some magical way to go home will pop out of the blue. So maybe we should take a princess hostage until they send us back."

"Hostages...Are you serious? What are we terrorists now? If your right then the logical coarse of action is to stay and help them. Then either we go home or we live the rest of our lives like kings."

"Or we die trying!" shouted Adrian bluntly as he stepped directly in front of Anthony.

"Come on Dustin back me up. What do you think?" said Adrian looking to his comrade.

Dustin looked up wiping a tear from his eye. "I think you both need to SHUT THE FUCK UP! My kids, I'm never gonna see them again. What's going to happen to them. Are we dead on earth or did we just vanish. I don't want my son growing up thinking his dad was a coward that ran away. Or having my family hanging on to the hope that someday I might come home. They deserves better then that. But, I don't want to spend the rest of my life worrying about them either. If we are really stuck here, I think we should figure shit out and make the best of it. If you don't wanna do that then we should wander back into that forest and feed ourselves to those fucking wolf things."

Dustin's words struck home with his friends as they stood staring at him in silence. Adrian looked over to Anthony and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry brother. I kinda lost my head there. We should take some time to think this through and go back and hear them out. We can figure out what to do from there.

"Apparently we're the only three humans here so we have to watch each others backs." replied Anthony pulling Dustin up off the bed.

Dustin looked at his friends and shrugged before walking out the door into the long hallway. After a few quick steps he stormed off at a slow jog.

He found the best way to clear his head was through a little physical exertion. But, it wasn't long before he heard the sound of hooves on the marble floor behind him.

Dustin glanced over his shoulder and saw one of the guards trying very hard to trail him inconspicuously, but failing miserably.

He ran around the next corner and ducked behind one of the large stone pillars. As the guard clumsily followed, he stopped trying to figure out where the human had gone. Without warning Dustin swung out around the pillar. THUD! He had struck the guard in the helmet with the butt of his rifle. The sound echoed down the empty hallway causing Dustin to cringe.

 **...**

Twilight sat softly weeping as Applejack and Rarity tried to comfort her.

"What have I done? What if they choose not to fight for us because of me?" whispered Twilight to her friends.

"Come now darling its not your fault. I think they were being a little insensitive."

Fluttershy let out an Eep when the large doors opened with a groan behind her. Anthony and Adrian walked back to the center of the room and bowed. Celestia lowered her head to the pair as Anthony straightened out and walked towards her.

Your Highness, may I ask a question?

The white mare again bowed her head.

"It seems to me you are putting a lot of faith into this oracle. To blindly trust three creatures from a race which was banished from your land could easily be a fools errand. How do you even know that we can help? And what happens if we fail?"

"I do have faith in the oracle, it has never lead me astray before and I see no reason for it to do so now. And if you are to refuse or fail, the peaceful lives of my subjects will come to an end. My sister and I love all our ponies and would do anything, even die for them if necessary. This is not the first time a great threat has challenged the peace of our land. However, we have always managed, to handle these situations on our own or with the help of Twilight and her friends. So if the oracle says we must trust you to do the right thing then trust you we shall.

"Trust us so much you have to put us under guard?" shouted Dustin as he plowed through the throne room doors.

He walked to the center of the room and threw the unconscious stallion on the floor.

The other guards charged forward and surrounded Dustin, weapons at the ready.

"STOP!" yelled Celestia in a voice so loud the guards winced.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked pointing at the pony on the floor.

A smirk crossed Luna's face until she realized Celestia had directed the question at her.

"I believe that question should be asked of the human dear sister." replied Luna bluntly.

Sword Dancer quickly stepped forward and bowed.

"Your highness, I am the one at blame here. I ordered this guard to keep an eye on the humans as we were unaware of their intent, and motives. I was simply looking out for the safety of the ponies I have sworn an oath to protect."

"Sword Dancer, you were given this promotion for your dedication and hard work. While your heart may have been in the right place you have jeopardized more then you realize." stated Celestia with a hint of anger in her voice. "You shall apologize to our guest at once and I shall have your letter of resignation immediately."

The pony's head slumped as he looked to Luna to intervene, but she stood silently by. He turned to the trio and straighten up taking a deep breath.

"Please accept my apology. I acted alone and without the knowledge or consent of the princesses. Please do not hold my actions against them, nor let it sway your decision."

Anthony walked over and placed his hand on Sword Dancer's shoulder..

"Your Highness. I feel he truly had your best interest in mind when he made this decision. If the rolls were reversed, I feel we would have taken the same precautions. A soldier with that kind of loyalty is not someone you want to give up so easily. He is doing a fine job so please reconsider."

Sword Dancer looked up at Anthony and smiled. Even though he didn't speak, Anthony could see the thanks in his eyes.

"Very well!" replied Celestia, the motherly tone again returning to her voice. "Sword Dancer as it appears no harm has come of your actions you shall continue as head of the Royal Guard. However, next time you will consult with me before giving such an order. I will gladly hear out your reasons of concern and suggestions."

"Certainly your highness."

Celestia looked over the three humans and frowned as she focused in on Dustin.

"Dustin, the situation seems to be weighing heavier on your heart you comrades. Is there anything we can do to ease this burden."

Dustin simply turned and walked out the same way he had entered.

"Give us time your highness. This is a lot to take in." said Anthony shaking his head as Dustin disappeared around a corner.

"Take as much time as you need. The rooms are available to you as long as you like and we can have food delivered if you wish.

With that Adrian and Anthony turned and went in search of their friend.

…..

Dustin moved quietly through the castle avoiding guards and anypony else for that matter.

"Were the hell is the front door?" he said to himself as he turned down another corridor. After nearly an hour of wondering he found an open window and climbed out. The fresh air felt good against his face. He didn't know where he was going or why, he just kept walking. Before long he was standing back at the train station reading the sign. Realizing he didn't even know what a bit was he knew he would have to improvise. After the next train pulled into the station he hid at the end of the walkway and waited for the conductor to board the other passengers. As the grey pony turned to step on the train Dustin sprang up and ran jumping onto the back of the last car. He lite a cigarette and watched as Canterlot slowly disappeared behind him.

….

Adrian rounded another corner and the hall looked exactly like the last one he had come down. This place is a damn maze, he thought regretting the decision to split up and search. As he turned the next corner he tripped over something and landed hard on the floor.

"Ah shucks, I sure am sorry Adrian. Ah didn mean ta trip ya." came Apple Jack's country draw.

"Its alright" he replied sitting up.

As he turned his head he found himself almost nose to nose with the orange mare. He could help but notice her blonde mane. He shook his head and leaned back and saw that Apple Jack was blushing.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Well, Anthony came back to the throne room and said he couldn find you er Dustin so we decided to help look. Celestia figured it might work a whole lot better if we did it and not the royal guards."

"Fair enough, were is Anthony?"

"He's with Twilight an Rarity. We're supose ta meet back at your guys' room in an hour,

"If you wouldn't mind, I'll look for Dustin with you so I don't get lost again."

"Not a problem Sugar cube. Any idea were we should start lookin?"

"If I had to guess he's probably tryin to find a way outside. He'll probably want some fresh air to help clear his head."

"Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie are searchin the garden, and Rainbow Dash is flyin all over the place. So we should probably help here in the castle."

"Lead the way." said Adrian gesturing down the hallway.

"So it must be a pretty tough life for ya back home, always fightin and all."

"We don't fight all the time. Sometimes we have years between fights, but we train a lot to stay prepared. On my off time I like to hang out with my friends. We go bowling, hang out at dance halls and drink beer. I like to spend a lot of time outside also. What about you?"

"Well shucks, I have so much work ta do around the apple farm I ain't got a lot of free time. We're always short hoofed so its just my brother and I. I do try and go to the spa with Rarity on occasion. I compete in a few rodeo's from time ta time, if I c'n make it."

The two of them continued talking as they walked off together to search as much of the castle as they could.

…..

Dustin watched the ground as the train started slowing to stop at the Ponyville station. Once he felt comfortable with the speed he jumped rolling as he hit the ground. He stood up brushing the dust off his uniform and headed of towards the castle. He stuck to the edge of town trying to avoid the ponies. He just had to figure out how to get past Twilight's dragon.

"Hey Mister Dustin." came the call from his right.

He looked over and saw Scootaloo zipping towards him on her scooter.

"Hey Scootaloo, what are you doing?" asked Dustin not slowing his pace.

"When did you all get back from Canterlot?" she asked looking around. "And where is everypony else?"

"I came back alone. The big city was a little more then I was use to."

"Cool, that means we can hang out til they get back." replied Scootaloo as she raced around him.

"Actually, I plan on leavin here shortly, and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone you saw me."

"Leavin? Where are you gonna go?"

"I'm going to find a way home. Celestia said we are stuck here forever, but there has to be a way back."

Scootaloo was to busy watching Dustin that she didn't see the rock in front of her. The scooter hit and came to a sudden stop sending Scootaloo over the handle bars head over hooves. She landed with audible thud and slid across the ground.

"OW OW OW OW!" she cried as she sat up on her flank.

Dustin ran up and checked her over. He saw scrape on her front right leg which was starting to bleed. He pulled open his aid bag and immediately started to clean up the small wound.

"Wow, your pretty good at that." said Scootaloo as she watched him work.

"I have a couple little ones back home, so I have a bit of practice patching up scrapes and bruises."

After he finished wrapping the gauze he leaned over and kissed the affected area out of habit. Scootaloo sat and stared at him as a smile crossed her face.

"Your fillies are really lucky to have a dad like you. I bet they miss you as much as you miss them."

"Probably, I've just been away from home so much lately. I don't know what happened before we came here. I don't want them to think I didn't care about them and chose not to come home."

"I can see why its so important for you to get home. It would be hard to stay here without knowing what happened. There would be a lot of unanswered questions. But, Princess Luna and Celestia are the most powerful ponies in all Equestria. If they don't know how to help you I don't know how your gonna get back."

Suddenly Scootaloo's eyes shot wide open.

"I know, I'll get you home. Lets get your stuff and move out because I'm goin with you."

Dustin sat on the ground and stared at the little filly and her giant smile. He was lost in his own thoughts for awhile when Scootaloo broke the silents.

"Hello? Are we going or not?"

"Sorry Scootaloo but you can't go back with me."

The look on her face at the news was nearly heartbreaking.

"But, I promised I would help you."

Dustin reached over and ran his hand through her mane.

"You already have Scootaloo. You already have."

The filly's face turned from a look of sadness to a look of confusion.

"I did?"

"Do you know what time the next train leaves for Canterlot?"

"I though you were going to try and find a way home."

"Not yet. I need to talk to the Princess's again."

"Alright!"

"There's a schedule posted at the train station. So lets go

Together they headed of toward the station. After nearly an hour wait the last train to Canterlot arrived. Scootaloo loaned Dustin the bits he needed and he was off.

He sat alone getting several odd stares from other passengers but he didn't care. He was to busy in his own mind. Hoping he was making the right decision, and hoping that his plan would somehow work. By the time he arrived in Canterlot the sun was dropping low over the horizon. He walked to the front gates of the castle and asked the guards to let him in.

One of the guards nodded.

"Your friends have been looking for you. I'll take you to them."

The guard pony led him through the castle to the room he and the others had been in earlier. Dustin swallowed hard and stepped inside.

"Where in the fuck have you been." asked Adrian as he walked over and punched Dustin in the shoulder.

"We searched this entire castle trying to find you." added Anthony.

"I just had to get things straight in my head but, I have an idea. Its a long shot but we'll see in the morning if the princesses can help."

The next morning Dustin lead the trio into the throne room and stood before the princess's.

"Your Highness, is there anyway you can tell what happened to us on earth. I need to know, its the only way we will find closure for our lives there."

Celestia looked over to her sister. With a sigh Luna stepped forward.

"If you wish I can combine the memories of your last moments on earth so we can ALL witness what has happened. We will be there as invisible observers, unable to intervene or interact. But be forewarned , your minds could be suppressing memories for your own sanity. Unlocking these memories could be dangerous to you all."

Dustin looked back at Anthony and Adrian as they both nodded in agreement. He then looked at the other ponies in the room.

"So you all know, our memories on this matter are scattered. However, what we do recall could prove to be a traumatizing experienced for anyone who has never experienced war. It is brutal, bloody and will not be easily forgotten. So if any of you chose not to do this we'll understand."

Twilight looked up at Anthony.

"I'm staying! I'd like to think we are friends, and seeing this will let us understand what you've gone through. Just know regardless of what we see, we'll be here for you all."

The other five ponies joined Twilight in agreement.

"Alright then. Princess Luna if you would please let us see what happened."

"As you wish." was all she said as her horn started to glow.

Tendrils of light leaped from her horn to the heads of the three humans and then to Celestia and the other six ponies. They all found themselves standing on the side of a road in Iraq. Princess Luna floated nearby surrounded by a glowing orb of light.

"Where are we?" asked Rainbow Dash. "Is this your home?"

"No." replied Anthony This is the country of Iraq. We were here fighting to over throw an evil ruler and help ensure the safety of our country."

Two Bradley's came into view. The ponies jaws dropped as they stared at the war machines rolling towards them. Suddenly, the front vehicle exploded. They all recoiled from the blast as the vehicle rolled to a stop in front of them. . Two bodies impacted the ground next to them and then they heard the screams. Anthony pointed at the two bodies.

"That is Dustin and I." is all he said as he looked over the injuries to the image of his own body. Anthony watched as he grabbed Dustin and they moved to the back of the vehicle freeing Adrian. Two more humans ran up from the second vehicle and started to help Dustin. Then the gun fire started. Fluttershy ran behind Twilight and Applejack covering her ears as she coward in terror. The Bradley's main gun roared out returning fire as one of the two humans fell.

Luna watched as Dustin dragged the wounded human to his friends despite his own injuries. Anthony pulled out the field dressings and started to help the human. Three rockets flew in from the darkness hitting and destroying the second bradley. The ponies watched as Dustin, Anthony and Adrian surrounded the wounded human and fought with all they had. Anthony was the first one to be hit. The real Anthony grabbed his chest remembering the pain of the impact. As the trio fired into the darkness a mass of shadowy figures emerged from every direction charging in. One of the shadow men made it through the hail of bullets. He fired a single round into Adrian's head at point blank range killing him instantly. Anthony rolled on his side as another figure broke through and drove a bayonet into his ribs.

Seeing his friends fall, Dustin pulled a grenade from its pouch. Rainbow Dash recognized the round object he held and watched intently. Blood sprayed from his shoulder as a round ripped through it. The force knocked him backwards onto the wounded soldier. The black figures surrounded them speaking in a strange language. Dustin looked at the grenade in his hand and then to his friends. He slowly raised himself up and yelled.

"You murdered my friends, my brothers, I curse you all to join us in hell." with that he pulled the pin. A few of the figures shot Dustin and the wounded soldier behind him. Seconds later there was one more explosion and everything went black."

Anthony opened his eyes. He was shaking and covered in sweat. He looked to see Adrian and Dustin in much the same state. Then the trio heard the crying of six ponies, some uncontrollably. Only Celestia and Luna held back their tears, though a sad expression was on their faces.

"That was absolutely horrible." choked Rarity, her mascara running down her cheeks.

"Is that what your lives were like everyday?" asked Twilight between sobs.

Fluttershy was curled up rocking back and forth as Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie tried to comfort her.

Luna walked forward and lowered her head.

"I feel I must apologize." said Luna the harsh tone fading from her voice. "It is true that humans are dangerous beings. But, to see what you endured to fight for a land that was not your own. And to fight so fiercely to protect the lives of your friends is commendable indeed. Even when things were hopeless you fought to your death. Never giving up on the chance your friends would survive. I have done you a great disservice though my words and actions. Please forgive me for that.

Her eyes then narrowed as she looked at the weapons they carried still.

"However, seeing that you still carry those powerful tools of war, I reserve placing my trust in any of you!"

Dustin walked up and placed a hand on Luna's neck as he leaned in close to her ear. Luna's eyes went wide and the Royal Guard tensed at the action, but Celestia raised her hoof.

"Thank you" he whispered. My family will know I died with honor and my children will be proud of their father."

Dustin walked back and joined his friends wiping a tear from his face.

"So that's it." said Adrian quietly. "We really are dead."

Anthony looked up at the other two and managed a smile.

"Do you remember what I said in the forest about purgatory? Maybe this is our chance, I suggest we make the most of it. We are here, so all we have left to do now is decide how we live."

Rainbow Dash flew over to Dustin. She rubbed her front hooves together as she looked at the floor.

"I-I just wanted to say sorry for how I acted on the train. I didn't know what that thing was, but now I understand why you got mad. You really meant what you said didn't you"

"Yeah, and I wasn't mad. I just never want to see a friend get hurt. Especially if I could have prevented it."

Rainbow Dash smiled as she took his hand with her hoof.

"Your still gonna show me how those night vision thingies work right?"

"I promised I would didn't I." replied Dustin with a smile. "Lets go check on Fluttershy I'm kinda worried about her."

Anthony watched the exchange and looked over to Twilight. He saw her head jerk occasionally as she tried to stop her crying. She tried to smile as he walked over and knelt down in front of her.

"Can you forgive me?" is all he asked.

Twilight sat up and put her hooves around his neck hugging him.

"Of course I can. I don't know what I would do if I was in your situation. I know it can't be easy."

Dustin walked over to Anthony and nudged his shoulder.

"We need to talk" he said as he started off towards Adrian.

"We have to accept it, we're stuck here. Be it the magical land of Equestria, or purgatory this is home now. So what are we going to do."

"Improvise, Adapt, and Overcome." said Anthony with a smile.

"I still think this is crazy. Just wanted you guys to know that. But we were brought here for a reason. It could be fun to find out what it is." replied Adrian.

Dustin turned back to the princesses and snapped to attention, with Adrian and Anthony following suit. The three gave the princesses a steady and proud salute.

"The Knights Trinity of Equestria are here and at your highness's service." said Dustin as they quickly lowered their arms.

Princess Celestia and Luna both bowed to the three soldiers, causing everyone else in the throne room to bow as well.

"We thank you for your allegiance. Equestria will be forever in your debt." said Celestia.


	6. The Knights Trial

**Chapter Six; The Knights Trial**

Celestia approached the three humans and smiled broadly.

"We can arrange to have quarters prepared for you here in the castle if you wish. Or perhaps new homes could be built for you in Canterlot. As I said before you will want for nothing. Each of you will be provided with a royal seal, so anything you purchase will be billed directly to the accountant here at the castle."

"I can't speak for these two, but a simple room here in the castle will be fine. Although, I think a home in Ponyville is what I would like the most." said Dustin.

Anthony and Adrian both voiced their agreement.

"Very well." replied Celestia with a nod.

"My sister and I will make arrangements for your Knighting Ceremony making your royal status official. Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie, I wish to ask for your assistance to ensure everything goes well."

Rarity gasped and fell over backwards with a great dramatic flourish only to land on a pillow quickly placed there by Pinkie Pie..

"A Knighting Ceremony." was all she could manage as she lay in a daze.

"I can do it like Candence and Shining Armors wedding party. Only totally different. I mean who wants to go to the exact same party twice? Where's the fun in that?" Said Pinkie Pie as she sprang back to her usual self.

"It would be an honor to help organize such a special event Princess Celestia." said Twilight with a smile.

"Your highness, as the Knights Trinity of Equestria. what exactly will our duties be? And if we are needed how will we be contacted?" asked Anthony.

"You will be consulted on improving Equestria's defenses and military strategies. The three of you will then help in building and training our army. Furthermore when the time comes the three of you will command and lead our army into battle. If you are in Ponyville we can send you messages through Spike. The Royal Seal will grant you passage here by whatever means necessary. "

"So can you give us any information on the enemy that is threatening our home." asked Adrian, trying to accept the situation.

"As of yet we can not. But, as soon as we receive word of the threat we are facing we will pass it along. In the mean time we need to start making preparations for war. The land of Equestria is vast and has a great many resources that will be at your disposal. All you have to do is request what you need."

"So when do we start?" asked Dustin.

"We believe we have sometime before our enemy presents itself. So for the time being I wish for you all to settle into your new home. You can start your official duties after the knighting ceremony. When you return to Ponyville speak with the construction ponies to begin designing your houses to meet your needs. If you create a list of things you require for your rooms here in the castle, I will ensure they are waiting for you next time you arrive. Also if you would put together any additional questions you may have I will answer them the best I can"

"I think the three of us could put something together." replied Anthony.

Luna walked to Celestia's side and whispered something in her ear, causing Celestia to look up at the trio with her usual motherly smile..

"Please if you will allow me, my sister and I would like to offer you all lunch. This is my way of showing my gratitude and offering an apology. Would you please accept."

"We would be honored, it would give us a chance to see more of your beautiful city." said Dustin with a smile looking a Luna.

"I was thinking more of a meal here in the palace. However, if your wish is to see more of Canterlot there are several fine eating establishments in the city."

"Sword Dancer!"

"Yes your highness"

"We will all be headed into Canterlot, please prepare an escort detail at once."

"Right away your highness.", replied Sword Dancer as he started pointing to a select number of guards.

The guards formed up in the hall outside the throne room as the group walked into the formation and they headed out of the castle. Celestia explained the history and architecture of the castle and what her and Luna's daily activities consisted of. As they entered the city the atmosphere seemed to change. The air felt heavy and thick.

Anthony walked in between Dustin and Adrian.

"Do you feel that? Something is off." he said quietly causing the other two to start looking around.

"Do you guys remember how many guards were in our escort?" whispered Dustin.

Adrian looked around and counted the guards. The escort had nearly doubled in size as they walked through the city. Nobody in the group seemed to notice the extras over their conversation.

"This ain't right. When did they get here. I'm pretty sure there weren't that many when we left the castle."

Anthony walked up to Twilight and ran his hand across her back. Twilight shivered at the contact as she turned her head to look at him.

"What's wrong Anthony? You look worried." she said.

"Somethings goin on. I don't know what, but I have a feeling its not good. We need to be ready but keep it quiet I don't wa..."

A massive green flame erupted in front of the group causing them all to jump backwards. The guards formed a circle around the royal party as several humming sounds filled the air. One by one the extra guards were surrounded by similar flames as their true form was revealed. The royal guards started engaging the changelings, but having been caught in the ambush they were starting to lose ground. Sword Dancer deflected a blast from a changeling with his sword as he spun around. He sliced forward towards the changeling, but it flew backwards causing him to miss.

"Protect the Princesses!" he yelled out to the three humans. Anthony, Adrian, and Dustin formed up around the ponies and brought their weapons to the ready.

Adrian heard a strange sound above him. He looked up just in time to see what looked like green rockets hurling at them from above.

"INCOMING!" he yelled, taking aim.

A brilliant white aura surrounded the group just as the first projectile hit. The magic shield flashed from the impact but the object was deflected to the ground. Dustin saw the thing that had hit the barrier stand up. To his surprise it was another changeling.

Those green rockets are changelings too. Their like guided missiles."

"Ah Ah Ahhh Celestia" came a voice from outside the bubble.

"Chrysalis! How dare you." cried out Luna as her horn charged in a blue light.

The three humans stared at the odd looking pony as she approached. She was black with a crooked horn. Like the other changelings she appeared to have holes in her legs an d bug like wings. Her horn glowed green as she levitated several ponies in front of her like a shield.

"Now Luna I know you wouldn't wish any harm to come to your precious subjects, now would you." she said with a chuckle.

Celestia and Luna looked at each other, their heads sank as the glow of their horns faded along with the magic shield.

"Release them at once. Your fight is with us, not them." commanded Celestia as she stepped forward.

"When you all surrender to me I'll set them free. Refuse and I will order my minions to start attacking the citizens of Canterlot. Celestia lowered her head again.

"Guards stand down."

A single shot rang out from Adrian's rifle, striking Chrysalis in the horn. She winced in pain as the aura around the captured ponies disappeared and they fell to the ground.

"Hey bitch! You forgot about us."

The three humans stepped up together, rifles aimed at the leader of the changelings.

A look of fear and confusion crossed Chrysalis's face for a moment.

"You foals!" The sky lite green as more changelings shot down towards the city..

Dustin took aim and fired knocking several of them off course, causing them to crash into nearby buildings.

"Look out!" was all Adrian heard from behind him.

He turned to his side as a changeling charged its horn. There was a loud blast and a laugh and he saw his opponent knocked stupid by a flurry of streamers and confetti. He looked around to find Pinky Pie pushing a small cannon beside her.

Apple Jack charged forward. She spun around and bucked a changeling who was starting to overpower one of the guards. The impact sent the changeling flying backwards into the wall. Green flames flared as the changelings started to mimic any nearby pony.

"Okay this just got complicated!" said Adrian, as he aimed his rifle from one Pinkie Pie to the next.

Twilight ran forward and blasted two of the Pinkie Pie's with her magic. They slid across the ground and reverted to their former selves.

"How did you know they were changelings?" asked Anthony as he dodged another attack.

"I didn't. I just got lucky."

Anthony's jaw dropped at the princess's response.

Chrysalis turned and retreated towards the town square as the guards continued their fight with the changelings.

"Sword Dancer! Get everybody to safety. Leave this mess to us." said Dustin, as Adrian and Anthony formed up at his side.

Sword Dancer nodded and started leading the group away.

"I will summon the palace guard at once to assist you." said Celestia as she blasted the occasional changeling that stumbled or crashed into their path.

Dustin started moving down the street towards the square with Anthony and Adrian in a V formation. They moved quick but methodically as they had trained. A small group of changelings crashed into the ground in front of them. When the creatures climbed out of the holes they'd created three shots rang out from three rifles . Blue blood splattered across the road behind them as the bullets found their marks. The trio neared the square and could hear the cries for help. They took cover behind a cart on the corner to survey the situation.

Chrysalis and the changelings had captured a group of ponies. They were bound by glowing green circles and several of the creatures hovered above them.

"Alright, you two flank around and set up. I'll distract the big one and on my signal take out the ones guarding the ponies. Once their down we 'll focus on her." said Dustin as he checked the remaining rounds in his magazine.

Anthony and Adrian nodded and split off. Adrian ran across the road and slammed through a nearby door. He worked his way through the shop until he found a window with an adequate view . From his vantage point he could almost see the entire square. He sighted in on a group of hovering changelings watching impatiently for Dustin to give the signal. Anthony went running down an adjoining alley when he noticed an opening between two buildings. He stopped and spun around towards the sound of hooves behind him. Slowly he backtracked a ways down the alleyway.

"What are you doing here Twilight? I thought you went with the others."

"I thought I could help."

Anthony pointed his rifle at Twilight causing her to take several steps back.

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"How do I know its really you? What's my name?"

Dustin took a deep breath as he stood and marched confidently into view of the Changelings. Chrysalis's horn glowed green as she watched him approach.

"You...What are you and why do you fight for these ponies?"

"My name is Dustin! I am a powerful human. I order you to release those ponies. If you do, I promise you and your changelings can leave unharmed. Refuse and I guarantee you will not leave here at all."

"You order ME!" said the queen. I will swat you like a fly."

"This is your last chance. Leave Now!"

Several changelings started walking towards Dustin with their heads down ready to fight.

Dustin raised his rifle and gun fire burst into the square. The changelings guarding the prisoners were the first to be hit, falling to the ground with a thud. Dustin turned taking aim at the Queen but her horn flashed as a magic bolt launched his way.

"Enough!"

Came a thundering voice from behind Dustin as a dark blue aura formed around him deflecting the blast.

"Luna get out of here. As a leader your life is worth more then ours. Let us handle this."

"I will not leave the fate of my subjects in the hooves of three humans, now stand aside."

With that Luna fired a magic burst, as Chrysalis did in return. The two beams met halfway between the pair and flashed brightly as they impacted. Dustin watched in anticipation as the magic auras pushed each other back and forth. Suddenly he noticed a flash from the corner of his eye. Another changeling had fired from the alley and the burst was rapidly approaching. Without thinking he lunged into action driving himself into Luna's side knocking her clear and taking the hit instead. The impact broke Luna's concentration and the green beam smashed through hers. Dustin stood up and looked himself over. Much to his surprise his body armor had taken the brunt of the hit and he was relatively unscathed. Then the magic blast from Chrysalis collided with him and he was slammed backwards into a nearby building. The pain in his chest and side were almost unbearable and he struggled to breath. He closed his eyes as he saw the next bolt of magic headed his way. With a flash he disappeared in a cloud of dust, as the wall exploded around him.

Adrian was changing magazines when the second blast hit where Dustin was at. A pink beam of magic streaked across the square towards Chrysalis. A green shield formed around her deflecting the blast upward. He opened fire repeatedly after seeing Twilight's attack. It seemed that the barrier stopped his rounds right along with the magical blast.

"That's just fucking great." he said as he broke the window completely and climbed out.

Dustin felt like his skin was on fire and he could barely breath. He opened his eyes and found himself staring into the crimson eyes of Rainbow Dash. He looked around and saw that he was lying behind a nearby vendors stand.

"Now ya owe me one." said Rainbow Dash with a smile as she shot off into the air kicking several changelings on the way up.

Anthony moved forward out of the alleyway firing at any target that presented itself. Then he heard the sound of charging hooves as the Royal Guard raced down the road towards them. Beam after beam of magic flashed in from multiple directions at the queen and her dwindling army. Chrysalis and the changelings retreated into the sky leaving they're dead and wounded behind. Adrian continued firing at the fleeing force as Anthony ran to him, yelling cease fire.

"That bitch got Dustin." said Adrian firing a few more rounds.

"Hold your fire. Remember we are short on ammo."replied Anthony as he reached out and pushed the rifle towards the ground.

Anthony heard a loud gasp of shock and looked to find its source. Twilight and her friends were gathered around something.

"Come on Adrian. I think they found Dustin."

Running over to the vendor stand they heard the mares telling someone everything was going to be okay. There in the middle of the ponies lay Dustin. His neck and arms were severely blistered, and the front of his body armor was burnt, exposing part of a shattered ceramic plate. Dustin gasped and spit out blood as he tried to smile when he saw Anthony and Adrian approaching. Anthony opened up Dustin's aid bag and started pulling out supplies while Adrian worked at removing the demolished armor.

"Do you have a hospital."asked Anthony as he looked at Twilight.

"Oh I uh."

"Do you have a fucking hospital." he yelled again.

"Y-yes, we do. Is he going to be okay?"

"He most likely has several broken ribs and internal bleeding. These burns are pretty severe and he may have a broken back too. We have to get him to the hospital so I have the medical supplies I need. But, we need a way to move him without changing the position of his body. If he twists or bends we could make his injuries worse."

Rainbow Dash's ears dropped as she backed away through the crowd of ponies.

"I have an idea" said Twilight running over to grab a board which was leaned against a nearby wall.

Anthony jerked his hands back as a dark blue aura wrapped around Dustin and he was lifted off the ground.

"I shall carry him there. My magic can keep his body still til we arrive." said Luna as she started across the square.

Adrian picked up Dustin's equipment as Twilight and Luna lead the way to the hospital.

"Help!" yelled Adrian as they walked through the doors of the hospital.

Several ponies, one apparently a doctor and the other a nurse ran over to them. The doctor looked Dustin over and his horn started to light up. Adrian jerked up his rifle aiming at the doctor. Twilight saw what was happening and placed a hoof on Adrian's leg.

"Its okay Adrian he is using his magic to assess his injuries."

Adrian lowered his weapon, but kept a close eye on the Doctor.

"What is he and what happened to him?" asked the doctor.

"The changelings attacked. Queen Chrysalis hit him with her magic because he was defending the ponies of Canterlot." replied Twilight.

"He's in bad shape." said the doctor grimly. We need to get him to a bed so we can set his broken bones and patch the internal bleeding. Follow me."

A nurse opened the door to a room and watched as Dustin was floated in.

"This bed was made for minotaurs, so it should be big enough to support his size and weight." said another nurse as she adjusted the pillow.

Anthony pulled out is field knife and cut away Dustin's uniform top and t-shirt. There was a large black bruise in the shape of the ballistic plate on his chest.

"Can you patch him up with magic or do we need to open him up?" asked Anthony as he administered a shot of morphine into Dustin's arm.

The Doctor's horn lite up again. "I'll see what I can do but I don't know his anatomy. What are you three?

"We're human." replied Anthony pulling a note pad and pen from his pocket.

He drew a rough sketch of a human chest cavity and placed it in front of the Doctor. He looked it over closely then closed his eye's to focus on his work. After what felt like hours, he opened his eyes and sighed as if exhausted. Dustin's breathing seemed to become easier, as he leveled out. The morphine did its job helping to reduce the pain.

"I think I managed to get everything put back together temporarily. He'll have to stay here to be monitored. With any luck his body will kick in and start to heal itself properly. I'm not going to lie, I'm not sure if he'll make it or not."

There was a gasp from the doorway.

"You mean he might die?" asked Rainbow Dash as tears started to well up in her eyes.

Adrian looked up and saw the genuine look of concern on her face.

"To be honest I don't know how he survived at all. After the third shot hit him I though he was a goner."

"The third one missed." said Rainbow Dash as she flew closer looking at the floor. "I kinda pushed him over to the stand right before it hit."

"Then you most likely saved his life.", said Anthony not looking up from Dustin's broken body.

"But, you said moving him would make things even worse. That's what I did, I had to hit him pretty hard to get him outta the way. So he could die now because of me!"

"Rainbow Dash! If you hadn't moved him he'd be dead already. You gave him a chance to live. He would have done the same for you if the situation was reversed." replied Anthony calmly.

The worried look never left the blue pegasus' face, but she did seem to relax a little at Anthony's words.

Dustin groaned loudly as he settled into the bed.

"Alright everypony, Out out out." said the nurse. "Your friend is in good hooves, but he needs his rest so you need to leave. We'll send word as soon as his condition changes.

"Nurse, can one of us stay here with him?" asked Anthony. "Those things may still be around. I'd just feel better knowing somebody else was here with him."

"I suppose your right. We'll allow one of you to stay in the room but everypony else can wait in the lobby." replied the nurse.

"Anthony. You, Princess Luna and I should return to the castle and inform Princess Celestia of whats happened. Adrian do you want to guard the hall and make sure no pony else gets in the room." asked Twilight.

" You'll also have to watch his gear to make sure nothing happens to it.", added Anthony.

"No problem." said Adrian as he stepped into the hallway.

"So who's gonna stay in here with Dustin?" asked Apple Jack with a puzzled look.

"Rainbow Dash would you mind staying here and keeping an eye on him for us? At least until I get back from the castle?"

"I'm on it!" replied Rainbow Dash, giving Anthony a salute.

"Thanks."

Anthony and Twilight headed out the door followed by the rest of the ponies. Together they all returned to the castle.

Rainbow Dash walked over to the bed and looked Dustin over. A single tear slipped down her cheek as she put he hoof on his hand. She replayed the events of the day in her head over and over, trying to figure out what she could have done differently.

"I'm really sorry this happened." she whispered. "Your pretty cool…for a human."

After a while one of the nurses entered the room causing Rainbow Dash to jerk her hoof back and regain her composure.

"And just what do you think your doing?" she asked fly up blocking the nurses path.

"It's alright Rainbow Dash, I brought a salve that will treat his burns and reduce the pain." replied the nurse holding up a small round container.

Rainbow Dash looked the container over and glided out of the way.

"Alright but don't try nothing funny, I'm watchin you!"

The nurse simply smiled as she opened the container and started to pour the contents over Dustin's burns.

"If you wouldn't mind could you please spread this around gently. I would appreciate the help."

The though of being able to help made the rainbow ponies ears peak up.

"No problem." she replied as she carefully started to rub the salve over the burns with her hoof.

"Is this stuff really gonna help him?" she asked. "It smells kinda bad."

"Yes it will. Zecora gave some of this to the Doctor in Ponyville. It is a natural remedy of sorts made from plants and minerals. Anyway, the doctor was so impressed by how well it worked he had her make more and he distributed it around the many hospitals of Equestria. If it works as good as he claims the burns should start to heal after four or five days."

After the nurse finished her work Dustin's bed was pushed out of the emergency room and into a standard recovery room. Adrian and Rainbow Dash both watched the hospital staff closely as they move him down the hall.

"Nurse." said Adrian tapping the mare on the shoulder. "My friends will most likely be returning before long be sure to let them know we are in a different room."

"No problem. Sir, before I go can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Are you the humans that stopped Chrysalis earlier?"

"Yes we are. That is how Dustin got tore up so bad."

"Thank you..Thank you so very much. My daughter was one of the mares taken prisoner by the changelings. She told me about how three creatures that walk on two legs had saved her. One of the guards mentioned you were humans. My mother use to tell me stories when I was a little filly about humans coming to take me if I didn't go to bed. I didn't realize you really existed and its nice to know she was wrong. Thank Celestia you were there. If there is anything I can do for you please don't hesitate to ask.

Adrian felt a bit of pride as he listened to the nurses story. It wasn't very often he was honestly thanked for his efforts and it felt good that even though Dustin was injured they had made a difference.


	7. Recover

**Chapter Seven: Recover**

Anthony and the others entered the throne room and bowed to the princess. Luna joined Celestia while she issued orders to a few guards as they left the room.

"The Royal Guard are cleaning up what is left of Chrysalis's forces. They tell me that you freed and protected a great number of ponies. They're very impressed with your efforts in driving Chrysalis out of the city. I must commend your actions today as well. Had you not been there the outcome I fear would have been different. No pony in Equestria will question your ability to perform as Royal Knights. Where are Adrian and Dustin I wish to hold a feast in your honor this evening."

Tears welled in the ponies eyes as they looked at each other. Anthony stepped forward and knelt.

"Your Highness. Dustin was struck down by Chrysalis. He was acting as a distraction to allow Adrian and I the chance to set up our attack. If not for him Adrian and I would not have been able to free the captured ponies."

"He risked his life to protect me." added Luna a pained expression crossing her face for a moment.

"Rainbow Dash saved him from a third attack. Without her help he would already be dead. At the moment he is unconscious in the hospital. Adrian and Rainbow Dash are standing guard to protect him against any possible attackers."

"I wish to see them!" stated Celestia as she stood.

"Sister, I will convey our appreciation to Adrian personally. But, now is not the time for you to leave the castle."

Celestia nodded as she watched Luna depart.

"Your Highness. With your permission I would like to take command of the Royal Guard and assist with securing the city. We should also make arrangements to aid anypony who may have been affected by the attack." added Anthony after Luna was gone.

"I appreciate how quickly you have taken to your new role. However, you and your friends have done enough for one day. I have faith that the Royal Guard will see to everything that needs addressed."

"I meant no disrespect your Highness."

"I did not view it as disrespect, your dedication to duty is truly wondrous. Also would you please call me Celestia while in the confines of the castle."

"As you wish."said Anthony as he stood.

"Celestia, how did Chrysalis and the changelings get into the city without anybody noticing." asked Twilight."

"I do not know, but I assure you a full investigation will be conducted."

"I don' think they'll be comin back anytime soon after the whuppin they got today." said Apple Jack trying to lighten the mood.

"That is correct Apple Jack, Chrysalis will not be so bold knowing we are prepared for an attack. However she is a cunning adversary indeed and must not be written off so easily."

"Do you think those awful creatures would attack Ponyville?" asked Rarity.

"I sure hope not. My poor animals would be so frightened." said Fluttershy as she shuddered.

"I don't believe she would do such a thing, but we all must be prepared." replied Celestia.

"For now rooms have been prepared for you all. Please clean yourselves up and prepare for supper. I will have Sword Dancer personally take a guard detail to the hospital. This will allow Adrian and Rainbow Dash a chance to do the same. I'm sure they would like a little rest after this afternoons excitement."

The ponies headed out of the throne room as two guards lead them to their rooms.

"Celestia." said Anthony as he walked towards the princess. "Please don't be offended if they both refuse to leave. If I had stayed behind instead of Adrian I know I would. Rainbow Dash also blames herself for Dustin's condition. She may not want to leave either."

"I understand. Let me ask you something Anthony. Did you know that each of the six ponies that came with you to Canterlot represent an element of harmony?"

"Element of Harmony?"

"Yes, it is a special quality that each one possesses. Together it forms the magic of friendship. It is a powerful weapon that has protected Equestia through many challenges. Our friend Rainbow Dash represents the element of Loyalty. So I would not be at all surprised if she chose to stay by Dustin's side."

"So what about the others?"

Celestia smiled warmly. "Apple Jack is the Element of Honesty, Rarity represents Generosity, Pink Pie is Laughter, and our dear Fluttershy is Kindness. Surely by now you have seen these qualities in each of them."

"What about Twilight?"

"She is something special. She represents the Element of Magic. She was not born an alicorn, she started out as a unicorn. Through her trials she has learned and grown into the fine mare you know today. Her hard work earned her the title of Princess of Friendship. She is the key to unlocking the power of the other five elements. So now that you know this I have a special request for you."

"What would that be." asked Adrian cautiously.

"I ask that you see to Princess Twilight's safety. She is brave but not invincible, and I fear our unknown opponent may seek to capture or kill her to prevent the Elements from being used in battle. Swear to me that you will do everything within your power to keep her safe. In Ponyville she has no Royal Guard and I don't believe she would allow them to be stationed there. So I wish to leave her protection in your hands.

"I swear it. Twilight will live even if I have to die protecting her."

"Secondly, I have seen the way the two of you look at each other. True love is one lesson which Twilight has yet to learn. I see the potential for you to teach her if you so chose. This is not an order or a request. I simply wish for you to be open to the idea. I cannot make you fall in love, however watch out for her sister-n-law, love is her specialty."

Anthony stood dumbfounded.

"Is a relationship between a pony and a human even possible? On earth such a thing would be unthinkable and illegal. But, I'm not on earth and she is no ordinary pony."

"Right you are. You were told that the oracle changed you. Part of that change was to see ponies as they truly are. I life here alone would not be a happy life for you or your friends. Though neither of them will admit it, I believe Rainbow Dash and possibly my sister have taken a liking to Dustin as Apple Jack has to Adrian. I just wish for you all to be happy and to live as full of a life as possible."

Anthony thought about it for a minute. Celestia could see the conflict on his face.

"There is no rush, it is just a mere suggestion for you all to consider. As you get settled in would you discuss this with your friends?"

"So Twilight has a brother huh." said Anthony changing the topic.

"Yes she does. Prince Shining Armor and his wife Princess Cadence rule over the Crystal Empire. She is the Princess of Love. Queen Chrysalis and her changelings caused quite the commotion at their wedding. I will leave it to Twilight to fill in the details."

"So if Twilight is the Princess of Friendship, and Cadence is the Princess of Love, what are you and Princess Luna?"

"I am the Princess of the Sun, and my sister the Moon. Our duty is to raise and lower the sun and moon each day with our magic."

Anthony's mouth dropped open.

"You mean your magic is powerful enough to move the sun and moon. With that kind of strength why would you need us?"

"Even with our great magic there is still limitations. I myself have had to use the elements of harmony to defeat several adversaries. Chrysalis was even able to overpower me on one occasion. You possess a skill and willingness to fight despite the risks to yourself. Your leadership and determination to win will be essential in our victory. Now, I hate to end our conversation ,but I have royal duties to attend to. If you will excuse me."

"Thank you Celestia."

With that the two parted and Anthony was shown to his room.

Luna landed softly at the steps of the hospital. As she entered, the staff all bowed low. She walked to the room were she had left Dustin and found it empty.

"Where are the humans?" she asked, pointing to one of the nurses.

"D-d-down the hall and to the r-right Princess Luna." said the nurse nervously.

Luna trotted down the hall. As she turned the corner she found herself staring down the barrel of Adrian's rifle.

"How dare you point that weapon at me." she said, with anger and shock both in her voice.

Adrian lowered his barrel and bowed his head.

"Well that just confirms its you." he said with a smile.

Luna looked at him slightly confused.

"My sister and I wish to thank you for your bravery today. Without your help things would not have ended so well I fear."

Adrian shouldered his weapon and saluted the princess.

"What kinda Knights would we be if we let something happen to you and Princess Celestia shortly after taking the job?"

"That is true. I must admit your aim with that weapon is remarkably accurate. How did you know to attack Chrysalis's horn?"

"I figured the horn is the source of the magic, but it would have worked out better if I'd hit her in the head like I planned."

Luna cringed at the realization of what he was saying.

"How is Dustin, is he being kept comfortable?"

"Yeah, Rainbow Dash hasn't left his side. She's taken things a little hard. She feels its her fault even though she probably saved his life. But, until he comes to she's gonna worry. I think next time Dustin should just move a little faster. Then he won't be in this mess again."

"Adrian! hHw is it you can speak so casually about these things. Your friend is terribly injured and yet you seem to have no concern at all. Has your life as a warrior made you insensitive towards others?"

"Quite the opposite your Highness. We have a bond between us stronger then anything you could understand. It's not just friendship, its a brotherhood, we live and fight for each other and that is what drives us. Laughter and a casual attitude are just how we deal with the stress and brutality of combat. It helps us to maintain our sanity in absolute chaos. Besides he seems to be doing alright, so don't worry. He'll make it through this just fine you'll see, humans like us are hard to kill So I am not going to stand here worrying about him. I'm going to stand here and ensure he is safe in his current vulnerable condition. "

Luna smiled. Again she was astonished by these humans dedication to each other. She felt terrible for ever doubting them. They were willing to fight with such conviction even after everything they had learned over the last few days. And Dustin, he had selflessly thrown himself into harms way to save her. Why would he do such a thing?

The sound of marching hooves echoed down the hallway as a guard detail approached.

Adrian brought his weapon to the ready as Sword Dancer walked forward and bowed.

"Your Highness, Sir Adrian. These are four of my most loyal guards. I have ordered them to provide personal protection to Sir Dustin."

"Thanks but no thanks." said Adrian, still holding his weapon at the ready. "How do I know one of them isn't a changeling?"

Luna's horn lite up as a blue aura past over each of the guards.

"These are not changelings Adrian. Of that I am certain."

Slowly he lowered his weapon.

"I think Rainbow Dash and I have it covered." he said calmly.

"Sir Adrian, Princess Celestia has prepared rooms for you both at the castle. She wishes for you to rest and join her for a feast in your honor."

"First off why do you keep calling me Sir? We haven't even been knighted yet. Just call me Adrian."

"Well Sir, err Adrian. Today you all saved the princesses and the citizens of Canterlot. You've earned our respect and trust. So we will address you all with the title you deserve."

"Okay fair enough, but I'm not comfortable leaving Dustin here."

There was a flash of blue as Sword Dancer found himself muzzle to muzzle with Rainbow Dash.

"Get the hint buddy! We AIN'T leavin! You got that!" said Rainbow Dash as she tapped on Sword Dancer's golden helmet.

Sword Dancer gulped and stepped back from the distraught pegasus.

"Either way, these guards will remain here as well to assist if the need should arise."

Sword Dancer turned to the detail and called them to attention.

"From this moment you are under the direct command of Sir Adrian. You will follow his orders as if they were my own is that understood?"

"Yes Sir" the four earth ponies said in unison with a salute.

Sword Dancer turned back to Adrian and gave him a sharp salute.

"I must return to the castle. It was an honor to fight by your side today Adrian, you all are truly great warriors."

Adrian returned the salute and watched as Sword Dancer made his way back down the hall.

"Your orders Sir." said one of the four guards.

Adrian shook his head at the title.

Two of you post at the front doors of the hospital. I want the other two on a roving patrol around the building. Switch out every two hours."

"Yes Sir."

With that the four guards turned and headed to their new posts.

Luna smiled at Adrian as he walked back to the still open door. Rainbow Dash was again at Dustin's side watching over him.

"May I enter Sir Adrian?" she asked with a giggle.

"Really? Get in there before I change my mind about shooting you."

Luna walked into the room and shut the door behind her. She quietly walked up to Rainbow Dash and placed a hoof on her back.

"Worry not dear Rainbow Dash, I believe Adrian is correct. He will be fine, all he needs is rest and the love of good friends."

"If I'd been faster I coulda got there before he got hit the first time." said Rainbow Dash as she fought back tears.

"Or perhaps you both would have ended up in this state. He is still alive and from what I hear we have you to thank for that. I am grateful for all you have done. If you wish to seek blame consider the fact that he was hit by Chrysalis the first time because he saved me."

Dustin moaned softly as he shifted in the bed.

"Oh No! Somethings wrong!" cried Rainbow Dash.

Adrian burst into the room.

"What! Whats going on?"

"Calm yourselves, he is simply dreaming, I can sense it."

Luna's eyes went wide and her horn started to glow.

"Whats wrong princess?" asked Adrian but there was no response

Dustin woke up in his favorite recliner. The T.V. was on and he could hear laughter coming from the kitchen. He looked at the room around him as he sat in confusion. Was he really home? Had it all been some weird nightmare? Slowly he stood and headed for the kitchen. He leaned against the doorway as he watched his wife and kids throwing flour at each other.

"Catch dad." with that a poof of flour hit him in the face.

"Where's William." he asked as he cleared the flour from his eyes.

"He's at a friends remember. Is something wrong honey? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just had a crazy dream."

"Really what was it about." asked his wife.

"Well, I was fighting these monster things and I got hurt really bad."

Dustin smiled as this daughters walked up and hugged him.

"Your okay now daddy. Mom will take care of you.

Dustin looked at his smiling wife. Something didn't feel right. He stepped back in horror as he watched his wife's skin melt away in green flame revealing the black form of Chrysalis beneath. He pulled the girls tighter to him as he stepped back further out of the kitchen. He looked down as he felt a burning sensation in his legs. His daughters looked up at him with green glowing eyes as they grabbed a hold of him tighter. Where are you going daddy? Suddenly a blue light flashed and the world vanished before him. He found himself floating in space surrounded by stars, as a figure slowly emerged from the darkness. Luna walked up next to the human and lowered her head.

"I apologize, it is my duty to watch over dreams and I failed to realize humans would experience nightmares as well."

"I'm in a dream?" asked Dustin still shaking from what he had just witnessed. "Then how are you here too? Are you part of my dream?"

"No my magic allows me to enter the dream realm. I use this ability to stop nightmares and help ponies understand their dreams."

"What happened to me?"

"Right now you are lying unconscious in the Canterlot hospital. Chrysalis hit you with a powerful magic spell and caused significant damage to your body. Most of the severe damage has been repaired, but magic can only do so much. You need time and rest to fully recover. I will do what I must to keep you from having to endure any further nightmares."

"What about Anthony, Adrian, and Rainbow Dash? Are they okay? Did they beat the changelings?"

"Yes Dustin now rest easy. Thanks to you everything worked out. In fact Adrian is standing guard at the door to your room. Rainbow Dash is at your bedside waiting for you to open your eyes. I feel she may be developing feelings for you. Feelings she herself does not fully understand yet. She even told off the Sergeant of the Royal Guard to remain at your side."

"That sounds like Dash alright. When you get back to the real world can you tell them something for me?"

"Of course, what would you like me to say."

"Tell Rainbow Dash I said thank you for saving me and not to worry about me. I do owe her one. Adrian isn't going to believe you actually talked to me here. So tell him next time, he needs to shoot a little faster. Maybe then I won't end up in this situation again. That will let him know your telling the truth. Let everybody know I am okay and I'll join them as soon as my body decides to let me."

Luna giggled at the comments.

"So what Adrian told me is true. Even with the knowledge of the damage to your body you still choose to laugh. He said that next time you need to move faster. This bond of brotherhood which he spoke is strong indeed. For now I will leave you to rest. Remember I will be waiting to see you when you awaken."

'Luna if I'm out for a few days do you think you could come back again and keep me a little company?"

"It would be my pleasure." said Luna as she faded away.

Adrian was snapping his fingers in front of Luna's face as she came to. She shook her head and pushed Adrian's hand away with her hoof.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. "Dustin was starting to toss and turn with the moaning and then you went all stiff."

"Dustin was having a rather terrible nightmare. It took more concentration then I had expected to enter the dream realm with him."

"So let me get this straight. You were just in his dreams.

"Yes and he said you would not believe me. So he asked me to tell you that next time you need to shoot faster so this doesn't happen again."

Adrian chuckled.

"That sounds like him alright."

"I suppose he's still mad at me." said Rainbow Dash as she looked at the floor.

"Quite the opposite Rainbow Dash. He wishes to say thank you for saving his life, and that he really does owe you one now."

Tears slide down Rainbow Dash's cheek.

"He really said thank you?"

"Yes and he said he would join us all as soon as his body would let him."

"Always the smartass." said Adrian with a smile.

"If you wish, I will stay here by his side while the two of you return to the castle for some rest and a meal." said Luna.

Adrian rubbed his shoulders as he looked at Rainbow Dash.

"Come on Rainbow Dash lets take a break. We can go get cleaned up, eat some chow and come back here. I think Dustin will be in good hands...I mean hooves until we get back."

"Go ahead Adrian I wanna stay here." she said with a smile.

"Suit yourself, but I can't promise there will be any food left after I get there. I'm as hungry as a horse. No pun intended."

Luna shook her head as Adrian walked out of the room.

"These human's are quite remarkable beings." said Luna as she sat down next to Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah their pretty awesome. Almost as awesome as me... almost. So how long do you think he is going to be out."

"His mind is still active but his body has essentially shut down to heal itself, it could be hours or even days. Only time will tell. However, he asked me to return to his dreams to keep him company. Perhaps I could ask if he would like you to join us."

Rainbow Dash's eyes lite up at the idea.

"Do you think he would? Want to see me that is."

"I'm sure he would enjoy that."

They stared at Dustin's bruised and battered body in silence and watched him breath softly.


	8. New Beginnings

**Chapter Eight: New Beginnings**

Anthony awoke to a knock at his door.

"Come in." he shouted pulling a blanket around himself.

The door opened slowly as Twilight poked her head inside.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she asked.

"It's okay, come on in."

Twilight walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Dinner will start in about an hour. I also saw Adrian a little bit ago. He said that Luna and Rainbow Dash are watching after Dustin. He asked that I tell you he has two guards posted at the hospital doors and two on roving patrol around the building."

Anthony remembered what Celestia had said about Rainbow Dash and Luna and it made him smile.

"Thanks for everything Twilight."

"No, its me who should be thanking you. You earned our victory today."

"That's not true Twilight, WE earned the victory today. Come here and sit, I'd like to talk to you for awhile."

Twilight walked over and hopped onto the bed.

"Would you object if I wished to live in your castle? I will be sure not to interfere with your royal duties and I could even help out Spike every once and awhile."

"That would be nice. The castle can get a bit lonely at times and it would be nice to have a stallion around...sorry, a gentleman around to talk to."

"Its alright, we're here to stay so we better get use to it. Ponyville has three new stallions in town so we need to start figuring things out."

"Oh, I can make a list of everything we need to do." said Twilight with a big smile.

"After dinner would you mind coming back here and we can work on that list together? We also need to get a list for Celestia of the things we need here in Canterlot."

"I'd be more then happy to help."

"So Celestia said something about Chrysalis raising hell at your brothers wedding. That sounds like a story I'd like to hear."

"You have no idea." said Twilight as she rolled her eyes.

Anthony leaned back against the head board as Twilight told him the details of the incident.

"So in the end it was their love for each other that saved the day?"

"Yeah, and the wedding party that night was an absolute blast thanks to Pinkie and Vinyl."

"Oh my!", said Twilight as she got off the bed. "We really should get moving."

"If you would like I'll get Adrian and we can escort you to dinner."

"It would be an honor." replied Twilight with a smile.

"Alright, I'll stop by your room in fifteen minutes. Does that work?"

"I'll be waiting." said Twilight with a wink as she walked out of the room.

Anthony jumped up and ran to the shower. He rinsed off the sweat and put his uniform back on.

"I really need some new clothes." he said to his reflection in the mirror.

With that he grabbed his weapons and headed to find Adrian. As he walked down the hall Pinkie Pie popped out of seemingly nowhere almost causing him to fall backwards.

"Whatcha doin?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm going to find Adrian."

"Whoopie. I love hide-n-seek. Is he here, what about here, maybe over there."

Pinkie Pie appeared and disappeared at random locations throughout the hall almost instantly.

Thud! She slammed into Adrian's chest and fell to the floor.

"Hey silly, your suppose to be hiding if you wanna play hide and seek."

Adrian's face screwed into a look of pure confusion.

"We're gonna be late to the dinner." he said as he picked Pinkie Pie up off the floor.

"What's all the ruckus out here?" asked Apple Jack as she and Rarity walked out of her room.

"Is everypony okay?" asked Fluttershy peeking out of her barely cracked door.

"We're all fine darling, come on out." said Rarity as she fluffed he mane.

Fluttershy slowly opened the door and walked into the hallway. She let out and eep and jumped behind Apple Jack when the door shut behind her.

Anthony walked over and knocked on Twilight's door. She opened it and walked out.

"I guess we are all going to dinner together." he said as he gestured to her to lead the way.

The group walked into the banquet hall where they found Celestia seated at the head of a large table. Anthony pulled out a chair for Twilight and helped slide it back in after she was seated.

"Ahem!'

He turned to see Rarity staring at her chair. Anthony bowed and pulled the chair out for her. He looked up at Adrian and saw him doing the same for Fluttershy and Apple Jack. Apple Jack blushed at the gesture. When everyone was seated several ponies came into the room carrying large silver platters heaped with food. They placed the trays on the table and asked everypony what they wished to have to drink. Once they all had a drink Celestia stood holding a glass up with her magic.

"A toast to the Knights of Equestria and to the victory against Queen Chrysalis.

Anthony stood and raised his glass as well.

"To a new beginning and to friends both new and old."

"May friendship and harmony reign eternally over Equestria." added Twilight.

With that everyone took a drink. Celestia sat down and looked around the table.

"I have been informed that Dustin appears to be doing fine. The doctor believes he will make a full recovery."

Looks of joy crossed everyponies face at the good news.

"Now I am sure you are all hungry so eat and enjoy."

Adrian looked over at the princess.

"What is it Adrian?" she asked.

"Can somebody please take some of this down to Rainbow Dash and Princess Luna at the hospital?"

"It is already on the way, Sword Dancer asked to do it himself."

"Thank You." said Adrian as he started to pile food onto his plate.

Sword Dancer walked into the hospital and found two of his guards inside talking to a pair of nurses. The nurses stepped back trying to conceal a plate of food. Sword Dancer looked the scene over carefully.

"Rune Heart." he said eyeing one of the guards. "Come here please."

The guard walked over and saluted.

Sword Dancer drew both his swords with his magic and drove them into the ponies neck. The force of the attack nearly cleaved his head from his body. The fresh corpse dropped as a pool of blue blood quickly spread across the floor.

"Next time you decide to mimic my guards you should learn their names." he said turning his attention to the other guard.

One of the nurses dropped the plate and ran towards the door. As she neared Sword Dancer she changed direction and lunged straight at him. He spun to the right bringing his swords in and across the pony's back. She screamed as she fell, her facade clearing away in green flames.

"Rainbow Dash stay here." said Luna as she opened the door.

Luna turned the corner into the adjoining hall and found Sword Dancer in close combat with two changelings.

Sword met horn and magic met sword as he maneuvered gracefully through the fray. After clearing some room he stepped back from his opponents creating some distance to attack.

That was the opening Luna needed. A blue burst of magic streaked down the hall slamming into the changelings. She held them pinned against the wall as she approached. The pair struggled to free themselves but soon found their efforts were in vain.

"Where is your Queen?" asked Luna her eyes ablaze.

"We tell you nothing!" said the changeling on the right.

"Very well." said Luna as the aura around the changelings thickened and compressed. "Why are you here?"

The magic field squeezed tighter and tighter around the changelings.

"Either you answer my questions or I will force my way into your minds and gather the information myself. I promise that it will be a most unpleasant experience for you both." she said, her horn mere inches from the right changelings face.

The changeling swallowed hard.

"She is not here. She commands we kill the humans that foiled our attack."

"I see, so you chose to start here?"

"Yessss."

Sword Dancer's other two guards came galloping into the hospital, spears at the ready.

"Stand Down." he ordered as they approached.

"Sorry Sir. We saw Rune Heart and Silver Shield were missing and feared the worst.

"Princess Luna and I have it under control. You can clean up this mess."

"Right away Sir."

They grabbed the nearly headless changeling and dragged it out the door.

"Princess Luna what's going on?" came Rainbow Dash's voice from down the hall.

"Fear not Rainbow Dash, the problem has been taken care of."

Luna turned back to her captives.

"So exactly how were you planning to carry out this attack?"

"We put poisons in the food." sneered the other changeling.

"Rainbow Dash come here quickly!"

Rainbow Dash flew down the hallway and gasped at the bloody mess.

"Rainbow Dash, you must fly to the castle and warn everypony. Changelings attacked and were planning on poisoning our food."

"Right." she said, disappearing in a blur.

"Now as for you two."growled Luna looking back to the changelings.

"We are not frightened of your dungeon. You will not harm us we know you are... soofftt."

Blue flames erupted in Luna's eyes as she smiled wickedly.

"I was once known as Nightmare Moon! You shall never forget that."

The changelings eyes grew wide as the magical field collapsed in on itself crushing them both instantly.

Sword Dancer stepped away from the Princess of the Moon in shock. Luna turned to look at him as the blue flames in her eyes faded away.

"I'll uh I'll have my men clean this up at once." he stuttered.

"Very well, in the mean time you will protect Dustin with your life, I must return to the castle. And be sure your guards locate the hospital staff at once."

"Yes your Highness." he replied as he headed to Dustin's room.

Rainbow Dash crashed through the doors of the banquet hall and slid to a stop on the floor.

"Changelings attacked the hospital!" yelled Rainbow Dash trying to catch her breath.

Before she could finish Adrian and Anthony dropped their plates and ran out the door.

"They were trying to poison the food, but Sword Dancer and Princess Luna stopped em."

There was a collective gasp as everypony looked down at their plates.

Celestia stood and raised the table cloth wrapping it around the food on the table and tying it shut. As guards started pouring into the room Rainbow Dash turned and flew out the door as quickly as she had come.

"Guards search the castle for changelings and send a detail to the hospital immediately."

The guards split up into groups and spread out throughout the castle. Luna ran into the banquet hall to her sisters side.

"I trust from the looks of things Rainbow Dash made it here in time?"

"Yes my dear sister, are you okay?"

"I am, the changelings at the hospital have been dealt with, Accordingly."

A scowl crossed Celestia's face as she realized what Luna had done.

"Awe and I was super hungry."whined Pinkie Pie as the guards hauled away the tainted food.

"Yes my friends I am sure you all are quite hungry. Please follow me." said Celestia with a smile.

She lead them all into the large kitchen as her horn glowed brightly.

"Everything here is safe to eat so please help yourselves."

The ponies scrambled around the kitchen preparing food.

"Twilight would you mind making something up for our friends at the hospital. We can all take it there together when it is finished." 

"Great idea Princess. Anypony wanna give me a hoof?"

Apple Jack and FlutterShy walked over and started discussing dinner plans with Twilight.

As Adrian and Anthony got to the hospital the guards were carrying out two mutilated corpses which they place into a nearby cart. They announced themselves to the guards and were allowed immediate entry to the building. The staff was standing in the lobby discussing what had happened.

They ran down the hall and rounded the corner running into a surprised Sword Dancer.

"What the hell happened?" asked Adrian pointing down the hallway.

"Princess Luna that's what."

"Anthony please remind me to never piss her off."

Anthony and Sword Dancer looked at him and nodded.

"Likewise.", replied Anthony.

"Four changelings where trying to send poisoned food back to the room. I happened to walk in at just the right time. I finished two of them, and Princess Luna obviously handled the others."

Sword Dancer pushed the door to Dustin's room open with his magic.

"As you can see, Sir Dustin is fine."

The three of them walked into the room together.

"By Luna's order I have stayed here to personally see to his protection."

Anthony looked around the room and walked over to his friend. He watched Dustin's chest rise and fall. Then he heard a familiar voice echo down the hallway.

"What do ya mean I'm not allowed in. Get outta my way."

Adrian ran into the hall and saw Rainbow Dash fighting to get though the guards and several nurses.

"Let her go." he yelled. "She's here with us."

Everypony stepped aside and let the pegasus though.

"Thanks Adrian." she said as she flew into the room and landed at Dustin's side.

Anthony pulled Sword Dancer out into the hallway.

"Can we get a couple of chairs brought in here? Adrian and I will stay here for the night."

"Right away Sir." he replied as he turned and walked over to talk with the hospital staff.

The nurses pushed two over sized chairs into the room and asked if there was anything else they needed.

Adrian told them they were fine as he sat down on one of the chairs. The nurses left closing the door behind them. Anthony sat down on the other chair and shook his head.

"Well Equestria certainly keeps you on your toes doesn't it." he said to Adrian.

"That's no joke. I wonder if that was the big threat we were suppose to face? It didn't seem like that big of a deal to me. From what I saw when we came in Luna can handle herself pretty well."

"I don't think that was it. This isn't the first time Chrysalis has tried attacking. The last time Twilight's brother and his wife beat her. So if today was just a preview of whats to come we have some serious work to do. The city needs to be secured, and the guards need more training. They are far from being ready for a war."

Anthony's stomach growled loudly as he adjusted himself in the chair.

"It would have been nice to get something to eat." said Adrian as his stomach gurgled in response.

There was a knock on the door.

"Now what." exclaimed Anthony as he got up and opened it.

"SUPRISE!"

Pinkie Pie pushed her way into the room balancing a plate of food on each of her front hooves and one on her head. Anthony grabbed the plate off her head before it fell.

"How is Dustin doing?" asked Celestia as she and Luna followed the other ponies into the room.

"A lot better compared to how he was when we brought him in." replied Adrian as he took a plate from Pinkie.

Pinkie walked over and placed the last plate on the bed. Rainbow Dash looked at the food and then back to Dustin.

"Rainbow Dash." said Twilight softly. "You need to eat to ya know. It won't do any good if he wakes up and your in the room next door from starvation.

"Not hungry." she replied dismissively waving her hoof.

"Okay we'll leave it here so you can eat later."

"Princess Celestia we have a great deal of work to do if we are going to prepare for a war. First off we must secure Canterlot and the Castle.", said Anthony.

"I know, the Royal Guard is working on that as we speak. I also ordered a full detail here to prevent any further incidents while Dustin is in our care. As soon as the Doctor says it is safe I will see that he is moved to the castle."

"I appreciate the offer princess but Adrian and I will stay here until he has recovered."

"If you wish, but I believe you both have much to do in Canterlot and Ponyville, as do the other ponies here.

"That's right, those apples ain't gonna buck themselves."

"I agree." said Rarity. I simply must get back to the boutique and finish my new line of dresses."

"The animals need me as well. You know how Angel gets if I'm gone for to long." added Fluttershy.

"I ain't goin back." said Rainbow Dash.

"I'm with Rainbow Dash on that one." added Adrian. How can we be certain he's safe."

"Adrian, Rainbow Dash I understand how you feel. But we need to assess the situation at hand and start making preparations. Celestia and Luna will do everything in their power to keep him safe. This is home now and we need to figure out how to fit in."

"Do what ya want, I ain't leavin." said Rainbow Dash defiantly.

Adrian walked over and sat down next to her..

"Listen, Anthony's right. We all want to make sure Dustin is safe, but we can't stay here worrying about him. We have a lot to do, and we don't lnow how much time we have.. You can stay here tonight and tomorrow we will go back to Ponyville. They'll tell us when he wakes up and we'll all come visit him then."

"Fine." she replied with a huff.

"Well I don't know bout ya'll but I'm plum tuckered out. We best be gettin some rest so we can catch the train back tamorrow."

Celestia walked over to Anthony.

"We'll leave you be, enjoy your meal. Twilight and the others will pick you up in the morning on the way to the station."

"What about our gear? We left it in our rooms."

"They will make sure your belongings are returned to you."

"Okay Celestia, thank you for everything."

With that they left for the castle.

Rainbow Dash pushed the food around on her plate until she found a few fried daisies. She ate them and laid her head down on the bed. Before long she was softly snoring.

"Three hour guard shifts?" asked Anthony as he sat back down and started to eat.

Adrian swallowed the food in his mouth and looked at his watch.

"That'll work. I'll take the first shift, get some rest."


	9. Back in Town

**Chapter Nine: Back to Town**

Anthony woke as the sunlight started to creep over the horizon. The night had gone by without incident. Adrian looked over as Anthony stretched.

"Morning. I asked the nurse for coffee. She said she would bring some hot tea. Do you think we should wake up Rainbow Dash?"

"No let her sleep. We can get her up when we figure out breakfast."

The nurse opened the door and pushed in a small cart with three plates of food and a tea pot.

"Hi, I'm nurse RedHeart." she said with a warm smile.

Adrian and Anthony both looked at her with suspicion.

"I was told about last nights excitement and I promise you I am not a changeling. I also saw to your food and drink myself. I can't say I blame you for being apprehensive."

Nurse RedHeart poured herself a glass of tea and blew on it. She smiled again as she took a drink.

Anthony stood and poured himself a cup and grabbed a plate.

"Is the doctor in yet? I'd like him to check on Dustin's condition before we go anywhere."

"He'll be here shortly, he is making his rounds."

Adrian walked over and shook Rainbow Dash's shoulder.

"Wake up sleepy." he said as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Wha, where, oh hey how long was I out?"

"Don't worry about it." said Adrian handing her a plate.

He took the old plates off the bed placing them on nurse Red Hearts cart, and poured them both some tea.

"Thank you Miss RedHeart."

The white pony nodded as she pushed the cart out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Rainbow Dash looked at Dustin and let out a sigh.

"Do we really have to leave? What if something happens? What if the changelings come back?"

"Don't start the "What If" game Rainbow Dash." said Anthony. "That kind of thinking will drive you mad, trust me."

"So what is it that you do in Ponyville?" asked Adrian changing the topic.

"I help with the weather. Bustin up clouds, keeping it sunny,making it rain when we need it, the awesome stuff."

"So you control the weather? What about winter?"

"Cloudsdale the home of the pegasus creates the snow and clouds at the end of summer. Then we all work together to turn it back to spring with our winter wrap up celebration."

"That's amazing, I can't wait to see it."

The door opened as the doctor and Sword Dancer entered.

"Good morning Sir." said Sword Dancer to Anthony.

The doctor's horn began to glow as he walked to the bed side.

"His body appears to be starting to heal on its own. He should be stable enough to move to the castle in a few days."

"Any idea when he might regain consciousness?" asked Adrian.

"I couldn't say with any certainty, but we will send word as soon as he does."

"Thank you doctor, for everything you've done." said Anthony.

Sword Dancer opened the door for the doctor.

"Princess Celestia has told me you plan to leave for Ponyville today. I'd like to ask for your permission to personally see that Dustin remains safe while he is here."

Adrian gave Sword Dancer a salute.

"Permission granted I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sword Dancer smiled as he returned the salute.

"Do you mind if I ask a question Sword Dancer?"

"Go ahead Sir."

"I notice your a unicorn, but you don't use magical attacks, why is that?"

"As a colt I dreamed of becoming a Royal Guard but my magical abilities didn't develop like other unicorns. I don't have the strength to do offensive magic and I can only do minor shield spells. So I practiced manipulating objects with my magic, that is how I found my special talent."

"That is pretty impressive. I admire your drive its an honorable trait." said Anthony.

"Thank you Sir. I try my best."

Anthony, Adrian and Rainbow Dash were just finishing up their breakfast when the other ponies arrived.

"Good morning, good morning, good morning, good morning." said Pinkie Pie bouncing from one pony to the next.

"Mornin Ya'll, are ya ready ta get goin?"

Twilight levitated their equipment onto one of the vacant chairs. They dawned there gear and split Dustin's between themselves to carry.

"As ready as ever I suppose." said Anthony as he slung his rifle around his back.

Twilight pulled what appeared to be three large gold and dark blue medallions out of her saddle bag and gave them to Anthony. He turned one over in his hand and saw it was inscribed with the same design as the banners in the castle throne room.

"Those are the royal seals the princess promised you all. You can use them to purchase anything you need."

Anthony handed one of the seals to Adrian and put the other two in his pocket. They bid farewell to Sword Dancer and together they headed off to the train station.

Apple Jack walked over and sat down next to Adrian as the train made its way towards Ponyville.

"Hey sugar cube, Twilight told me Anthony was going to stay at the castle with her. Is that what yer plannin ta do too?"

"I don't know. After everything that's happened I hadn't really though about it."

"Well I thought I'd offer ta let ya stay at my families apple farm. At least til you get yer new place built. We could make room for ya and if ya don' mind, we could always use an extra hoof around the farm."

"I wouldn't want to impose on anybody."

"Aw shucks you wouldn't be imposin at all."

"I'll give it some thought and I'll let ya know." said Adrian with a smile.

Twilight and Anthony sat together writing a checklist of everything they needed to do when they got back to Ponyville.

"Hey Rarity, when your not busy I'd like to come to your boutique and have some clothes made."

"Absolutely darling it would be my pleasure. We also need to figure out what you all will be wearing to your knighting ceremony. I expect you to stop by as well Adrian."

"Yes ma'am." he said with a wave.

Rainbow Dash sat by herself in the back of the train car and stared out the window. Watching the world pass by in a blur reminded her of how things looked when she was flying. She felt the seat next to her sag as somepony sat down next to her.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Nothing."replied Rainbow Dash bluntly.

"I bet your worried that when Dustin wakes up he's gonna see you aren't there and he'll be super mad at you and hate you forever and ever and ever no matter what you try to do to make it up to him and when he comes to Ponyville you'll have to leave because he's gonna be like really mean and you won't be able to handle it so you'll have to runaway to the Everfree forest and never show your face in Ponyville ever again."

A look of pure panic appeared on Rainbow Dash's face as she listened to Pinkie Pie's rant.

"PINKIE PIE!" came the collective yell from around the rail car.

Adrian walked over and pushed Pinkie Pie off the seat. She hit the floor with a thud as a cloud of confetti and candy bounced up out of her mane.

Adrian sat down next to Rainbow Dash.

"Look I've known Dustin for a long time and he's not like that. I guarantee that won't happen, he'll understand and I'm sure he will be looking forward to seeing you."

The panic slowly left Rainbow Dash's face as she calmed down.

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so, he isn't that big of a jerk. said Anthony as he walked over and joined them. Now if it was Adrian I couldn't make any promises." .

Rainbow Dash grinned and hit Adrian in the shoulder with her hoof.

"You ain't as mean as you try to act."

"Only when I need to be." replied Adrian.

Everybody settled back into their seats and enjoyed idle conversation until the train pulled into the Ponyville station.

Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetiebell met them as they walked off the platform.

"Hey big sis, is it true the changelings attacked Canterlot again?" asked Applebloom.

"Sure is, but our new Knights of Equestria showed em how big a mistake that was." replied Apple Jack, giving her sisters mane a tussle.

"Knights of Equestria?"

"That's right we agreed to stay and protect everybody from the likes of Chrysalis." said Adrian.

"Yeppie." said the three fillies in unison.

"Hey where's Dustin?" asked Scootaloo looking around the group.

Rainbow Dash flew over and placed a hoof around Scootaloo's neck.

"He got hurt in the fight but he's gonna be fine. He's at the hospital and their taken good care of him.", she said choking back tears.

Tears started down the filly's face as she hugged Rainbow Dash.

"Your sure he's gonna be okay."

"Yep, he's almost as awesome as me. He'll be back on his hooves in no time, you wait and see."

"Hey Apple Jack." said Adrian as he started walking.

"Whats up sugar cube?"

"If you don't mind I can drop my stuff off at the castle and we can go see your family's farm."

"Really?" said Applebloom, her voice full of excitement.

"That sounds like a plan." said Apple Jack as she walked up alongside Adrian.

Pinky Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity said their goodbyes and headed off in different directions.

Adrian dropped his and Dustin's gear in his room and got cleaned up. He put on a fresh uniform, grabbed his weapons, and headed back out of the castle to join Apple Jack.

"This is great, I c'n show you our clubhouse and we c'n give him a tour of the..."

"Whoa there Applebloom lets just work on gettin home first."

"Hey Adrian is it true ya don't have a cutie mark."

"Applebloom! That's not somethin ya ask a stallion."

"It's okay Apple Jack. What is a cutie mark anyway?"

Apple Jack turned and showed him the three apples on her flank.

"This here is mine, everypony gets one when they find their special talent."

Adrian looked down at Applebloom's flank.

"So you have a blank flank huh?"

Applebloom's head and red bow drooped down.

Apple Jack leaned over and motioned for Adrian to come closer.

"Blank Flanks what other fillies call Applebloom ta make fun a her and her friends." she whispered.

"I'm sorry Applebloom I didn't know. If it helps, I'm a blank flank too."

Applebloom perked up a little.

"Dustin said he might join the Cutie Mark Crusaders so we c'n help each other get our cutie marks. Think you'd wanna join too?" she asked with big puppy dog eyes.

"Well, when Dustin gets back we'll just have to see about that." said Adrian with a smile.

"Alright!" she shouted springing back to her cheery self."

"Well there it is." said Apple Jack as they crested a small hill. "Sweet Apple Acres home of the Apple family for four generations."

Adrian took in the vast orchard of apple tree's and gentle rolling hills.

"It's amazing Apple Jack."

"Well it ain't much but we call it home." she replied walking through the gate.

As they neared the farm house Adrian saw a dog come running from the barn towards them.

"Hey Winona." said Apple Jack as she scratched the dogs ears. "This here is Adrian you be nice ta him ya hear."

The dog barked and ran over sniffing Adrian's leg. He knelt down and stuck out his hand. She sniffed it for a second and then laid down, rolling over on her back. Adrian reached out and scratched her belly.

"Ya just made a best friend fer life." said Apple Jack with a chuckle. "Come on in and meet the family."

Applebloom ran forward and held the door for them both. Adrian stepped in and found himself almost nose to nose with a rather strong looking red pony.

"This here is my brother, Big Macintosh, and the one over there in the rockin chair is Granny Smith."

"Nice to meet you." said Adrian to the big red stallion.

"Eeyup." was all he said as he walked by and headed towards the barn.

'Don' mind him, he's a pony of few words." said Apple Jack leading the way into the kitchen. "Have a seat, I'll get ya a cup of our famous apple cider. Just don' tell Rainbow Dash. She'd be down right mad if she found out I had some and wasn't sharin it with her."

"Is Granny Smith okay." asked Adrian looking at the aged mare.

"She's just sleepin." said Applebloom.

"Wha, what, who's there?" Granny Smith opened her eyes and started to get up.

Slowly Adrian came into focus for her and she leaped backwards.

"Land Sakes its a monster." she yelled as she started across the kitchen.

Apple Jack caught her halfway across the room and pulled her to a stop.

"Whoa there Granny, it's alright. He ain't no monster, he's a human and his name is Adrian."

"Ya shouldn't go round scarin us old ponies in our sleep like that."

"Sorry ma'am. I didn't mean to startle you."

"So what brings ya to Sweet Apple Acres youngin?"

"Apple Jack offered to let me live here until my new home was built and I thought I would come check it out."

"That's my Apple Jack." she replied sitting back down in the rocking chair.

"Are ya gonna do it Adrian." asked Applebloom as she bounced up and down. "I think it'd be great ta have ya around."

"Well if Granny Smith and Big Macintosh don't mind I think I may. I'll help out around here of course to cover my room and board."

"I think that'd be just fine." said Granny Smith.

Apple Jack smiled up at Adrian.

"My staying here won't be a problem well it?" asked Adrian one last time.

"Nnope."came a deep voice from the kitchen window as Big Macintosh walked by.

"Their ya have it. We'll have some lunch here real quick first, then we c'n go to the castle, grab yer stuff, and get ya settled in." said Apple Jack as she headed towards the fridge.

 **...**

Anthony walked into City Hall with Twilight. Mayor Mare smiled as they walked up.

"Just what can I do for the two of you today? She asked pushing her glasses back up her muzzle."

"We have three new residence in Ponyville Mayor." said Twilight proudly.

"That's simply wonderful Princess Twilight. Let me get the paperwork and we'll get this done right away."

The mayor rummaged through her desk and pulled out a small stack of papers.

"The three of you need to fill these out and bring them back to me. I'll take care of everything from there. I also gave you a few maps of town so you don't get lost. I'd just like to add that knowing the Knights of Equestria are living in Ponyville makes me feel safer then ever. I heard what the three of you did in Canterlot."

"Well word sure travels fast around Equestria doesn't it." said Anthony.

"Yeah it does. The only ones that knew about your new title were the six of us and the guards at the fight."

"Thank you mayor we'll get this paperwork back to you as soon as possible." said Anthony as he stuck the papers in his bag.

"Where to next Anthony?" asked Twilight.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could stop by Rarity's boutique. I would sure like to get some clothes other then these uniforms."

"Of course. We can go there right now."

Together they headed out to see the fashonista.

As Anthony pushed the door open he heard a small bell ring out." 

"Commiinng." came Rarity's voice from a back room.

"Oh hello darling. I wasn't expecting you to be here today."

"I'm sorry Rarity we can come back another time if your busy." said Anthony as he started to turn back towards the door.

Rarity stepped in front of him and turned him back around.

"Don't be ridiculous, step into the back and we'll get your measurements."

Anthony walked into a smaller room towards the back of the store. It was cluttered with pony manikins covered in half finished outfits, bolts of fabric and sewing supplies.

"Pardon the mess darling, a creative mind has no time for rest, or organization." said Rarity as she cleared a tabletop with her magic. Now if you would please take off that dreadful outfit so I can get accurate measurements for you."

Anthony untied his boots and unbuttoned his uniform top. He placed them on the floor next to him and removed his brown t-shirt. Rarity walked over with a measuring tape floating nearby. She proceeded to measure his upper body and made several notes on a nearby paper.

"Come now darling I can't get accurate measurements over those." she said looking at his loose fitting uniform pants.

Anthony undid his belt, but stopped there.

"Rarity I know you don't have experience with humans so I should tell you..."

Before he could finish a purple aura wrapped around his waist band and pulled down his pants and boxers.

There was a gasp from Twilight as she blushed taking in the sight before her. Rarity looked up as Anthony started to cover himself.

"Oh my!" she said levitating a piece of fabric over to him.

He grabbed it and covered himself, his face turning bright red, as Rarity went about her measuring

"As I was saying, humans don't have fur or a natural means to conceal our genitals so clothing is a necessity for us. Not just something we wear for fashion."

"Are all humans as lucky as you?" said Rarity playfully as he pulled his uniform pants back on.

Anthony felt his face turning an even darker shade of red.

"I doubt any of us could compare to a stallion." he replied with a nervous chuckle.

"You'd be surprised, if you really think about the overall difference in body size." said Twilight, her own face blushing further.

"What kind of clothes did you have in mind now?"

"I was just thinking something simple. Some button down tops and a few pair of pants. If you could make some that cover my arms for cooler weather that would be great."

"Simple? Now darling just because you want something casual does not mean it must be simple. I'll be sure to come up with something absolutely fabulous for the ceremony as well. I'll let you know when they are done."

There's no rush Rarity we'll be here for awhile.

I look forward to seeing Adrian and Dustin soon." said Rarity with a sly grin.

Anthony thanked Rarity for her time and hastily headed out the door.

"I don't think that could have been more awkward." he said as his natural color finally started to return.

"Clearly, we still have a lot to learn about each other."said Twilight. "Maybe we could discuss some of it over lunch?"

"That sounds like a plan to me. What did you have in mind?"

"There's a little restaurant down the road we can go to."

"Lead the way."

They arrived at the Ponyville Cafe and agreed on burgers, horseshoe fries, and soda.

"So is there any other important things I should know about humans?" asked Twilight between bites of her burger.

"We are sensitive to changes in weather, we can be injured just like a pony obviously, and we can be laid up by sickness and diseases. That is what we have to watch out for the most. Throughout our history diseases have been known to nearly wipe out a group of humans. Especially when they were exposed to it for the first time."

"But, you didn't have magic to help cure them, and Zecora has a vast knowledge of herbal medicines and cures for various illnesses."

"That is true. I wonder if our Equestrian ancestors could wield magic as well? It would be nice to know more about what they were like before we were sent to earth. That concept alone is mind blowing as well. For centuries mankind has argued over how we came to be on earth. To think we were sent there from another world explains many things in our belief system but also raises a lot of questions. Looking back on the mythology, Unicorn's and dragons were strongly believed in. Perhaps our time on Equestria is what established those stories and legends. And if that's the case maybe the stories of magi, and sorcerers were more then mere tales of fantasy."

"The library in Canterlot has an entire section of StarSwirl the Bearded's work and studies. Maybe next time we are there we could have a look through his scrolls. We might be able to find something about the humans of Equestria."

"I think that's a good idea. Anything we can learn could prove to be helpful."

Anthony took another bite of his veggie burger and shook his head.

"I really wish this had some beef in it."

"What's beef?" asked Twilight.

"It's the meat of a cow. Normally it is cooked and we use it in a lot of our food."

"That's horrible."

"On earth cows are pretty much mindless animals. All they really do is eat and reproduce."

"Well here in Equestria cows are rather intelligent, I've had some pretty good conversations with a few of them. Although they are prone to stampedes every now and then."

"Wow. Can all the creatures in Equestria speak?"

"That would depend on your definition of speaking. Most can't speak in a form we understand. However, Fluttershy's talent is speaking to and understand all the animals on Equestria. A lot of ponies keep animals as pets. Apple Jack has a dog named Winona, and Rarity has Opal the cat. Pinkie Pie has her pet alligator Gummy.

"What? A pet alligator." said Anthony nearly choking on his soda.

"Oh its okay he's a toothless alligator. I have Owlowiscious my owl, and Rainbow Dash has Tank the tortoise."

Anthony chuckled and shook his head.

"You mean the fastest pony I've ever seen has a pet turtle?"

"Tortoise." corrected Twilight. She loves him so much she tried to stop winter so he wouldn't have to go into hibernation."

"Celestia was right that is some real loyalty. I guess if we're gonna be living here now I might not even mind getting a pet."

"Really, Fluttershy will be so excited to hear that. She has so many animals she's trying to find homes for. She'd be more then happy to help you find the pet that is right for you."

"I didn't mean right now. I think I'd like to get settled into my room at the castle first.

Twilight finished the last of her food and wiped her face with a napkin.

"If you like we can go back to the castle and I can show you around your new home."

"Alright I think we've accomplished enough for one day."

As they walked back down the road they ran into Apple Jack and Adrian. Apple Jack was pulling a small wagon behind her.

"Hey Sargent." said Adrian with a smile.

"Quite the gentleman you are letting the mare pull the wagon." he replied.

"Ah shucks, I don' mind, this thing ain't hard ta pull at all."

"Twilight was about to give me a tour of the castle, would you both care to join us?"

"I would, but Apple Jack and I are just here to grab my things. She and her family offered to let me stay at their farm until I get my house built."

"That's great." said Twilight. "Just don't try and overwork him in the orchard, he'll have royal duties before to long."

"Don' worry Twilight I won't break him before the ceremony."

As the group arrived at the castle the two mares excused themselves and headed into the main hall. Anthony and Adrian walked down the hallway towards their rooms.

"Hey, once your settled you'll have to come out to Sweet Apple Acres. Its pretty amazing and there's room for us to keep up on our training and exercise. I think we better stay on top of that just in case something else crazy comes up."

"Adrian I'm really surprised with you. Your really adjusting to this a lot better then I expected. Especially after everything you said in the forest and after they told us we can't leave."

"After that fight and seeing Dustin take that hit I just knew this was how things were going to be. This really is our home now and everyone has been so friendly. It's like we are meant to be here and I want to protected this place and these ponies."

"I know what you mean, but it's become a little more personal for me now."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Adrian cocking an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Princess Celestia asked me to protect Twilight no matter what the cost."

"And you agreed to do it didn't you."

"Of course that is why I'm telling you this. I want you to promise that if anything happens to me you'll do the same. Twilight and her friends are important to Equestria and I think we need to protect them all."

"I think that falls under our first general order then. Especially if Princess Celestia felt it was important enough to make you swear to it. I have your six brother. You know you can count on me."

"Thanks."

Twilight and Apple Jack walked into the map room and sat down.

"So Adrian agreed to stay at the farm? I'm sure he'll be a lot of help out there."

"Yeah, Applebloom seems ta have takin a likin to him also."

Twilight started to giggle as she recalled the incident at Rarity's.

"What gives Twilight?" asked Apple Jack.

"Lets just say things got a little...interesting at Rarity's this afternoon."

"Did she go an try gettin Anthony in one of those high falutin outfits?" replied Apple Jack getting up from her chair.

"No, lets just say she proved that Anthony really is a Stallion."

Apple Jack's mouth hung open at the thought.

"And?" she asked walking closer to Twilight.

"And it was rather impressive to say the least."

They both giggled as they started whispering between themselves.

…

Adrian walked into his room and started to grabbed his things.

"Hey Anthony do you wanna secure Dustin's gear here in the castle? I'd feel more comfortable knowing it was here then at a house with kids."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

Adrian walked into Dustin's room and grabbed his ruck sack. He handed the gear to Anthony then went back to get his own belongings.

"Okay I'm headed out, lets meet tomorrow and we can get an update on Dustin's condition."

Anthony pulled the registration papers and a map out of his bag and handed them to Adrian.

"You need to fill this out and get it back to me asap. I'll take care of Dustin's and there is a map of Ponyville in there for you also. Oh yeah. Rarity wants you to swing by so she can get your measurements. Make sure you stop in and see her."

"Will do."

Adrian shut the door and walked back to the main entrance of the castle. Apple Jack was waiting for him by her cart. He threw his gear in and grabbed the yoke.

"I'll pull it back, I could use the exercise." he said with a grin. As he started down the road.


	10. Fitting In

**Chapter Ten; Fitting In**

Dustin floated idly as his memories of home play out like a movie in front of him. He watched his children grew before his eyes.

"You certainly had a beautiful family." came a voice from the shadows of his mind.

"Who's there?"

"Do you not recognize the voice of a friend?" said Luna as she walked out of the darkness."

Dustin ran over and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for coming back. How long have I been out, it feels like forever."

"Tis the fourth day." replied Luna calmly.

"Four days? That's it."

"I am afraid so. The doctor believes your body will be stable enough to move to the castle in a few days. He doesn't know how much longer you will remain unconscious thought. Perhaps I may know a way to cheer you up however. I certain somepony has made a request."

"Really? Who?"

"Rainbow Dash wishes to come and see you here in the realm of dreams."

"Is that even possible?" asked Dustin.

"If she is asleep I can bring her here to see you."

"That would be great!"

"I will see if she is available, if you don't mind waiting."

"Not like I have anywhere else to go." he replied with a laugh.

"Before I go I have a question for you?"

"What's up?"

"Wh…why did you throw yourself in front of the changelings magic attack? I treated you all so poorly when you arrived. It was I who ordered Sword Dancer to place you under guard. Despite all of this you still risked your life for me. For all you knew that blast could have killed you."

"Luna when I look at you I see a proud leader that puts the well being of her people..ponies as top priority. I can not fault you for that. For all I knew that blast could have killed you. Protecting those I serve is one of my most important duties. My friends and I swore to fight for Equestria. Ensuring your safety is part of that responsibility.

"I would like to apologize to you for my actions I feel I have greatly misjudged you. Is there anything I can do to make up for my mistake?"

"You already are by simply coming here to keep me company. I think being trapped in my own head alone would drive me mad."

"Very well then, I will continue to do so. Now please excuse me while I see if our friend is asleep yet."

Dustin watched as Luna slowly faded away into the darkness.

He waited for what felt like hours. Just as he started to think they weren't coming a blitz of Rainbow tackled him to the ground.

"Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!"

"Easy there Rainbow Dash." said Dustin as he returned the hug.

Rainbow Dash stood up and gave Dustin room to do the same.

"Sorry."

Luna walked up next to them and chuckled. It would appear somepony was very grateful that you accepted her request.

Rainbow Dash blushed as she looked at the black ground.

"Thanks Luna you two are the best. So how is everybody...everypony doing."

"Adrian is stayin out at Sweet Apple Acres with Apple Jack and her family and Anthony decided to live in the castle with Twilight. I didn't get to talk to them much yesterday because I had to bust up some rain clouds that tried movin in from the forest. Where are you gonna stay when you get back?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll just have to stay at the castle until my new house gets build."

A house slowly started appearing before them.

"What is this?" asked Luna as she watched the virtual home manifest out of nowhere.

"Oddly enough that is my dream house, complete with hot tub and swimming pool."

"Man if you were a pegasus I'd totally let you crash at my place it's the most awesome pad in Ponyville. But, only pegasus can walk on clouds and you kinda have to fly to get to it."

"I wish I could fly." said Dustin. "That would at least give me something to do in here."

"What are ya talking about? Your in a dream, you can do anything."

Rainbow Dash was surrounded by a blinding white light. As it faded Dustin saw she was wearing a black outfit with a golden lightning bolt necklace around her neck.

"That outfit looks good on you, how'd you do that?"

"Even you should be able to do it, just concentrate on having wings."

"That is correct." said Luna. In this place you are only limited to the restrictions of your own mind."

"That would have been nice to know two days ago." he replied giving Luna a little nudge.

Dustin closed his eyes and focused. An odd sensation came over his body as he opened them back up. Rainbow Dash and Luna's mouths were both hanging open at the sight before them.

"That is AWESOME!" cried Rainbow Dash as she started to fly around him.

Dustin looked over his shoulder and saw black feathers with red tips extending out from his back.

"Alright now try flapping them."

Dustin focused on making the wings flap but they refused to move.

"Its not working. I'm thinking but nothing is happening."

"Stop thinkin and do it!" said Rainbow Dash

Dustin focused on the muscles where he could feel the wings attached and started moving them. As he did the wings started to flap faster and faster until he was lifting up off the ground.

"This is amazing!" he said as he continued to climb.

"Now adjust your body to the angle you want to fly."

"Ya know this would be a lot easier if I had a better sense of up and down. Space is kinda confusing."

"Simple enough, just visualize where you want to be." said Luna as she glided up next to him.

Dustin closed his eyes and again focused. As he opened his eyes he crashed head first into a tall pine tree in a puff of feathers.

As he fell to the ground Luna and Rainbow Dash landed gracefully beside him.

"Yeah, its best if ya fly with your eyes open there newbie."

"Thanks for the advice Skittles." replied Dustin as he brushed himself off.

Rainbow Dash grabbed his collar with one hoof and drew back the other.

"You makin fun of me?" she asked, her face flush with anger.

"Of course not! Sorry, I forgot that you don't know what that is."

A bag of skittles candy appeared in the air next to Dustin. He tore it open and dumped the contents into his hand. Rainbow Dash looked at the small multicolored candies and smiled as she let go of his collar.

"I was just looking at you and this is what came to mind. Not only do they match your mane but their sweet and awesome just like you."

Rainbow Dash blushed brightly at the complement.

Luna looked at them both and lowered her head.

"I would leave the two of you in privacy but this magic requires that I be present."

"Its okay Luna I wouldn't want either of my two favorite mares to leave." replied Dustin causing the moon princess to smile.

"What is this place?" asked Rainbow Dash as she looked around the unfamiliar environment.

Dustin stood up and took in his surroundings.

"I remember this. Its the black hills, I took my family here on a vacation.

"They don't look black to me." said Rainbow Dash slightly confused.

"From a distance the tree's make the hills look black."

"Its beautiful." said Luna as she looked around. "Are all of your lands like this?"

"This land is protected by law so that it can not be destroyed to build homes or businesses nor can it be cut down for lumber."

"Who would want to destroy such a wondrous place?"

"Some humans don't see the beauty, all they see is a means to profit."

"I say you give flying another shot and we check this place out." said Rainbow Dash impatiently.

"What the?" yelled Rainbow Dash

Dustin looked over and saw Rainbow Dash slowly fading away.

"I am sorry Dustin it appears Rainbow Dash is waking up."

"Come back and see me again Skittles." he yelled before she disappeared completely.

"I fear I also must be on my way, but if you would like we can return later."

"Oh course I'd love to see the mares of my dreams anytime." he replied with a laugh.

A grin crossed Luna's face but she shook her head at the poor attempt at a joke.

"We shall see you again soon. In the mean time perhaps you should try working on your flying." said Luna spreading her wings. I'd like to see more of your world as well."

"I'll be glad to give you both a tour."

With that Luna launched herself upwards into the darkness.

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes as a giant smile crossed her face.

"Ohmygosh, Ohmygosh." she stammered as she flew around her room.

"I gotta send a message to Luna."

She opened the door and realized the sun was barely starting to come up.

"Ah man! I never wake up this early, what the hay, that was the best dream I've ever had."

She zipped back into her bed letting the blankets slowly drift back down over her and closed her eyes.

Adrian woke to the crow of a rooster. That was something he'd have to get use to, he thought to himself. As he stretched, his feet slid out from under the blanket and off the end of the bed. He lay looking at the ceiling of the small guest bedroom and yawned.

It wasn't much but it was comfortable. It also had a lockable closet that he was able to secure his gear in while he was working around the farm.

"Time to get up." he said out loud.

The sun hadn't quite crested the hills outside his window as he got dressed and quietly headed down stairs. No one else seemed to be up yet. He looked around the kitchen for something he could make them all for breakfast. He found eggs, salt, flour, sugar, baking powder, and milk so he decided pancakes was his best option. Looking through the cupboards he found a skillet and a large mixing bowl and poured in the ingredients. With a whistle he went about his cooking.

Apple Jack and Big Mac were the first two into the kitchen.

"What is that?" asked Apple Jack as she walked towards Adrian. "It smells delicious."

"Eeyup." said Big Mac in agreement.

"I was up so I figured breakfast was in order, means being you all were kind enough to take me into your home."

"Aw shucks ya didn't have ta goin do that. We're happy ta have ya. But, since ya did I'll help ya out. I happen ta have a pretty health appetite and so does Applebloom so we'll be needin ta make plenty."

Adrian turned holding a platter stacked high with pancakes.

"I kinda figured that, so I started out with these and decided to keep cooking in case we needed more."

"Well I guess ya got it under control there. I'll go get Applebloom."

Apple Jack walked into Applebloom's room and shook her softly.

"Applebloom time ta get up the roosters a crowin."

"I don' wanna." she said as she rolled over pulling the blankets over her head.

"Adrian done made a whole heap a pancakes."

Applebloom's eyes shot open.

"Pancakes!"

She jumped out of bed and opened the closet door revealing row after row of big red bows.

"This one'll work." she said grabbing one off a lower shelf and tying it in her mane.

They walked into the kitchen as Big Mac and Adrian were setting the table.

"Would you happen to have butter and syrup?" asked Adrian as he sat the pile of pancakes on the table."

"Sure do." said Applebloom as she grabbed the requested items out of the fridge.

Apple Jake poured them all a glass of apple cider as they sat down to eat.

"What about Granny Smith? Should we wait for her?"

"Naw she'll be down after awhile. We need ta get goin, we got work ta do." said Apple Jack though a mouth stuffed with pancakes.

Apple Jack stopped and swallowed her food as she looked over at Adrian.

"Sorry bout that. I forget ma manners some times."

"I consider it a compliment, it kind of makes me feel at home too." replied Adrian his own mouth full of food.

They all laughed as Big Mac hoofed out another stack of pancakes to each of them.

After the filling breakfast Adrian joined Big Mac in the barn.

He watched as the red stallion loaded large buckets into two separate carts.

Apple Jack walked in and hooked up to one of the carts and headed out the door.

"You comin Adrian?"

They walked through the trees for awhile and chatted until she came to a stop.

Apple Jack unloaded the cart and placed several of the buckets around a rather large apple tree.

"I got this." said Adrian as he took a running start and jumped. He grabbed the lowest branch he could reach and pulled himself up into the tree.

"What are ya doin sugarcube?" asked Apple Jack as she watched his odd performance.

"Aren't we out here to pick apples?" he asked looking down at the blonde mare.

"Pick apples? Why that'd take all week. Come on down here and I'll show ya how us Apples do it.

Adrian hopped out of the tree as Apple Jack turned and gave him a wink. She bucked hard against the tree with both her back hooves. The apple tree shook from the ground up causing all the apples to drop from the tree. Much to Adrian's surprise they landed perfectly in the waiting bucks.

"That was amazing Apple Jack."

"Just call me AJ." she said with a grin. "Yer living with us now so no need ta be all formal like."

"Okay AJ."

"Now how bout ya give me a hand loadin them buckets back on the cart."

Adrian grabbed the closest bucket and picked it up.

"So what do you do with all these apples." asked Adrian as he loaded it into the cart.

"We use em ta make cider and other stuff. Some of em we sell. We don't make a lot but its enough ta keep the place runnin. Our best sellers are the cider and zap apple jam."

"Zap apples, now that sounds interesting."

"Yeah, Granny Smith found em in the Everfree forest when she was just a filly. She brought em home and planted the seeds. There tricky though. If ya don't get all the apples bucked in one day they disappear on ya. Then there's a whole mess a steps ya have to follow ta make the jam. Things get a might bit crazy around here durin zap apple season that's for sure."

They loaded the last bucket together and headed over to the next tree. Again AJ placed the buckets and walked up to the tree.

"Mind if I give it a try?"

"I don' know. I promised Twilight I wouldn't over work ya."

"Come on AJ it ain't gonna hurt."

"I suppose if ya can do it we'd get done faster."

Adrian walked over and squared up with the tree. He gave it a mighty kick causing the leaves to rustle. A lone apple fell hitting Adrian square on the top of the head. They both laughed as Adrian rubbed the small bump that was starting to form on his bare scalp.

"Ya got ta use both hooves ta get a good buck in, give it another try."

Adrian got down on his hands and knees as he looked over his shoulder to make sure he was lined up. He bucked out with both legs and hit the tree firmly resulting in several thuds as apples dropped into the buckets.

"There ya go sugarcube. Not bad for your second try."

Adrian looked up and saw over half the apples still hanging onto the tree defiantly. He bucked again and watched as a few more fell into the waiting buckets.

"I couldn't do it all day but it's good exercise. It sure would keep my legs in shape."

Apple Jack turned and kicked with one leg causing the remaining apples to fall.

"How bout I do most the buckin for now and you c'n help load the cart."

Adrian stood and started loading the buckets into the cart.

"Okay but I'm gonna keep practicing until I can buck them all off in one shot."

"Deal." said Apple Jack as she spit on her hoof and stuck it out to Adrian.

Adrian spit in his hand and shook her hoof. Together they continued working there way through the orchard.

After several hours of bucking and loading, Apple Jack let out a sigh.

"Alright Adrian. That pretty much does it for the day. It'll be gettin to hot to work here before long."

"Hell, I'm not afraid of the heat, in Iraq one hundred and ten degrees was pretty normal. And we wore all that gear when we worked."

"It's not us I'm worried about. When it gets hot the apples turn soft and if ya buck em they get bruised fallen in ta the buckets."

"Oh that makes sense. Your family has this down to a science don't they?"

"It's just years ah knowledge passed down from one generation ta the next."

"So that reminds me, when do I get to meet your parents AJ." asked Adrian.

Apple Jack lowered her head and sat silent. She closed her eyes as the tears started down her muzzle..

"Oh shit, I'm sorry AJ I didn't know." said Adrian as he knelt down in front of her. He raised her head by the chin.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his dew cloth and used it to wipe the tears from her face.

"I didn't mean to upset you I'm so sorry."

Apple Jack looked into Adrian's eyes. He could almost feel her pain making his heart sink even lower.

"Its okay Adrian. Ya didn't know and I didn't say. I just don' like talkin about it is all."

Adrian gently slid his hand across her face catching her last tear. He was so close he could smell a combination of apples and sweat. They sat for a moment looking into each others eyes when Apple Jack lunged forward and wrapped her hooves around Adrian's neck and started to cry again. Adrian returned the hug, holding her tightly in his arms until her crying subsided.

"Look at me, all a mess. We need ta get these apples back to the barn before it gets any hotter." she said as she pulled away.

"AJ if you ever need or want to talk I'm here for you. I know what it means to lose family."

"Thanks sugarcube that means a lot ta me." she replied as she wiped her face with her fore leg.

Adrian stood up and hooked the cart harness around his waist and they started back across the orchard towards the barn.

They got back to the barn and had the apples unloaded by the time Big Mac pulled his own cart load of apples in.

"Here Big Mac let me give you a hand." said Adrian as he grabbed hold of a barrel.

The three of them unloaded the apples in record time.

"It's lookin like he's gonna be pretty helpful round here." commented Apple Jack as she walked to the door.

"Eeyup." said Big Mac heading to the house.

Apple Jack lead Adrian out behind the barn. He saw what looked like a shower sticking off the side of the building.

"Ya wanna rinse off. If ya prefer there's a shower in the house. The water in the house is heated thanks to Twilight's magic, but this ones just heated by the sun.

Adrian took off his shirt and boots and walked under the shower head. Apple Jack stood staring at his muscular chest and stomach. She blinked as she realized she was staring a little longer then she had planned

"Yer gonna get those duds wet if ya stand there like that." she said.

Adrian looked down at his pants.

"AJ humans don't really have a way to cover our uh...ourselves without clothes so its kinda considered inappropriate to take off more than this around a lady."

A grin crossed her face as what he was sayin finally clicked.

"Ya act like I ain't never seen a stallion before sugarcube. Ya ain't gotta be shy round me. Applebloom will be out with her friends til this evenin so don' worry bout that neither."

"Okay as long as your sure your alright with it."

He turned around and undid his uniform pants and let them fall as he kicked them off into the pile of his clothes.

Apple Jack took in the sight of his nice tight flank as her mind started to wander. Her jaw nearly hit the ground as he turned around.

"Sweet Celestia." she said with a jerk.

Adrian used his hands to cover himself thinking he had offended her.

"Sorry AJ I warned you."

"Ain't nothing to apologize for Adrian, trust me."

She turned the valve and before long water was cascading down onto Adrian's head. It was just the perfect temperature to wash off the dirt and aches of the mornings work. He looked up and enjoyed the feeling of the water running down his face. Then he felt something bump into his leg.

"Hey sugarcube do ya think you could wash some of that dirt off a my flank, it's a real pain ta reach."

He reached over with one hand and rubbed down her back and around her cutie mark. He felt her shutter as he traced the apples on her flank with his fingers.

"Yeah right there." said Apple Jack as she tried to keep her head up and her eyes open.

AJ raised her tail a little giving him quite an enjoyable view of her marehood. Adrian realized he was turned on by the sight as he felt himself getting hard with excitement. He stepped out from underneath the water and grabbed his clothes.

"Somethin wrong sugarcube?"

Nope, I just wanna head in and get a clean uniform to put on." he replied as he pulled up his pants. He toweled himself off with his t-shirt as he headed to the house.

"Shoot, I hope I didn't push things to far with that." thought Apple Jack as she finished rinsing off.

Adrian changed into a full fresh uniform and grabbed his weapons out of the closet. He paced back and forth in his room trying to get the image of Apple Jack's beautiful flank out of his mind. "I know its been a while, but a pony." he thought. As he walked and pondered, it dawned on him. It wasn't just beauty he saw in AJ. The personality, the sense of family, the friendliness. For the first time he was truly seeing someone for more then just looks alone?

As he walked into the kitchen he saw Granny Smith rocking gently in her chair.

"Good mornin Granny Smith." he said with a wave.

"Afternoon young fella." she replied. "What did ya say yer name was again?"

"It's Adrian ma'am."

"Adrian huh. That's a strong name."

"Uh thanks."

"So what did ya think about apple buckin?"

"It's pretty hard work but I think I can handle it. I'm gonna need quite a bit of practice to get as good as Apple Jack or Big Mac but I'm sure I'll get there."

"Well if ya stick around long enough the Apple Family Reunion will be comin up in a month er so and you'll be able ta meet the entire Apple clan."

"I think I'd enjoy that." said Adrian as Apple Jack walked inside.

"Think ya'd enjoy what." she asked.

"Granny Smith was just telling me about the Apple Family reunion."

"The reunion is one heck of a gatherin that's for sure. You'll have to get Granny to show ya some of her photo albums sometime. Anyways was there something ya wanted to do?"

"Anthony said I needed to go see Rarity. I have some papers to give to him as well so I should probably get that done too."

"If ya don't mind I'll go with ya. I need to stop and see Fluttershy on the way if that's okay."

"I don't mind at all." he replied.

Apple Jack grabbed her saddlebags and they trotted off towards Ponyville.

 **...**

Anthony walked out of his room and headed to the main hall. As he got there the front door of the castle burst open as Rainbow Dash came flying in.

"Hey Rainbow Dash where's the fire?" he asked as she flew up to him.

"Have ya seen Spike? I need him to send a message to Princess Luna like right now."

"Whats the emergency."

"It's just important to me okay. So where's Spike?"

"I don't know I haven't seen him."

As if on cue Spike walked into the room.

"Hey guys. What's goin on?" he asked seconds before Rainbow Dash was shoving a scroll in his face.

"Please, send this to Princess Luna Spike." she said almost pleading.

"Is this another one of you and Pinkie Pie's prank letters?" asked Spike eyeing her suspiciously.

"Really! This is super important, will you please just send it?"

Spike took the sealed scroll in his claws and looked it over.

"I don't know. Remember how mad Twilight got at me last time I sent one of your "Important" letters."

"Spike!" Pleaaase, I swear its not a prank."

"Alright, but if it is I'll never send another letter for you again."

"Fine." she replied watching him impatiently.

Spike held the scroll up and blew green flames igniting the letter and watched calmly as it burned.

"Now that was uncalled for Spike, she was practically begging you to help." said Anthony as he watched the letter burn away.

Thank You. Thank You so much Spike, I owe ya one." said Rainbow Dash as she flew out as fast as she had come.

Anthony scratched his head as Spike looked at the confused human.

"It's not destroyed." said Spike seeing Anthony's expression.

"What?"

"When I burn the scroll like that it sends it almost instantly to Princess Celestia or Princess Luna. The Princesses can send letters to me and I burp them up about the same way. Pretty cool huh.

"So that is what Celestia meant when she said she would contact us through you."

"Yep, that's why I'm Princess Twilight's number ONE assistant." he said proudly.

"Spike! Spiiike!"

"Duty calls." he said with a bow as he walked into the castle library.

Anthony followed him in and saw Twilight seated at a table stacked with books.

"Can you put these books back please?" she said as a pile of books floated over to the little dragon.

"What are you doing?" asked Anthony as he stepped in.

"Good morning Anthony." she replied with a smile. "I was just going though some books looking to see if there were any references to the humans of Equestria."

"Having any luck?"

"None at all." she said with a sigh.

"I though that there would be something but all I can find is accounts of humans as myths. Maybe humans were sent to earth so long ago that their existence simply hadn't been recorded yet."

"I don't know how that would be possible. On earth several civilizations had seemingly vanished from existence, but their was always proof they had been there. Either though ancient ruins, buried artifacts, even cave paintings. There is always evidence."

"Ancient Ruins! Why didn't I think about that. We need to go on a little trip into the Everfree forest sometime this week. I bet the library in the castle of the two sisters would have something."

"What. I was in that forest for the better part of a week. I don't think its somewhere to go wondering around to look for some old ruins."

"We've been out there several times. Its the ruins of Celestia and Luna's old castle before...before they parted ways for awhile."

"What do you mean parted ways?"

"Well um, promise me you won't think differently of Luna if I tell you. We had some problems with this awhile back."

"I promise Twilight I look at someone for their current character and actions not at their past. We've all done things that we regret."

"Alright Anthony I trust you."

"So what happened, did they get in a fight? Did Luna try and take control?"

"Kinda both. Luna became jealous because everypony loved Celestia and her sunlight. She was filled with anger because ponies slept through the night and she was shunned. These emotions caused something horrible to manifest inside Luna turning her into an evil mare called Nightmare Moon."

"That doesn't sound ominous at all."

"In a rage she refused to lower the moon as she planned to leave Equestria covered in eternal darkness. When Celestia ordered her to lower it Nightmare Moon attacked. Celestia was forced to use the Elements of Harmony to defend herself but in so doing Nightmare Moon was banished to the moon for one thousand years."

"Whoa whoa whoa. A thousand years? Just how old are Celestia and Luna?"

"Honestly, I don't know. What I do know is they are probably the two oldest ponies in Equestria."

"Is it because they are alicorns? Does that mean you'll live that long as well?"

"I hadn't really though about it. They were both born alicorns, I was turned into one by Celestia's magic so it might not be the same thing. I'll have to ask her that in my next letter. So anyway Nightmare Moon's return was what brought my friends and I together. We each received an Element of Harmony and used them to defeat Nightmare Moon freeing Luna. Since then Luna has worked very hard to prove that Nightmare Moon no longer lives within her."

"Okay that explains a few things. So unlike Celestia, Luna still has a darker side even if its one she chooses not to show."

"No, Luna is a kind and caring pony just like her sister. She just has demons in her past. She went as far as to create a nightmare to punish herself every time she slept. She wanted to atone for the pain and suffering she caused as Nightmare Moon. We showed her that she could do that through her actions as Princess. Not by forcing herself to live a life of misery. Look, not only does she stop ponies nightmares as we sleep she guides us and helps us to understand them as well."

"So she realizes her gifts and the importance she has in her roll as princess of the night."

"Yes."

"I think I understand, thank you for sharing that with me. I'd rather know now then have it pop up at the worst time."

"That reminds me I have a book for you as well."

Twilight picked up a blue book with her magic. Anthony took it and turned it over in his hands.

 _Equestria, A History of_

"This will give you a run down of things you may need to know in the future.

"Thanks Twilight."


	11. Love is Real

**Chapter Eleven: Love in the Air**

Dustin walked down the street of his hometown. It was eerie to see the place void of any life. He know he could bring it to life through his memories but he wanted the quiet. He sat on the porch swing in front of his childhood home lost in thought.

How long had it been since he saw Luna and Rainbow Dash? Hours, days, weeks? There was no way to know. How much longer was he going to be unconscious? What if he's in a coma for years? What would happen to his friends. What if the war started and that's why Luna and Rainbow Dash hadn't come back? The more he thought the more upset he became and the color started to drain from his surroundings.

"Good evening Sir Dustin." came a soothing voice from his right.

Dustin jumped to his feet and ran to Luna throwing his arms around her neck. Luna jerked back from the sudden movement then rested her head on Dustin's shoulder..

"Is everything alright in the real would? Is everyone okay?"

"Of course, all is well." replied Luna a hint of confusion in her voice.

Dustin released his grip from her neck and stepped back.

"I'm sorry, Being here had my thoughts wandering into a dark place. It's really easy to get feeling down when your alone."

Seeing Luna's warm smile Dustin couldn't help but smile himself causing the color to return to the scenery.

"It has been over a week, and your body is recovering nicely."

"With out you here Luna it feels like an eternity."

Luna smiled as she looked around.

"Where are we?"

"This is the town I grew up in. This is actually my old house."

"Do you think you could show me your dream house again?"

"Sure."

The town they were in faded away and was replaced by the building image of a very nice modern home.

"Would you like a tour?" asked Dustin gesturing towards the front door.

"Please lead the way." replied Luna with a slight bow.

Dustin showed Luna the layout one room at a time. He stood in a bedroom doorway as the room was decorated before their eyes. Then two girls appeared on the floor playing with dolls.

Dustin shook his head and the world went black.

"I am sorry Dustin. I didn't intend on raising difficult memories. I am sure you miss them dearly."

"That's the worst part of being stuck here. My memories wander and there they are right in front of me. I can touch them, talk to them, but I know they are just an illusion from my dreams. It's maddening to have to relive these moments over and over knowing I will never see them again."

With that Luna lost her usual composure. Tears welled in her eyes as she remembered her time alone imprisoned on the moon.

"I understand more than you will understand. The pain of loss is truly hard to face. It may diminish but never fully disappears. Just know this, here in Equestria you are also loved. If you would allow this great love that you possess inside you to be shared with others, I feel you will find happiness once again."

As Dustin stood silent the blackness was replaced by the Canterlot throne room. Luna saw her sister and herself seated on their thrones. Looking around she realized it was the day the humans met the rulers of Equestria. The image then zoomed in on Luna's face. She was scowling deeply. Dustin chuckled at the sight.

"You know even though I could tell you didn't approve of us being there, you certainly could my attention. Your eyes and mane drew me in, they are entrancing.

Luna blushed and cursed herself silently for her behavior that day.

….….

Adrian pushed the castle door open and looked inside.

"Hey Anthony you up yet?" he shouted.

Spike came out of the main hall carrying a tub of ice cream.

"Him and Twilight already left. They were headed to the Castle of the Two Sisters to go through the library."

"What in tarnations was she thinkin headed there with out a few extra ponies." scowled Apple Jack suddenly serious.

"Its okay Apple Jack, Anthony took his rifle and stuff with him. They'll be fine. Won't they?"

A worried look crossed Spike's face as the panic started to set in.

"Don't worry Spike Adrian and I will catch up to em."

"Come on Adrian I hope ya don't mind a little gallop." said Apple Jack as she turned and ran down the road.

"What's the big deal with this castle." asked Adrian as he caught up.

"The big deal is that its the ruins inside of the Everfree forest. It's dangerous out there."

"Anthony will keep Twilight safe AJ. I promise that."

"I'm sure sugarcube, but I'd just feel a bit more comfortable if I was there too."

"Okay then, which way."

As they neared the edge of the forest they spotted Anthony and Twilight walking up the path to Fluttershy's cottage.

"There they are, lets go."

Apple Jack picked up the pace and caught them just before Twilight could knock on the door.

"What in the samhill do ya think your doin headed to the forest without us." she yelled as they approached.

"It's alright Apple Jack we were just going to look for a few books and then we are coming right back."

"Listen hear sugarcube, you should know better then ta go gallivantin into the forest by yerselves."

"Since the two of you are already here, why don't you come with us then?" said Anthony trying to calm everyoney down.

"Darn straight." replied Apple Jack with a huff.

"I-is everything okay out there?" came a meek voice from the other side of the door."

"It's fine Fluttershy we just stopped by to talk to you for a second." said Twilight as the door slowly opened.

"Are you really going into the forest."

"Yeah we are."

"Oh my. Aren't you worried about Cockatrice, and timberwolves, and manticores?"

"Exactly my point, here ya go Fluttershy." said Apple Jack as she sat the saddlebags by the door. "A fresh load a vegetables for all yer critters."

"Oh thank you Apple Jack. They'll be so happy."

"Excuse me, but what the hell is a cockatrice or a manticore?" asked Adrian.

"Oh, a cockatrice is a flying lizard with the head of a chicken." replied Fluttershy as she visibly shivered.

Adrian chuckled at the mental image.

"Really. Whats so scary about that?"

"If you look into a cockatrice's eyes it will turn you to stone." replied Fluttershy.

"Oh I guess that could be a problem. Is there anyway to turn somebody back if that happens?"

"Why yes there is. The cockatrice can change them back. You just have to convince them that its the right thing to do."

"And a manticore?"

"They are these lions with dragon wings and a scorpion tail. They can be really mean if your not careful."

"Right so lets hope we don't see any of those today." said Anthony.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Twilight?"

"Well Anthony mentioned he might be interested in getting a pet and.."

"Really! The animals will be so excited to hear that. I can have them ready this afternoon." she replied flying up into Anthony's face. Any idea of what your looking for in a pet?

"I wasn't wanting to get one right now, I just though I could set up a time to come see what you had."

"If you give me a few days I can have them all cleaned up and ready for you. I'm sure I have something here that you will absolutely adore. Do you wanna get a pet also Adrian?" Fluttershy asked expectantly.

"I'm staying out at AJ's and I wouldn't be comfortable bringing a new pet out right now. But, as soon as I get my place built I'd be glad to come take a look."

"Oh that's simply wonderful."

A little white bunny walked out the door and tapped his foot on the stone step impatiently.

"Oh dear, I really must let you all go. I promised Angel I'd fluff his tail today."

"Okay Fluttershy, I'll see you in a couple days." said Anthony as they started back to the forest.

"We all look forward to it." she replied with a wave.

Anthony looked over to Adrian and laughed.

"I think that's the most excited I've seen Fluttershy since we met her."

"Ya want interestin wait until somepony pisses her off." said Apple Jack.

"Can Fluttershy even get mad?"

"OH yeah, and ya don't want it to be at you." replied Twilight.

They walked and chatted as they made their way though the forest until the castle ruins came into view.

"Wow that's kinda creepy." said Anthony as they drew nearer.

"Yeah but the library is amazing. Just make sure you stick together. The castle is full of traps and secret passages."

"Seriously, and you thought coming here was a good idea." commented Adrian.

"They won't hurt you, its more like a fun house. It can just get a little confusing. Now if you all just follow me we'll go straight to the library."

Twilight led the group though the corridors of crumbing stone to the castle library. Adrian wandered to close to the wall as his face was wrapped up in a rather large cobweb.

"Oh Shit." he yelled startling the rest of the group.

He jump over flailing this arms around his head in an attempt to rid himself of the web.

"Is it on me? Are there any spiders on me?" he said trying to shake the mass of sticky string off his hand.

"Calm down sugarcube its just a star spider web. They get alittle thick out here this time a year. It won't hurt ya."

"I hate spiders okay." he replied with a shutter.

"So ya can fight changelings and timberwolves, but yer scared of a little spider."

"I didn't say I was scared of them, I just really hate them."

"Okay sugarcube. Just try stayin in the center of the hallway and I'll protect ya from those big bad spiders."

"Shut up AJ." said Adrian giving her a playful smack on the flank. He left his hand there as they walked and pulled her closer to him. Apple Jack leaned in against his leg as they saw the hallway open up into a large room.

Twilight ran into the library and turned back to the other three.

"Some of these books are thousands of years old so please be careful."

The four of them spread out around the library and started looking over the large number of books.

"So what exactly are we lookin for Twilight." asked Adrian.

"Anthony and I are trying to find information on the humans here in Equestria."

They continued looking through the books for a few hours with no luck. Adrian was about to give up as he skimmed through the J's. A tattered green book caught his eye so he pulled it out and read the title again.

 _Sir Jaunt's Roll of the War_

He opened it up only to find the pages were all blank.

"That's weird." he remarked as he flipped through the pages.

"What is sugarcube?'

"Well I found this book over here but the pages are all blank." he said showing the book to Apple Jack.

"Who in the hay is Sir Jaunt? We should show this to Twilight, maybe she'll have some idea."

Adrian walked over to a rather frustrated looking Twilight and dropped the book on the table in front of her.

"Any idea who this Sir Jaunt is?" he asked. "I can't figure why anypony would hold onto a book with blank pages."

"What?" said Twilight as she looked the book over.

As soon as her aura surrounded the cover the book began to glow. They all watched as it started to transformed. The green cover melted away to a bright red with golden inlay as the letters of the title started to move. Twilight's eyes grew as large as saucers as she read the new words that appeared.

 _ **The Journal of StarSwirl**_

She grabbed the book and held it up to her face to be sure she was reading it correctly.

"Adrian this is amazing." she said holding the book tightly against her chest. "We have to get back to Ponyville so I can start reading this. I have to let Princess Celestia know about it too."

"So who is StarSwirl." Anthony asked.

"Just the wisest and most powerful unicorn that ever lived. He was Princess Celestia and Luna's teacher, and he wrote more spells then I can even comprehend. So lets get going they'll want to know about this journal as soon as possible."

Adrian walked back over to the bookshelf where he had located the journal and browsed through the books again. Apple Jack joined him as he looked.

"Did ya see something else?"

"No I just thought I'd check if there where anymore books that appeared out of place." He ran his fingers across the book spines until one caught his eye.

 _Nature of Fear_

He grabbed the book and pulled. There was a click and the bookshelf spun taking him and Apple Jack with it.

"What the hell." yelled Anthony running over to the now stone wall.

He searched it over but couldn't find any trigger or panel to turn it back.

"Adrian, Apple Jack can you hear me?

"Yeah we can hear you we're okay. It looks like we just got taken to a different room is all.

"Try doing whatever it was you did before."

"Already tried and it didn't work. We'll just find a way out of here ourselves."

"Okay, but be careful."

Twilight walked up to Anthony's side.

"If you want we could go look for them."

"Where would we even start. From the looks of this place its huge."

"Their just on the other side of the wall. Maybe we can find another entrance down the hall."

Anthony took the journal from Twilight and put it in his hip pouch.

"Then lets get going."

Twilight and Anthony headed down the hall side by side looking for a doorway. They rounded a corner into a stair case. Anthony started down the stairs as he heard a stone slip behind him.

"Watch out."

Twililght came stumbling down and crashed into Anthony.

A bundle of boots and hooves rolled down the stairs and hit the floor.

Anthony opened his eyes to find himself touching nose to nose with Twilight. They sat their staring at each other in awkward silence.

"Are you alright." asked Anthony as he brushed a piece of Twilight's mane out of her face."

"Yeah I'm fine." she said as she started to untangled herself from Anthony. "Maybe we should just head to the entrance and wait."

They both got up and headed back for the door.

 **...**

Adrian and Apple Jack looked around the dimly lit room. It was covered in old tapestries and a few old paintings. Adrian saw a torch on a nearby table so he started checking his pockets for his zippo. He pulled it out of his breast pocket and flicked it open. There was a click and the room lite up causing Apple Jack to jump back.

"I thought you said humans couldn't use magic?"

"It's not magic its a little device that makes fire." he replied lighting the torch.

He put the lighter back in his pocket and held the torch out for a better view.

"It looks like some kind of private study."

"Don't ya think we should be tryin ta find a way outta here?"

"I'm not in any hurry. I couldn't ask for more beautiful company. Besides, I never actually tried pulling the book again."

"You what?" asked Apple Jack in shock.

Adrian placed the torch in a holder on the wall, and sat down.

"Look AJ I wanted to talk to you about the other day."

"I'm sorry sugarcube I didn't mean to push things like that. If I made ya feel uncomfortable I understand. Its just..."

Adrian reached up and pulled Apple Jack to him giving her a kiss. Her eyes went wide and then slowly closed as she kissed him back.

After awhile Apple Jack pulled away and looked at Adrian.

"What was that for?" she said dreamily.

"For you being you. I know we just met a few days ago but your beautiful, friendly, caring, and honest, I like that about you. In fact I think I may be falling in love with you AJ. You care about your family, you aren't scared of hard work, and your not afraid to be yourself. That makes you pretty special in my book. When I'm around you I just know I can be myself and your not going to judge me.

Apple Jack threw her hooves around his neck and pushed him back against the wall. As they kissed again AJ's mouth opened allowing Adrian's tongue to push inward and meet hers. He ran his hands up her sides as they pushed into each other passionately. A small string of saliva connect to their lips as they slowly pulled apart.

"So what was that for?" asked Adrian this time.

"For seein me as I really am and not runnin for the hills. Most stallions are only interested in me cause of the farm or what I can do. When they meet ma family or start ta really get ta know me they high tail it outta there. Your the first one ta admit you like everything about me."

"Then those other stallions are idiots for not seeing how truly beautiful you are inside and out."

"You planned this out didn't ya? Gettin me alone out here."

"After I heard this place was full of secret passages and traps I kinda figured there'd be one in the bookshelf somewhere. I kinda lucked out that I found it."

"Just what would you a done if ya hadn't?" 

"I'd have figured out another way to get you alone."

Apple Jack kissed him again as she sat up.

"As much as I'm enjoyin this we really should see bout gettin outta here. I think we could continue somewhere a little more comfortable."

Adrian let go so she could stand up and then pushed himself up off the floor.

"Hey AJ, do ya think you could not say anything to anybody about this. Not yet anyway. I'd like to do this right. So I should probably ask Big Mac and Granny Smith for permission to be courting you. I'd also like to have a talk with Anthony about it first. I'm not sure how he'll react. I'm not sure how any of them are gonna react for that matter."

"What are ya gonna do if they don't like the idea."

"I don't really care whether they like it or not. I'd just like to talk to them."

"Okay sugarcube, but just ta warn you, secrets don't stay secrets fer long in Ponyville."

"Thanks AJ I'll discuss this with them tonight."

 **...**

Anthony and Twilight found the entrance and sat down on the remains of an old bench.

"I packed a little food if your hungry."

She pulled a small pouch out of her saddlebag and set it between them. Anthony opened it up and looked inside. There were two sandwiches and two little packages of what looked like potato chips.

"A picnic for two?"

"I actually planned on sharing it with you in the library while we were looking though the books. I just got side tracked and kinda forgot about it."

"I guess we could have found a little more romantic spot for a picnic then the Everfree forest." said Anthony with a chuckle.

He handed Twilight a sandwich and started to eat his own. Twilight took a few bites and placed the food back into the pouch.

"Anthony can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead ask whatever you'd like, but depending on the question I can't guarantee you'll like the answer."

"Did you have a special somepony on earth?"

"A special somepony? Oh no I didn't. I was always to focused on my work. I just never really put much time or effort into relationships. Having one as a soldier is already hard because we are gone to train and fight so often. It takes a very special kind of mare to love stallions like us. We see the world differently then others and our views of life and death bother people. We come back home from war to be shunned by some and honored by others. War takes its toll on our minds and bodies and effects us for the rest of our lives."

"Dustin seems to have a family so it can't be impossible."

"He does or did. His wife was already talking about leaving him, so it wouldn't have surprised me if she was gone when we got back from Iraq. He knew that, but he loved her anyway. The hardest part for him is losing his three children. They meant the world to him."

"That's terrible. How could she leave someone that would do anything for her?"

"Its complicated Twilight. So what about you. A smart beautiful pony, I'm surprised the stallions aren't beating down your door."

"Being Princess Celestia's personal student I spent more time studying then anything. I just didn't want to let her down. So until I got to Ponyville I didn't even have any real friends. I learned the value of friendship, but I still stay pretty busy with my royal duties."

"So you haven't even looked for a special somepony then?"

"Well I uh um, if you were interested, uh maybe you ."

""Howdy you two, we ain't interruptin anything are we?"

"Uh no of coarse not." stammered Twilight.

"If ya'd like we can go lock ourselves back in that room." said Apple Jack with a sly smile.

Adrian reached over and pushed he hat down over her eyes. She tipped it back and looked up at him seeing an equally large grin on his face as well.

"What are you two so happy about?" asked Anthony as he watched them closely.

"Just happy we're out and on our way home is all." replied Adrian.

"Are ya all ready to head out?"

Anthony wrapped up what was left of the food and put it back into Twilight's saddle bags. Then he lifted the bags off her and tossed them over his shoulder.

"Allow me." he said offering his hand to help her up.

"Why thank you kind sir." she said with a giggle as she took his hand with her hoof.

As they walked back into the castle Spike came running up and hugged Twilight's leg.

"Thank goodness your all okay. I was so worried.

"So worried you had to eat an entire tub of ice cream I see." said Twilight looking at the empty container on the floor.

"Uh you know me, a nervous eater."

Anthony pulled the book from his hip pouch and placed it on the table. It had reverted back to its former sorry state. Again as Twilight touched it with her magic it transformed.

"I don't know how Celestia and Luna could have missed this. That reminds me."

"Spike."

"Yes Twilight."

"Take a letter for Princess Celestia."

Anthony watched as Spike pulled a paper and quill out of seemingly nowhere.

Dear Princess Celestia,

While we were searching your old castle library for information on ancient humans, Adrian located an odd book. When I applied my magic to it the book was revealed to be The Journal of StarSwirl the Bearded. I wanted to inform you of our discovery, as I felt it is something that may hold great interest for you as well. I was also wondering why you hadn't told me it had been in your possession?

Your Faithful Student

Twilight Sparkle.

Spike rolled the letter up and blew his flame, allowing the letter to float away as it burned.

"So now what?" asked Adrian.

"Now I start reading and we wait for a response from Celestia."

"Anthony would you mind if we talked in private for a minute." asked Adrian as he gave Apple Jack a wink.

"Sure we can go to my room." he replied leading the way.

Once they got to his room Anthony walked over and dropped his gear on the bed. He pulled a couple chairs to the balcony doors and had a seat. Adrian joined him and sat quietly as he tried to figure out what to say.

"So whats on your mind."

"Ya know how you said things kinda got personal for you when we got back yesterday."

"Yeah."

"Well things have sorta become personal for me as well."

"Oh boy this I've got to hear. Who made you swear to do it?"

"I did."

A puzzled look appeared on Anthony's face.

"Does this have something to do with why you and Apple Jack were so happy today?"

"I know this is going to sound weird. Hell, the more I think about it the weirder it gets for me, but I'm falling in love with Apple Jack."

Adrian looked at the floor waiting for the reprimand he was sure to receive.

"Congratulations Adrian that's great."

"I know its not natural and WHAT!"

"I said congratulations. Is that so hard to understand."

"You don't find that odd in the slightest?"

"The only thing I find odd is to hear it from you first. To hear it coming from Dustin wouldn't have shocked me, he always seems to just adapt and roll with his environment. You on the other hand were ready to take hostages and seize control of the land."

"I just got told we were stuck here forever, I was a little upset. But, the more I thought about it the more I realized this wasn't such a bad place to be stuck. Then Apple Jack and I spent the morning together bucking apples and I just felt it. This is where I belong and she welcomed me in. I haven't been able to get her off my mind all day, so when we were trapped in that room I told her how I felt."

"What did she think about it?"

"She said she feels the same way. Only now I have to talk to her family about it and I'm not sure what they'll think. I was expecting you to tell me I was fucking crazy."

"I had a chat with Celestia while you were with Dustin at the hospital. She asked if I was interested in a relationship with Twilight. She even encouraged it saying true love was something Twilight needed to learn."

"Are you? Interested I mean."

I don't know. Celestia understands we are three humans trapped in a world of ponies and she wants us to be happy. She mentioned that part of the change we experience coming here would allow us to see ponies as they really are. I think that means as friends, family maybe even wives. So as long as you and Apple Jack feel the same way towards each other who am I to judge. Maybe Twilight and I will figure something out. I mean obviously, Rainbow Dash has taken a liking to Dustin. So go for it, I'll stand by your decision one hundred percent."

"Thanks man, I really mean it. That is a huge weight off my chest. Do you think you could keep it quite though. I promised Apple Jack I would do this right and speak with her family first."

"My lips are sealed, though I would like to hear their opinion on the situation as well."

"After I talk to them we'll let you know."

They joined the two mares in the library and found Twilight with her nose buried in the book. Apple Jack sat idly with her hat pulled down over her eyes.

"Find anything interesting yet?" asked Anthony as he pulled up a chair next to Twilight.

"This entire book is interesting."

Spike sat up and burped flames as a letter appeared in front of him. He grabbed it and ran over to Twilight. As she took it he burped again as a second letter appeared.

Twilight opened the first letter and read it out loud.

 _My Most Faithful Student,_

 _Your discovery of StarSwirl's journal is as much a shock to us as it was to you. We both wish to see it soon. However, the King and Queen of Saddle Arabia are here for several days on royal business. So I will write you when they depart, this well allow us time to discuss your findings. In the mean time keep the book safe. There are many who would seek the knowledge in that book for evil purposes._

 _Princess Celestia_

Twilight sat down the letter and took the other from Spike. She opened it and started to read to herself. Her face blushed as she quickly rolled the scroll back up and resealed it.

"Spike if you would please, see that this letter gets to Rainbow Dash immediately, I would be grateful."

"What does it say?" asked Spike innocently.

"That is between Rainbow Dash and Princess Luna, now get going."

Spike took the letter and ran out the door.

"It was a private letter, I should have looked who it was for before I read it." said Twilight looking at everypony else.

"What did it say?" asked Anthony giving her a nudge.

"Their happens to be two ponies with a similar interest, and we'll just leave it at that."

"Ah come on."

"Nope, not gonna tell you."

"Well guy's I think AJ and I should be getting home. Oh yeah Anthony here are those papers you asked me to fill out." Adrian said pulling them out of his cargo pocket.

"Thanks for coming along we'll catch ya later."

Anthony watched Twilight start back into the book. He saw the one she had given him this morning still on the table. He scooped it up and started to read, enjoying the calmness of the castle.

Apple Jack and Adrian headed back to the farm discussing the conversation with Anthony along the way.

"So he didn't even freak out about it. He said he would stand beside our decision one hundred percent"

"Well I'm glad ta hear that sugercube. It would have been mighty difficult ta do this if'n he'd disapproved."

"It's not like he could stop us or anything. If he would have gotten upset I'd do it anyway. Its just there is only us three and we've been friends for a long time, I'd hate to see that fall apart."

"Now we just gotta worry bout Big Mac and Granny Smith. Maybe it'd be best if we divide and conquer. You talk ta Big Mac and I'll talk ta granny."

"No, I told you a want to do this right and I meant it. I'll talk to Big Mac first though. Brother's have a tendency to get a little protective of their little sisters. If they agree you can tell Applebloom and we can go spread the word to your friends."

"Mah friends will figure it out quick enough. If they agree I'd like ta continue what we started in the castle earlier."

"What if they don't? I think I could be looking for a new place to live."

"We found a way ta be alone together today didn't we. I'm sure we c'n figure somethin out."

They walked through the gate together, and saw Big Mac headed to the barn. Adrian put his hand on AJ's shoulder.

"Here we go." he said giving her a reluctant smile.

He walked in and cleared his throat. Big Mac stopped and sat down the bucket he was carrying.

"Hard work, buckin them apples isn't it."

"Eeyup"

"Listen Big Mac, can I ask you something?"

"Eeyup."

"Would you object to me courting your sister?"

"Nnope." was all he said as he pushed the bucket into place and started back across the barn.

"That's it?"

"Eeyup."

"Not even a threat of hurting me if I break her heart."

"Nnope."

Big Mac walked over and spit out the piece of hay he was chewing.

"Ya break her heart it ain't me ya gotta worry about. It's her. I just want my sister ta be happy and if she wasn't interested, you wouldn't be askin."

"Thanks Big Mac."

Adrian walked back out of the barn straight faced and serious. Despite the voice in his head jumpin up and down yelling yeppie."

Apple Jack galloped up to him as a look of concern then anger crossed her face.

"That good fer nothin, low down..." she mumbled as she started towards the barn

"He said yes."

Apple Jack shook her head at Adrian's comment.

"Are ya kiddin me. I was gonna go in there and give him a piece a my mind you Jerk," she said hitting him in the leg.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself."

"Okay now lets go talk ta Granny Smith."

They walked across the yard and into the house. Granny Smith sat in her chair gently rocking as she watched them come in.

"I reckon ya got somethin ta ask me." she said to Adrian.

"Yes ma'am I do."

"Ya have my blessin, but if'n you screw this up the timberwolves'll be the last thing ya gotta worry about."

"How'd ya know granny?" asked Apple Jack.

"Ya'll forget I c'n see the back of that barn from ma window."

Apple Jack and Adrian both blushed brightly at the realization.

"I'm sorry ma'am."

"Ya just focus on treatin my Apple Jack right ya hear."

"I certainly will ma'am."

"Apple Jack, goin fetch yer sister its time fer supper, I'd like ta chat with Adrian fer a minute."

Apple Jack walked to her sisters room and knocked on the door.

"You in there Applebloom?"

"Yep."

AJ walked in and sat down next to her sister.

"What would ya say if Adrian stuck around here for awhile?"

"Whatcha mean by awhile?"

"Depending on how things go maybe forever."

"Does that mean your his marefriend now? That's great I can't wait ta tell the other crusaders."

"I take it you don' mind then."

"Not at all. How cool is it that ma big sister is datin a Knight of Equestria."

"Okay then lets get goin and wash up, Granny says suppers ready."

They all sat down for supper and talked about the days events. Applebloom told Adrian that she and the other crusaders we meeting tomorrow and invited him to come along. He told them that as soon as Dustin got back they'd both go. Applebloom couldn't wait to tell Sweetiebell and Scootaloo. After they finished eating Adrian gathered all the plates and started to wash the dishes. Apple Jack chased Applebloom off to bed and said good night to Granny Smith and Big Mac. He finished cleaning up and went back to his room disappointed that AJ had forgot her earlier offer. He opened his door to find Apple Jack stretched out on his bed.

"I bet ya though I forgot didn't ya." she said with a smile. "Just a little payback for the barn."

Adrian took off his uniform top and t-shirt and laid down next to her. AJ leaned over him and kissed up his chest to his neck.

"Did ya really think I'd miss out on this." she whispered in his ear.

Adrian wrapped his arms around her neck, and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. Their tongues danced together as they held each other tightly.

Adrian finally broke the kiss and looked into Apple Jack's big green eyes.

"I could stay like this forever. I love you AJ."

"I love you too Adrian and don't you ever forget that."

"I never will if this is how your gonna remind me." he replied leaning in and kissing her again.

After nearly an hour of passionate kisses they snuggled into each other and drifted off to sleep.

 **...**

Anthony awoke with a start as he didn't immediately recognize his surroundings. He looked around as his vision began to clear. The sleeping form of Twilight slowly came into view. He rubbed his eyes as he stood and walked over to her. She truly was a beautiful mare. He closed StarSwirl's journal and put it in his cargo pocket. Gently he picked up Twilight and carried her to her room. He laid her against her pillow and pulled the blankets up around her neck.

"I love you Anthony." she moaned as she rolled over.

Anthony stood watching over her wandering if that was really how she felt. He ran his hand down her mane and across her back.

"Goodnight Twilight Sparkle." he whispered as he left her room and went to bed.

The next few days seemed to fly by. Adrian continued to help Apple Jack with the apple bucking and chorus around the farm. He even let Applebloom convince him to check out her clubhouse. The construction forepony arrived one afternoon as they sat and discussed plans for Adrian's new home. Granny Smith offered to sell him a small flat not far from the farm house. With the location and plans completed it was only a matter of time before the construction would begin. They had been so busy between the orchard and each other the new couple hadn't even been to town to share the news with their friends.

Anthony spent most of his time with Twilight asking questions about different events and creatures he read about. He was rather shocked at just how evil Nightmare Moon really was compared to the princess he knew. After reading about Lord Tirek he became a little concerned about what challenge he and his friends could be facing. It seemed to him that since Nightmare Moon's return the princess's magic was weakening. With the exception of Twilight who seemed to grow stronger with each encounter. Twilight took her time reading the journal as she would often reread a entry several times to ensure she didn't miss anything.


	12. He's Awake

**Chapter 12: He's Awake**

Luna and Rainbow Dash watched the sky as Dustin looped around and sped away towards the horizon.

"Do you think we should let him know we're here? He really seems to be enjoying himself." said Luna.

"Bet I can catch him." replied Rainbow Dash as she disappeared leaving a puff of dust behind.

She flew above Dustin and matched his speed.

"Your pretty fast for a human." she said with a smile as she shot out ahead of him. "Think you can keep up?"

Dustin narrowed his wings back as he started to gain on the rainbow colored tail before him. Rainbow Dash looked over her shoulder and changed directions heading back towards Luna. Dustin turned and started flapping his wings hard determined to catch the pegasus. Just as he reached out to grab her she sped away as a burst of rainbow stretched out across the sky. The boom that followed knocked Dustin off course forcing him to the ground. With a crash he came sliding to a stop at Luna's hooves.

"Not what I would call graceful." said Luna as she helped him back to his feet.

Dustin wrapped his arms around her neck and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks for coming, I missed you."

Luna placed a hoof around Dustin's back returning the hug.

"And I you. I apologize for not coming sooner but I have all the dreams of Equestria to maintain."

"As you saw I've been practicing while I waited."

"Perhaps you should practice a little more on landing."

"That was Awesome. Did ya see it." yelled Rainbow Dash as she landed next to Luna.

"Yeah, you could say I saw it up close and personal. What exactly was that.

"That, was a Sonic Rainboom! I'm the only pony in Equestria that can do it." she replied rubbing her hoof on her chest.

"That was pretty amazing Skittles, maybe you could teach me how to do it."

A huge smile crossed her face at hearing her new nickname again.

"We could try. Here in this dream you might even be able to pull it off."

"So how long have I been out now? Did I hit the two week mark?"

"Actually, today will be a little over two weeks. However, your body has already been moved to the castle, so do not be shocked if you wake. The doctor says all your internal injuries have healed with the exception of your ribs, and the burns have healed nicely as well."

"I guess I probably look like a monster now, why is it I look just fine here?"

This is a projection of yourself that your mind has created. I don't believe you actually saw the damage your body sustained in the attack." replied Luna.

"As much as I enjoy being able to fly and all, I'd really like to see everypony again. How are they doing?"

"Your right, you do need to wake up, it's cool seeing you here, but I like the real thing better." said Rainbow Dash with a snort. Rarity keeps asking if your awake yet, she really wants me to bring you in for measurements to make clothes and stuff. Scootaloo told me yesterday that Apple Jack and Adrian are dating. But, you never can be sure if those fillies are telling the truth or not. They could have just seen the two of them sitting together and assumed. The eggheads found some book that they've been going on and on about for days now."

"Eggheads?"

"Anthony and Twilight they're always reading and stuff, like a couple of eggheads. Everypony really misses you Dustin. Oh I also think Pinkie Pie is going to throw you a Congratulations for not Dying party when you get back."

"If Pinkie does have such a party for Dustin, please be sure to have an invitation sent to me as well. I think I would enjoy that."

"You got it princess." replied Rainbow Dash

"So it sounds like those two are adjusting well. It kinda surprises me how quick Adrian changed. Equestria must be truly magical."

"Anyway, what do ya say about showing us around the Black Hills."

Dustin spread his wings out and flew into the air.

"Are you two coming or not."

Luna and Rainbow Dash flew up to join him as the trio started to glide over the tree tops at a casual pace.

After what felt like hours of flying they approached a rather large cliff face. Luna and Rainbow Dash flew up to pass over it. Much to their shock Dustin dove straight down and disappeared into the hard rock. They stopped and looked down waiting for him to reappear.

"Up here you two." came a familiar voice ahead of them.

"How did you do that?" asked Rainbow Dash flying to his side.

"Instead of hitting the cliff you teleported yourself beyond it, very impressive." remarked Luna.

"Nope I flew through it. Humans built tunnels all over these hills to let cars get through more efficiently."

"Whats a car?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Its a machine humans invented to travel great distance at high speed."

"So do humans fly on earth?"

"With machines and devices. Humanity has always been obsessed with flight. Maybe that comes from our early interaction with pegasi. Let me show you something."

Dustin started to focus causing the landscape to fade away. Luna and Rainbow Dash gasped as structures slowly appeared in front of them. The sheer scale of the city was breathtaking.

"What is that?" asked Rainbow Dash her mouth still hanging open.

"That is New York City, the largest city in my country. There are around eight million humans living here."

"Eight million? I don't even know if there are that many ponies in Equestria."

"Such amazing feats of construction you have accomplished, those structures are larger then even Canterlot Castle." added Luna.

"We were limited on space to grow outward so the logical solution was to build up."

The city faded away and was replaced by vast rolling hills dotted with sporadic structures.

"Come on lets do some more flying I'm having fun."

"Hey Luna do you mind if I teach Dustin how to do a rainboom."

"By all means go right ahead. At least in this setting we won't have to worry about him crashing into anything." she replied with a smile.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Come on." said Rainbow Dash as she took off higher into the sky.

Once they reached what she thought was a suitable altitude she stopped.

"Okay what ya wanna do is flap as hard as you can and get some good speed going. Fly at an angle down so you speed up faster. Then pull your wings back into a power dive. Just make sure you leave yourself enough room to pull up if you have to."

Dustin nodded and launched himself forward flapping furiously.

"Now!" yelled Rainbow Dash, when she thought he was moving fast enough.

Dustin narrowed his wings back and dropped into a power dive.

"Faster!" yelled Rainbow Dash as he fell towards the earth.

He could feel the pressure building against his body as his speed increased. He dropped farther and faster then he had ever gone before.

"PULL OUT! PULL OUT!"

Dustin extended his wings and tried arching back upwards. His momentum continued pushing him down towards the ground. He began to panic as the earth rushed closer and closer. At a mere twenty feet from the ground he finally regained control and pushed himself upwards.

"Come on newbie, I know you can do better then that." shouted Rainbow Dash from above him.

Dustin tried again and again, each attempt failing as the one before it.

Once he got back to the proper height Rainbow Dash gave him a smile.

"Try doing this next time." she pulled her wings back and angled them off of her body.

"That'll make it a little easier to regain control if you have to pull up too."

"Okay Skittles lets do this together so I can watch how you do it."

"Alright but remember, don't "think" you can do it. "Know" you can do it."

They launched themselves forward flying side by side. Dustin changed his angle and drew in his wings like she had showed him. The pressure grew as his speed jumped drastically. A thin white half circle of cloud started to form in front of him as the skin of his cheeks was pushed backwards. He looked over to Rainbow Dash and saw the cloud she was creating narrow out to a point as she pulled away. After descending a little farther she shot upward at almost a ninety degree angle and a burst of rainbow shot outward from where she had been. Dustin looked ahead and tightened his body. At about one hundred feet from the ground he forced his wings out to slow himself down.

"That was intense." he said as Rainbow Dash flew up beside him.

"Come on lets try it again. I think you about had it that time." she replied.

Hovering what seemed like miles above the ground Dustin stared down across the land.

"It really is an amazing view." he said with a sigh.

"I've got an idea, come here." ordered Rainbow Dash

She placed her front hooves around Dustin's neck and wrapped her back hooves around his waist.

"We can do it together so my wings can add to your speed. When your ready start flapping."

Dustin grabbed hold of Rainbow Dash and flapped hard pushing them forward. They leveled out and then started their descent. Two sets of wings beat in unison as they picked up speed.

"Now!" she yelled again and they pulled their wings in tight.

Dustin's eyes started to water as the force and speed was almost doubled to what he had accomplished himself. He watched as the cloud formed yet again, narrowing rapidly. There was a hard jerk as they were shot upward. A ring of red and blue flame spread out across the sky followed by a thunderous boom.

Dustin watched in awe as he realized they were leaving a trail of flame in their wake.

"Hey, you can fly to ya know."said Rainbow Dash snapping him back to reality.

He extended his wings and gently brought them to a stop.

"That was Epic!" exclaimed Dustin pulling her tighter against him.

"That wasn't a sonic rainboom, that was a sonic FLAMEboom, it was Totally AWESOME!"

"Well done, both of you. That was quite an exhilarating display. " added Luna flying up to meet them.

"Thanks Luna. I owe it to Skittles, I don't think I could have done that without her."

Dustin reached out for Luna and he disappeared along with the scenic view.

"What happened?" cried Rainbow Dash in terror as she searched frantically for Dustin.

"It is okay Rainbow Dash. Dustin has simply awoken."

"Really! You mean he's really awake."

Yes, now I must go, let everypony else know of the change in his condition in the morning."

...

Dustin opened his eyes and tried to focus on his surroundings. He could make out the edges of his rather large bed in the dimly lit room. He heard a door open and saw a blurred figure approaching. His vision gradually cleared as Luna's face came into view.

"Hello beautiful." he choked, his throat dry and coarse

Luna looked at him blushing slightly.

"I promised I would be here when you awoke, and I do not break my promises. I am sure your friends will be coming on the first train to Canterlot."

A pony Dustin had not noticed walked forward and offered a small glass of water.

"Drink this slowly." she said. "To much to fast will only make you sick."

Dustin tried to take the glass but couldn't find the strength. Seeing him struggle Luna took the glass and raised it to his chapped lips. He had to fight the urge to try and down the entire glass as the water eased the pain in his throat.

"Thank you." he said softly and took another sip.

He started to try sitting up but the sudden pain in his chest told him it wasn't a good idea.

"You'll need to spend at least a few more days in bed before you are fit to move around to much. Just relax and drink. The doctor will be here to check on you in the morning and he can give you a minor pain killer if he feels it is safe."

Dustin laid his head back into the pillow with a sigh. His entire body hurt and he felt weak. He looked around the room and noticed it was lavishly decorated. On the wall hung a large painting of Luna and Celestia. The door and window frames were capped in gold. There was an attached bathroom, and from what he could tell it was equally large and grandiose. As he took a bigger drink of the water he felt the tension in his throat starting to release.

"Quite the place you have here. A little over the top for a mere human isn't it."

"If you would like it could be your room anytime you visit Canterlot. It is directly adjacent to my own."

"That would be great Luna."

Dustin started coughing hard and he winced at the intense pain from his chest.

"Are you alright? Should I summon the doctor now?"

"I'll ( _cough, cough)_ be okay _(cough)_ Just need to stop _(cough)_ talking."

Luna used her magic to bring a golden braided rope over the headboard and placed the end near his head.

"This rope is attached to the servants bell, if you need anything at all simply ring it. I will let you rest. When you feel up to seeing me again tell one of the servants I will leave instructions for them to wake me."

"Thanks Luna."

"Rest well Dustin."

Luna turned and walked out the door. She poked her head back into the room before closing the door.

"I am glad you are back with us."

...

"Oooohhh Anthony, don't stop."whispered Twilight as he caressed the stars on her flank.

She moaned as they kissed, their tongues swirling around each other. Anthony slid his hand up her side and slowly back down to her breasts. Her nipples were erect and puffy and she squirmed as he squeezed and teased them. Anthony started kissing down her neck and across her belly. Twilight closed her eyes and spread her legs invitingly.

"Please Anthony." she begged opening herself to him.

"Hey Twilight, are you okay in there?" called Spike from outside the door.

"I'm fine Spike!" she growled as she pulled her hoof from between her legs and sat up.

She had figure with it being so early he and Anthony wouldn't be up yet. Panic struck as she thought about Anthony already being awake and hearing what Spike had. She quickly hopped out of bed and headed for the shower as the mood had been completely destroyed.

Anthony awoke to a banging on the balcony window. He sat up and saw Rainbow Dash impatiently pounding on the glass door.

"Hey, get up." came her muffled voice as she started to pace.

Anthony pulled a blanket around himself as he walked over and opened the door.

"Its about time. Dustin woke up last night, could ya let Twilight know? I gotta hurry and tell everypony else so we can all catch the train." with that she flew off leaving a rainbow streak across the sky towards Sweet Apple Acres.

Anthony stood in the doorway rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning. His eyebrows perked up as he realized what the blue pegasus had just said. He threw on his uniform and went running down the hall to Twilight's room.

"Twilight, Dustin's awake lets get going." he called as he leaned on her door.

The door whipped open causing him to almost fall into the room.

"How do you know that?"

"Rainbow Dash just told me. She went to tell everyone else."

"Spike, get a quick breakfast together we'll be going to Canterlot this morning."

She grabbed her saddlebags putting Starswirl's journal inside and they headed towards the dining room.

As they ate they heard the castle doors open and a group of voices coming down the hall. Rainbow Dash flew in and landed on the table with a snort.

"What are ya doin? We don't have time to eat we gotta get to Canterlot, like now."

"Rainbow Dash, the train won't even be here for almost forty five minutes."

"That's right, and all that zippin round your doin is gonna wear ya out before ya even get there." said Apple Jack as she walked in with Adrian and the other ponies.

"Hey you two, long time no see." said Anthony to Apple Jack and Adrian with a wave. '

They sat next to each other at the table as Adrian put his arm around her neck.

"So what Sweetiebell told me was true. The two of you really have become an item." commented Rarity as she pulled up a chair next to Twilight.

"Yep, its official, I'm Adrian's marefriend."

"Congratulations." said Fluttershy as she flew up and gave Apple Jack a hug. "I'm so happy for you both."

"So what did Big Mac and Granny Smith have to say about it?" asked Twilight.

"They both warned me about making her mad, but they gave us their blessing none the less." replied Adrian with a chuckle as he remembered the conversations.

"Great, that means I get to throw you a party when we get back. It'll be so much fun, we can bob for apples and have music and games and I'll have Mister and Misses Cake make a huge heart cake, and you can dance and let everypony in town know just how happy you are together."

"Easy there Pinkie Pie. I won't deny you a reason to party but can we just keep it simple. Just a small cake, a few friends, and a game or two. It doesn't need to be like our welcome to Equestria party."

"Listen hear Adrian," she replied suddenly serious. "You do your thing and let me do mine."

"Okay, Okay you win, I will leave the party plans to the Super Party Planner."

"Good." said Pinkie Pie as she smiled once again and disappeared.

They all sat around the table discussing what had been going on before grabbing their saddlebags and heading to catch the train. As they arrived at the station Rainbow Dash saw Scootaloo at the ticket counter.

"What do ya mean I can't get on the train without supervision?"

"Scootaloo what are you doing?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I'm trying to get a ticket to Canterlot, I wanna go see Dustin." said the little filly slumping her head.

Rainbow Dash flew to the counter and gave some bits to the ticket master.

"One ticket to Canterlot please...for each of us." she said looking down at Scootaloo. "I'm sure Dustin wouldn't mind seeing you."

"Thanks Rainbow Dash your awesome."

"I know."

Everypony else bought their tickets and quickly boarded the train. Before long they were making their way to Canterlot.

The train rolled to a stop at the Canterlot station as Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo waited eagerly to get off. As the group walked to the castle several guard patrols walked by saluting as they went.

"Looks like ya'll made a good impression with the guards." said Apple Jack.

"I know Sword Dancer kept trying to call me Sir Adrian."

"Sir Adrian huh, I kinda like the sound of that."

"Don't start. Luna already had a little fun at my expense with that one."

The guards opened the gates and bowed as Twilight and the others entered the castle.

"Twilly!"

"Twilly?" said Anthony giving the purple mare an odd look.

"Shining Armor what are you doing here?"

"We were here helping with the dignitaries from Saddle Arabia. Princess Celestia said you would all be coming today so we decided to stick around."

"Cadence is here too, that's great I can't wait to see her."

"She's talking with Celestia right now."

"Oh Anthony, Adrian let me introduce you to my big brother, Shining Armor."

The white stallion bowed slightly and looked the two humans over.

"I have to thank you for keeping Twilight and the others safe. Sword Dancer told me about what happened, I'm glad you were there. Changelings can cause a lot of trouble if left unchecked. Did you hear about Dustin?"

"Actually that's why we are here, he just regained consciousness last night."

"Twilly you'll have to wait, Princes Celestia wants to see you and Anthony right away. I can have one of the palace guards show the others to Dustin's room."

"Do you mind Anthony."

"Nope that sounds like a plan. I was wanting to talk to her about the journal and I think Dustin will have plenty of company until we arrive."

Shining Armor motioned to one of the guards, and told him of the situation. The guard saluted and walked over to the group.

"If you'll all follow me please." he said as he started down a nearby hallway.

The other ponies talked excitedly as the fell in behind him.

As they neared Dustin's room, Adrian saw a familiar pony standing guard outside the door.

"Sword Dancer how's it going? I knew we would find you here, anything to report."

Sword Dancer gave a stiff salute.

"All is well. How have you been?"

"Busy." replied Adrian giving him a slap on the back. "How's Dustin doing?"

"Why don't you all step in and ask him for yourselves."

Sword Dancer pushed the door open with his magic and stepped aside.

...

Dustin watched happily as his door opened and the small group walked in. Pinkie Pie popped up next to the bed throwing a hoof full of confetti and glitter in to the air.

"Welcome back." she yelled just before she was shoved out of the way by Rainbow Dash.

"It's about time newbie." said Rainbow Dash flying up onto the bed next to him.

Dustin carefully turned a little to his side. and gave her a gentle hug.

"Thanks Skittles. Next time I think we should try that flameboom again it was pretty awesome.

Adrian and the others looked at the couple in total confusion.

"It's a long story." he said with a smile.

"Thanks for coming, all of you. The doctor was here a little while ago. He said I should be up and running in a couple of days. I'll still have to take it easy for a bit of course. Where's Anthony and Twilight."

"They had business with Princess Celestia." said Rarity "I'm glad your awake. Once your able to walk again I need measurements. I've nearly finished with Anthony and Adrian's clothes and their ceremony outfits are simply divine."

"I promise that will be one of my first stops when I get back Rarity."

"You mean he can't walk?" came the distraught voice of a young pony.

Rarity picked Scootaloo up with her magic and set her on the bed next to Rainbow Dash.

Dustin reached out and ran his hand over the filly's head. Despite the pain in his chest and shoulder.

"Hey Scootaloo it's great to see you.. I can walk still, I just have to wait for my chest to heal up a little more before I do. Right now it would hurt a lot if I tried."

Tears started to form in her eyes as she notice Dustin was wrapped in bandages and not clothes.

"It's not fair. Why did you have to get hurt, you coulda died."

"It's alright." replied Dustin as he wiped her tears away. "I am a Knight of Equestria now, I have to protect everypony so this doesn't happen to them. You'll understand when you get older."

Scootaloo reached up and gave Dustin a hug.

"Please try not to get hurt again."

"I'll do my best I promise."

Fluttershy walked over and placed a small package on the nightstand.

"Um I didn't get the chance to say thank you so I brought you a gift to help you feel better. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will Fluttershy. Thank you."

"I brought games." yelled Pinkie Pie as she leaped up behind the other ponies.

"I got you the coolest thing ever, but you have to wait for Twilight to get here. I kinda left it in her saddlebag. I guarantee its the best way to make time fly when your stuck in bed."

"Thanks Skittles, you didn't have to. You already taught me how to fly what more could I ask for."

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to."

Dustin reached out and pulled her in with Scootaloo for another hug.

"Well ain't you two gettin awfully cozy together." remarked Apple Jack.

"Not as cozy as you and Adrian from what I hear. Is it true?"

Adrian put his hand on Apple Jack's back as she blushed slightly.

"Yep, is that a problem?" replied Adrian sternly.

"Not at all, congratulations to both of you. Just remember Apple Jack, if he ever gives you grief let me know and I'll knock it outta him for you."

"I appreciate the offer, but I think I c'n do that myself." she said with a laugh.

The door opened as nurse Red Heart walked in with a small tray of food.

"Alright everypony needs to leave while Dustin eats and I change out his dressings. You can all come back in about an hour.

"Nurse Red Heart can Rainbow Dash stay it would mean a lot to me."

"If she gets to stay so do I." said Scootaloo defiantly.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt if the two of you stay, but the rest of you need to leave for a little while okay."

Adrian and the other ponies walked out to the hallway discussing what to do for an hour.

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo both moved as nurse RedHeart helped Dustin sit up. Little by little she unwrapped the gauze from around Dustin's chest. Scootaloo gasped as the bruises and scarring came into the view. Dustin saw the look on the young ponies face and looked down.

"She got me pretty good didn't she. You know Scootaloo if it hadn't been for Rainbow Dash I'd look a lot worse."

"Is that true?" she asked.

"Yeah kinda." replied Rainbow Dash looking down at the bed.

Scootaloo reached over and hugged Rainbow Dash.

"Your awesome. Did you swoop in and save him?"

'That's exactly what she did."

Dustin watched as Rainbow Dash started to cry.

"Whats wrong Rainbow Dash?"

"Its just, if I'd been faster, you wouldn't have got hit in the first place. Then Anthony said that by moving you I might have made your injuries worse. Some hero I am."

"You are a hero Rainbow Dash, I didn't see Adrian or Anthony when I opened my eyes, It was you. When I saw your face I knew I was going to make it. I wanted to thank you for having the courage to help me, but I couldn't speak. That's what I was thinking before I lost consciousness. It's nobody's fault except mine and Chrysalis's that I got hurt. I chose to stand in the open and confront her. So please don't blame yourself."

Once all the dressings were removed Dustin looked himself over.

"See, none the worse for wear, I still have all my parts and that's what matters most."

Rainbow Dash looked at all the scars and smiled.

"Ya know mares dig ponies with scars, it gives you that bad stallion look."

"I don't really care what other mares think, just you."

"I've always liked the bad stallion types." she replied with a smile.

"Eeeeeewwwww gross will you two knock it off already." piped up Scootaloo as she covered her ears.

"Sorry Scootaloo."

Nurse Redheart started to wrap Dustin back up as he told Scootaloo the story of what happened.

She sat and stared in wonder hanging on every word of the story.

"All done, you should eat your lunch and get a little rest while you wait for your friends to return." said Nurse RedHeart heading for the door.

"And no funny business until he's healed up." she added giving Rainbow Dash a wink, causing her to blush deeply.

Dustin leaned back against his pillow and motioned for the two ponies to move closer on the bed. He put one arm around Scootaloo and the other around Rainbow Dash and pulled them close.

"You heard the lady, time for a little rest."

They both snuggled into him getting comfortable.

...

Anthony and Twilight both bowed as the throne room doors closed behind them. Celestia lowered her head in acknowledgment.

"Twilight did you bring the journal with you?"

"Yes princess it's right here."

She pulled the book out of her saddlebag and floated it to Celestia as it changed.

"Now that explains a lot. This book is set to only respond to alicorn magic, it would appear this is StarSwirls doing. The reason the book went undiscovered is that the library shelves were filled by servants, not by Luna or I."

Celestia took the book and flipped through it scanning over several entries.

"Did you find anything useful?"

"I found the entire book amazing it's full of unfinished spells, and spells I've never seen before. But, there was nothing in it about ancient humans."

"That is most likely due to the fact that humans had been gone long before he was born. However, I sense something within this book. A magic locked deep inside its pages. Whenever I try to open it, the spell seems to push back. I believe I need my sisters assistance to unlock it. Guard fetch princess Luna at once inform her it is a matter of utmost importance and her help is required."

"Yes your highness." replied one of the guards running to the door.

"If you do not mind waiting I believe this could be an interesting discovery for us all."

"If that's the case then I'm not going anywhere." replied Anthony as he sat down on the floor.

Princess Cadence joined the pair and talked about the recent dealings with the royals.

After a brief wait Luna walked into the throne room and joined her sister with a yawn.

"What is so important it requires me to wake early?"

"This." said Celestia holding up the journal.

Luna took it with her magic and her eyes went wide.

"You feel it too, don't you sister." remarked Celestia at her expression.

"Guards leave us at once."

They patiently waited as the guards cleared the throne room. Once everypony else had left, Celestia sat the book in the middle of the floor. The two princesses touched their horns together as they started to glow. I look of pain showed on Celestia's face as Luna gritted her teeth. The book opened and flipped to a page somewhere in the middle. The glow of their horns intensified to a near blinding light.

A dark mass stretched out of the pages and crept across the floor. Before long the entire room was engulfed in blackness. The princesses separated, breathing hard as the glow of their horns dimmed. Slowly, a figure emerged from the darkness.

"Hello Celestia, Luna. I knew you would be able to find me here when the time was right."

"St-St-StarSwirl." studdered Twilight as she bowed.

"Ah yes, young Twilight, I sensed your presence when you found the journal. And this must be one of the humans, Anthony I believe I heard you called." he said looking him over.

"And is that Cadence I see over there."

"Yes, yes it is." replied Cadence somewhat shocked. 

"So what wisdom do you all seek from my journal? Would it be spells, advice, or perhaps guidance?"

"Why did you hide the journal from Luna and I."

"Because you were not ready for it. I could see that the two of you were starting to turn away from each other. I knew that when you were together again you would need me. Because of this, I made it so that it would take both of you to unlock the secrets in this book."

"Do you know what this threat to Equestria is?" asked Anthony.

"I may Sir Anthony, and if you all listen closely I may know where the information you seek can be found. After King Cosmos and Queen Celista died I sealed away their journals and saw to Celestia and Luna's schooling. They ruled Equestria during the humans time here. If humans are needed to defeat this threat then surely the answers are there as well."

"How dare you hide our parents journal from us. You should have..."

A crash of thunder and lightning silenced Luna before she could finish.

"And what would Nightmare Moon have done with this information?"

Luna sank back, her head low.

"Please forgive me for doubting your judgment. May I ask where this journal is?"

"On the north wall of my old room you will see a symbol carved into a stone. If you both push the stone with your magic the door will be revealed. Just remember some of what you find may shock even you."

"Thank you dear friend." said Celestia with a bow.

"Worry not, I am here should you need further guidance along the way."

With that he faded away as the darkness slowly left the room and the book snapped shut.

"Quickly sister we must go."

The small group followed Luna and Celestia through the castle. After traversing several sets of stairs, maze like hallways, and corridors they arrived at the room they sought. Celestia pushed the door open and they all began looking for the engraved stone.

"I found it." shouted Shining Armor as he dusted the stone off with his tail.

Celestia and Luna's horns glowed brightly as they pushed the stone inward. As the stone gave way the floor beneath Anthony's feet dropped and he fell into the waiting darkness.

"Anthony!" screamed Twilight as she ran to the hole and used her horn for light.

"Shoulda seen that one coming." he said as he brushed himself off. "Twilight stay there I see something."

He stepped out of view for a moment and came back with a very large book.

"There are a couple of these down here, but this one has the same symbol on it that's etched in the stone."

Celestia lifted Anthony out of the ante chamber with her magic and placed him safely on the floor.

"Luna and I will start going over the books. I think now would be a good time for the rest of you to go to the dining hall for lunch. We will send for you once we find something."


	13. Discovery

**Chapter Thirteen: Two with One Stone**

Anthony, Twilight, Cadence, and Shining Armor made their way to the dining hall. Their friends all waved as they walked in and got their food.

"I figured you would all be with Dustin.", said Anthony as he sat and started to eat. "Where is Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo?"

"Nurse Redheart kicked everypony out cept those two. She said she had ta change his dressings and give him lunch." replied Apple Jack.

"Dustin seems to be doing pretty good for the most part. He still looks banged up though.", added Adrian.

"He was awfully happy ta have Rainbow Dash around. He was even callin her Skittles, whatever that means." said Apple Jack.

Anthony laughed at the nickname.

"Skittles are rainbow colored candies on earth, it's fitting."

"So what exciting information did you find out from the princesses." asked Rarity.

"It was amazing I finally got to see StarSwirl the Bearded, or a fragment of him he left behind anyway." remarked Twilight excitedly.

"Thanks to him we found the journals of Celestia and Luna's parents. Hopefully they will have some answers for us. We're just waiting for them to call us back. In the meantime I think I'd like to see Dustin. Do you think they'll let us?"

"Yeah, here in a bit. She told us to come back in about an hour. I'm sure it would be okay. We were all planning on going into Canterlot and getting a few things for him before we head back."

"Anthony would you mind if Cadence and I go with you?" asked Twilight. "I'd like to introduce her to Dustin."

"Of coarse not. We'll head up when your both finished eating."

"So Shining Armor is it, what exactly do you do." asked Adrian interrupting the conversation.

"I was the Captain of the Royal Guard here in Canterlot, before Cadence and I got married. Now I am the Prince of the Crystal Empire."

"Anthony told me that you and her beat Chrysalis at your wedding how exactly did that go down?"

Shining Armor recounted the tail while the other ponies interjected the parts they played as he went. Once Twilight and Cadence finished with their food Anthony stood and lead them to the door.

"See you guys after awhile." he said and headed down the hall.

 **...**

Anthony slowly pushed the door to Dustin's room open and held it for Twilight and Cadence.

"Aaaawwww, would you look at that." whispered Cadence at the sight.

Anthony smiled as he stepped in seeing the three snuggled up together on the bed.

"They look like they could be a family." commented Twilight wiping a tear off her cheek.

Dustin's eyes opened as he felt someone else was in the room.

"Ssssshhhhh. I'd hate to wake them up. Rainbow Dash has probably been up for hours waiting to get here.

"How did you know that?" asked Twilight.

"Her and Luna were with me when I woke up."

"What?" the trio said in unison, a look of complete confusion showing on their faces.

"You mean she's been coming to see you every night?" asked Twilight.

"Not every night, and they didn't actually come see me either. Luna brought her into my dreams a few times, it was epic."

"Oooohhh", said Twilight and Cadence, as Anthony stood staring at them.

Twilight looked over and noticed Anthony was still trying to understand what they were talking about.

"Luna can link dreams together like she did your memories."

"So what did you three do?" he asked.

I grew wings and they taught me how to fly. Just before I woke up Rainbow and I made a Sonic Flameboom.

"Don't you mean sonic rainboom?" corrected Twilight.

"Nope, her and I did it together and instead of a rainbow we made blue and red flames."

"That's amazing Dustin." Cadence exclaimed louder then she'd expected.

Rainbow Dash yawned and started to sit up.

"I apologize Rainbow Dash, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Its all good, I needed to get up anyway. What where you all talkin about?"

"Dustin was just telling us about the flameboom."

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome. I wish everypony else could have seen it. That reminds me Twilight, do you have my gift for Dustin?"

"Yes I do." she replied, levitating a book out of her saddlebag to him.

 _The Adventures of Daring Do_

"I got laid up in the hospital for awhile with a bum wing. I started reading this book to pass the time and its pretty cool."

"Thanks Skittles, its great."

"If you like it, I have the entire series."

"And you were calling Anthony and Twilight eggheads."

"Okay maybe I'm a bit of an egghead too. I don't go on and on about some boring history book though. Daring Do is suspense, action, and excitement. And... she happens to be as real as her adventures."

"So you met the author?"

"Daring Do is the author, I even helped her out once, and she put me in one of her books."

Dustin looked at Twilight questioningly, as she nodded letting him know Rainbow Dash was telling the truth.

"The story is true then, and she asked you to go on an adventure with her?"

"Well, that's not exactly what happened. She initially told me to get away from her because she works alone. After I helped her save the world, she said she couldn't have done it with out me."

"I guess I'll have to get reading then. Maybe someday we can help her out together, I've always wanted to be a hero." said Dustin with a smile.

Rainbow Dash punched Dustin in the shoulder without thinking. He jerked and groaned with pain waking Scootaloo.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."she stuttered while she tried to gently massage his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" asked Scootaloo.

"Yeah I'm fine I just moved wrong and it hurt a little is all."

"Hey Scootaloo why don't you grab that plate of food and I'll share it with ya. I don't think I could eat it all myself."

"Really?"

"Yep, and if she's nice maybe we'll let Rainbow Dash have some too."

"Cool." said Scootaloo as she grabbed the plate and sat it on Dustin's lap. They looked it over hungrily, trying to decided where to begin.

"I'll tell you what, you can start with the vegetable soup and I'll share the jello with Rainbow Dash. How's that sound?"

"Great I'm starving, I bet the palace food is better then the stuff I get at the orp... At home."

Dustin picked up the bowl of red gelatin and dug in. As he brought the spoon to his mouth an intense pain shot through his arm causing him to drop it into the bowl.

"Here." said Cadence lifting the spoon with her magic and carrying it to his mouth.

"And you are?" asked Dustin after swallowing the spoon full of jello.

"I apologize, I'm Twilight's sister-n-law Princess Cadence. Its a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise. I appreciate the help."

"You aren't trying to add Dustin to a herd are you now Cadence." came a voice from the doorway.

"Of coarse not Aunt Luna, I mean Princess Luna."

"Good, because you could find yourself with some very staunch competition." she replied walking up to the bed.

"How are you fairing Dustin?"

"Good food, a great view, and being surrounded by so much beauty. What more could a guy ask for?"

"Do not get to use to being hoof fed. Eventually, you will have to resume your duties as a Knight of Equestria. I suppose in the meantime a little spoiling won't hurt though."

Luna lifted another spoon full of jello and fed it to Dustin slowly. He gave her a wink as he accepted the offer.

"So what did you and Celestia find?" asked Anthony.

"Celestia believes the answers are in the journal you recovered. However, as you saw it is very large and filled with a great deal of information. It will take sometime to find what we are looking for. I have come to inform you that your rooms have been prepared. You are all welcome to stay as long as you need. Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo I will see that beds are moved in here for the two of you."

"One for Scoots would be nice please." replied Rainbow Dash with a smile.

"If that is what you wish, as long as Dustin has no objections."

"Your not going to hear any from me."

"I was hoping you and Rainbow Dash could join us in the throne room if we find anything out."

"I damn sure ain't walking, it still hurts to move around to much. Would you happen to have a wheel chair or something mobile I can stay on?"

"I will have nurse RedHeart fetch the largest one she can find. We can lift you into it with our magic. But if you find it to uncomfortable we will return you to your bed and Anthony can brief you on the situation later."

"I guess we could try it and see what happens. It would be nice to get outta bed."

"Very well, now I must return to help my sister."

"So I don't even get a hug before you go?"

"Due to the circumstances I was not sure if you would feel uncomfortable or that it was inappropriate."

"Not at all." he said as Luna carefully gave him a hug.

"Do I get to see you again, outside of my dreams that is?" asked Dustin quietly.

"I'm sure I can stop by before I have to start my royal duties." she whispered back.

Anthony walked over and opened the door for the princess as she departed.

"Twilight since we're going to be here for awhile why don't you and I go have a little mare time." said Cadence.

"That would be great Cadence. If you'll all excuse us."

"Scootaloo would you like to come with us."

"ME?" asked the young filly as she looked around the room.

"Of course. Unless you don't want to spend an afternoon with the greatest foalsitter in all of Equestria." replied Cadence.

Scootaloo looked at Rainbow Dash and Dustin, her eyes almost pleading for them to say yes.

"Go on." said Dustin "But, you'll be out with two princesses so you better be on your best behavior."

"I promise I will." she said as she hopped off the bed and ran to join them.

Rainbow Dash settled back in to Dustin's side and started feeding him the jello and soup that was left. Anthony pulled a near by chair up to the bedside and told Dustin everything that had transpired over the last several days.

"The changelings tried to get me in here?"

"Yeah but Sword Dancer got to them first and then Luna finished the rest."

"Determined little bastards aren't they. What really blows my mind is the whole thing between Adrian and Apple Jack."

"Why's that, I don't think it's to far off from what you and Rainbow Dash have goin on."

"I ain't his marefriend or nothing, I just think he's pretty cool and..."

"And what?" asked Dustin, his attention turned to the sky blue pegasus.

"Don't worry about it." she snapped pushing a spoon full of jello into his mouth. I'm gonna go find everypony else. I thought they'd be back by now.

With that Rainbow Dash flew over to the door and let herself out.

"Way to go Romeo."

Anthony pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Dustin.

"Thought you might want one."

Dustin pulled a cigarette out and lite it.

"You have no idea."

"So why don't you just ask her already?"

"Seriously dude, I don't know what to do. Her and Luna have both been acting like that.

How could I say yes to one without hurting the other?"

"That's true, and Luna is differently not the mare you want to piss off."

"What makes you say that?"

"You know how I told you she took care of the remaining changelings?"

"She killed a couple of them, so what, how many did we kill?"

"She didn't just kill em, she mutilated them. Adrian and I saw the guards carrying out what was left, and it wasn't much. So I guess you need to ask yourself how do you feel about her and Rainbow Dash? Do you think you love them?"

"Yeah! Yeah I do, that's why I don't want to hurt either one of them."

"I'd just tell them how you feel one at a time and explain your hang up. That puts it on them to figure out."

"Man that's twisted, especially coming from you. How could turning them against each other be a good idea?"

"I'm not saying you should turn them against each other. Luna is a princess so either she backs off and allows you to have a relationship with Rainbow Dash. Or, Rainbow Dash bows out to the princess and you go with Luna. This way its their choice on what to do. You expressed your feelings and concerns and it will be up to them on who makes the right choice."

"I suppose it might work out that way. The other possibility is that they end up resenting each other, or they both wind up hating me."

"Its your choice to make, I just thought I'd share my opinion."

"So what about you and Twilight? Do you think that could go anywhere? Rainbow Dash said you were going to live in the castle and that you're spending a lot of time together."

"It's complicated, Princess Celestia had me swear to protect her at all cost. I told Adrian we need to put Twilight and her friends safety as a top priority. They all are part of the Elements of Harmony, a very powerful magical force. If something would happen to one of them they wouldn't be able to access that power."

"Then I think your right. But, your saying you don't have any feelings for her outside of following orders?"

"I don't know. The other night she fell asleep at her desk so I carried her to bed. When I was leaving she said she loved me. But, she was asleep so I don't know if she actually meant it. I mean I've only known her for a few weeks, it just seems a little weird."

"From what I heard it took Adrian and Apple Jack about that long. Its been the same for Rainbow Dash, Luna, and I. If you don't recall, I even insulted Luna the first day we met. Maybe you should take your own advice and just say how you feel."

"That's the problem, I'm not sure how I feel."

"Just give it time brother. That's something I think we have plenty of."

 **...**

Twilight and Cadence laughed at Scootaloo's excitement, as she ran from shop window to shop window.

"Scootaloo there is a park nearby, would you like to go play for a little while?"

"Would I ever." she replied running back to Cadence's side. "What did you mean about hanging out with the greatest foalsitter in Equestria?"

"Cadence is the best, she was my foalsitter, that is how she met my brother. She always had time for games and stories and she made me feel like every moment together was special."

"Really? You've known each other forever."

"Not forever but for a long time."

They rounded the next corner and the park came into view. Scootaloo ran ahead and climbed up the stairs to the slide. She slid down, crashing into another filly at the bottom. Scootaloo apologized as she helped the other filly to her hooves and they ran off together to play.

"Anthony seems like a decent stallion." said Cadence looking at other nearby couples.

"You really think so, I guess I hadn't noticed."

"As if! Your seriously going to try and lie to the princess of love?"

"Alright alright, I do like him. He's smart, attractive, kind , and caring. He's everything a mare could ask for.

"So why don't you ask him?"

"I don't think he's interested in me. I've read books on love and romance and I just don't see it from him"

"That's because you don't know what your looking for. Love isn't something you can read about to understand. It's something you feel from your head to your hooves. It fills you and flows out of you when you admit what it is. I feel it in you Twilight, its there, but you have to let it out. Think with your heart instead of your head for a change. Plus, sometimes the mare needs to make the first move."

"OOOooooowwwwww." came the cry from Scootaloo as she crashed into the ground.

Cadence and Twilight ran over to check on the little filly.

"Are you okay." ask Cadence as she brushed her off.

"Yeah I'm fine I just scraped my knees a little. I'd like you to meet my new friend, this is Ivory Fortune.

Ivory looked up at the two mares using her hoof to block the sun. Her eyes went wide and her mouth hung open as she recognized the two Alicorns standing before her. She attempted her best curtsy as she looked down at the ground.

"It's alright Ivory, you can stand up. We're just here to enjoy the day like you."

"Your friends with Princess Cadence AND Princess Twilight. How cool is that." said Ivory to Scootaloo.

"I just kinda lucked out I guess." she replied looking up to the princesses.

"I know what we can do." said Cadence with a smile. "Tag your it." she laughed bopping Ivory on the shoulder as she turned and trotted away.

Ivory stood dumbfounded for a second and then a broad smile crossed her face.

"Not for long." she replied as she started after Scootaloo.

Twilight grinned as she watch the three of them run around the park. Several other ponies looked over in amazement at the princess playing with the two fillies.

"Maybe Cadence is right and I should just say something." she thought to herself.

After about twenty minutes Cadence walked back over to Twilight breathing heavily.

"I guess huuuhh I need to huuuuh get out and moving a bit more often, these two are wearing me out."

"Allow me." said Twilight with a nod. "Who wants ice cream?" she shouted.

"I do."

"Me to." came the response as Ivory and Scootaloo galloped towards her.

"That's cheating." said Cadence giving her a shove.

After speaking with Ivory's mother the five of them walked down the road to the ice cream shop.

 **...**

"I bet Dustin would really like some fresh flowers in his room. If we opened the windows the butterflies might even come in." said Fluttershy.

"I s'pose your right. It'd add a little more color to his room, that's fer sure. I was thinkin I would find him a deck a cards. Then ya can teach me how ta play that spades game yer always talkin about Adrian."

"He'd like both I'm sure." replied Adrian.

"I know, we should get him a get well soon card, and a balloon, and a cake, and maybe..."

"I think a card and a balloon is a great idea Pinkie. We could find a bigger one that has room for all of us to write a little message for him." said Adrian shaking his head at the hyperactive pony.

"The doctor probably wants to control what he is eating for now. It would be rude to bring in a cake that he couldn't eat." remarked Rarity as she looked at a rather fancy dress in a nearby shop window.

Pinkie Pie stopped her bouncing around for a minute to think.

"Yeah your right, it's a good thing you came with us."

The group decided to split up to search for the desired items and would meet in the square in one hour. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy headed towards a nearby flower cart as the other three continued on down the street. As they walked Adrian noticed some rather risque lingerie in one of the shops. He stopped and tapped on Apple Jack's shoulder to get her attention. She turned and looked into the window at what had caught his attention.

"Oh darling, that color would so clash with your mane." said Rarity causing Apple Jack to blush brightly. "Come by my shop and I promise I could put together something far more...alluring."

"Sorry Rarity, but havin a friend know that much bout ma private life is kinda awkward."

"Nonsense Apple Jack, like there are really any secrets between any of us. Perhaps I'll put a few things together and have them delivered to the farm for you. That way you could pick the one you like, leaving me none the wiser. What do you think Adrian?"

Adrian pulled his shirt collar away from his neck and swallowed nervously.

"I uh, I think, well it, That should be up to Apple Jack and what she's comfortable with. Is there a place around here I could find a hat AJ?" he stammered trying to take the conversation in a different direction.

"Ya wanna get a hat like mine huh. There's a place not far from here that sells em, but I gotta whole mess of em at the house you could try."

"That would be great, but this ones not for me. I was hoping to find one that would fit Dustin, he always wears a hat when he's off duty. I figured it would be a good gift for him, he's always sayin he feels naked without one."

"Hey guys whatcha doin?" came the call from above.

Rainbow Dash flew down and joined the trio.

"Hey Skittles."

Rainbow Dash glared up at Adrian.

"No dude, just no."

"But, I thought.." 

"No!"

Adrian's shoulder's slumped in defeat.

"We were just going to find a hat for Dustin care to join us?" asked Rarity.

"You bet I would, how else would I be sure you don't get him something totally lame."

Apple Jack took the lead as they made their way through the streets of Canterlot. At the shop Adrian, Rainbow Dash and Rarity argued and argued over which hat would best fit Dustin. Finally, they came to an agreement on a ball cap with embroidered red flames edged with gold thread. Apple Jack bought a deck of playing cards with different action shots of the Wondercolts printed on the back. Rarity found a small box of chocolates as well. Their shopping complete they headed back to the square to meet Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. Adrian stared in wonder as Pinkie Pie floated towards him, a mass of balloons tied to her waist. In her hooves was a rather large card and a small cake.

"Pinkie Pie what happened? I thought you were going to get a balloon, and we agreed on no cake." said Adrian.

"I was looking at the balloons and I couldn't decide which one to get. Then I started to worry that I would get the wrong one so I thought I would just get them all. That way I knew I would have at least one that Dustin would like."

"And the cake?" asked Apple Jack

"Oh the cake is for me." she replied shoving the entire thing into her mouth in one bite.

"I tried to talk her out of getting all of them.' mumbled Fluttershy as she walked up. "But you know how Pinkie can get when it comes to decisions."

They showed each other what they had bought and headed back towards the castle talking and laughing as they went.

 **...**

Dustin awoke to find he was again alone in his room. He had drifted off to sleep while chatting with Anthony. He grimaced as he tried bending and moving his arms in their full range of motion again.

"This sucks." he thought to himself as he looked into the lavish bathroom. He had been wrapped in bandages and wearing the same uniform pants for a week. Although this was nothing new in the infantry life, the smell was even starting to bother him.

Once again Nurse RedHeart backed into the room with her cart. Fresh bandages and a plate of food sat upon it.

"Good evening Dustin, she hummed as she approached. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't suppose you could leave the bandages off for awhile. I'd kinda like to take a bath."

"I hardly doubt you could walk that far, let alone bath yourself."

"Isn't there somepony that could help me out? A unicorn that could lift me to the tub and give me a hoof. What about Sword Dancer he could at least get me into the bathroom."

"I'm afraid not, he lacks the magical power to lift someone your size for that distance."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance." said Luna as she walked into the room. "Nurse remove his bandages and step outside please. I will take care of his request and notify you when we are complete."

"Yes your highness." replied RedHeart as she started to uncoil the wrappings around his chest."

She placed the linen into a small bucket and quietly left the room.

"Luna, we need to talk first. Over the last few weeks I've done a lot of thinking. I have to tell you that I've fallen in love with you."

A look of great happiness appeared on Luna's face at the confession, which faded just as quickly.

"But, you could never see me as an equal, or are you fearful of me. Every time I have taken an interest in a stallion they all fail to see past the crown I wear. They can not see me for who I am, only what I am or once was. I am a mare unlike any other, do I not deserve a chance at love?"

"Luna it's not like that at all, you deserve love and so much more. That is the issue I have, because I love you and Rainbow Dash. I feel I'm not deserving of either of you. How could I satisfy my own need for love by pushing away one of you. That is a choice I can't make because hurting either of you would truly break my heart leaving what was left for the other."

"Then choose both of us." stated Luna with a serious expression.

"WHAT?"

"If Rainbow Dash agrees we can start our own herd."

"What? What are you talking about? Your okay with my loving both of you?"

"I take it herding is a foreign concept to you. Here in Equestria mares outnumber stallions nearly eight to one. So herding is a recognized and legal practice of one stallion having multiple marefriends or wives. Some choose to be one mare stallions, such as Mr. Cake but herding is equally acceptable."

"That's what you meant when you asked Cadence about her trying to add me to a herd earlier."

"Precisely."

"And you'd be willing to start a herd with Rainbow Dash and I?"

"Dustin I have looked into the dreams of both you and your friends. The bond of love you three have is amazing. You would give up your lives to save each other and any innocent pony around you. But, in your dreams I felt the love you have for Rainbow Dash and I. It has the same intensity as the love you feel when you remember your family on earth. It is unwavering and filled with passion. How could I expect to keep that much love and caring all to myself. I would have to lock such a stallion away from everypony else and watch sadly as he died. If you wished to love ten mares I would not object because I know in your heart there would be enough love for us all."

"I do love you Luna, Will you be mine forever?"

"I will and if you wish I will join you to discuss this matter with Rainbow Dash as well."

Luna stepped up onto the bed and hugged him. Her cool black fur felt good as it softly pushed against his scarred arms and chest. Dustin reached an arm around Luna's neck and pulled her head around for a kiss. As their lips met fifteen hundred years of locked up passion and desire was released from within Luna. She sank into him forcing her tongue into his mouth as he pushed back. They kissed as if it was the last time they would share such a precious moment. Dustin could feel his heart pounding in his chest. The intensity of the love they felt for each other was undeniable. In her excitement Luna started to pull Dustin up off the bed towards her causing pain to once again coarse though his body.

"Ooww Oooww Ooww." he winced pulling himself back. "Gently please."

"I am sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"I don't know and I don't care, it was wonderful."

"I did offer to help you with a bath if you are still interested."

"You have no idea how good that sounds right now. Especially if I have you there to help me out."

Luna stood and headed into the bathroom to draw the bath. Dustin laid his head back against the pillow in absolute heaven. He wondered if he was actually unconscious and just experiencing the greatest dream he'd ever had. As he turned in his bed a sharp pain shot up from his rib cage proving he was really awake.

"I hope Rainbow Dash is as open to the idea as Luna." he thought. "What if she isn't, she could end up hating me and Luna for this. Maybe I should have talked to her first, but then I may have upset Luna."

Dustin felt his body become weightless as a dark blue aura enveloped his body lifting him off the bed. Luna carried him into the bathroom and sat him on a large cushioned chair. Luna carefully removed his boots and socks as he reached down and unbuttoned his uniform pants. Gritting his teeth as he tried to push them down. Again the blue aura lent its assistance. Dustin watched Luna mouth the word "Wow" as his pants and boxers slid down to his knees. She worked the clothes off the rest of the way and started to lower him into the waiting tub. The hot water felt wonderful until it splashed back against his scarred flesh. Quickly Luna raised him back up.

"Are you alright? Is the water to hot?"

"No the water is great, it's just my wounds are still a little sensitive to the heat."

Luna opened the drain, lowering the water to a more suitable level before setting Dustin back down again.

"That's perfect. Do you think somepony could wash my clothes while I'm in here?"

Luna picked up the dirty laundry and headed for the door."

"I'll be right back. Don't go running off." she said with a wink.

She returned with a small round bar of soap and a sponge working them both together to create a thick lather. Gently she washed over Dustin's chest and arms admiring the details of his muscles. As she got to his hands she looked them over closely.

"I can see where hands could be very beneficial."

"They are very sensitive to contact. We can feel temperature changes, textures, and pain through out hands. They also allow us to determine how tightly we are grasping something. The mobility of each finger allows us to manipulate small items with relative ease. The down side is they are easily injured."

"A ponies hooves are somewhat similar. They adjust in hardness depending on what we are doing. If we use them to hold something delicate they actually soften and become more sensitive. When they are used for work and walking they harden considerably to prevent damage or pain. Do your feet work in a similar manner as your hands?"

"Yes they do, but the function more for adjustments for balance and movement. Not so useful for a lot of precise activity without a lot of practice. They can actually be more sensitive then our hands are."

Luna ran the sponge across the bottom of Dustin's foot causing him to jerk it away with a laugh.

"Sorry, I'm a bit ticklish."

Luna smiled and continued with the relaxing sponge bath as Dustin leaned his head back against the edge of the tub.

After soaking in the tub for nearly an hour, Luna left to fetch Dustin's clothes. She returned and lifted him from the bathtub and again placed him on the nearby chair. Carefully she helped him towel off and redress, then carried him back to his waiting bed. He found that the linens had also been changed while he was bathing. Soon nurse RedHeart came back to wrap his chest and arms again.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" she asked as she sat the plate of food on his lap.

"Yeah, I did. I really needed that."

"Your friends stopped by, I told them you were bathing, and were not to be disturbed. If you like I can send one of the royal guards to let them know you are finished."

"No rush, I'm sure they are probably sitting down to eat too."

Dustin picked up a fork and slid the small bowl of salad a little closer. He speared a pile of greenery and raised it to his mouth, waiting for the pain to start. This time it waited until he had gotten the food into his mouth, and it was not as intense as before.

"See, that hot bath helped out in more ways then one. Thank you for the help Lu Lu."

Nurse RedHeart gasped at the sudden disrespect of the lunar princess's name. She looked up at her expecting to see the fires burning in her eyes. She was even more shocked to find a smile across Luna's face.

"You are welcome Dustin, and trust me the pleasure was all mine."

Luna leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. RedHeart's mouth dropped open as she stared in total disbelief at what she was seeing.

"What is wrong Nurse RedHeart? Is a princess not allowed to have a coltfriend?" asked Luna as she raised her head back up.

"No, I mean yes , its just I never, I apologize your Highness I meant no disrespect." she stuttered in reply.

"It is quite alright. Goodbye my love I fear the sun will be setting soon, so I must prepare to raise the moon."

"Goodnight Luna you'll be on my mind until I see you again."

Luna looked back and smiled again on her way out. As she walked down the hall she ran into Rainbow Dash.

"On your way to see Dustin again?" she asked.

"Yeah, I got sick of waiting for everypony else to finish eating."

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Dustin has expressed to me the love he feels for you and I. He was afraid to ask one of us to be his marefriend, because he didn't want to hurt either of us."

Rainbow Dash's head drooped as she realized what was coming.

"So he asked you didn't he."

Luna grinned at the somber looking pegasus.

"Yes he did. However, I told him about herding and that I wished to join you both in starting our own. He has so much love to give to us both I couldn't dream of keeping a stallion like him to myself. I don't care how many marefriends he has, as long as I get to be one of them. Is that something you would be willing to consider?"

"That would be AWESOME!" shouted Rainbow Dash as she jumped into the air. "I get to be in a herd with Dustin and the Princess of the Night. Come on, how cool is that."

"I am glad to hear that you approve. Dustin is alone at the moment why not go and tell him of your decision. I'm sure it will make him most happy."

Rainbow Dash flashed down the hall and stopped outside the door. Dustin jerked as it slammed open and a very pissed off looking Rainbow Dash stormed in.

"Rainbow Dash whats wrong?" he asked nearing choking on his food.

"So your gonna confess your love to princess Luna and and what? Just hope I'd come along for the ride! What kinda pony do you think I am? You got a lot of nerve to assume I'd be for joining a herd with the likes of you." she fumed.

"Look Rainbow Dash, I can explain, its just that I"

"Gotcha!" said Rainbow Dash cutting him off with a wicked grin.

"Holy shit Skittles, you scared the crap outta me."

Rainbow Dash flew up and landed on the bed next to Dustin.

"Princess Luna says you got something to ask me, so get askin."

"Rainbow Dash will you join our herd?"

"You bet I will. It took you long enough to say something, I was starting to worry you never would."

"I love you Skittles." said Dustin as he kissed the sky blue pegasus.

She blushed kissing him back and giggled as she pulled her lips away from his.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"That was my first real kiss is all, it made me feel kinda funny all over. You know your my first coltfriend right. I hope everypony else isn't to jealous of me being in a herd with you and Princess Luna."

"I don't think they'll be to bad, if anything they should be happy for us, they're our friends after all."


	14. In the Beginning

**Chapter Fourteen: In the Beginning**

They both looked over to the door as they heard a soft knock. Cadence poked her head inside and looked around.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything."

"Not at all, you guys can be the first to hear our big news."

"What big news?" asked Scootaloo pushing the door open the rest of the way and walking in.

She ran over to the bed and put her front hooves up on it, flapping her wings expectantly.

Twilight followed Scootaloo shutting the door behind her.

She lifted Scootaloo up on to the bed and sat down.

"I'm with Scootaloo, what's the big news."

"Dustin asked you to be his marefriend didn't he?" asked Cadence.

"Not just me." said Rainbow Dash as she snuggled into Dustin's side.

"Then who else? Nnnooo! Seriously? She didn't agree to it did she?" questioned Cadence as she read their expressions."

"Actually it was her idea." said Dustin.

"Who exactly are we talking about here?" asked Twilight still confused.

"Princess Luna!" blurted Cadence.

"WHAT!"

"Yep! Me, Dustin and the princess are starting a herd"

"I can't believe this was Luna's idea. She's never even shown that kind of interest in anypony."

"This was the reaction I was expecting, but not the one I was hoping for." commented Dustin, a faint hint of disappointment on his face.

"Sorry Dustin, I'm happy for the three of you, I just didn't see it coming. I mean you and Rainbow Dash wasn't a surprise, but Luna too." said Cadence.

"Well what do you thing Scootaloo?"

"This is great! The two most awesome ponies I know are dating. Then you add princess Luna and it gets even awesomer. I can't wait to tell Applebloom and Sweetiebell."

"Just what I'd expect from my favorite filly. So did you have fun with princess Cadence and Twilight today?"

"I sure did. I made a new friend, her name is Ivory. Princess Cadence played tag with us, and then Princess Twilight took us all out for ice cream. It was so much fun. Do you think we could do it again when your all better? I bet it would be even funner with you two there."

"I think we could probably do that. But, you'd have to invite Sweetiebell and Applebloom along. That way you know they'd believe you." replied Dustin.

'GET WELL SOON!" yelled Pinkie Pie as she crashed though the door in a heap of balloons.

"Sorry about that." said Anthony as he and Adrian walked in followed by the rest of the ponies. "I tried to stop her, but you know how she is."

"Its alright."replied Dustin.

Pinkie Pie streaked around the room hanging up balloons and a big banner. She finished it all off by pulling her signature party cannon out of nowhere. She reached over and pulled the chord on the back of the cannon hard. With a bang streamers and confetti started to rain down around the room.

"Wow!" exclaimed Scootaloo as she danced around in the shower of party favors.

"I got you some fresh flowers to brighten up your room." said Fluttershy placing the vase on the window sill. "If you'd like I can open up the window to let a little fresh air in."

"Thanks Fluttershy that would be great."

She pushed one of the windows open halfway letting a gentle breeze into the room.

"The fresh air and the flowers smell great."

"Me next, Me next." yelled Pinkie Pie bounding around the bed.

"I got you a card. I hope you like it."

Dustin took the card and read it out loud.

"Get Well Soon, Hope you have a magical recovery."

He read the notes and signatures his friends had wrote on the inside and smiled. Then he noticed that towards the bottom Celestia, Luna, and Sword Dancer had signed it as well. Luna's signature was encircled by a heart. Adrian and Applejack walked up each handing Dustin a wrapped package

.

Dustin picked up Adrian's first. He tore open the box and pulled out the hat.

"This is great man, I didn't know they made these here."

Rainbow Dash helped him adjust the size and he put it on.

"Lucky for you I showed up before they bought one. They'd have totally gotten it wrong without me." she added.

"I don't feel naked now." he said tilting the brim down a little.

Adrian looked over at Applejack as they shared a smile at the comment.

Next he opened Applejack's, pulling the cards out and looking them over.

"I hope ya like em, Adrian's been tellin me about a game ya'll enjoy playin called spades. I figured we could all learn ta play now."

"Who are the wondercolts?"

Rainbow Dash and Sootaloo's jaws about hit the bed.

"Who are the Wondercolts? Just the greatest fliers in all Equestria. Besides Rainbow Dash." said Scootaloo in disbelief.

'They're really that good huh?" he asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, but Scoots is right, I'm probably still better."

"Skittles from what I've seen you are the best, hands..hooves down."

"Thanks Dustin." she replied leaning over and giving him a quick kiss.

All eyes fell on them as everypony stared.

"What I can't give my coltfriend a kiss.

"Congratulations you two." said Applejack. "I bet ya'll will be happy tagether. I know Adrian and I sure have been."

"You haven't heard the shocking part." said Cadence drawing questioning looks from the group.

"Are you going to tell us darling, or must we simply sit here waiting in suspense?" asked Rarity.

"Go head Skittles, you can do the honors."

"Dustin, Luna and I are starting our own herd. Isn't that awesome?"

The room fell silent at the revelation with everypony looking around at each other.

Pinkie Pie's laughter broke the silence as she walked into the middle of the group.

'That Rainbow Dash, always joking around."

Dustin, Rainbow Dash, and Scootaloo glared at her, bringing the laughter to an instant stop.

"Come on guys. Really! Is it that hard to believe?"

"That's wonderful news." said Fluttershy.

"Thank you Fluttershy."

"What do you mean, starting a herd?" asked Adrian

Twilight stepped over to him and Anthony.

"Allow me to explain. Here in Equestria mares greatly outnumber stallions. Because of that it isn't uncommon for one stallion to form relationships with more then one mare at a time. They can even marry more then one mare if they choose."

"Damn Dustin you ain't wasting no time are you." said Adrian giving his friend an encouraging nod. "Couldn't just settle for us commoners, you had to go straight to the top with a princess."

"Shut up you smart ass." he replied with a chuckle.

Anthony walked over and shook his hand.

"I'm all for it, I wish you all happiness and the best of luck. Just remember, don't let it interfere with your new duties."

"You know me better then that Anthony."

"Here." replied Anthony as he placed a bag on the end table. "I grabbed a change of uniform for you. Sorry I forgot to give it to you earlier."

"That would have been nice to have after my bath. Thanks for thinkin about me though."

Everypony offered their congratulations while Dustin opened and shuffled the deck of cards.

"Okay, who's ready to get their flank kicked in a game of spades?"

Everypony gathered around as Adrian explained how to play. They shared stories and jokes, filling the room with happiness and laughter as the evening wore on.

After a few hours nurse Redheart and a pair of guards carried a small bed into the room. They placed it near the bathroom door and left with a salute.

"It's time ta hit the hay." said Applejack with a yawn as she and Adrian stood to leave. "We'll see everypony in the mornin."

"Thanks for everything, all of you."

"Your most welcome darling, and I do believe they are correct. A mare simple must have her beauty sleep." added Rarity.

One by one they said goodnight as they left.

"Alright Scootaloo time for bed."

"Aaawww come on, how about a story?"

Dustin looked over to Rainbow Dash raising an eyebrow.

"I guess I could read you both a few pages of Daring Do, if you wanted me to."

"YEAH." shouted Scootaloo as she ran over and curled up against Dustin's side.

Dustin put his other arm out offering a place for Rainbow Dash to join them. She grabbed the book and settled in making herself comfortable as she started to read. Before long Scootaloo was fast asleep, breathing soft and steady.

"Quite the day. I wake up, get two of the most wonderful ladies a guy could ask for, and find out just how many great friends I have."

"Not to bad if ya ask me." she replied leaning closer.

Dustin tilted Rainbow Dash's head over and kissed her gently. She melted into him as their lips met.

"I don't think I will ever get enough of that feeling." she cooed.

"That's good because I don't think I'll ever get tired of kissing you."

He held her close as they drifted off to sleep.

 **...**

Applejack and Adrian walked into their room.

"I still can't believe Dustin is dating Luna." said Adrian. "It's not like we got the warmest welcome from her or anything."

"Hey sugarcube can I ask ya somethin?" asked Applejack as she fiddled with her hat.

"What's up AJ? You know you can ask me anything."

"If you fell fer another mare, would you wanna start yer own herd?"

Adrian stared at her thinking hard before answering.

"That would depend on you AJ. I don't think I'd be against it, but if you wanted it to be just me and you I'd be fine with that too."

"It's just since Rainbow Dash said she and Luna were startin one with Dustin, I been given it some thought. What would I do if'n you asked me to be part of a herd?"

"And?"

"I think it'd be alright dependin on the other mare or mares of course. Ah just don't see the likes of me and Rarity bein in a herd together ya know.

"For starters that's not something you need to worry about. Rarity is nice and all but she's really not my type. I like a lady that's not afraid to get dirty or put some real physical effort into getting things done."

"I just don't wanna lose what we got, or lose you at all for that matter. Applebloom has sure takin a liking to ya. Big Mac will too once he knows ya ain't gonna do me wrong. I guess sharin ya with another mare or two wouldn't be a problem as long as we still have us.

"AJ your not gonna lose me no matter what. Your all wonderful, I'm happy I was accepted as part of the family. Granny Smith told me that as far as she was concerned I was an honorary Apple until you and I decide to get married. Or I piss you off and ya dump my body in the Everfree."

"Gosh Darnit, I wish she'd quit makin me sound like such a wicked old pony all the time. I may have a hay of a temper but I'd never do somethin like that."

"AJ, she was just jokin with me. She cares a lot about you, so I can't say I blame her. You mean to tell me that once Applebloom starts seeing somepony your not going to threaten him with his life?"

"I s'pose yer right. I might not hurt em but I wouldn't have a problem scarin his hooves off."

"If you don't I think Big Mac and I sure would."

Adrian climbed into bed and patted the mattress next to him. Apple Jack gave him a smile as she hopped up.

"From the look on yer face I think ya got somethin goin on in that head a yours."

"I might have a few things in mind."

He reached over and dimmed the lamp before pulling the blankets around them. He ran his hand up her side letting his fingers trail through her blonde mane. As he reached the back of her head he pulled her forward into a kiss. Their tongues intertwined as she let out a soft moan. Adrian released his hold on her head as he started to kiss across her cheek to her neck.

He enjoyed the feel of her soft coat as he explored her body inch by inch. His hand slid between her back legs to her breasts, twisting and teased her nipples, feeling them harden at his touch. Feeling emboldened by her moans he pushed his hand down further letting a finger slip into her marehood. Applejack's body tensed at the sudden intrusion, but she quickly relaxed as a sensual shock ran throughout her body. Adrian dropped under the blanket and kissed down her chest little by little until he reached her stomach.

"Whoa there partner! Just where do ya think yer goin?" she asked stopping his head with her hoof.

"Do you trust me AJ."

"Of course ah do sugarcube. It's just I ain't never done this before."

"Then relax, I want to do something special for you tonight."

"Okay, I guess I'll give it a try."

Adrian pushed Applejack onto her back and started kissing his way back down. He took her nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. As he kissed across to her other nipple Applejack ran her hoof through his hair enjoying the new sensations.

"That feels amazin." she moaned as he switched from one breast to the other.

"You haven't felt nothing yet." he said sliding further down between her legs. The smell of sweet apples filled his nose the closer he came to her marehood.

Adrian's tongue worked its way slowly around the edge or her moist enterance as he savored her apple taste. Applejack's eyes shot open then rolled back into her head from the intense pleasure. He reached around her leg and massaged her breasts rolling her nipples between his fingers. His tongue circled over her erect little pearl causing her legs to shake and spasm.

"Wow." she gasped pushing her flank up to meet him.

She grabbed his head with her hooves pulling him into her. Moaning loudly she begged him not to stop. Adrian happily licked up through her folds before driving his tongue deep inside of her. Applejack started thrusting and bucking her hips grinding against his tongue. He licked back up sucking on her pearl and started pushing his finger in and out of her. Her body went rigid as wave after wave of pure ecstasy pulsed through her.

"Oh Adrian." she screamed letting the heat and passion overtake her.

Adrian let his tongue rest on her pearl applying more and more pressure until her first orgasm subsided. As he sat up from under the covers Applejack grabbed him by the neck kissing him passionately. Adrian could feel her rapid heartbeat through her chest. They held each other kissing for awhile, then both collapsed against the waiting pillows.

"Sweet Celestia, that was amazin." panted Applejack as her breathing finally started to slow.

'I'm glad you liked it."

Applejack rested her head on Adrian's chest feeling it rise and fall

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too AJ."

They laid there wrapped around each other enjoying the warmth and comfort before falling asleep.

 **...**

The sun lazily peeked over the horizon. The light glared through the window onto Dustin's face. He sighed as he woke and realized just how early it was. Wanting to go back to sleep he closed his eyes, but the sunlight would not relent. His frustration grew because he held a sleeping pony in each arm. Even if he hadn't, he doubted he could make it to the window to pull the curtain shut. As if hearing his thoughts the rope around the curtain fell to the floor letting the curtain swing into place blocking out the sun.

"Good morning love. Is that better?" asked Luna.

Dustin jerked as he was complete caught off guard by her presents in the room.

"Good morning beautiful. How did you get in here so quietly."

"That is a secret of the night! I looked into your dreams last night and decided not to join because you were already dreaming about me."

"You know I'll take the real thing over a dream anytime."

"I would lay with you but it appears there is not room at the moment." she said looking at the sleeping form of Scootaloo.

Dustin nodded towards the small bed against the wall.

"Do you think you could put Scootaloo there without waking her."

Her horn glowed softly as the sleeping filly raised into the air. Ever so gently Luna placed her on the bed and pulled a blanket over her. Luna crawled onto the bed and snuggled into Dustin.

"I believe I could get use to this." she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"So could I Luna, so could I."

Dustin looked at Luna taking in her gorgeous appearance and smiled.

"Your eyes sparkle like the stars in the darkness, its amazing how beautiful they are."

"They don't call me the princess of the night for nothing my handsome knight."

Staring into those wonderous eyes Dustin leaned his head forward and kissed her. She held his gaze until they felt Rainbow Dash shift her body.

"I must rest my love, I shall see you when we both awaken."

Dustin laid there watching, before long her eyes slowly drifted shut as she fell asleep.

He awoke again to the sound of hooves running down the hall. The door partially opened as Sword Dancer stuck his head in.

"What's a person gotta do to get some sleep around here." he grumbled.

"Pardon the intrusion sir but it is nearly noon. Prince Celestia has found something. She and the others are waiting for you and Rainbow Dash in the throne room."

"Noon!" he said jerking his arm from under Rainbow Dash nearly rolling her off the bed. Pain ran through his shoulder causing him to curse loudly.

"Hey. What gives?" yawned Rainbow Dash rubbing her eyes.

"Are you alright?" asked Luna as she sat up in the bed.

Sword Dancer's eyes grew wide at hearing Luna's voice in the darkness.

"I apologize your Highness I didn't mean to disturb you all so abruptly."

"It is alright Sword Dancer, now what were you saying?"

"Sorry ladies." said Dustin. "Princess Celestia has found something. She wants us to meet in the throne room. Sword Dancer did they figure out a way for me to get around?"

"Yes Sir. Nurse Redheart has prepared a wheelchair for you. Should I bring it in."

"Leave it in here by the door thank you. Could you asked nurse Redheart to come in shortly. I'd like somepony to be here when Scootaloo wakes up.

"I will let her know sir."

He closed the door as Luna and Rainbow Dash got up out of the bed. Rainbow Dash flew over and opened one of the curtains a bit. The sunlight streamed in through the crack adding some light to the room.

"Luna could you help me, I need to use the restroom. Could you bring that bag there as well? It has clean clothes in it.

Luna carried Dustin and the bag into the bathroom shutting the door quietly behind her. When they emerged Dustin was wearing a full fresh uniform. She place him in the wheelchair and stepped into the hallway. Nurse Redheart walked in and looked Dustin over.

"I needed to change your dressings but I guess it can wait until you return. What do you want me to do with the filly when she awakes."

"Take her to get some lunch I'm sure she'll be hungry. Then just play some games or something until we get back okay."

"I'm sure we will manage."

Rainbow Dash grabbed the handles to the wheelchair and started pushing Dustin down the hall. The guards opened the throne room doors as they bowed to the princess.

"Good morning sleepy heads." said Pinkie Pie with her usual smile.

"Cupcake?" she asked holding one up to Dustin's face.

"Don't mind if I do."

"Careful" said Anthony. "Those are made MRE style."

Dustin bit into the confection and the taste of tabasco sauce filled his mouth.

"Wow, you weren't joking! Pinkie Pie, why did you put hot sauce on a cupcake?"

"Because it makes em tasty. Duh!"

"Fair enough I guess."

Celestia walked forward, a grim look on her face. Everypony turned their attention to her.

"I have news but I am afraid none of it seems to be good."

"Oh my." said Fluttershy as she hid behind Adrian and Applejack.

"So what's going on Princess." asked Shining Armor.

"After reading through our father's journal I believe I found the threat we are facing. The majority of humans once occupied a great land across the sea called Avalon. The ruler King Arthur and his adviser Merlin the Wise lead the humans through a time of great peace. During this time friendships and treaties were created between Equestria and Avalon. After several hundred years of peace the minotaurs of the north mountains felt the humans had grown complacent. A warlord by the name of Kirreb Thunderfist was promised control over the humans and all their lands by the Minotaur King. If he could conquer the land of Avalon."

"Thunderfist lead a massive army against the human's boarder crushing its defenses in merely one assault. As the minotaurs pushed deep into Avalon the humans formed a blockade that was able to stop the advance. They fought and held that line through nearly seven years of constant attack. The minotaurs had the humans outclassed in both strength and numbers, but they couldn't break the blockade or the human's spirit. Indigo Storm, a talented human mage and former apprentice of Merlin then betrayed his comrades. He revealed the weaknesses in the blockades defenses and strategies to Kirreb. For his information, Thunderfist promised him a position of power, offering him riches and any women he wanted for his harem. Armed with this information Thunderfist's forces broke the blockade and neared the capital city."

"King Arthur traveled to Equestria and sought an audience with our father. He begged that the ponies of Equestria enter the war as his ally. Our father refused telling King Arthur that Equestria was a land of peace. However, he arranged a meeting between King Arthur and the Minotaur King. He served as an arbitrator at this meeting and a peace treaty was created. Thunderfist was furious when he was ordered to cease the attack. He watched as his chance for his own kingdom slipped through his hooves. When he heard of our father's involvement in the treaty he brought his army across the sea to the crystal mountains. He built a fortress on a mountain top and started his assault across Equestria killing everypony in his path."

"This time our father went to King Arthur for aid. But seven years of war had taken its toll on the human nation. The humans were tired of fighting and turned their attention to rebuilding and defending their own lands. They swore they would never again fall victim to an enemy force. Much to our father's surprise a ship arrived some days later bearing only three human champions. They trained and lead the three pony races against Thunderfist's onslaught driving him and his army back to his fortress. After months of planning and attacks they found the fortress to be impenetrable. Fearing Kirreb would rebuild his army and continue his campaign our father requested the aid of the human mage council. The mage council with the help of several unicorns and our parents encased the fortress in a crystal field."

"The fortress and its occupants were essentially frozen within this crystal prison. But, our father feared that over time the field would weaken. If that happens a small amount of magical force could be used to break the spell. I believe part of the reason you were all chosen is that you are the decedents of those three human champions."

"That's kinda hard to believe. Human mythology speaks of King Arthur and Merlin but humans had inhabited the earth long before that." said Anthony.

"When Kirreb's forces broke through the blockade the journal stated that the mage council used an ancient spell opening a portal stone to another realm. They used this portal to allow innocent humans the opportunity to escape a death at the enemies hooves. This portal stone had been used long ago to banish humans from this realm. Unfortunately the portal stone was destroyed by Kerrib. He feared that an army could have been brought back through."

"So humans could use magic after all." stated Twilight excitedly.

"But from the sound of it this war between the humans and the minotaurs is what changed humans. We went from peace loving to a race of distrust and anger. Even now a humans natural instinct is to protect his own above everything. Even if that requires us to attack first." remarked Adrian ending Twilight's excitement.

"Celestia could that be why the oracle sent the humans from this realm." asked Dustin.

"Yes, I believe that is correct."

"If that's the case why didn't it send the minotaurs to earth before the war started?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"The oracle acted on the concerns of our father. He saw what the humans were becoming. Their hatred and distrust for the other creatures of this world grew. Ties between the two nations crumbled as Avalon closed its borders to only allow humans within. He watched as their military strength grew and they became a threat to our entire realm. That is why they were banished."

"Banished!" yelled Dustin. "So three humans save Equestria and as a thanks we were banished to earth. So maybe that explains the stories of humanity being cast from Eden."

"Easy Dustin." said Shining Armor. "You can't blame them for their father's actions."

"That is something our own history has taught us." said Anthony in agreement.

"Well maybe if he'd done something sooner our history would be a little different."

Dustin grabbed the wheels to his chair turning himself around. When he tried to push himself forward the wheel slipped on the tile floor and he fell out of the chair. Rainbow Dash and Luna ran to his side.

"Just back off alright!"

He grabbed the chair and pulled it close. His face contorted with pain as he cussed lifting himself back into it. Adrian grabbed the handles and wheeled him towards the door.

"Just give us a little bit.' he said to everybody as the guards allowed them to leave.

Through the commotion one of the guards slipped out of a side door unnoticed by anypony in the room. The lone guard made his way through the narrow corridors until he finally arrived outside. Green flames erupted around him as he took flight southward, to find his queen.

"Come on man, don't take your frustration out on them. Especially Luna and Rainbow Dash. After what you all committed to yesterday you were pretty harsh back there." said Adrian as he pushed Dustin down the hall. "I saw the looks on their faces when you fell. They both care about you and all they wanted to do was help."

"I know!"

"So whats your issue. We know our history on earth, who's to say we wouldn't have ended up that way here even without the war. Imagine what it would be like if humans had stayed. Do you really think Equestria would be like it is now. And if things were different would you have met and fallen in love with those two. Human nature is conflict within ourselves and with those around us. It might have taken a thousand years but I think humanity would have still turned out the same way. We have to accept that these things happened and no matter what they can never be changed."

"Since when did you become the voice of reason Adrian? I thought you were suppose to be the asshole of the group. Right now it feels like I've taken on that roll."

'Weird isn't it. Just remember we swore to protect this land and these ponies. As Knights we are not going back on our word."

"Your right, how the hell did that happen? We have a duty here and I'm damn sure not going to let anything happen to Luna and Rainbow Dash. Take me back"

Adrian wheeled Dustin back into the throne room. Luna and Rainbow Dash met them half way across the room.

"Are you alright?" asked Luna

"I'm sorry, I just lost my head there for a minute." replied Dustin.

"Next time try not to be such a jerk about it." added Rainbow Dash with a smirk.

"So Celestia does the journal say exactly where this fortress is? If we knew that we could find and protect it." said Anthony.

"I could lead a group of soldiers from the Crystal Empire to find and secure it." claimed Shining Armor.

"No!" said Candence immediately. "We need you at the castle. If you leave who would see to the safety of the Empire?"

"That is correct Cadence. All the journal says is that the fortress is now one of the peaks of the crystal mountains. This vast expanse of mountains are partially covered in snow so it will be difficult to find. Furthermore it would take an army to protect it. There is also the risk that our seeking it out is what would free Kirreb in the first place. I feel our best course of action is to prepare for the battle we know is coming."

"We aren't even certain this is the threat we are facing. The similarities are there, but that could be coincidence. Perhaps there was suppose to be more of us brought here. We lost two full squads of soldiers that night. What if we all were suppose to be brought here but your oracle lacked the magic to do so?" pointed out Anthony.

"No Anthony, the oracle clearly stated three champions. Also this is the book StarSwirl led us to. I still have much to read, but this would be as good a place as any to start." replied Celestia.

"I suggest we have your knighting ceremony at weeks end. The doctor believes Dustin should be able to get around comfortably by then. Once that is complete the three of you can start your new roles and begin preparing our kingdom for war." said Luna walking to her sisters side.

"Just where do you want us to start?" asked Adrian

Celestia looked the three humans and their pony companions over carefully.

"I believe I have an idea regarding that matter. Adrian, you shall be responsible for recruiting and training the earth ponies within our ranks. You have showed an ability and prowess for physical strength. Who better to lead the charge of our ground forces. Anthony you are wise and calculating, a tactician if you will. I feel you are best suited to lead the unicorns and their use of magical ability. Finally there is you Dustin. You can read the field of battle and are not afraid to take fast direct action to complete your objective. You shall be the leader of our pegasi. The bond you share with one another will allow you to predict the others moves and reactions. This cooperation you have shown will bring our forces together as one. It shall lead us to victory against any force that may raise against us."

"One problem with that." stated Dustin bluntly. "How in the hell am I suppose to train pegasi or lead them when I can't fly."

Luna walked over and placed a hoof on Dustin's shoulder.

"Our magic can allow you to walk on the clouds with the pegasi, and Twilight has access to an air balloon to get you there. We shall figure out the rest when the time comes."

"Alright then. It sounds like we have the start of a plan. Do we have anybody that could search for the fortress. If we could at least know its location it would allow us to keep an eye on it." said Anthony.

"I may have just the stallion for the job." said Shining Armor with a grin.

"I will continue reading through the book to see what other information I can find." added Celestia.

With several nods from around the room everybody headed out.

"Dustin I wish to accompany you to your room so I can get your measurements for the knighting ceremony. I can use my boutique here in Canterlot to put something together."

"Lets go then. I need to get back to bed, that little fall from earlier is catching up with me."

Luna started pushing Dustin towards the door with Rainbow Dash at her side. Rarity said goodbye to her friends and rushed to catch up. Once they were in his room Luna raised Dustin out of the chair. She helped him disrobe allowing Rarity to get her measurements.

"Alright darling that will do it. I'll get working on your outfit straight away."

Rarity happily trotted out the door, humming as she went. Luna put Dustin into his bed and pulled the blankets up over his waist. The door opened as nurse Redheart and Scootaloo walked in.

"Dustin, Rainbow Dash your back." shouted Scootaloo running to the bed.

Princess Luna picked her up and placed her on the bed next to Dustin.

"Thanks Princess Luna. Do you think you could go to the park with all of us sometime? Ivory would think it was super cool to get to meet you. You are her favorite princess after all."

Luna perked and eyebrow towards the filly.

"It's true, she said she loves looking up at the ivory moon and the stars. She says they are really pretty."

"We shall see. That is an activity I may find enjoyable."

"You didn't give nurse Redheart a hard time did you?" asked Dustin.

"Nope, she took me out to eat lunch when I woke up. I'm glad she was here, when I sat up and saw you were both gone I got scared."

"She wasn't a bother. I learned all about the cutie mark crusaders over lunch. Quite the interesting group if you ask me." said Redheart wheeling the familiar cart to the side of the bed.

Dustin sat up allowing her to start changing out his dressings. When she finished she handed Dustin and Rainbow Dash a plate of food.

"I figured you would want something to eat since you both slept so late. Princess Luna if you wish I will fetch something for you to eat as well."

"Thank you, but I am fine. I will have something prepared later."

"The doctor will be here in awhile to check on you again." she said bowing as she left the room.

Rainbow Dash flew onto the bed and and nudged Scootaloo's shoulder.

"Hey little buddy wanna hear something awesome?"

"What?" she asked excitedly.

"Dustin is gonna become the leader of the pegasi."

"Whoa, that's awesome."

A worried look showed on Scootaloo's face as she started shifting her feet around on the bed.

"What's wrong?" asked Dustin

"Do I have to start calling you sir or something?"

"Of coarse not Scootaloo."

Scootaloo smiled broadly as she hugged him again.

"If you all don't mind I'm going to eat. I'm starving." said Dustin picking the sandwich up from his plate.

"By all means go right ahead both of you." replied Luna.

Dustin devoured the sandwich and jello in record time. Luna handed him a glass of water to wash it down.

"It appears your body is recovering well." said the Doctor from the doorway. "At least your appetite anyway."

He walked up to Dustin and his horn started to glow. Dustin could feel an odd sensation as the doctors spell worked its way through his body.

"Yes, Yes very good. It would appear the majority of your injuries have healed. There is still some internal bruising which will cause pain if you over exert yourself. Your ribs have a little further to go as well. We can most likely start on some physical therapy tomorrow. You need to start working all those muscles again."

The doctor made some notes in his chart and headed back out the door.

That evening over supper everypony discussed heading back to Ponyville in the morning. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo informed them that they were staying in Canterlot for another day or two. Luna had sent a message to Cloudsdale to ensure that Ponyville's weather was properly managed. After visiting with Dustin for awhile they all turned in for the night.


	15. The Hidden Foe

**Chapter Fifteen: Preparation**

Queen Chrysalis sat in her throne and glared out at a small group of her minions.

"You foals I ordered you to kill these humans, how hard of a task can that be?"

"My Queen even you were defeated by those creatures how can you expect us lowly servants to accomplish such a task?"

A green bolt of magic hit the cowering changeling and slammed him against the wall.

"How dare you claim I was defeated. I was forced to withdraw due to your ineptitude. Had you all followed my plan to the letter the outcome would have been much more favorable."

"I apologize my Queen." gasped the changeling as he stood.

Another changeling flew into the chamber breathing heavily.

"Ah Terimus my spy, what news do you bring from Canterlot. It had better be something useful."

Terimus bowed deeply.

"Yes my Queen, I believe we have an ally to conquer all of Equestria."

"Go on."

Terimus informed Queen Chrysalis of Kerrib Thunderfist and his fortress prison in the Crystal Mountains.

"What use is an imprisoned ally. If what you say is true I would have to steal all the love in Equestria to break that spell and free him."

"No my Queen after several thousand years the magical field has weakened. With your great power the spell could be easily shattered."

"Then we must find this fortress immediately." said the Queen rising from her throne.

"By freeing this Keerib he shall owe me a debt. I will convince him our goals are the same and with our forces combined nothing shall stand in our way. Take the swarm and head to the crystal mountains at once. Send word when you have found Kerrib so I may come and free him. But, know this Terimus, if this information proves to be false, you shall pay dearly for wasting my time.

Terimus bowed and left as quickly as he came. Soon the air was filled with the sound of hundreds of buzzing wings. Chrysalis watched as the swarm of changelings rose and headed off towards the mountains.

"Finally Celestia, I will have my revenge."

 **...**

The next morning Rainbow Dash walked with everypony to the train station and they shared their goodbye's. She waved at them all as she watched the train disappear and headed back to the castle with a sigh.

"So are they gone now?" asked Dustin quietly as she slipped back into the room.

"Yeah, they all asked me to tell you goodbye and they would see you soon."

"We really do have some great friends don't we Skittles."

She climbed back into bed and snuggled up against him. Dustin carefully pulled his arm from under Luna's neck and rolled on to his side. He wrapped his arms around the rainbow maned pegasus and pulled her tight against his chest. She looked up at him with a smile as he leaned in and kissed her. She returned the kiss as she put her back leg over his

"I love you Rainbow Dash."

"I love you too. Just don't expect me to be sappy and stuff all the time. I got my reputation still."

"I wouldn't dream of it. That fiery attitude is one of the things I love the most about you."

"So have you thought about what your going to do once your leader of the pegasi?"

"We'll have to start recruiting. We need to find instructors, a training area, and figure out what kind of weapons will be best suited for aerial combat with ponies."

"What's with all this "WE" stuff? Last I checked you were the knight not me."

"Who could be better for second in command then the greatest flier in all of Equestria?"

"Soarin, Fleetfoot, or Spitfire. They are the big three in the Wondercolts."

"They sound like they'd make some fine instructors. But, I want you at my side Rainbow Dash, I know I can trust you."

"The Wonderbolt's have their own training academy we could use, if Princes Celestia ordered it. Cloudsdale has the pegasus flight school too. It's for teaching fillies how to fly though. I don't think it would work to well for what your talking about."

"See you already covered two of the four things I listed. Obviously your a natural at this." he said with a chuckle.

"Fine, just don't go expecting me to save your flank again. You already owe me one remember."

"How could I forget? I'm sure your gonna keep reminding me."

Nurse Redheart knocked softly on the door as she pushed it open.

"Good morning Dustin, Rainbow Dash. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Its alright, whats going on?"

"The doctor asked me to see about getting you into the wheelchair. He wants you to grab some breakfast and start your physical therapy this morning."

Dustin looked over to the chair by the wall.

"Bring it over here and I'll see what I can do."

Rainbow Dash flew over and pushed the chair to the side of the bed. Dustin leaned over and engaged the wheel locks and started trying to raise himself up off the bed. His teeth clenched and his eyes narrowed as pain crossed through his chest. Despite the pain he continued pushing himself forward. Rainbow Dash flew in behind him and grabbed hold of his arms.

"I'm not gonna help unless you want me to. But, I'm not going to sit here and let you fall either."

"Thanks Skittles."

Dustin carefully lowered himself into the chair and Nurse Redheart wheeled him towards the door.

"We'll be back in an hour or so Ms. Dash."

"I'll be waiting." she whispered as they left.

Rainbow Dash crawled back onto the bed and under the blankets next to Luna. Before long she too drifted back to sleep.

After a quick breakfast, nurse Redheart pushed Dustin into a smaller room with what appeared to be exercise equipment inside.

"Wow, the castle has a rehab facility, I'm impressed."

"Actually Princess Luna asked the doctor for a list of what you would need to recover properly. She then paid to have this room set up to meet your needs. She must really care about you, I've never seen her act this way towards anypony else.

She helped Dustin out of the chair and they started to work towards his full recovery.

 **...**

The train pulled into the Ponyville station and everypony started to disembark.

"I'm afraid I simply must hurry and finish Dustin's outfit. By the way Anthony, Adrian some of the clothes you asked for are ready. Swing by and pick them up whenever your ready."

"Alright Rarity, I can stop by tomorrow if that will work." said Anthony.

"Of coarse darling, I look forward to seeing you. You both can try on your outfit for the ceremony as well. I'd like to see them on you so I can make any needed adjustments."

With that Rarity turned, tossing her mane as she walked away.

"I s'pose we should be gettin back to the orchard. We're gonna need plenty of apples ta make treats for the ceremony." said Applejack adjusting her hat.

'I better go talk to Mr and Mrs Cake. We'll be ready to start baking as soon as you get them to us." yelled Pinkie as she bounced off towards Sugarcube Corner.

"Um Anthony." came the quite voice of Fluttershy. "It sounds like your awfully busy, but the animals are waiting for you to come by as well. If you still want to that is."

"Of course I do Fluttershy. I'll even bring Adrian along, we'll make sure you know in advance so they can all be at their finest."

Fluttershy perked up at the though of finding at least two of her animals a new home.

"That would be wonderful, I can't wait."

"We'll see you in a few days." said Anthony with a wave.

He and Twilight started off towards the castle together.

"Anypony else." remarked Anthony with a laugh as they walked.

"Oh Twilight." came the voice of Lyra from behind them.

Anthony gave himself a facepalm, cursing for not keeping his mouth shut.

"Hi Lyra, what can I do for you." asked Twilight with a forced smile.

"Means being you've been hogging Anthony all to yourself this last week, I was hoping I'd get a chance to talk with him."

"I haven't been hogging him!" exclaimed Twilight a hint of redness in her cheeks.

"If you'd like Lyra, you can come with us to the castle and we can talk for a little while." said Anthony as he started walking again.

"Are you sure it's not a bother."

"Nope, but I want to get their before anybody else decides to stop us."

The trio made their way to the castle and Anthony dropped his stuff off in his room. He headed back downstairs to join Lyra and Twilight in the library. Lyra spent the next few hours bombarding Anthony with questions about humans and earth. He answered the best he could without having to explain things in to much detail. Twilight stood about halfway through the Q&A session and offered to make them all something to eat.

 **...**

Adrian and Applejack walked casually down the road talking about what princess Luna and Celestia had said.

"So whatca think about leadin the earth ponies sugarcube?"

"I don't know AJ. I don't like being in charge, I prefer to be out there gettin the job done."

"Then lead from the front." replied Applejack.

"Do ya think they'll follow me, this is going to be a war not a parade."

"I know I'd follow ya sugercube. It'd give me a chance ta check out that flank ah yours." she said smacking Adrian on the butt.

Adrian laughed as he shook his butt around in front of her.

"Seriously though Adrian. You show em the same hard work and determination you have helpin me buck apples and they'll follow ya."

"Thanks AJ."

About halfway between Sweet Apple Acres and Ponyville they stopped and looked at a fairly big construction site. Work ponies were busy moving materials and equipment around. They watched as what looked like a loader leveled the ground.

"What in the hay are they buildin out here?" asked Applejack.

"Who knows, makes me wonder on how things are going at our new place?"

"Our place." said Applejack with a jerk.

"Yep, I figured since its so close to the orchard maybe you'd wanna live there with me."

"I-I dunno Adrian. I hadn't really thought about it. "

"You have some time before its done. It was just something I wanted to offer."

Adrian put his hand on Applejack's back and they started off down the road again. As they walked through the gate Applebloom ran out to meet them.

"Did Scootaloo come back too?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not, she and Rainbow Dash are gonna stay with Dustin another day or two." replied Adrian.

"I s'pose me and Sweetiebell c'n wait a couple more days ta do some crusading."

"Cheer up Applebloom. Now that Dustin's awake he'll be back here in no time. Once he gets here I can talk to him about joining the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"That's right. I need ta find Sweetiebell, we ain't never had a grownup help out before. We need ta go over the paperwork."

Applebloom gave her sister a hug and ran off towards town.

"Do you think its to hot to start buckin apples?" asked Adrian

"If'n we get started right now, we could probably get a few bushels down."

"Then lets get goin." he stated heading to the barn.

He hooked the wagon hitch around his waist as Applejack loaded the barrels.

"So where are we headed today?"

"We'll hit the north orchard it's the closest."

After a little bit of walking Adrian started picking up the pace to a steady jog.

"I want to be able to get this speed with a loaded wagon." he said to Applejack as they arrived.

He unhooked the wagon and helped her put out the barrels. Applejack gave a hard buck and watched as they filled with apples. They loaded the wagon and moved on to the next tree. On about the eighth tree Adrian dropped down to his knees. He kicked out his feet and about half the apples fell. He kicked again watching all but one apple fall. Jumping up he grabbed the apple and pulled it down. He took a large bite and offered it to Applejack.

"Ya know AJ I've been thinking. What if we came here and this oracle was wrong about the war and nothing happens. Or what am I going to do when its all over."

"I s'pose you'd wanna try in find a way back ta earth." she replied looking over his face, hoping she was wrong..

"At first that's exactly what I thought. Then I started to really think about what I left behind. I think I'd miss Equestia even more then earth. I know how mad I was when Celestia told us we could never go home. If I hadn't been brought here I'd be dead and I'd have never met you. A future without you is something I wouldn't want at all. Applejack walked over and pulled him down to the ground giving him a kiss.

"I love you sugarcube. Just promise me that if'n this war does happen ya ain't gonna do somethin stupid and get yerself killed. I don know what I'd do if anything happened to ya."

"I promise not to do anything stupid, but I can't promise nothing will happen to me AJ. You saw what happened during my last night on earth. Sometimes things go wrong, but I'm damn sure not going to let anything happen to you or your family."

"I-I just never felt this way bout nopony before Adrian. Part a me wants ta ask you not ta get involved at all. That would be mighty selfish of me though. I know this is why you were brought here, but the whole idea is kinda scary."

"Don't worry AJ, once its all said and done I'll be back here buckin apples and making cider."

Adrian stood up and started loading the barrels and they headed to the next tree. After a few more Adrian hooked up the wagon and started to jog back towards the barn. He didn't make it very far before slowing down to an easy walk.

"Not today." he said with a pant.

He and Applejack walked back the rest of the way side by side.

 **...**

"Good Afternoon Aura!" shouted Shining Armor banging his horseshoe on the bars of the cell door.

"Don't patronize me Capta, oh forgive me, "PRINCE" Shining Armor." said the unicorn sarcastically as he stood. "So what have I done that was so terrible I deserve a visit from the royal family?"

"Nothing in particular this time, I just wanted to talk with you."

"Oh Boy, should I feel honored or humbled?"

"You know Aura if you could keep that attitude and temper of yours in check I'd have no problem making you Captain of the Crystal Guard. Getting in fights over silly things should be below a pony in a position of authority."

"The problem is that I don't find them silly Sir. So why don't you stop with the bullshit and tell me what ya want, or let me out. You know if it wasn't for your damn shield spell on this cell I'd have walked outta here myself days ago."

"That's exactly why it's there. Now straight to business as usual I see. We have a... situation, and I feel your the best choice to take care of it."

"Two questions, what situation and why me?"

"There is a fortress encased in magical barrier on a peak in the crystal mountains. I want you to find it, assess its condition, and report anything suspicious to me. As to why you, I've know you for a long time Aura. Despite all the trouble you've gotten into I know I can trust you. You've never let me down before and I doubt you would now."

"Whats in it for me if I do this?"

"If our theory is correct, which I hope its not, you'd get your change at some real combat."

"Seriously? What's so important about some old fortress?"

"It's the fortress of a minotaur Warlord. He and what was left of his army are imprisoned inside. I want you to find it and make sure they stay that way. Simple as that."

"Something tells me it ain't that simple. Who's the warlord and where exactly is this fortress?"

"Kerrib Thunderfist was his name and he was here on a mission to eliminate all ponies who refused to serve him. All we know regarding the whereabouts of the fortress is that its now the peak on one of the mountains."

"Simple huh, do you know how many peaks there are in the Crystal Mountains? It could take me months just to find it. Send the Crystal Guard."

"Can't do that, I need this handled quietly and we can't risk being the cause for Kerrib's release. Please Aura, do this favor for me, if not as a comrade, do it as a friend."

"This must be pretty serious for you to pull out the friend card on me."

"It is Aura. That's why I want you to do it."

"Alrighty then, get me outta here. I have some prepping to do, looks like I might be gone for awhile."

Shining Armor's horn glowed and the cell door swung open.

"We'll get you whatever you need."

Once Aura's saddlebags were full of all the supplies he would need he gave Shining Armor a salute.

"Wish me luck." was all he said as he set out towards the mountains.

 **...**

Nurse Redheart wheeled Dustin back to his room and he pushed the door open. A smile crossed his face as he saw Rainbow Dash and Luna playing a card game with Scootaloo on the bed.

"Dustin's back!" shouted Scootaloo when she noticed him in the doorway.

'Yes I am. What are you three doin?"

"Rainbow Dash is teaching me how to play poker."

Dustin looked at Rainbow Dash waiting to hear the story of how this came about.

"What?" asked Rainbow Dash looking almost offended. "It was Luna, she said she saw it in one of your memories and asked if I knew how to play."

Luna's horn started to glow as she lifted Dustin back onto the bed.

"I'm sure after your physical activity you wouldn't mind a helping hoof to get back into bed."

"Not at all Luna. I will say that the more I move around the less intense the pain seems to be. I guess that means I'm working in the right direction."

"I certainly hope so." replied Luna as she gave Dustin a kiss.

"Hey what about me." said Rainbow Dash walking over to his other side.

Dustin gave her a kiss and smiled.

"Between you and Luna I'm in real trouble. I could get lost in both your eyes forever."

"Gross! Can you knock it off with the mushy stuff already?"

They laughed at the filly's outburst as Rainbow Dash started dealing out the cards.

 **...**

The next day Adrian, Anthony, Applejack, and Twilight made their way to Fluttershy's cottage.

"Okay everypony, line up and put your best hoof forward for our guests. An assorted group of animals lined up behind the cottage.

"Do you know what kind of pet you want?"

Anthony walked up and down the line looking them over."

He stopped to look over at cat, but a pair of ferrets ran up his leg playfully.

"I think they like you." said Fluttershy with a giggle.

"What do you think Twilight?" asked Anthony setting the ferrets back on the ground.

"Their so cute." she said kneeling down to look at them.

"I take it you approve. Do you think having them around the castle would be a problem?"

"Not at all. Spike shouldn't freak out like he did when Owlowiscious showed up. These two would be your pets after all."

"So you two wanna go home with me today?"

The ferrets ran around his legs jumping and dooking. Anthony unzipped his backpack and sat it down. They hopped in and made themselves comfortable.

"This is so wonderful Anthony. It would have been so hard for those two not to find a new home together. What are you going to name them?"

Anthony picked up the backpack and laughed as the ferrets heads bounced off of each other.

"I think I'll call you Ping and Pong."

Fluttershy smiled at the names.

"I think that's very fitting for those two. What about you Adrian?"

Go ahead sugarcube. We won't have an issue with another critter around the farm ta help out."

Adrian looked over the animals.

"Do you have a dog Fluttershy, I've always wanted one. Plus I think it would be good to give Winona a friend too."

Fluttershy whistled softly, and a bark came from inside the cottage. A black lab ran out and tackled Fluttershy in a flurry of puppy kisses making her giggled happily.

"Calm down boy, I want you to meet my friend Adrian."

The puppy sat and looked over the strangers, his tail wagging furiously.

"I didn't bring him out because he's still a little young for a new home. Do you like him."

"He's great Fluttershy." replied Adrian as he leaned down scratching the pups belly. "How much longer before I could take him home?"

"It'll be a few more weeks but I'm sure he would absolutely love it at the orchard."

"Okay, just let me know when I can get him."

"I will, thank you both so much. If your not to busy you could join me for some tea."

They walked into the cottage and sat around the table. Fluttershy served everypony tea and offered a small plate of sandwiches.

"Hello Fluttershy, having tea without me?"

Adrian dropped his cup after seeing a pair of yellow and red eyes staring back at him.

The liquid oozed across the table growing in size. The tea splashed to the floor leaving behind a peculiar creature in its place.

"Hello my human friends allow me to introduce myself. My name is."

"Discord" said Anthony with a smirk."

"Could it be that my amazing visage is known even throughout the realm of earth?"

"You wish, I read about you in a book Twilight gave me."

"Oh phooey. You just had to spoil my dreams."

"What do ya want Discord?" asked Applejack.

"I just wanted to meet the three or should I say two new celebrities in Ponyville. Where is your other friend, did he get his flank kicked by dear Chrysalis?"

"Now listen here you no good..."

"Applejack! That's no way to treat Discord, he was simply asking a question."

"That weren't no question. He's pushin buttons tryin ta start a fight."

"MMmmmeeeeee? Applejack I'm wounded, whatever would make you think that?"

"It's alright AJ, he's gonna have to try a lot harder to get a rise out of us." said Adrian.

"Well your no fun." replied Discord sticking out his tongue.

He leaned backwards in mid air and snapped his fingers. The tea pot and a tea cup grew legs and ran across the table to him.

"Honey anyone?" he asked turning into a giant bee with a flash.

"Discord that's enough." said Fluttershy firmly.

"Sorry Fluttershy I was just having a bit of fun." Discord smiled wickedly at the two humans in the room. "You know, next time your site seeing in Canterlot you simply must visit the the caves under the Castle. You might find something most...intriguing."

"And just what would that be?" asked Anthony.

"Oh I couldn't say with any certainty, I just know that the King liked to visit there from time to time. Of course that was before I took over Equestria and turned it into my own little playground." he replied as a swing appeared under him and he started rocking back and forth.

"Why not just tell us what we're suppose to be looking for?" asked Twilight.

"Come now my dear Twilight, how would you have opened your little treasure box without a nudge in the right direction? Your not going to ruin all my fun. You really should learn to trust somepony else once and a while. Now I must say it was a pleasure to meet you both. Perhaps next time I can meet your other companion. So I bid you all farewell." With a snap he disappeared as quickly as he had arrived.

"Is he really gone?" asked Anthony.

"That's the problem with Discord, you never really can tell." replied Twilight.

"Are there really caves under the castle?"

"Yes, Chrysalis tried to trap Cadence and I in them before the wedding."

"So there is a way in?"

"There is but Celestia had a large gate built that is always under guard. Are you seriously thinking about going down there Anthony?"

"I don't know, from what I've read Discord isn't one to be trusted. He could just be luring us down there to get us out of the way."

"Not Discord, after the whole Terik incident I think he's as trustworthy as anypony else." said Fluttershy calmly.

"Once everypony is together we can talk about it. Who knows, maybe Celestia will find something in the journal." added Twilight.

After chatting for awhile they said their goodbyes and headed back to town.

"I suppose we should stop in and see Rarity while were here." said Anthony.

A familiar bell rang out as they entered the boutique.

"Welcome, please come in and have a seat." chimed Rarity as she headed into the backroom.

Anthony took his backpack off and sat it on the floor without thinking. Ping and Pong poked there heads out and scurried off unnoticed.

Rarity re-emerged pushing two wheeled clothes racks in with her magic.

"Any particular reason those are covered?" asked Adrian.

"Patience darling, patience." she replied smiling coyly.

She pushed the racks into place in front of them.

"Ta Da." she exclaimed pulling the covers off.

Anthony's attention was immediately brought to a dark blue looking uniform on the end of the rack.

He stood up and walked over pulling it off.

"Rarity this is amazing!"

"I know, I think I even impressed myself with those."

The jacket was edged in gold embroidery, there was an oval cut emerald on each side of the chest. A large shield with cross swords adorn the back with the symbol from the Canterlot Banner embroidered inside. The seams down the outside of the pant legs and sleeves were also covered in golden thread. Anthony carried the uniform into the back. Soon he walked back out bending his arms testing the flexibility of his new dress uniform.

"I can't believe it. I couldn't get an outfit that fit this good back on earth."

Adrian held up his new outfit and looked it over. His bore the same design and embroidery as Anthony's only his was a dark green and had two ruby's attached to the chest. He quickly walked in to the back and changed. The custom tailored outfit fit snugly but still gave him freedom of movement.

"Damn Anthony you weren't joking. Rarity can this be altered if need be in the future."

"Of coarse darling, by then I may just find myself inspired to create you something new though. As to your other clothes Adrian they are made from a fabric of my design. It's very durable but easy to clean. They should last quite some time even with the work your doing in the orchard. Anthony yours are comfortable but still quite stylish. I hope you both like them."

"Their outstanding." said Adrian as he thumbed through the rest of the clothes.

"Excellent, I'll get them boxed up and delivered first thing tomorrow."

Rarity picked the covers up off the floor and let out a blood curdling scream.

"What is it? What's wrong?" asked Anthony and Adrian almost in unison.

"There are RATS in my shop. Get them out, get them out, get them OUT!" she screamed.

Twilight picked up the two ferrets with her magic.

"These aren't rats Rarity, their ferrets. This is Ping and this is Pong, Anthony's new pets." she said holding them up for Rarity to see.

The white mare cringed as the rodents floated closer to her.

"N-nice to meet you."

Anthony grabbed the duo from Twilight and put them back into his bag.

"So can we see Dustin's dress clothes?" asked Anthony diverting Rarity's attention.

"I don't know, I still have more work to do on it."

"Come on."

"I suppose just a peak." she replied pulling a mannequin in from the back. "As you can see I made Dustin's in red, accented with two dark blue diamonds. The crest on the back is a perfect match to your own. Do you think he will approve?"

"Without a doubt." remarked Anthony with a nod.

They changed back into their uniforms and thanked Rarity as they left.

Applejack and Adrian wandered off towards the orchard as Anthony and Twilight made their way to the castle.

"Twilight, do you have any books pertaining to the practical application of magic. Maybe a beginners guide of sorts."

"That's a silly question. Of coarse I do, why?"

If I'm going to help train and lead the unicorns I should at least have a general knowledge of how magic works and what it's limitations are. I need to know defensive and offensive spells, strengths, weaknesses, the works."

"If you'd like Anthony I'd be more then happy to teach you."

"Are you sure you have the time?"

"You can read the books and I can show you magic in use. I can also answer any questions you may have regarding what you read. I have read almost every book in the library anyway."

They got to the castle and went straight to the library. Twilight grabbed a quill and paper and started writing. Before long she called for Spike. The purple dragon came running into the room.

"What can I do for you Twilight?"

She handed him the paper and smiled.

"Please assemble all of these books together for Anthony."

"All of them?" he asked, his eyes going wide as he read the list.

"Yes all of them, Anthony has a little bit of reading to do."

She gave him a wink as she trotted out of the room.

"Ah man, I was suppose to go help Pinkie Pie tonight I guess it will have to wait til tomorrow."

Anthony looked over to the down trodden dragon.

"Hey Spike just get the first five on the list for now. I'll mark them off as I read them and you can get me the next five later. This way you can still do what you have planned okay."

"Really? Thanks Anthony."

"No Problem."

Spike started gathering the books as Anthony sat down at the desk preparing for a cram session. He laid his bag on the desk top and let his new companions out.

"Welcome to your new home." he said scratching their heads.

 **...**

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo returned the next day and told everypony how Dustin was doing with his recovery. He was able to stand on his own but could only walk short distances with assistance. The next few day passed quickly with everypony preparing for the Knighting Ceremony. Adrian and Applejack supplied Sugar Cube Corner with a steady stream of apples. Pinkie Pie and the Cakes started shipping goodies to the Castle by train. Rarity worked endlessly to finish Dustin's outfit and new dresses for everypony else.

 **...**

Dustin stood in front of the mirror looking at himself. He ran his hand over the beard he had grown over the past few weeks.

"How are you feeling?" asked Luna as she walked in.

"Wishing I had a razor. Do you think you could send a letter to Anthony to bring my hygiene kit in the morning?"

"I will see to it personally. Are you wanting to make yourself look more dashing for the ceremony?"

"I do need to look my best for the two most beautiful mares I know." he replied with a smile.

He walked over and turned on the water in the bathtub adjusting it to a comfortable temperature.

"We've got at least an hour before you have to raise the moon. Care to join me?" he said with a sly grin on his face.

Luna took off her royal attire and stepped into the tub enjoying the feeling of the warm water against her hooves. The water made her fur glisten as she sat and stretched herself out.

"I believe a relaxing bath would be a delightful way to start the evening. And tonight I will be sure that you and your friends rest well for the ceremony tomorrow."

Dustin sat down and put his arm around her neck. She raised her head and their lips met. The tension and stress seemed to flow out of Luna as her muscles started to relax.

"I did not realize just how pleasurable a simple kiss from ones coltfriend could be. I now understand why I see so many of my subjects engaging in this manner."

Dustin picked up the sponge and soap and started to wash her back.

"You did it for me, I thought I'd return the favor." he said with a smile.

Luna laid in the water taking in the personal attention, her eyes half closed and she smiled.

"Do you really think this Kerrib would want to seek revenge after being frozen in a mountain after all these years? I mean after all that time couldn't he just be content with being free."

"Not likely. I understand being locked away for a great time. Those feelings of anger and hatred only build and fester. If he is freed his rage shall be doubled, I hate to think of the horrors he will enact against the ponies."

"How do you know what its like being locked away?"

Luna cringed, immediately regretting what she had said. Dustin lifted her chin and kissed her softly.

"It's okay Luna you can talk to me."

Luna sat silent for a while before deciding to tell Dustin of her past.

"I have done great evil in my life, horrible things that I regret. To this day I am still trying to repay the citizens for the pain and suffering I caused in my youth. I was Nightmare Moon."

"Nightmare Moon?"

"Yes an evil creature, I grew angry and bitter towards my sister and everypony. She was worshiped for the warmth and sunlight she brought each day. However, I was shunned and ignored despite the effort I put into creating beautiful nights. Jealousy dug at my very soul until those emotions consumed me, bringing forth Nightmare Moon. I refused to lower the moon using it to eclipse the sun casting the land into darkness.

Luna started to cry as she pushed her head against Dustin's chest.

"Please, don't think less of me. I went on a rampage hurting thousands of ponies until my sister rose up against me. During our battle she was forced to use the Elements of Harmony to defeat me. In so doing I was banished to the moon for one thousand years. When I returned I imprisoned my sister and vowed my revenge. Thankfully, Twilight and her friends defeated Nightmare Moon freeing me from her grasp."

"Think less of you? How could I? I see a strong beautiful mare. You may have made some mistakes in your life, but you have learned from them and earned your redemption. Celestia and the others don't appear to see you differently because of your past. We see and love the mare you are now. Plus, your talking to a guy who earned his pay through causing death and destruction. I understand more than you realize just how it feels. If Kerrib is freed and war breaks out a lot of ponies are going to know these things as well."

Luna raised her head and looked into Dustin's eyes. She could see the sincerity of his words. She threw her hooves around his neck holding him tightly as she wept. Dustin put his arms around her in return, pulling her further into him.

"Thank you, for not judging me. I love you and I feared that if you knew the truth, you would be unable or unwilling to give your love to me. For the first time I have found somepony that sees me for who I am and treats me like everypony else. That means so much to me and I never want to lose you."

"Luna I do love you, even after what you told me the way I feel and see you haven't changed. I'm the youngest of three brothers. I know what its like being compared to a sibling. Hearing how much better or successful they are then you. The jealousy and anger is hard to deal with when your younger."

"You didn't try to kill your brothers or hurts thousands because of your anger."

"No, but I wasn't a ruler or responsible for controlling the raise and fall of the moon. I'm not saying that is a good reason for why things happened the way they did. I just want you to know I understand."

They sat looking into each others eyes, both thinking about what the other said. Dustin couldn't find anymore words to reassure her. So he kissed her letting his passion and love take a physical form. Luna smiled broadly as she opened her eyes.

"I love you too Dustin."


	16. To Become A Knight

**Chapter Sixteen: To Become A Knight**

Anthony and Rainbow Dash walked into Dustin's room first thing the next morning. They found him standing at an open window looking out over Canterlot. Rainbow Dash flew over and landed next to him, putting her front hooves on the window sill.

"Whatcha looking at?" she asked..

"Just enjoying the fresh air and the view." he replied putting his hand on her hoof.

"Its good to see you out of that bed, I brought your new dress uniform and hygiene kit. We're going to do a little rehearsal in a few hours so you should get cleaned up." said Anthony setting the bags on the bed.

"I appreciate it Anthony. So how did Rarity do with the outfits?"

"You'll just have to see for yourself."

"Okay then, let me hop in the shower and get changed."

Dustin walked over in a forced manner and grabbed the bags.

"I may be moving, but it still hurts a bit so I hope they don't mind me looking a little stiff."

"It'll be fine, who really cares what those hoity-toity ponies think anyway." said Rainbow Dash.

"We do have to look professional, we want them to know we can do the tasks we're being put in charge of." replied Anthony.

Dustin walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Rainbow Dash listened to the running water while pacing around the room. Anthony sat on the bed and watched her calmly.

"What's bugging you Rainbow Dash?"

"I don't know, it just seems like Dustin isn't himself today. Normally he's relaxed and confident. Today it's like he's reserved and cautious."

"That's not actually out of character for him. He has his ups and downs like anybody else. He still misses his kids I'm sure, but he will do his best to keep that from you and Luna. He simply doesn't want either of you to worry about his problems."

"Does he ever think that maybe we could help him."

"Rainbow Dash I can tell that you care for each other, but somethings we just have to work through in our own way."

Before long Dustin walked back into the room securing his holster and magazine pouch onto the belt of his new clothes. Rainbow Dash whistled as he turned around in front of her.

"Looking good there newbie." she said with a smile.

"I was assuming that since the gun was in the bag you wanted me to wear it. By the way were are our rifles?"

"Twilight put a spell on a lock box in my room at the castle. We are the only ones that can open it so I felt safe keeping all the weapons locked up there. The pistols are a lot easier to carry and I figured if anything was to happen today it will probably be close quarters."

"I suppose your right. Hopefully we won't need them at all."

Adrian knocked on the door as he and Applejack walked in.

"So whatcha think ah them fancy duds Rarity made ya'll?"

"I like them a lot, there comfortable and look great."

"Anthony, don't you think you should get ready?" asked Adrian.

"I suppose, I'll be back to pick you guys up in a bit." he replied heading for the door.

Dustin walked up and looked over Adrian's outfit.

"The color suits you." he said smacking Adrian in the shoulder.

"I think he looks mighty fine in that outfit."

"Your dress is beautiful too Applejack. Rainbow Dash do you have one to wear?" asked Dustin

"Yeah, but I'm not a big fan of all that girly stuff."

"Ah come on let me see."

"Fine." she said grabbing her saddle bags and trotting into the bathroom.

Dustin's mouth hung open as she walked back into the room. The rainbow lightning bolt down the back of her silver dress glistened in the sunlight.

"What are you starin at." she asked looking at his dumb expression.

He knelt down in front of her slowly raising here chin and kissed her.

"Just a gorgeous mare in an amazing dress."

Rainbow Dash blushed at the compliment and gave Dustin a little shove.

"So Dustin, are they going to let you out of here anytime soon?" asked Adrian breaking the moment. "I know it usually takes six to eight weeks for ribs to heal, but you're gonna have work to do."

"Six to eight weeks on earth, here we've got magic to help things along. I'm still going to hurt for another week or two but it could be worse. Luna said she wants the doctor to check me over one last time. After that I can head back to Ponyville with you all.

"Really, that's great." said Rainbow Dash excitedly.

"Apparently Luna thinks I've been spoiled long enough."

"Maybe she's just worried you'll turn into some pampered palace bitch." said Adrian with a laugh.

"Adrian! That ain't no way ta be talkin to yer friend."

"It's all good Applejack. If he talked to me any other way I'd think something was wrong."

"Well there better be none of that at the ceremony, or the reception. The princesses would have a fit if'n they heard ya'll talkin like that to each other."

"Don't worry AJ this isn't the first ceremony we've had to attend, trust me." replied Adrian giving her a quick kiss.

Anthony showed up and the group headed to the banquet hall for rehearsal. Once they ran through it a few times the ponies took their seats. Twilight joined the other princesses at the front of the room and the three humans stepped into a side room waiting to be announced. Ponies of every variety talk amongst themselves as they started funneling into the hall.

"Last chance to get out of this." said Anthony adjusting his pistol belt. "Once she knights us there's no backing out."

"I think we're already past that point. We swore to Celesta that we'd do it. Plus, I promised Applejack I wouldn't let anything happen to her or her family. That's a promise I have every intention on keeping." replied Adrian.

Dustin quieted them both as he heard Celestia start to speak.

"Thank You, Mares and Gentlecolts for joining us today. You were all invited here because a dangerous situation has arisen here in Equestria. An ancient foe is planning to bring war to our lands. He is ruthless and determined to rule over all of ponykind. Even with the powers the four of us possess we will be unable to defeat his armies alone."

A collective gasp and mumbles spread across the crowd. The idea of a foe so powerful even the princesses are unable to stop him was inconceivable. The volume of the crowds started to grow as they expressed their fears and concerns to one another.

"Fear not my ponies." called out Celestia calming the ponies. "Three brave champions have been summoned to our land. Under there leadership they shall build and command the new army of Equestria to victory against our enemies. They have already proven themselves against Queen Chrysalis and her forces, today they will stand before you and swear an oath to protect us all. These humans were brought here from the realm of Earth. They fought courageously to defend their home and have selflessly agreed to do the same for ours. I am most pleased to introduce them to you now."

Ponies started clapping and stamping their hooves as the three humans entered the room. They marched before the princesses and came to a halt.

"Left Face." said Anthony quietly.

They turned left in one fluid motion.

"Parade Rest."

Luna and Celestia walked forward.

"Anthony, Dustin, and Adrian."

"Group Attention" whispered Anthony.

The three snapped to attention and saluted.

The princesses raised their wings high as Celestia began to speak.

Do you swear to stand and lead our forces against any foe that presents a danger to Equestria and our subjects? To serve with honor and integrity and uphold our banner with pride no matter what the cost?"

"Yes Ma'am!" they shouted in unison and dropped their salute.

Luna stepped in front of Dustin and he dropped to one knee with a cringe. She waited a second for him to get situated holding back her concern. She smiled slightly when he looked up. With that Luna placed her horn on one shoulder and then the other. Dustin stayed kneeling as she performed the action on the other two. When Luna was finished she walked back to her sisters side, standing proudly.

"Rise now Sir Anthony, Sir Dustin, and Sir Adrian, as the Royal Knights Trinity, defenders of all Equestria."

The trio stood returning to the position of attention and did an about face. The crowd of ponies erupted into applause as the three humans saluted. Dustin tried hard not to smile when he noticed Scootaloo sitting in the front row with Rainbow Dash. However, her big eyes were filled with awe and it proved to much as the corners of his mouth turned up. They lowered the salute and Anthony called out parade rest and at ease.

They all relaxed as their friends came forward to congratulate them. A pony with a very distinct voice, large sunglasses, and a camera introduced herself as Photo Finish. She wanted pictures for the newspaper and various magazines throughout Equestria. The group posed for several shots and she wandered off back into the crowd.

"Now that was mighty impressive ta watch." said Applejack.

"Impressive? You guys looked Awesome." replied Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks Skittles, but part of that praise needs to go to Rarity for making these amazing outfits." said Dustin as he knelt down giving Scootaloo a hug.

"I just did my part darling. It was a pleasure making them for you all."

"You made thise Outfits?" came Photo Finish's voice from out of nowhere.

"Why yes I did, it was nothing really."

"Nothing. Please, you must give me da details, the readers vill vant to know. Ve go now."

She and Rarity headed of to a table as classical style music filled the hall. Then a herd of ponies descended on the trio making introductions and asking questions. This went on for several hours before the crowd started to spread out around the room. Adrian took the opportunity to make his way to a table full of food. He grabbed a plate and started piling on the hors d'oeuvres.

"Nice ta see ya still got an appetite." said Applejack as she joined him.

Adrian leaned down giving her a kiss then offered her an apple from the table.

"Hhhumf!"

The indignant sound behind them bounce around in Adrian's head, causing him to spin on his heels to see who had made it. At the other end of the table stood a shiny white unicorn with a blonde, well kept mane. When the stallion noticed he had caught the human's attention he abruptly turned up his nose.

"And you are?" asked Adrian bluntly.

"I.. am Prince Blue Blood and I find your behavior reprehensible. To think a Royal Knight of Equestria would kiss a lowly earth pony of her stature in public like that. It would appear you need some lessons in social propriety."

Adrian's blood boiled at the comments. He rushed forward grabbing the prince by the horn and twisted his head down to the side.

"Unhand me you brute. Ooowww. How dare y..yyeaow."

His cries were cut short as Adrian's other fist connected with the side of his head.

"It seems to me you need a lesson in respect and humility, and I'm more then happy to give you one right now!" replied Adrian as he tighten his grip and twisted harder.

Dustin forced himself to run over and catch Adrian's arm before he could deliver another blow.

"Let him go Adrian. Now is not the time, your making a scene." he said clasping his chest.

Adrian looked around and realized all eyes in the room had fallen on the confrontation. Even the musicians had stopped playing. He pushed prince Blue Blood's head down against the floor and let go. As he stood up he dusted off his uniform and pointed at the cowering royal.

"I believe at the very least you owe this fine mare an apology Sir."

Blue Blood stood and looked over to the Royal Guards in the room. His head sunk as he realized they were all snickering at his current predicament.

"Fine! My most gracious apologies ma'am." he said gruffly causing Adrian to start towards him again. But he was pulled back stopping him from committing a second assault.

"You and I are far from finished." threatened Adrian before turning and walking away with Dustin.

"What the hell was that about?"

"That pompous ass just insulted and belittled Applejack and I when I gave her a kiss. He called her a LOWLY earth pony."

Dustin's eyes narrowed as he looked back at the still flustered stallion.

"We can deal with him another time. I'm sure he'll give one of us a reason."

The music started again as Anthony and the others came over to join them.

"I appreciate ya sticking up fer me like that Adrian."

"Like I was just gonna stand their and let that arrogant bastard insult my girlfriend. Who the hell does he think he is?"

"He is unfortunately our relation. Although not a direct decedent, Prince Blue Blood is a member of the royal family. Perhaps a little time in the dungeon would help him learn his place." replied Luna a glimpse of blue flame in her eyes.

"Calm down Luna, I'm pretty sure Adrian got his point across."

"It would have been nice if you could of handled that with a little more tact." said Anthony " But, I doubt anypony here would blame you for defending Applejack's honor."

"I believe things will be fine. In fact there are most likely several ponies here that have wished to do the same." remarked Luna concealing a giggle with her hoof.

"Princess Luna, given the situation would I be out of line to ask you for a dance?" asked Dustin.

"It would be my pleasure. You three will already be the talk of Canterlot for some time. Why not give them something else to talk about as well."

They walked to the center of the room and bowed to each other and started to dance. Before long other couples started to join in. At the end of the second dance Dustin wrapped his arms around Luna's neck and kissed her. One by one the other couples stopped and stared in total disbelief as Luna returned the kiss. Dustin stepped back and bowed to Luna and walked with her to the side of the room. They both chuckled quietly at the looks on the other ponies faces.

"I had meant us dancing together would give them something to talk about. Surely you and I will be the talk of all Equestria now."

"Let em talk. It'll give em all something else to think about besides the situation that's coming. Now if you will excuse me princess I have another beautiful mare and a little filly I owe a dance to."

Dustin walked back through the remaining ponies in search of Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo. He found them talking with Adrian, Anthony and Applejack. Scootaloo ran over as soon as she saw him.

"Is it true your coming back to Ponyville."

"Yes it is, as long as the doctor says it's okay."

"This is gonna be great. Now you and Adrian can join the Cutie Mark Crusaders." she almost yelled."

"We can talk more about that when I get settled in. For right now how about me, you and Rainbow Dash hit up that dance floor. Come on guys, lets all dance a little. . Anthony go grab Twilight and meet us out there, don't leave me hangin."

"Shall we?" asked Applejack smiling up at Adrian as he led her out to the floor.

Dustin reached over and softly ran his hand across Rainbow Dash's neck.

"You know you want to." he teasingly whispered in her ear.

"Just don't go cryin when Scootaloo and I show you up out there." she replied taking the lead.

Anthony walked over to where Twilight, Cadence, and Celestia were standing and cleared his throat.

"What can I do for you Anthony." asked Twilight.

"I was just wondering if you'd maybe... if you'd like to dance with me?"

Twilight looked around nervously, unsure of what to do.

"She'd love to." said Cadence giving Twilight a shove towards him with a grin. "Go have a good time, and remember what I told you."

Twilight glared back at Cadence as they made their way to join the others. Anthony stopped in front of the musicians and requested a song with a little more bounce. By the time he and Twilight made it to the dance floor a swing style song started playing.

"What did she tell you?" asked Anthony

"Oh nothing really, she just thinks I need to relax and socialize a little more often."

When they walked into the fray of dancing ponies they both laughed watching Dustin move stiffly to the faster music. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were certainly showing him how it was done. They all danced and had a good time until the sun set and Luna raised the moon over the horizon. Slowly everypony left the castle until the hall was empty except for the princesses and their companions.

"This was a most interesting day, I certainly did enjoy myself." remarked Luna.

"I think we all did. Anybody see where Scootaloo wandered off to?" asked Dustin.

Everypony looked around the hall until Cadence started waving her hoof at them from a nearby table. She raised the edge of the tablecloth up revealing Scootaloo, sound asleep underneath it. Twilight's horn glowed softly as she picked her up and placed her in Dustin's arms.

"I think she's got the right idea, I'm feeling worn out myself." said Anthony with a yawn.

With that everypony said goodnight and headed to their rooms. Dustin carried Scootaloo in and laid her carefully into her bed. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed next to Rainbow Dash.

"I had a great time Rainbow Dash. Thanks for dancing with me."

"No problem, maybe next time it will be a fair match."

Dustin pulled her against his chest and held her tight, as she snuggled into him throwing her leg over his.

"What's that?" asked Rainbow Dash as she started to squirm against the bulge pressed into her stomach.

She didn't see the redness spreading across Dustin's face in the darkness. He tried adjusting himself but only managed in making things worse. Rainbow Dash slid her hoof under the blanket and gasped as she realized what she was touching. She jerked her hoof away as a blush crossed her face as well.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." she said quickly trying to downplay the situation.

"I didn't mind, I was just trying to keep things from getting awkward."

"I think its already to late for that. So is it like this because of me?" she asked moving her hoof back to his erection.

"Yeah it is. Your a beautiful mare Skittles, plus you looked damn sexy in that dress tonight."

Rainbow Dash kissed him passionately while she started to stroke his hardening shaft through his boxer shorts.

"Is it just me or is it getting bigger?"

"With what your doing it sure is."

"Then should I stop?"

"Only if you want to."

Dustin felt his boxer being pushed down around his knees, as Rainbow Dash freed his cock.

"I bet that feels better doesn't it?"

He let out a soft moan, feeling Rainbow Dash's hoof running the full length of his manhood.

"You know there's more you could do with that if you were up for it."

"What did you have in mind." she asked seductively.

"You could lick and suck on it a little."

"Seriously? That sounds kinda gross."

"On earth a lot of wom... mares do it. Quite a few of them even enjoy it."

Rainbow Dash pushed the blankets back out of the way, and started to kiss her way down his chest. He flinched as he felt her warm breath across his swollen head. He could feel her hoof shaking as she sat staring. Without warning she stuck out her tongue and worked it around the head in a small circle. She let her tongue slide slowly down to the base savoring the new tastes and sensations as she went. A strange heat started building between her own legs as she licked and kissed her way back up. After getting comfortable she slipped the head into her mouth and sucked in. Dustin groaned, settling back into his pillow.

'That feels amazing Rainbow Dash.", he said with a sudden intake of breath as she sank further down.

His heart started pounding in his chest when he felt her tongue work its way around his shaft. Sliding his hand up through her mane, he took a hold of her head and started guiding her down further. She made it a little more then half way before almost gagging. She pulled her head up and winked before taking him back into her mouth bobbing her head up and down. Pleasure coursed through Dustin's body as Rainbow Dash found a rhythm and started to pick up the pace.

"Ya might wanna stop." said Dustin after a bit, as he started thrusting his hips upward. The pressure in his groin was building as Rainbow Dash sucked him in harder and faster then before.

"Skittles I'm gonna..." he cried out but it was to late. He exploded into her mouth catching her completely by surprise.

Her cheeks bulged out and she swallowed hard before jerking her mouth up of his hard shaft. She coughed and licked her lips as she tried to regain her composure.

"So how did I do for my first time?" she asked moving up to join him on the pillow.

"Perfect. I can honestly say your a natural. Next time I'll show you a few more things."

"I look forward to it."

Dustin pulled her in for a kiss and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Rainbow Dash's eyes drifted shut and she returned the gesture in kind. Sliding his hand down her side he grabbed a hold of her firm plot. Rainbow Dash moaned pushing her tongue deeper into his mouth. Their passion was suddenly broken by a soft murmur from across the room. They both sat straight up and look over to Scootaloo. The little filly rolled over in her bed mumbling incoherently as she slept.

"That was a close one." said Rainbow Dash as she settled back into the bed.

"No joke. To be continued then?"

"Absolutely!"

As they cuddled together Dustin heard the soft snoring from Rainbow Dash indicating she had fallen asleep. He sat in the darkness staring at the ceiling in thought. What he had gained in such a short amount of time, new friends, new love, a new home. How could one man be so lucky. But, he knew, with every good time a time of hardship was lurking just around the corner.

 **...**

The next morning everyone met with princess Celestia and Luna in the dining hall for breakfast. While they sat waiting for their food Twilight pulled out a scroll and quill.

"Alright you three, we need to start making a few lists. Lets figure out what you need and how we're going to get it."

"For starters we're going to need the command staff, and logistical support." said Anthony starting off the discussion.

"What in the hay is Logisic...logsic...whatever ya said support." asked Applejack

"That will be all the ponies in the background. Anyone not suitable for combat will proved help in other ways. We have to pay everypone, ensure needed equipment is ordered and distributed accurately, everybody will have to be fed. These ponies are all going to be necessary to start a military." explained Adrian.

"Celestia, Luna, how are we going to pay everyone, along with purchasing all the supplies and equipment we need. Can Canterlot afford it, and if not would you be willing to place a tax on you subjects." asked Dustin.

"I feel a tax will be needed, our treasury has the bits, gold, and jewels to more then cover the cost of starting, but for the long term I fear it may fall short."

"We'll leave that for you to discuss with whomever you need to. If you should need help explaining it feel free to ask."

"Okay so now who's gonna do the training and where are we gonna do it. Rainbow Dash told me that the wonderbolt's have a training academy. I'd like you to issue orders to them. I'll need their academy and and their instructors, I want the wonderbolts to help oversee the training of new recruits."

"That won't be a problem. I shall send them a letter this afternoon." replied Luna.

"We'll need two camps built on the ground as well. One for earth ponies and one for unicorns. We can train them all separately and then do joint field training. I'd like to divide the unicorns into three groups. Offensive magic, defensive magic, and manipulation magic. They all have their uses but it would make things easier. Then we're gonna need ponies to train, so we need to start some kind of recruitment effort. Back home there are recruiting centers in every major city where people can go to voluntarily join. We have also used a system called the draft. Every pony would have to be registered and if the need arises they would be forced into service at random. I prefer voluntary but if we aren't seeing the numbers we need then perhaps we'd have to go the other way." said Anthony.

"So how do these recruiting stations work?" asked Twilight.

"Well, they put up posters and hand out fliers encouraging people to sign up. They offer good pay, free training, medical care, things like that. Then you are offered a list of careers you can choose to join. If it is a career that has a shortage of new recruits they may even offer additional money or bits to entice new recruits. They assist the recruit in signing up and figure out when and where they need to report for training."

"We can do all of that in Cloudsdale, Manehatten, Fillydelphia, and Los Pegasus."

"Wait a second, did you just say Manehatten?" asked Adrian.

"Yeah it's one of the biggest cities in Equestria why?"

"Its just back on earth it's called Manhatten. What are the odds?"

The group spent the remainder of the day drawing up outlines, supply lists and suggesting leaders and instructors. When enough information had been gathered Twilight started delegating responsibilities out to each of them.

"Looks like we have a starting point so lets get going. Who knows how much time we really have." said Twilight standing to leave.

Everypony said their goodbyes and headed off to get their things. Luna followed Dustin back to his room and helped him gather his stuff.

"It'll be hard not seeing you in the mornings. I hope you're okay with this." said Dustin as he changed into his regular uniform.

"All shall be fine. I will visit you in your dreams and in Ponyville. I am also certain you will be called back to Canterlot from time to time." she replied walking over and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for everything Luna. I might have gone crazy being trapped alone in my own mind."

Dustin gave her a hug and kiss before heading out the door to catch his friends. They got to the station just in time to catch the last train to Ponyville. The sun had started to set by the time they arrived at their destination.

"Come on Scootaloo, I'll walk you home." said Dustin.

"N-no that's okay. I can make it on my own." she replied nervously.

"There's no way I'm gonna let you walk home this late by yourself. What kind of knight would your parents think I was if I did that."

There was a sharp intake of breath from somepony behind Dustin. Rainbow Dash flew to Scootaloo's side as tears started streaking down her face. Dustin's heart sank when he finally realized what was going on. He dropped to his knees taking her and Rainbow Dash both into his arms.

"I'm sorry Dustin I thought you knew." whispered Rainbow Dash into his ear.

"Come on Scootaloo lets go to the castle. Maybe we can find some ice cream or something to eat."

"Really?" she said wiping her eyes.

"Really, I'll even carry ya if you want."

Scootaloo wrapped her hoofs around his neck and he started to stand, a sharp pain shot through his chest causing him to grit his teeth.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Scoots just hang on."

"What is that all about?" asked Anthony, as he watched the scene play out.

"Dustin must not have realized Scootaloo is an orphan. She was dropped off at the hospital one night, nopony knows who her parents are, or what happened to them." explained Twilight.

She overheard Dustin's offer of ice cream and walked over to them.

"I bet Dustin's right. There should be some, provided Spike didn't eat it all while we were gone."

Scootaloo raised her head off Dustin's shoulder and looked at Twilight with a smile.

Dustin carried her about half way to the castle before the pain in his chest got to intense. He sat her down and explained what was going on, being sure to tell her the pain wasn't her fault.

"It's alright. I can walk the rest of the way." she said happily.

"Spike...Spiiike.." called Twilight as they entered the castle.

CRASH!

The sound of falling pots and pans echoed through the hallway from the kitchen. Twilight and Rainbow Dash took off towards the commotion, to make sure the purple dragon wasn't hurt. When Dustin, Anthony, and Scootaloo walked in they saw Twilight picking up pots and putting them back in place. Rainbow Dash had a stack of bowls and was busy scooping a large amount of ice cream into them.

"Come on you guys, eat it before it melts." she said sliding two bowls across the counter.

"One second Scootaloo." said Twilight.

She turned and started rustling through the cabinets.

"I know I saw it in here earlier. Ah Ha." she exclaimed as she pulled out a bottle with her magic.

She carried it over Scootaloo's bowl and started shaking it. Rainbow colored sprinkles cascaded downward coating the pile of ice cream. Scootaloo looked over the bowl nearly drooling. The smile on her face grew broader and broader as she watched the sprinkles stick to the ice cream

"There ya go, now it's ready to eat." said Twilight putting the bottle away.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS." blurted Scootaloo as she started shoving ice cream into her face.

"I love you to Scoots," said Dustin putting his hand on the filly's shoulder, "Just don't eat

to fast or you'll get a brain freeze."

Dustin's warning wasn't quite fast enough. Scootaloo's eyes went cross and started to twitch.

'AAAAAHHH." she cried out hitting her forehead with her hoof.

The others all laughed at her temporary misfortune and joined in eating their ice cream.

"Alright Scootaloo, it's to late to get you back tonight. I guess your just gonna have to stay in my room here in the castle if you'd like." said Dustin as he started washing dishes.

Scootaloo brought the last of the empty bowls over to the sink for Dustin.

"Are you sure it will be okay? I don't wanna get into trouble, and I don't want you to get in trouble either."

"I'd like to see somepony question the decision of a Royal Knight of Equestria regarding a filly's safety and well being. I don't think anypony is going to have an issue."

Dustin walked over to Anthony giving him a weak smile.

"I don't suppose you could show us to my room? I don't exactly remember where it is." he whispered.

"I guess your right, it is about time to rack out. I'll see you all in the morning." he said standing up.

Dustin, Rainbow Dash, and Scootaloo all followed Anthony through the castle. Anthony stopped and turned around nodding his head towards the door on his left.

"Get some sleep you three, we'll be right back at it tomorrow."

"Thanks man." replied Dustin shaking his hand.

Dustin and the two ponies crawled into bed and curled up together, quickly falling asleep.


	17. A Place to Call Home

**Chapter Seventeen: A Place to Call Home?**

The next morning they joined Twilight and Anthony for breakfast.

"What's on the agenda for today." asked Dustin.

Twilight unrolled a scroll and laid it on the table.

"Anthony and I are going to start on the recruitment efforts. Adrian and Applejack are drawing up training camp designs with the construction ponies, and you are... What exactly are you doing?"

"Rainbow Dash and I need to get Scootaloo back, I suppose after that we can work on a training regiment for the recruits."

"That will be great."

"Dustin. Do I really have to go back there? Why can't I stay here with you and Rainbow Dash?" asked Scootaloo.

"You've been gone long enough Scoots. But I think we can see about you spending more time with us if you'd like."

"Oh yeah!" she replied, "But I still don't wanna go back."

"Come on, Rainbow Dash and I will go with you."

"We'll see you later Scootaloo." said Anthony with a smile and a wave.

With that they headed out of the dining room.

"She really is a sweet kid, how is it she hasn't been adopted yet?" asked Anthony

Twilight sighed as she put the scroll she was reading down on the table.

"Orphan ponies aren't that common actually, what we call an orphanage is really just a house on the edge of town. There is only one other orphan pony there. I don't really know much about the couple that cares for them, we don't see them around much. In most cases you end up in a situation like with Applebloom. If something happens to a pony's parents usually other family steps in to take that roll. With Scootaloo there is no other family, so she really is all alone. But, she is always happy being out and about with Sweetiebell and Applebloom. Now that I think about it she always seems to be running around with somepony as often as she can. But she does good in school and is pretty well behaved considering the circumstances, so it must not be to bad for her."

 **...**

Scootaloo grew more and more quiet the closer they got to the small house standing alone on the edge of Ponyville.

"What's wrong Scoots." asked Dustin running his hand through her mane.

"Nothin, it's just Mr. and Mrs. Prig don't really like uninvited guests."

"It'll be okay, I just want to explain to them what happened last night."

"SCOOTALOO!" came a yell from a disheveled looking mare in the doorway. "What in Celestia's name are you doing. You said you'd be back yesterday, do you think you can just show up and leave whenever you want? You got work to do."

"Hello Mrs. Prig may I speak to you for a minute?" asked Dustin as they walked up.

"Ya ain't got nothin to say that I care to hear." replied the mare gruffly.

"I only wanted to talk with you about Scootaloo staying with us every once and awhile."

"As far as I'm concerned, ya won't ever see her again."

"Scootaloo get your flank inside. Your in BIG trouble missy!"

Scootaloo's head dropped and she slunk into the house.

"Now ma'am, Scootaloo showing up late is my fault not hers. We got back to Ponyville late last night and I thought it would be better if she stayed with us."

"The hay it's not her fault. She knows how ta get here, she coulda walked herself."

"I wasn't comfortable with her walking by herself. What kinda stallion would I be to let a little filly walk clear out here after dark. There was no harm in her staying with us last night, and we'd love to have her stay over anytime she'd like."

"Stallion! Phhff, you ain't even a pony, and I didn't ask what you was comfortable with. Did ya think by coming here pretend to care I was just gonna let her start livin with ya."

" I might just adopt her, I doubt she'd object. So what are you going to do about that?"

"They'd never let a creature like you care for a filly. The law wouldn't allow it. Anyway, she's perfectly fine here with us."

Dustin fought hard to control his anger and not blow up on the unruly mare, but it was a battle he was quickly losing.

"Maybe I need to get Princess Twilight or Princess Luna involved in this conversation. That might change your tone."

"Like the princesses would waste their time with some useless bum like you."

"He's not a bum, he's a hero of Equestria." shouted Scootaloo sticking her head out the door.

"Shut up! I told ya to get inside."

"Now listen here , I'm not going to stand here and let you ta.."

Dustin was cut off by a hoof in his face.

"No, you listen, I don't wanna hear about Scootaloo being around you again. Ya got that."

"Hey, you better show some respect. Your talkin to a Royal Knight lady." exclaimed Rainbow Dash crossing her legs over her chest.

"Yooouuu! Your the one stuffin that fillies head with all those crazy ideas about the wonderbolts aren't ya. Rainblow something or other. You need to shut yer trap, she can't even fly, and I doubt she ever will. And you, a royal knight huh. Do ya think I'm really stupid enough to believe that. I don't know who or what you are but ya both need ta get outta here." she replied walking inside and slamming the door.

"Man, what does she have shoved up her ass?" said Dustin. "I'll talk this over with Luna and see what we can to."

Two loud SMACKS rang from behind the door, causing Dustin to jerk around.

"Scootaloo?" he yelled

He grabbed the door knob but it was locked, so he slammed into it with his shoulder trying in vain to force the door open.

"Open this door NOW!" he ordered, hearing Scootaloo's quiet cries on the other side.

He ran back and prepared to ram the door, but the increasing level of pain in his chest made him stop.

"Rainbow Dash go get Anthony, and have Twilight send a message to Luna fast."

Rainbow Dash disappeared in a blur without speaking a word.

Dustin turned and ran to a nearby window. He realized it was to small for him to get through so he tried to just see inside. Unfortunately the curtains had been drawn obstructing his view.

 **Crack! Crack! Crack!**

Each new sound was quickly followed by a muffled scream from Scootaloo. Dustin's eyes filled with panic and rage as the sounds echoed in his ears. It reminded him of his own childhood, the sound of a belt striking flesh.

He grabbed a nearby rock and hurled it through the window.

"Scootaloo I'm coming." he shouted before running back to the door.

 **...**

The castle door crashed open and hooves skidded across the marble floor. Twilight and Anthony jumped to their feet, running into the hall to see what was going on.

"Twilight message Luna to meet us at the orphanage, Anthony come with me, Dustin needs your help, that witch of a mare is beating Scootaloo."

"One second." replied Anthony running to his room. He came back with two rifles slung across his back. "Point me in the right direction and go get Adrian."

Twilight yelled for Spike and shoved a scroll in his face as he stumbled into the hall.

"Send this to Luna now! Anthony follow me!" she ordered.

Spike watched in total confusion as the three of them ran out the door. He scratched his head and sent the letter on its way before running to catch up.

 **...**

As Anthony and Twilight neared the edge of town they saw Rainbow Dash, Adrian, and Applejack headed their way. They met up and ran to the house where Dustin was still pounding on the door.

Dustin grabbed his rifle from Anthony and took aim at the doorknob, but was stopped by Adrian.

"Do you know what's on the other side?" he asked.

"I don't care, I'm getting in there. Scootaloo needs me."

"But it won't do any good if you shoot her in the process."

"Let me handle this!" exclaimed Applejack running up to the door.

She spun around and bucked hard knocking the door clean out of the door frame."

Dustin charged in, followed closely by Anthony and Adrian.

"Scootaloo." he yelled as he started making his way through the house.

As he neared the last door in the hallway he heard another crack and Scootaloo cried out in pain.

Adrian ran forward and threw himself against the door causing it to fly open with a crash.

Anthony and Dustin ran in around him and scanned the room. A disturbed looking earth pony stood defiantly by the far wall. She lowered her head and charged forward.

"Get outta my house." she yelled taking aim at Anthony.

He flipped his rifle up and brought the the butt stock down hard against the ponies head, with a sickening crack she fell in a heap on the floor. He looked her over and shook his head.

"Is this her?"

"Yeah, but keep an eye out, she has a husband too." said Dustin as he found Scootaloo shielding the other filly in the corner. "Scootaloo its okay, I'm here."

She slowly lifted her head and looked his way. He could see the fear in her blackening and swollen eyes. When she saw Dustin the fear melted away with the tears that cascaded down her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause more trouble." she cried.

Dustin knelt down scooping her up in his arms.

"None of this is your fault Scootaloo. Never blame yourself for this."

Applejack and Twilight gasped when they walked in and saw the mare laying on the floor.

"Is everything alright?" asked Rainbow Dash, pushing her way past Anthony.

Dustin was to choked up to respond. He just sat there gently rocking Scootaloo in his lap trying to calm her down.

"It's under control for the moment, but we don't know where her husband is." replied Anthony. "What are we gonna do with the other pony."

Twilight walked over, but stopped short when the young filly coward at her approach.

"Everything's going to be okay." she said in a soothing tone. "Do you know who I am?"

"Y-your da princess." replied the filly meekly.

"That's right, you don't have to be scared. We're all here to help, you'll be safe from now on I promise."

"Do ya mean it?" she asked in a squeaky voice.

"Yes I do. These are my friends, Applejack and Adrian." she said pointing to the approaching couple. Their going to take you outside, so just stay with them and you'll be okay."

The filly nodded cautiously as she stood up, and walked over to Applejack. The filly huddled close to the yellow pony's legs. She was still unsure about the strange giants that had burst through the door.

"Come on, ain't nothin gonna happen to ya as long as we're around."said Apple Jack, leading the little pony out of the room.

"So, is she dead?" questioned Rainbow Dash. While she reached over and poked the mare that was still laying motionless on the floor.

"Nah, just knocked out, she's lucky all I did was butt strike her. I could have just shot her."

"It's not to late." said Dustin, still holding Scootaloo tightly against his chest.

The tone and anger in his voice made Rainbow Dash shiver.

"See what she did to Scootaloo and you might want to."

Twilight walked up and looked over the weeping filly. Her eyes went wide when she saw the blood on Dustin's hands. There were three distinct open wounds across Scootaloo's back.

Twilight picked up a piece of braided leather rope she saw on the floor and levitated it over to Anthony.

"Tie her up. When Luna gets here I'm sure she'll bring a few guards, we'll let Celestia decide what her punishment will be in court."

Anthony took the rope and bound the mares hooves together tightly.

"I'm so sorry Scootaloo. If I had known this was going on I would have stopped it a long time ago. Why didn't you ever tell somepony?" asked Twilight.

Scootaloo raised he head off Dustin's chest and looked at her.

"As long as we did exactly like she told us she didn't do nothin bad. Today's the worst I ever seen her. I think she was mad because I brought Dustin and Rainbow Dash with me. She always warned me that if I ever told anypony she'd be even harder on Rose Petal. That's why as soon as I got away from Mrs. Prig I ran in here to try and protect her. She got even madder because I stood there and wouldn't let her hit Rose Petal, so she started whipping me with that rope."

Tears started down her face once again.

"I was just trying to be brave and strong like you Dustin."

"You are brave Scoots and I'm proud of you. But she had no right doing this to either of you. Did her husband ever hit you?"

"No, he isn't around much. Whenever he comes home she made us leave or stay in our rooms until he left."

After a while Rainbow Dash heard a commotion through the broken window. When she realized it was Luna's chariot arriving she flew outside to explained what had happened.

"Where is this monster that would do such a thing to a filly, I shall teach her a lesson she will not soon forget." shouted Luna as she walked into the room.

She picked the mare up with her magic, as the blue flames danced across her eyes.

"Luna please calm down, Scootaloo is frightened enough as is." said Anthony.

She looked over at Dustin and the filly. The look on Scootaloo's face made the flames quickly subsided.

"Lets get the two of you out of this dismal place." said Luna as she walked over and placed her hoof on Dustin's back.

Her horn started to glow and she carried them outside. Rainbow Dash landed next to Luna as she put them down on the soft grass in front of the house.

"Guards there is a mare tied up inside, she is to be taken before Princess Celestia for judgment immediately. Princess Twilight will send a letter to my sister informing her of this monster's crimes."

The guards saluted before running into the house. Soon they emerged and placed Mrs Prig in the royal chariot.

"Continue on without me. I shall join my sister when my business here is complete."

Once again the guards saluted and flew away in the chariot.

"I will take the other filly with me to Canterlot when I return, she can stay in the castle until we find her a proper home. Until then is their anypony that would be able to brighten both their spirits after this tragic ordeal?" asked Luna.

"Pinkie Pie could do it, she'd be just the pony ta cheer em up." replied Applejack.

"Then we shall all proceed to Sugar Cube Corner."

"Wait, huuh uhhh, What's huuh going on?" huffed Spike running up to the group.

"Perfect timing Spike, I need you to take a letter for princess Celestia." said Twilight.

The purple dragon held up a claw while he tried to catch his breath. Once he calmed down he pulled out a scroll and quill and wrote almost as fast as Twilight spoke. When they finished Spike was fighting back his own tears. He held the scroll up and sent it away in a flurry of green flame. Dustin took off his uniform top and brown t-shirt, pulling his knife out he cut the shirt into strips and wrapped Scootaloo's wounds.

"This will do until I get you back to the castle." he said putting his uniform top back on.

"Dustin did you really mean what you said earlier... about adopting me?" asked Scootaloo.

"Yeah I did, but I don't know how to do it. Or if I legally can, I'm not exactly a pony after all."

"Dustin, with your actions here today I can think of no other pony more suited to be a father for young Scootaloo. You have the love and caring to see she is raised properly, and as far as the law is concerned, I am aware of none that would prevent it. I'm sure no pony will question my decision at granting you full custody."

The smile she saw on the filly's face looked like it shouldn't have been able to fit.

"What about you Skittles? Could you handle being the marefriend of a stallion that has a filly?"

Scootaloo looked over, her smile quickly being replace with a look of worry.

"I don't know. I think..."

"WHAT?" shouted Scootaloo, quickly clasping her hoof over her mouth.

"I think that would be AWESOME!" said Rainbow Dash with a grin.

"So Scootaloo, would you like to be my daughter?"

"Like you really gotta ask!" she exclaimed throwing her hooves back around his neck.

Luna looked down at Rose Petal. The sadness on her face was almost to much for her to bare.

"Worry not little one, for when we arrive in Canterlot I will see that you have a good home with kind parents. Never shall you endure such conditions again."

"Weally?" said Rose Petal excitedly.

"Yes, I give you my word."

"I'd wather have you Pinkie Pwomise."

Luna though for a moment before raising her hoof to her chest.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

With that they made there way through Ponyville to the famed confectionery. Pinkie Pie's flamboyant mane popped into view as they walked inside.

"Hello everypony! Huuuuuuuuh, your having a party and you didn't tell me?"

She disappeared from behind the counter and reappeared only inches from Anthony's face.

"I want answers mister and they better be good!"

"Calm yourself Pinkie Pie. We have come here for a treat and to speak with you. I fear something most horrific has happened today." said Luna.

"Dustin's adopting me!" yelled Scootaloo from out of no where.

"WHAT?" Pinkie Pie cried out in shock. "Wait a second, I thought you said something horrific happened. That's not horrific, that's wonderful. No no that's fabulous. No wait I got it, that's Wontabulous!"

"Yes that is wonderful news."

"Wontabulous!" corrected Pinkie Pie.

"However the events leading up to this are most saddening indeed."

"Pinkie Pie c'n I talk to ya in private for a minute?" asked Applejack.

"Ookie Dookie." she replied leading the way to a side room.

While they waited the two fillies looked over the list of desserts excitedly.

Pinkie Pie came back into the room. Her hair seemed somewhat deflated and she looked on the verge of breaking down. She came around the counter and hugged the two young ponies.

"You can have anything you want, just tell your Auntie Pinkie Pie and I'll make it up quick as a whistle."

"Princess Wuna, can we weally have anyting we want?" asked Rose Petal.

"Yes little one, the choice is yours."

"Alwight!" cheered Rose Petal as she looked over the pictures again.

"Princess Wuna! I'm gonna have to remember that one." said Dustin with a chuckle.

Everypony ordered and sat down as Pinkie Pie zipped around the kitchen in a blur of flour and frosting.

The fillies found a smaller table by the window and sat staring outside, making the occasional joke about one pony or another.

"The three of you shall never cease to amaze me." said Luna looking at Dustin. "What you all have done today is most noble indeed, my sister will be pleased with the outcome of these events. It is nice to see just how correct the oracle was in its decision."

"We couldn't just sit back and let that happen. Human's maybe barbaric at times but we damn sure aren't heartless." replied Anthony.

"Especially when children are involved." added Adrian as he watched the kids making silly faces at each other.

"That reminds me, how did you and Applejack get there so fast?" asked Twilight.

"Ah shucks, we'd just sat down at the restaurant ta get somethin ta eat when Rainbow Dash found us. She told us what was goin on and we galloped all the way there quick as a whistle."

"Thank you all for coming so fast. I've never felt that helpless in my adult life. I could hear what was going on and I couldn't do anything about it until you showed up." said Dustin.

"But I'd hate to imagine what would have happened if you hadn't been there makin all that noise." replied Rainbow Dash. "I guess now we know why she didn't wanna go back."

"Heeere ya go."exclaimed Pinkie Pie popping up out of no where.

She placed two giant cupcakes in front of the fillies and disappeared again. They looked at each other and back to the treats before digging in with both hooves. Pinkie Pie popped up again giving everypony else their orders, before taking a seat with the group.

"Twilight I have to apologize. I made these decisions today and didn't even take into account that I'm living in your castle. I hope you don't mind." said Dustin between bites.

"Of course I don't, it's not like I don't have the room, In fact I have larger rooms available if you'd like one. There would be enough room for a second bed." she replied.

"Worry not Dustin, these living arrangements will be temporary. Soon you will have a home of your own." added Luna.

"I don't know Luna, I haven't even found a place to build one let alone talked to the construction ponies yet. Now their going to have their hooves full building the training camps, so it could be awhile."

Luna started to giggle softly as she listened to Dustin's response.

"I hope you do not find my actions premature, but construction of your home has already begun."

"How? I don't even know what kind of place I want yet."

"Yes you do, you showed it to me in your dreams. I took the liberty of sharing what I saw with one of our architects in Canterlot and he drew up the blueprints. I found a piece of land for sale between Ponyville and Sweet Apple Acres which I purchased. The construction crew has already started. You are not upset with me I hope. Perhaps my decision was a little brash."

"Hold on, you mean that big place getting built out there is his house?" asked Adrian somewhat shocked. "I guess I kinda shot myself in the foot designing mine. I could have gone all out."

"You where promised to live as royalty if you agreed Adrian, It may not be to late to make adjustments to your plans."

"Yeah, look at Anthony his new house is a castle." said Applejack playfully.

"I may live their but I don't consider it mine." he replied

He didn't notice the pained look in Twilight's eyes.

Adrian stood up and smacked Applejack on the shoulder.

"Lets get going, we can finish up the plans for the camps and go over the blueprints for the house too."

"I say we all go, I'd like to see our new house." said Rainbow Dash.

All eyes fell on her at the statement.

"What?" she asked looking around the table.

"N-nothing. Ya just kinda caught us off guard with that one Skittles."

"You don't want me to live with you? Somepony has to stick around and make sure Scootaloo is being taken care of." 

"Damn straight you can move in, I just wasn't expecting it this soon. I mean the place isn't even done yet."

"So what, just know I plan on helping you decorate. Oh by the way, how do you feel about tortoises?"

The table erupted with laughter at the look on Dustin's face.

"Is this some kind of inside joke?" he asked.

"She has a pet tortoise." said Anthony once he got his laughter under control.

Now it was Dustin's turn to start laughing.

"You, the fastest pegasus around, have a pet tortoise."

Rainbow Dash flew nose to nose with Dustin and glared.

"Got a problem with that?"

"Not at all." he replied with a gulp, pulling his head back.

"Good!" she said with a nod before flying back to her seat.

The rest of the group burst into laughter again at the confrontation.

"Alright everypony lets go have a look." said Twilight as she stood.

"Have a look at what" asked Scootaloo.

"Just a little surprise before we head back to the castle okay." replied Dustin.

"A surprise. Could this day get any cooler." she cheered jumping into Dustin's lap.

Dustin took a napkin and wipe the frosting off her face and hooves.

"Now we can go."

The group made their way out of Ponyville to the new worksite.

"So what do you think Dustin. Does the size appear sufficient?" asked Luna.

"It's even better then I dreamed." he replied giving her a kiss. "I expect you to come stay with us as often as you can."

"There will always be room for the three of you at the castle as well." she added in return.

"So where's the surprise?" asked Scootaloo.

"Right there." said Dustin pointing at the partially finished structure. "When that's done it's going to be our home."

Scootaloo's stared in disbelief as she took in the size of the project.

"All that's going to be one house?"

"Yep, so you'll have your own room and everything. I'll bring your stuff to the castle later."

"Adrian and I are headed home. Ya'll take good care of those two fillies. I expect an invitation to yer house warmin party once ya get settled in."

"You got it Applejack." said Rainbow Dash with a wave.

Dustin picked Scootaloo up and walked over to Rainbow Dash..

"Don't we just make an odd group. Now lets take you back to the castle, so we can get you cleaned up."

"Can I go see Applebloom and Sweetiebell tomorrow? Their not gonna believe this."

"I don't think that would be a problem. Rainbow Dash and I have work to do anyway."

Twilight's horn started to glow as she put Rose Petal onto her back, and started off towards town.

"Princess Luna, Dustin can't carry me very long since he's still hurt. Do you think you could?"

"It would be my pleasure." she replied with a smile. Rainbow Dash helped Dustin set her between Luna's wings and they walked off together, as a family.

Once they got back to the castle Anthony took the rifles re-securing them in the lock box, and showed Dustin how it worked. Then they started moving Dustin's things to the larger room.

"I'm kinda jealous." said Anthony walking over to a rather large wardrobe standing against the wall.

There was a loud bang like a shotgun blast when he opened the door, which caused them both to drop to the floor.

"Holy Shit Anthony what did you do." shouted Dustin.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Twilight as she came running into the room.

"I think so." said Anthony climbing back to his feet. "What the hell was that."

Twilight chuckled awkwardly, after she picked a pile of confetti up off the floor.

"Sorry, the girls decided to decorate the castle for me and Pinkie Pie kinda lost a few party cannons around the place. I thought we had found most of them, but I guess we missed one."

"A little advance warning would've been nice. That nearly gave me a heart attack." said Dustin, grabbing his chest.

Anthony reached into the wardrobe and pulled the small cannon out setting it on the floor. Twilight smiled as she picked it up and carried it out of the room. Soon after Luna came in and gave Dustin a kiss.

"Forgive me my love but my chariot has arrived I must take Rose Petal back to Canterlot."

Dustin gave her a hug and kiss in return before walking with her to the entry way. Rose Petal ran up and placed her hooves on Dustin's leg.

"Tank you mister Dusin." she said with a toothy smile.

He knelt down and patted her on the head.

"You take good care of Princess Luna for me okay."

"You gots it."

Dustin watched as they walked onto the chariot and it took off into the evening sky. He walked back inside and helped Anthony finish preparing the room. After supper Scootaloo curled up on the bed while Dustin and Rainbow Dash started drawing up a training regiment.

 **...**

Aura's eyes ached from the sunlight reflecting off the snow. He pulled his goggles up and rubbed them, taking in his surroundings. After several days of searching he hadn't found the slightest hint of the long forgotten fortress.

 _This is like hunting for a needle in a stack of needles_ , he thought to himself as he started pulling his goggles back down.

A glint of light in the distance caught his eye at the last second. His hoof froze in place as he focused on where it had come from. Just as he was about to brush it off as glare from the snow it flashed again.

"That's as good a lead as any." he said aloud and started his way towards it.

 **...**

The next morning Dustin and Anthony got up early. They grabbed a cart and headed to the orphanage to fetch the fillies belongings. Armed with their pistols they cleared the small house, just in case Mr. Prig had returned. Finding it empty they started cleaning out the bedrooms.

Dustin looked over a few posters of the Wondercolts carefully before taking them down. He found a scooter, a stuffed pegasus the somewhat resembled Rainbow Dash and a collection of various odds and ends. Anthony grabbed Rose Petals meager belongings and they placed them all in the cart.

"So any idea on how soon we will see the first unicorn and earth pony soldiers?" asked Dustin as they walked.

"I'm thinking a minimum of two months, maybe three depending on how long it takes to get the camps set up. The thing that is bothering me is what Discord said."

"Discord?"

"He's a weird looking magical creature that likes to pop up when it pleases him. He told me there is something under the castle we would find intriguing. He wouldn't be more specific then that."

"I say we go have a look, what could it hurt."

"Discord's loyalty is questionable. Fluttershy thinks we can believe him, but I'm not so sure. From what I've read he's been the cause of some pretty major conflicts throughout Equestria. Twilight is kind of on the fence about him. I guess he helped her out in a similar fashion but I'm not sure she completely trusts him."

"If you decide you wanna go just let me know, Adrian and I will have your back. Who knows it could be fun. By the way, are you ever going to ask Twilight out on a date?"

Anthony went suddenly silent as they walked.

"Sorry, I'll keep my mouth shut about that." said Dustin as he picked up the pace a little.


	18. Air Power

**Chapter Eighteen: Air Power**

Several days later Dustin dawned his dress uniform and climbed into the balloon basket. He, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo made their way towards the Wonderbolt Academy. Dustin stared in awe as the land stretched out before him, and Ponyville shrank below.

"Is that the Crystal Mountains?" ask Dustin pointing to the peaks far off in the distance.

"Yeah, the Crystal Kingdom is just on this side of them." replied Rainbow Dash.

"So that means their gonna be the battle front if this Kerrib really does get free."

"I don't know, the mountains wrap around the empire and the northern edge of Equestria. So depending on where his fortress is, he could come in almost anywhere."

"Then we're gonna have to set up outposts and have aerial patrols. That's the only way we'll know their coming."

Dustin smiled as the balloon carried them up through a cloud. He stuck his hand out over the side of the basket and let it trail through them.

"Every time I climbed onto a plane I use to look out the window at the clouds. I always wanted to stick my hand in one just to feel it."

"We push em around all the time, bust em up, even bring em together to make it rain. On Nightmare Night a while back I dressed up like a Shadowbolt and was scaring the hay out of ponies all over Ponyville with a little thunder cloud."

"Can I try dad?" came Scootaloo's voice.

"Dad? Well that's a first."

"I'm sorry!" she stammered looking over Dustin's face for any sign of anger.

"There's no need to apologize. You can call me dad, daddy, papa, pops, even Dustin take your pick. You are my daughter after all." he replied lifting her up to the edge of the basket.

"Do ya mean it?" asked Scootaloo as she stuck out her hoof.

"Of course I do. Now tell me what that cloud feels like to you."

As she touched it, the cloud condensed beneath her hoof and started to push away.

"The gift of the pegasus." remarked Rainbow Dash proudly, causing Scootaloo to smile.

"So you can manipulate clouds, can you make thunder clouds?"

"Thunder clouds, rain clouds, snow clouds, and white fluffy clouds. If we jump on em we can make it rain of strike lightening."

"That could be handy in a battle field."

After about two hours the training academy came into view. Rainbow Dash guided the balloon onto the runway, bringing it gently to rest. Dustin picked up Scootaloo and hopped out of the basket while two ponies anchored it in place.

"Princess Luna was suppose to tell them we were coming so hopefully their ready." said Dustin taking the lead towards a nearby building.

He looked up and watched a group of ponies busting the clouds in the sky. They flew through them, punched them, one was even chewing on them.

"When I came through the academy Lightning Dust and I created a tornado to bust clouds. I didn't agree with it but I followed her anyway."

"Tornado's are a dangerous force, where I grew up that was the one thing I always worried about. You never knew where or when they were coming."

"Yeah Lightning Dust lost control and the tornado almost took out my Ponyville friends who had come to visit me. I told Spitfire I quit because I wouldn't stand for reckless behavior and if that was what the Wonderbolts stood for then it wasn't the place for me. Lightning Dust got kicked out and I got promoted."

"I'm glad to hear you found your morals and stuck to them. It's hard to give up on a dream. Thankfully things worked out for the better."

"Wonderbolts... Attention!" came the call from a mare with a fiery mane.

"Present Hooves!"

A line of pegasi clad in blue dress uniforms saluted.

"General, The Wonderbolts are awaiting your orders."

Dustin returned the salute and ordered at ease. The line of pegasi relaxed but stayed in rank.

"Lets start with introductions." said Dustin stepping in front of the ponies. My name is Dustin, I will be addressed as either General or Sir."

"I'm Commander Spitfire. I run the academy and oversee the recruit training process. The remainder of the command staff consists of Commander Soarin and Vice Commander FleetFoot, We also have two assistance's Whiplash and Fast Clip. The rest are Blaze, Fire Streak, High Winds, Lightening Streak, Misty Fly, Silver Lining, and Wave Chill."

Each pony saluted as their name was called.

"Very good, What did Princess Luna explain to you Commander?"

"She advised you were on your way for an inspection and to assume command of the academy. We are to follow your orders to the letter Sir." replied Spitfire.

"Allow me to explain in a little better detail. I'm not going to sugar coat this, Equestria is preparing for war. As a Royal Knight of Equestria I have been tasked with the creation, training and leading of the Pegasi branch of the new military. I am glad to see a military bearing in all of you. I have been told the Wonderbolts hold themselves to a high standard."

"The highest standard Sir!" said Soarin proudly.

"Good because I'm about to raise that standard. By the time a recruit leaves this training facility I expect them to be the best. It will be your job to ensure that no matter what shape their in when they arrive they leave prepared to fight and die for Equestria. This attitude must be instilled upon every recruit through discipline, and training. The course will no longer consist of ten days training. It will now be a ten week course. We have to get the recruits into shape and ready to go. Please allow me to introduce my second in command, Senior Flight Commander Rainbow Dash. I understand several of you already know her. Remember that an order from her is no different then a direct order from me. If anypony has a problem with that I will deal with them myself."

"Rainbow Dash if you would please start briefing everypony on our training regiment plans, I would like Commander Spitfire to give me a tour of the facility."

"Yes Sir." said Rainbow Dash flying to his side.

Dustin saluted the group and headed out with Spitfire.

"One second Commander."

Dustin turned and motioned to Scootaloo to come over.

"Okay Spitfire, when its just the two of us feel free to call me Dustin. This is my daughter Scootaloo. I believe she is one of your biggest fans."

"S-Spitfire."stuttered the wide eyed filly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Scootaloo." replied Spitfire with a smile.

Scootaloo looked like she was about to burst with excitement.

"This is the third greatest day of my life!"

"Third?" questioned Spitfire with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, first was when Dustin became my dad, second was when Rainbow Dash took me under her wing, and now I get to meet the Wonderbolts."

"I guess I can understand that. I suppose with Rainbow Dash teaching you, your becoming a pretty fast flier."

Scootaloo pawed her hoof awkwardly.

"Actually I can barely get of the ground. But, someday I'll be as good as you guys."

"With that kinda attitude, I'm sure you will. Just remember to never give up."

"Lets have a look around." said Dustin he started towards the closest building.

Recruits snapped to attention as they walked down the barracks hallway. Dustin stepped into an open room and looked it over.

"With two ponies per room, we can comfortably accommodate about one hundred recruits altogether."

The room housed only two beds and gave the recruits plenty of personal space and it was adorn with personal items.

"Your going to put four to a room. All personal items will be stowed and during the training period only military equipment and uniforms will be worn. This is no longer about comfort, its about training as many ponies as fast and accurately as we can."

In ten days we can double, a ponies flying ability, if they have the right potential. At the very least we can determine if they have the skills to become elite with further training." she said proudly.

"Then it should be interesting to see what you can do for an average flier in ten weeks."

Spitfire showed them the training area and obstacle course and explained some of the wonderbolts history as the walked.

"Are you two hungry?" she asked, heading towards the cafeteria.

Dustin simply nodded as he followed her in. The chow hall was set up like a normal military dining facility. Rows of steel tables filled the room with a serving line along the north wall. They all got a tray and sat down.

"So what do you think? Does our academy meet your expectations?" asked Spitfire as she started to take a drink.

"To be blunt, no they don't! We have a lot of work to do."

Spitfire nearly spit her water out across the table at the response.

"We need room for no less then three hundred recruits at a time. That means more living space, a second chow hall, and an infirmary. Simple as that. We'll also need to identify other pegasi that would make good assistant instructors."

As they finished eating Spitfire noticed Fleetfoot and the others walking in for lunch.

"Rainbow Dash would you mind watching young Scootaloo for a minute. The "GENERAL" and I need to have a conversation in private."

"Sure thing commander." she replied waving the filly over.

"Go ahead, just behave yourself." said Dustin as he stood up and followed Spitfire towards the door.

After a brief tour of the command building Spitfire opened the door to her office.

Dustin walked inside and noticed there was only one chair, Spitfire sat down in it, put on her sunglasses and started tapping a her hoof on the top of the desk.

"Look, I know your here at the order of Princess Luna but this is MY academy." she remarked, glaring over the top of her sunglasses. "I don't think you understand the situation! This little honorary title they gave you doesn't change anything, I'll be making the decisions around here. You can offer up a suggestion now and then to feel important, if that's what you need to do. But don't forget your place Dustin, your not a pegasus, you can't fly, so leave the training to the professionals. As far as making Rainbow Dash second in command...we'll just wait and see. I don't think it's exactly fair for you to go handing out a title that important just because she's your marefriend. Don't get me wrong, she's a good flier and all, but I..."

Spitfire trailed off when she noticed the slight bouncing of Dustin's shoulders. A small grin creased his lips as he chuckled softly. She wasn't to sure what to think of the situation anymore. _Had he, Luna, and Rainbow Dash done all this just to get a rise out of her_? The though of a prank this elaborate made her start to laugh as well.

Once Dustin saw her relax, he swung both fists down hard against the table and jerked forward inches from her face, causing Spitfire to nearly fall out of her chair. He stared deep into her eyes unblinking. Despite her attempts she couldn't seem to break his piercing gaze.

"Now you listen to me. This isn't just some honorary title, I am a Knight of Equestria and I 'm in charge here now! I have to turn this sorry excuse of an academy into a military training facility as quickly as possible. so we can start turning out the best trained, combat ready pegasi we can. I don't give a damn about your aerial shows, or how good you and your little group think you are. You may know everything about flying, but what do you know about real combat? You'd be dead in the first fifteen minutes of a battle. My job is to make sure you all know how to fight so I can get as many of you through this alive as possible. As far as my leadership choices, I picked Rainbow Dash as second in command because I've seen what she can do, and according to a lot of ponies, she's even out flown you. Secondly, I have no question where her loyalty stands, unlike an arrogant leader like you. I may not be able to fly but I damn sure can fight and that's what we need right now. So if you have a problem with YOUR current situation feel free to accompany me to Canterlot and we can take it up with the Princesses right now. If you can take orders and do what your told the same as everypony else serving under us, then stand the hell up give me a Yes, Sir, and I may just forget about this little conversation! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

Spitfire jumped to her hooves, saluting sharply.

"Yes Sir, My apologies Sir."

Dustin returned the salute then stepped back away from the desk.

"Now I believe we have some work to do. I told you what I want to see, and as Commandant of this Academy I expect you to see it is completed. Furthermore I want to see the Wonderbolts mastering the training regiment Rainbow Dash went over with them. They can't accurately teach something the don't know themselves. I'll be back a few days before the first batch of recruits fly in, so things better be ready or in the works when I arrive. If you can't do the job then I'll find someone else who can."

"I will do the job Sir, beyond your expectations, because that's how the Wonderbolt's do it. Is there anything else?"

"Just one more thing." replied Dustin as he spun around and jerked the door open, letting Whip Lash and Fast Clip fall into the room.

"I also don't take kindly to ponies listening in on a private conversation."

"Sorry Sir." shouted the two startled ponies in unison. "We swear it won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't." he said stepping over them and walking down the hall.

Fast Clip got up and trotted over to a still visibly shaking Spitfire.

"Commander? Are you going to let him get away with that? I can go get everypony together for a trip to Canterlot. We can all talk to Princess Luna and let her know what we think about this."

"NO!"

Fast Clip jerked his head back at the stern response.

"We are going to do as we're ordered, anypony that fails to do so will answer to me personally. Got it." she said pointing a hoof at the two of them.

"Ma'am, whats with the sudden change in attitude? Before they got here you said not to worry about the princess's letter. You weren't going to let them come in here and push us around."

"Listen Fast Clip, bad things are coming this way. When I looked into his eyes I saw something. He knows more then he's saying and that look. It's the same look I use to see in my grandfathers eyes when he talked about the old war. Dustin has experienced things that we can't even begin to understand. He meant everything he said and I think the only way we'll win it is to listen and learn from him. So lets get to work."

Dustin found Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash still in the chow hall. He scooped the filly up and gave her a hug.

"What do ya think?"

"This is awesome. I got to go to the Wonderbolt Academy, and I got a bunch of them to autograph my poster. No pony is gonna believe this."

"Skittles how did things go on your end?"

"I don't think they were to happy about the changes, but I think Spitfire will get em to do it."

"Oh yeah she will, I made sure of that." replied Dustin with a wink Come on it's a long trip home we should get going."

They climbed back into the basket and the ground crew released the anchors letting them slowly descend back through the clouds.

"So what did Spitfire wanna talk about anyway?"

"She had some doubts about the changes I wanted made and felt it wiser to discuss her disagreements in private instead of in front of the others."

"Did ya get it all worked out?"

"In a manner of speaking."

...

Adrian, Anthony, and Sword Dancer stood together on a hilltop. They watched as the ground was being leveled for the temporary tent city that would soon be constructed.

"So how long did they say it was going to take to finish the training camp?" asked Adrian as he shook his head.

"They figured two weeks to get it all set up, Between this one and the unicorn training camp down the road we should be able to manage about five hundred recruits at a time. Dustin was going to push for three to four hundred pegasi per rotation so we should be able to get a sizeable force in as little as four month. I just hope the flight school won't need to much improvement to get it up to our needs."

"So why did you ask princess Celestia for me to be sent here?" asked Sword Dancer.

Anthony smiled, "I have been doing my research. I know the different uses of magic and when I was trying to figure out who could train our instructors you were the first to come into mind. You've obviously mastered manipulation magic and that is the skill level I want our recruits to aspire towards. Princess Twilight has agreed to teach defensive magic with the help of her brother, but I still need somepony to teach offensive magic."

"I know a few of the palace guards that could help with that." said Sword Dancer with a smile. "If you'd like I could talk to the Princesses about bringing a few guards down to be instructors."

"That would be great. Adrian could use some earth pony instructors as well."

The trio turned and headed back to Ponyville, discussing training plans and weapon ideas as they walked. Once they made it back to town Twilight and Applejack joined them for lunch. They walked to the local cafe and took a seat. The waiter hurriedly took their orders and went about his business.

"So how is the construction coming." asked Twilight.

"On schedule so far, we can expect our first set of recruits in two or three weeks." replied Adrian as he took a drink. "Any word on the recruitment efforts throughout Equestria?"

"They've been amazing, I was kind of surprised to hear so many ponies were willing to sign up. The head recruiting office in Canterlot had to hire extra staff to process and screen the applications. When you give the word, letters will be sent out telling everypony when and where to report for training. Speaking of Canterlot, I got a letter from Princess Celestia this morning as well. She wants the three of you to go to Canterlot and speak with the new War Council."

"That will work, let her know we will head out first thing in the morning." replied Anthony.

"I was thinking a few of us could go with you. Maybe...we could checkout the caverns under the castle."

"Really?! I'm still not to sure about that, we don't have a clue whats down there."

"That's why we would be goin with ya. Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and I could help deal with anything that might pop up." said Applejack.

"Discord did help me find the clues to opening the box from the tree of harmony after all. I just can't think of an reason he would have to harm you."

"Come on Anthony, we'll put a little adventure back in your life. I've never known you to back down from a challenge. I know its been on your mind ever since Discord told you about it." added Adrian with a grin.

"Fine, but we go in fully armed, I'm not taking any chances with this. We can't afford anyone getting hurt again. Especially with the camps being nearly finished."

They finished lunch and went about preparing for tomorrow. Twilight watched the balloon settle down onto the castle balcony. Dustin jumped out of the basket with a line and tied it off to the balcony railing. He turned back to the balloon and lifted Scootaloo out.

"Go get washed up of supper. I'll be in the room here shortly."

"Hi princess Twilight." she said running past the lavender mare.

"How did it go?" Twilight asked.

"Spitfire wasn't to happy about the situation, but after a little chat I think she came around to our way of thinking. There's going to be some pretty major construction, but she assured me that it will be completed on schedule. We would have been back sooner but we were all enjoying the view and it gave me a pretty good lay of the land. Give me a bit and I can fill you all in on the details over supper."

Twilight bowed her head slightly and let Dustin and Rainbow Dash inside. Dustin pushed the door to his room shut and quickly turned around. He grabbed hold of Rainbow Dash pulling he into a forceful passion filled kiss.

"I've been waiting all day to do that." he said giving her a quick follow up peck on the nose. "Are you going to stick around tonight?"

"I don't know. Maybe, if somepony could give me a good reason to want to?" she replied with a sly smile.

Dustin leaned in kissing down the side of her neck as he slid his hands down and grabbed her firm plot.

"I think I could make it worth your while." he whispered into her ear. "I did promise to show you more."

He jerked his hands and head back as he heard the bathroom door starting to open. Scootaloo walked into the room and looked at them questioningly.

"What are you two talkin about?"

"I was just telling Rainbow Dash how beautiful she was, and how much I absolutely love her."

"Eeeewwww, can't you do that lovey dovey stuff when I'm not around?"

"I guess we can stop, for a minute anyway." replied Rainbow Dash as she kissed Dustin softly on the cheek.

"Gross!"

"It's gettin late lets go get some supper." said Dustin with a laugh.

"Gonna be hard to do much foolin around with Scoots livin here. We may have to find an empty room." whispered Rainbow Dash.

"I don't think that would be a problem here."

At supper Dustin told everyone about the work that needed done at the academy and his thoughts on the Crystal Empire's border. Twilight covered the recruitment and logistics efforts, and Applejack talked about training ideas for the earth ponies.

"We have to go to Canterlot in the morning. Princess Celestia wants us to meet the newly formed War Council. We're going fully armed, because we agreed to go check out the caverns afterwards. I know your still recovering so if you want to stay behind I understand."

"We?"

"Apple Jack and I are going also. We want to be there to help if anything goes wrong." replied Twilight.

"If your going Dustin, I'm going with you, and that's not open to discussion." remarked Rainbow Dash crossing her legs over her chest.

"Me Too!." added Scootaloo taking a similar pose as Rainbow Dash. "It sounds like it might be dangerous so I'm gonna make sure you stay safe."

"Thanks Scoots, that means a lot to me but I can't let you. I couldn't handle something happening I love you to much."

"I don't think I could handle something happening to you either." she yelled back, running over and wrapping her hooves around him in a hug. "I'm finally part of a family and I don't want to loss that...to lose you."

"Dustin hugged her back tightly. I understand Scootaloo, I don't even know if I'm going with them yet, we'll just wait and see how I feel tomorrow."

"Yeah, and if he does go he'll have me to to make sure he comes back safe and sound." said Rainbow Dash.

Scootaloo smiled and walked back to her seat.

"You promise you'll keep him safe?" she asked staring back at Rainbow Dash.

"I saved him once, you know I can do it again." replied Rainbow Dash proudly.

Scootaloo seemed to relax as she started to eat again. Anthony finished his food and started talking about a plan. As he rambled on about security Dustin couldn't help but notice Rainbow Dash and Applejack talking quietly amongst themselves. Apple Jack whispered something in Rainbow Dash's ear which made the blue pegasus's face turn red as she giggled. He could only imagine what it was they were talking about.

"Hey Scootaloo, how'd ya like to come spend a day or two at the farm? I'm sure Applebloom would love ta have ya." said Applejack giving Dustin a wink.

"Can I dad? I could tell her all about meeting the Wonderbolts today?"

"Yeah DAD! Can she?" said Rainbow Dash with a smile.

"I was thinking about having her stay with Pinkie Pie while we are gone. I don't want to interrupt Big Mac's work."

"It wouldn't hurt em ta take a day er two off." replied Apple Jack.

"I guess that would be fine Scoots, but you better behave yourself and listen to Big Mac and Granny Smith."

"Awesome!" she shouted running out of the dining room.

"There ya go sugarcube, she'll be taken care of until we get back. I though you and Rainbow Dash could use a little time to yerselves. She ain't barely left yer side these last few days."

"Thanks Applejack, are you sure she won't be a problem?"

"Scootaloo? Ah course she won't. Her n Applebloom c'n have a good ole time tagether.."

Apple Jack and Adrian took Scootaloo and headed off to Sweet Apple acres. Scootaloo looked back over her shoulder and waved as they walked through the castle doors.

"Have fun Scoots." said Rainbow Dash as she waved back.

"You to." called back Apple Jack as she pulled the door shut behind her.

Rainbow Dash let out the most fake yawn and stretch Dustin had ever seen.

"Mind if I crash here tonight Dustin. I'm feelin pretty tired."

"Be my guest, I'm feelin pretty worn out myself, we'll wanna be well rested for tomorrow so we better hit the rack."

"Hit what rack?" asked Rainbow Dash

"It's a military expression for going to bed." replied Anthony shaking his head as he told them both goodnight.

"So Twilight I had a few questions regarding some spells I was reading. If you have a minute do ya think we could go over them?"

"I'd be more then happy to." she replied leading the way towards the library."

 **...**

Dustin closed the door and dimmed the light in the room. Rainbow Dash stretched out on the bed and happily watched as he removed his clothes and crawled onto the bed next to her.

"So what did Apple Jack say that made you blush so much?"

"You saw that?" she said, the red hue returning to her face at the memory. "She was telling me about something Adrian did with her while we were in Canterlot."

"And what was that?"

"She told me Adrian...licked her...you know. She said it was the most amazing thing she ever felt. So I was wondering, would you wanna do that?"

Dustin kissed her letting his tongue slowly part her lips. Rainbow Dash felt her body tense and then relax as there mouths seemed to melt together. She wrapped her front legs around him pulling them closer together. Dustin's hand slid down to her firm plot as they both became lost in the moment. Dustin's lips curved into a smile as he felt Rainbow Dash's passion building. Moving slowly to not break the kiss, she rolled onto her back and spread her legs exposing herself to him. She moaned at the sensation of his right hand exploring her body, eventually coming to rest on her erect sensitive nipples.

When they finally broke the kiss the only noise in the room was the sound of their heavy rapid breathing. Dustin moved back in, placing light kisses down her throat exploring the intricate curves and dips as he worked his way down. As he reached her stomach he stopped and raised his head looking deep into her large crimson eyes. Rainbow Dash could see the the love and wanting on his face. She smiled and closed her eyes as she laid her head back against the pillow. Dustin needed no further encouragement, and he went back to kissing his way along her well toned body. When he took her hardened nipple into his mouth he glanced up watching a shutter of pure pleasure race through her body. His tongue worked around her nipple in deliberate circles before he lightly took it between his teeth. Rainbow Dash gasp from the sudden sensation was quickly replaced with a drawn out moan.

Her body was tingling and on fire all at the same time as Dustin's tongue and mouth worked their way from one of her breast to the other. She could feel the wetness of her marehood growing more and more. He raised her leg and started kissing down the sensitive area along the inside edge making her squirm with anticipation. His other hand moved up sliding a single finger through her wet folds, applying direct pressure against her throbbing clit.

Her mouth fell open as a loud moan filled Dustin's ears. When he looked up and saw the look on her face he knew she was ready. Rainbow Dash bit her lower lip as she felt his tongue work its way into her marehood for the first time. This new experience was even better then Apple Jack had described it and she wanted more. She grabbed Dustin's head with her hooves forcing his mouth firmly against her, make his tongue slip deeper into her sopping depths.

Dustin wrapped his hand around her leg and started caressing her small firm breasts while his tongue slipped up over her clit yet again. Her hips bucked involuntarily as she felt a pressure building deep inside her. Dustin sucked her clit into his mouth and flicked over it again and again. Rainbow Dash screamed out in pure ecstasy as her body went rigid. Fireworks exploded in her vision as the intense orgasm washed through her body releasing a torrent of her juices. Dustin sank his tongue back into her feeling her tight walls clenching down around it. Her legs twitched and jerk with the slightest movement as he drove even further inside her. Dustin raised himself up onto his elbows watching her chest rapidly rise and fall.

"WOW!" was all Rainbow Dash could get out between breaths.

Dustin laid back down next to her pulling her sweat soaked body firmly against his own. Rainbow Dash snuggle against him feeling safe in his embrace. If she could, she would stay like this with him forever. Her eyes shot open as she felt Dustin's fingers working their way back across her marehood.

"Want me to do it again?"

"Like you really have to ask."

"Were doing it a little different this time" replied Dustin as he laid onto his back. "Get that sexy flank of yours up here."

Rainbow Dash turned around and swished her tail off to one side. Her head fell into Dustin's lap when she felt his tongue working up and down across her still swollen marehood. It didn't take long for her to realize the benefits of this new position as she ran her own tongue up the length of Dustin's throbbing cock. She licked the head before dropping down taking him into her warm wet mouth. Dustin moaned as he pushed a finger inside of Rainbow Dash. The shock caused her to fall forward shoving more of him into her mouth. She stayed there working her tongue around him. Then without warning she wrapped her front legs around his thighs and forced him deep into her throat. She moved her head up and down no more then an inch for a minute before yanking her head up and gasping for air. She took another breath and dove back down determined to get all of him inside her throat. As she neared the base Dustin thrust his hips up in pleasure and Rainbow Dash felt his stomach hit her chin.

She smiled broadly as she started bobbing her head up and down, gradually increasing her speed. She let her tongue trail up the length of his shaft as she raised her head. At the top she twirled it around his swollen sensitive head causing him to moan loudly. Not to be out done Dustin slipped a second finger in to her soaking wet hole. He worked them in and out of her as his tongue ravaged her clit sending little shocks of pleasure through her, over and over again. They both increased the speed as passion took over, each determined to give the other the most pleasure as possible. Rainbow Dash felt Dustin's body start to tense as her own did the same. She pushed her head down until she hit the base of his cock and held it there, working her tongue around his shaft.

Dustin shoved his hips up and Rainbow Dash felt his load pumping deep into her throat. Suddenly a second even more powerful orgasm ripped through her body, but she never stopped sucking, she wanted every last drop of him inside her. They collapsed onto each other and Dustin pulled her around to face him. He ran his hand across his check and kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too"

They laid there looking into each others eyes until they both drifted blissfully off to sleep.


	19. Into the Deep

**Chapter Nineteen: Into The Deep**

The next morning the six all met for breakfast before grabbing their gear and heading out to the train station. While the train droned down the tracks Twilight and Anthony worked their way through a new book of spells Celestia had sent them. Adrian and Apple Jack discussed the progress being made on the house and training camps. But, Dustin and Rainbow Dash just sat quietly together hoof in hand staring into each others eyes..

"Earth to Dustin. Hello?" repeated Adrian throwing a wadded up piece of paper at the couple.

Dustin's head jerked around trying to figure out who it was that had been talking to him.

"Over here lover colt." said Apple Jack with a grin.

"Sorry bout that, what were you saying?"

"I said why don't you come over here for a minute so I can talk to you." replied Adrian.

Dustin stood up and walked over as Apple Jack trotted over taking his seat next to Rainbow Dash. As Dustin sat down Adrian pulled out a small flask from his bag. He placed his finger against his lips as he handed it over.

"Don't tell Rainbow Dash." was all he said.

Dustin unscrewed the lid and raised the flask to his nose. The sweet delicious smell of fresh apples wafted out of the small container. When he tipped the flask back the cold apple cider filled his mouth. It was better than anything he'd ever tasted. He swallowed and immediately tipped the flask again. Adrian reached out and snatched it away, screwing the lid back into place.

"Apple Jack's Family makes the cider and sells it. I have a load I'm letting ferment, I think it will be the best apple cider wine ever." he whispered tucking the flask back into pack. "So how'd your night with Dash go? From the looks of things you got a little bit of stress relief."

"I suppose you could call it that. That's probably what those two are talkin about right now. Anyway got any guesses on what were gonna find under the castle?"

"My guess is either a trap or a whole lot of nothing. Think about it, they said those caverns haven't really been used in over a thousand years. Even if there is something down there it won't be worth anything."

"I don't know about that. Look what they pulled out of King Tuts tomb in Egypt. That stuff was worth an awful lot, and it was down there over a thousand years. I'd blow this whole thing off but eventually our curiosity would get the better of all of us, so we just as well get it over with now."

Dustin looked over at the two mares and noticed this time it was Apple Jack's turn to blush. He leaned over and nudged Adrian.

"From the looks of things you maybe having a fun night tonight. If all goes well that is."

"What makes you say that?"

"Just trust me on this on."

They all stood up and gathered their things as the train slowed, pulling into the Canterlot station. Much to Anthony's surprise there was no one there to greet them this time. As they walked through the city towards the castle they all noticed the increase in guard patrols. It seemed there was at least a two pony team on every other street.

"Looks like Princess Celestia has taken your recommendations seriously Anthony." said Twilight with a smile.

"That, or Sword Dancer did when he got back yesterday."

Along the way Rainbow Dash wanted to stop and check out the new uniforms one of the designers was working on at Rarity's Canterlot boutique. She and Apple Jack promised to catch up as the turned down a side street. As the others arrived at the castle the guards opened the gate. The three humans felt a strange sensation as they passed though it.

"What was that?" asked Adrian looking over to Twilight.

"Just a barrier spell, if a Changeling passes through that field its disguise will fade away. Then the guards can deal with it accordingly. It's a vary basic version of the Hard Shield spell my brother does."

Sword Dancer offered a salute as he met them in the castle reception hall.

"Princess Celestia would like to be with you all when you meet the war counsel. She is currently in court but will call for you all when she is finished. In the meantime feel free to wait in your rooms or grab a bite to eat. Also, I took the liberty of placing a guard at each of your rooms so you can feel comfortable leaving your effects behind safely."

"Thanks Sword Dancer, I'm glad to see you taking a real tactical mindset here." replied Anthony. "Twilight would you show me to the castle library while we wait."

"Of course." she said leading the way down the hall.

"I'm going to put my stuff in my room Adrian. I'll catch ya later." remarked Dustin as he too headed off.

Adrian looked at Sword Dancer and shrugged.

"You got anything goin on? Maybe you could show me where you train palace guards."

"You bet. I've been wanting to show one of you some of the new training ideas I have."

Dustin walked into his room and dropped his gear before crossing the hall to Luna's room. He quietly opened the door and slipped inside finding Princess Luna asleep on the bed. As he stood next to her he couldn't help but admire her beauty. Her tail and mane seemed to flow constantly, even in her sleep. He reached out his hand, running it through the length of her ethereal mane. Although he could feel it on his fingers it was like running his hand through the cloud the day before. Very carefully he eased himself into the bed next to the slumbering mare letting his arm drape softly across her neck. Before long Luna sensed she was not alone causing her eyes to shoot open in near panic.

"Good morning beautiful." said Dustin calmly. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Tis alright. I merely rested here in anticipation of your return."

"Wow, I really must have flustered you. I got the royal language." he replied with a light hearted grin.

Luna had to think for a moment about what he had said before it dawned on her.

"Sorry, some habits are harder to break then others."

"I was hoping to find you here." he said before giving her a passion filled kiss. "I've missed you."

"Rainbow Dash has not let you get lonely I am sure."

"Princess Luna! Is that a hint of jealousy I hear in your voice?"

"I would not call it jealousy, it is simply a desire to be with you more my love."

"Whatever you say Luna."

Dustin wrapped the mare of the moon in his arms and hugged her tightly. Luna sighed with content as she settled in against his chest. They laid there for sometime before Rainbow Dash poked her head in, looking around the darkened room..

"I'm not disturbing anything am I?"

"Of course not." replied Luna with a smile. "You are more than welcome to join us if you wish."

Rainbow Dash zipped through the air and settled onto the bed against Dustin's back. She wrapped her hooves around his waste and leaned in against him.

Dustin awoke sometime later to the sound of someone knocking on the door. He worked his way out from between his beautiful mares, careful not to wake them. He stuck his head out of the door and looked down at the guard pony in the hallway.

"Sir Dustin, Princess Celestia and the council will see you now, they are waiting in the conference room."

"Could you wait just a second, I'd like you to show me how to get there after I clean up real quick, if you could."

"Yes sir. I'll be here in the hallway whenever you are ready."

Dustin closed the door and walked into the bathroom to get washed up. When he finished and walked into the hall he found the guard waiting patiently as promised. They worked their way through the corridors and hallways Dustin tried his hardest to take note of anything that would help him remember the way. Every hallway they walked down seemed identical to the one before it, they could have been walking in circles and he wouldn't even realize it. Finally they arrived, the only thing different about the door they stopped at was a golden engraved plate labeled Conference Room. He stepped up to the door and immediately heard the distinct voice of Adrian over the other murmuring voices in the room. He turned the knob and walked inside.

"Ah! Dustin, nice to see you up and about. I hope your injuries have healed well." said Celestia with a smile.

"I can't complain, it doesn't hurt when I cough or sneeze anymore."

"Good, now if you will take your seat we shall begin."

Dustin pulled up a chair between Adrian and Anthony and sat down. Celestia introduced the nine ponies in the room and got straight down to business.

They discussed funding, building progress, supply acquisition, and security needs. The meeting seemed to drag on for hours without a break. Finally it boiled down to idle chatter and Dustin took the time to excuse himself. He hurried out into the hallway and found himself standing nose to nose with Luna.

"Is your meeting going well my love?" she asked with a kiss.

"As well as you could expect. I'm a soldier, I make my decisions on the battlefield, not in the boardroom." "I agreed to train and lead, but I'll leave the logistics stuff to Anthony."

Luna put her hoof around his neck and pulled him in close.

"Worry not, I shall help see to things here in Canterlot."

Dustin let out a sigh as he returned the hug.

"I love you Luna."

"So what is this Rainbow Dash was saying about you all exploring the caverns under the castle?"

"Yes we are, apparently there is something important down there. We just don't know what or where it is."

"Be safe my love. There are a great many dangers in the caverns, that is why we chose to have the castle built over them. My sister though it would be best to protect the ponies and ourselves from what dwells bellow with our magic. That is what keeps these things contained."

"So the two of you have been down there then?"

"I set out to explore the caverns once in my youth. I encountered a strange and powerful magic unlike anything I have ever sensed before. I do not know where it came from and I did not linger about to locate its source either."

"That's not very encouraging."

"You all shall be fine. Together I believe you can overcome any conflict you are presented with."

"Thanks Luna." replied Dustin hugging her once again.

Luna pulled away as she heard the door behind them starting to open. She lowered her head slightly as the council ponies walked by.

"Man, I didn't think we were ever going to get out of there." said Adrian as he stretched his stiff back. "Looks like you had more pressing matters to attend to."

"Oh uh, I was on my way back and I ran into Luna and we got talking about the caverns."

"Right, I'm sure that's exactly how it happened."

"When would you like to enter the caverns my knights?" asked Celestia smoothly. I will accompany you to the gate. Only alicorn magic will open it. I can teach Twilight the spell so she can let you all back out."

"We need to grab our gear and get a bite to eat first. I say give us about an hour and a half to get ready and grab the girls." replied Anthony.

"Very well assemble in the throne room when you all are ready and we will set out from there."Celestia bowed her head to the group and started off down the hall.

"Alright you heard her, be in the throne room in an hour and a half. I'll see you all there." stated Anthony.

"What about me? My body armor got demolished when Chrysalis hit me, got any suggestions?"

"Don't get hit." chuckled Anthony as he too turned and walked away.

Adrian walked over and smacked Dustin's shoulder.

"You can always hide behind me if you get to scared."

"I expect you to shoot faster this time, remember."

"You worry to much, how dangerous can some old abandon mines really be."

Adrian, Dustin, and Luna headed off to the dining hall, with Luna leading the way of coarse.

A little more then a hour later, the seven met Celestia in the throne room and started their way through the castle. After who knows how many hallways and over a dozen flights of stairs they found themselves standing before a pair of large gold crested marble doors. Celestia's horn glowed brightly covering one of the doors in a golden aura. Slowly it slid open with a groan, allowing a blast of cold dry air out of the now open doorway.

"Alright LETS DO THIS!" stated Rainbow Dash confidently flying towards the door.

"Woah there sugarcube." replied Apple Jack as she bit hold of the pegasus' rainbow tail.

"We best not be rushing inta things. We don even know whats in there."

"Apple Jack is correct Rainbow Dash the caverns are vast and confusing. A pony could easily become lost and several creatures are believed to wander about the labyrinth of tunnels. It would be best to stay together as a group." added Luna as a final warning.

Dustin gave Luna a reassuring smile before turning back towards the entry way. The three humans formed a defensive formation around the ponies and they started into the caverns together. When Dustin glanced back at Luna he saw a look of true concern on her face as the door closed behind them.

Twilight's horn lite the way its glow reflecting off the crystals that lined the walls.

"Good thing Rarity didn't tag along we'd never get outta here." remarked Adrian with a chuckle.

"Actually she's been down here before. She was kinda ponynapped by Diamond Dogs that where using her talent to find precious jewels. But, we don't have to worry about them." replied Twilight.

"So any idea where we need to head or are we just gonna wander around down here and hope for the best." asked Rainbow Dash impatiently. "We don't even know what we're looking for."

"There aren't any maps of these caves. But I have a feeling we'll know what we're looking for when we see it." said Twilight optimistically.

"Luna said she sensed a strange magic unlike anything she had ever felt before. Maybe we'll find it."

"Hello?" yelled Dustin as loud as he could. His call seemed to echo from everywhere in that cavern at once.

"That would certainly complicate things if we got separated wouldn't it." added Anthony as the echo subsided in the distance.

"So how are we gonna find our way outta here anyway." asked Rainbow Dash as they entered a cavern with multiple caves leading out of it.

Anthony started searching though the pockets of his vest until he pulled out a small green metal tube.

"We'll use my camo face paint to mark our route. Then we'll just follow the marks back." replied Anthony as he wrote EXIT on the path the had just came from.

"Good thinking Anthony."said Twilight with a smile. "So which way do we try first?"

"That way!" said Anthony point to a smaller cave on the left.

"Why that one?"

"Just go with it. Anthony follows his gut and its worked out for us so far." replied Dustin as he and Rainbow Dash started toward the opening.

They formed back up and continued on following the twists and turns of the passage way.

...

Aura pulled down his goggles and tightened his scarf as the weather of the frozen north set in upon him. The snow started out light and slowly grew in intensity. Before long it had gotten so thick he could hardly see through it. Aura stumbled into a nearby cave and dropped his saddlebags. He had been working his way through the valley's and canyons of the Crystal Mountains for several days, but the weather continuously slowed or stopped his progress. It was as if some unseen force was controlling the weather to prevent him from completing his mission. He started a small fire and settled in next to it. The heat quickly melted the snow and ice off his frozen fur. The shadows caused by the flames seemed to dance around the walls of his stone and crystal shelter.

Aura shook his head, bringing himself out of the shadows hypnotic trance. He could sense something. He tried to shake the feeling away, blaming it on the confines of the cave, but it wouldn't let go. He pulled a small package of food and some water out of his bags and prepared to eat before getting some rest. The shadows of the mountains and the constant snow made it nearly impossible to tell what time of day it was. Aura summoned the shield spell just seconds before the green burst of magic pierced the blowing snow The eerie blast split in to smaller beams as it arced around the protective barrier. He dropped the shield and fired a blue blast back through the caves entrance. A howl of pain called out over the steady moan of the wind, as Aura prepared for the next attack.

Three changelings charged into the cave, their horns glowing to attack. Aura dove behind a large outcrop of rock near the cave wall as a magical attack struck the ground he had just been occupying. He grabbed his saddlebags with his magic and launched them at one of the changelings before raising a shield once again. He quickly surveyed the cave and fired a magic bolt towards the ceiling. The blast ricocheted off a mass of crystal striking one of the assailants. A crack started to form across the hanging crystal and it broke away, crashing down on the other two. Aura ran over to the pile prepared to finish the fight but he found his attackers were dead. By the look of their lite armor and lack of gear he figured the trio must have been a patrol or scouting party. But, what were changelings doing in the frozen north. Quickly he recovered and repack his saddlebags before stamping out the fire. He needed answers and he wasn't going to find them waiting for the weather to clear. Wrapping his scarf over his muzzle and pulling down his goggles he headed back out into the raging winter storm. Aura found the changelings hoof prints showing the direction they had come from. With a sigh he pushed on through the blowing snow.

After nearly an hour of walking the storm began to clear. For the first time in several days the sky seemed to open up as the sun rested on the horizon. Aura's mouth hung open in disbelief at the army of changeling drones encircling a near by mountain top. Suddenly he saw a patrol headed his way so he dove between a rock and a snowbank for cover. His heart pounded in his chest as the small group passed over head.

"Just find the fortress he said, I'm asking as a friend he said. What the hell did I get myself into the middle of." thought Aura as he poked his head out around the rock.

The changelings began to strategically place themselves under somepony's careful instruction and that's when Aura saw HER. Queen Chrysalis rose high above her subjects yelling out orders. Once all her minions were in place a bright green glow enveloped her horn. On her order all of them blasted at the crystal mountain top at the same time.

"Shit! She found it first, I have to warn Shining Armor!" said Aura aloud.

He spun around and charged back the way he had come as fast as his hooves could carry him.

 **...**

Anthony lead the group down yet another dark corridor as Adrian marked the direction on the wall.

"Seven dead ends, four tunnels that lead us back to where we started, and two shrunk so narrow we couldn't get through. Do you think maybe this Discord sent us down here to simply get us out of the way for something?" asked Dustin as he started running his hand along the wall.

"If he wanted you out of the way for some nefarious reason he could have used his magic and sent you to far worse places then this." replied Twilight.

The group came to a T intersection and paused for a moment.

"Well I've been choosing the way so far. I'm open for another opinion." said Anthony

"I say we go left." said Rainbow Dash. "The last three times we turned right, so lets mix it up a little."

"Any objects?" asked Anthony as he looked over his companions. "Okay left it is."

They turned and started down the tunnel.

About two hundred feet along Dustin ran his hand back against the wall. Unlike the walls in the other tunnel ways this one felt as smooth as polish glass. He jerk his hand back and looked around.

"Somethings not right. We need to go back!" he shouted to be sure everybody could hear him.

"Why? This paths not any different then the rest of em." said Rainbow Dash with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"The other tunnel walls were course and jagged to the touch, these are different. It's like something came though with a lot of force and wore these walls down as smooth as glass."

"You know Dustin if a signifigant amount of water flowed through this tunnel it could have had that affect. Further more the water supply could have dried up years ago so I really don't think that..." started Twilight before she was silenced by a hoof in her mouth.

"Hold on. Do ya'll hear that."

The group stood silently straining to identify the odd noise which slowly grew louder. Twilight focused causing the glow from her horn to intensify. The chamber lite up as the soft drone slowly became a building roar.

"What the hell is that?" yelled Dustin over the noise.

"Everypony RUN!" screamed Twilight in response.

What could only be described as a tornado came charging down the passageway. The group sprinted through the tunnel trying to escape the cyclone closing in behind them.

"WHERE IN THE HAY ARE WE RUNNIN TO?" yelled Apple Jack as she took the lead.

"Who cares! Just keep going!" replied Adrian falling in behind her.

The group charged head long through the twists and turns as the tornado closed in on them.

Whoa, Whoa, WHOA!" yelled Apple Jack as she dropped her butt to the floor and started to slide. Everyone crashed into her and together they tumbled into the hole she was trying to avoid. They slid down a few hundred feet and crashed into the ground with a thud.

"Is everypony okay?" asked Twilight untangling herself from the pile and straightening her wings.

She was met by moans and groans as they all got back up.

"How the hell did a tornado end up underground?" questioned Anthony while readjusting his gear.

"The air shafts in the caves must have converged perfectly into that one tunnel causing a vortex. Naturally it had to go somewhere so it simply followed the tunnel."

"That's great egghead, but whats up with the mirror?" remarked Rainbow Dash pointing behind Twilight.

"Do you feel that?" said Twilight as she walked closer to investigate.

"Feel what sugar cube?"

Apple Jack walked up next to Twilight and was immediately hit with a wave of nausea.

"Stay back everypony there is some serious magic here. This must have been what Princess Luna felt."

"What mirror?" asked Dustin trying to figure out what the ponies were talking about. All he could see were three doorways, Each door had a symbol for a different pony type above it.

"Ya really don see this? I c'n see yer reflection too."

"I just see three more corridors."replied Adrian.

"So then whats all this strange scribbling on the wall over here?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Anthony walked over to check it out.

 _Be'est did warn, three shalt ent'r but may not leaveth, unless hath tried and did test those gents shalt beest. if 't be true their hearts art just and intentions pure then gifts and knowledge shalt be'est bestow'd to thee._

"You can read that.?" asked Twilight as she looked over the odd lines and curves.

"Yeah this is Old English. Humans haven't used this in hundreds of years though. Its not much different then reading one of your books Twilight."

"I've been over a lot of old books and I've never seen writing like this."

"What do you mean its written the same as your books just the words are a little different."

"Maybe to you. My books are written in Equstrian not english. The oracle must have made you capable of reading and understanding our language. So what does this writing mean then?"

"In modern english it basically says, Be warned, Three shall enter but may not leave, unless tried and tested they shall be. If their hearts are just and intentions pure the gifts and knowledge shall be bestowed to thee."

"So maybe this is a place only humans can enter. That would explain why we can't see the doors. They're hidden from ponykind by this powerful spell." replied Twilight.

"So whats all this bout bein tried and tested. I don like the sound ah that one bit."stated Apple Jack bluntly.

"I'll bet this is what Discord sent us down here for. We've come this far so there's no point in stopping now." replied Adrian as he ran his hand through Apple Jacks golden mane.

"Now just a cotton pickin minute. We don't know where in the hay we are er how we're gettin outta here. Now ya wanna go somewhere we can't follow? What are ya thinkin? Ya said it yerself this could all be a trap and I don wanna lose ya."

"Apple Jack I'm sorry but we have to do this. I don't know why, I just know we have to."

Rainbow Dash tried to stop Dustin as he ran into his own reflection. Twilight quickly grabbed her by the tail and pulled her back away.

"Dustin you jerk. You better come back in one piece or I'm gonna clobber you." She yelled slumping down against the floor.

"Well ya can't let im go in there alone. It said three so get a goin you two." said Apple Jack to Adrian and Anthony. "Just be careful."

"Don't worry, we'll be here when you come back." added Twilight with a weak smile.

...

"So a door for each of us obviously. Here's the plan, we all go at the same time if you get in trouble fire two rounds, wait a few minutes and fire another. That will give the other two a chance to get back and figure out who fired." instructed Anthony as he stepped up to the doorway marked with the unicorn symbol.

"What if shit hits the fan for all of us?" asked Dustin

"Then fall back to here and we can regroup and fight together. That way Twilight can help us out with her magic." "Are you guys ready?"

"Lets do it!" replied Adrian as he charged his rifle.

Dustin gave a simple nod as he glanced down wishing he had his body armor.

With that the three knights walked ahead into the unknown.

...

"I can't believe he just did that without saying something or letting me give him a kiss for good luck." fumed Rainbow Dash as she paced back and forth staring at her reflection. "How long is this gonna take?"

Twilight snickered at Rainbow Dash's quiet rant, causing her to stop abruptly when she realized what she was saying.

"Not like I really care." added Rainbow Dash with a huff, staring at her reflection.

Then the image in the mirror smiled and winked at her.

Rainbow Dash waved her hoof and the reflection copied her movement. She shook her head and put her hoof on the floor. When she looked back at the reflection it was still waving. The wave turned into a motion beckoning Rainbow Dash into the mirror.

"Hey you two, something weird's goin on." she said to the others and she streched her hoof out to meet that of her mirror image.

"DON"T !" yelled Twilight as she watched Rainbow Dash's hoof touched the mirror causing a rippling affect to spread across its surface.

She tried to jerk her hoof back but it was stuck firm to the mirror. She found herself slowly being pulled into her own reflection.

"What gives?" she exclaimed trying to pull her hoof back again and again.

"Hang on sugercube." replied Apple Jack.

She and Twilight grabbed a hold of their friend and pulled with all they had. The mirror refused to let go and Rainbow Dash started sliding in faster.

"Pull Harder!" she cried as her nose was about to touch her reflection." 

Twilight and Apple Jack gave a mighty jerk, and with that the mirror jerked back pulling all three into it.


	20. To Be Tested

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I have gone through and rewritten a lot of the last 19 Chapters. I have the first 6 rewrites posted and will add the rest shortly. I have not given up on this story, my life has simply become rather chaotic for the time being. I will try to publish at least a chapter a month if possible.**

 **Chapter Twenty: To Be Tested  
**

Anthony walked through a few hallways and into a small room. The walls were covered in etched gold plate and jewels. Before him stood a large equally ornate door and a golden pedestal which looked to be divided into several equal sections. He walked to the door and pushed, but the door didn't budge. He took in the intricate etchings in the gold plated walls. They depicted humans and unicorns in battle with a variety of creatures. Next he investigated the gold pedestal. As he placed his hand on it a segment rotated. He turned it further to read the old english inscriptions and he heard a loud click followed by an odd hiss. The door he had entered through crashed shut and a ominous green gas started to flood into the chamber. He ran back to the now blocked doorway and tried with all his might to sway the door in one direction or the other. Panic started to set in as his lungs burned and his eyes started to water. Quickly he turned back to the pedestal looking over the other sections. Then it hit him.

"Man am I stupid!" he thought to himself pulling his gas mask from its pouch and dawning it. He made his way around the pedestal reading the jumbled words and phrases. Finally, after several minutes of trial and error he pieced it all together. He stood up and read the inscription out loud.

 _ **"To lead the unicorns knowledge is key. Through study and strategy victory you'll see."**_

With that, the ornate door in front of him groaned loudly as it started to open, revealing another dark hallway.

… _ **..**_

Dustin could see a light blue glow at the end of the hallway he was in. He readied his weapon prepared for whatever awaited him. As he reached the end of the hall he could tell the light was coming from an open doorway. He leaned up against the wall and took several deep breaths before spinning himself around the door frame and into the room ready for a fight. He let out a sigh of relief when he found the room void of any life. It was a large room lined with one foot by one foot square tiles. The mosaic it formed was the design of a large pegasus. There was a line of blue flamed torches about two feet apart burning brightly on each wall. Above the opposite door Dustin could see an inscription, but it was to small for him to read. He casually stepped a little further into the room as he didn't see anything threatening about it. As he placed his foot down on the smooth tile a large stone slab dropped behind him blocking the entrance. Dustin laid motionless on the cold floor, his heart was pounding so hard he could hear it. He had felt the large slab hit the back of his helmet and the impact had knocked him to the ground.

"Shit that was close!" he said aloud as his heart rate finally started to slow.

He looked up at the ceiling to make sure there wasn't another stone hanging over his head. Once he was sure it as safe he removed his helmet and looked it over. The back of it was smashed in. Placing his now damaged helmet back on his head, as he stood and cautiously took another step forward. A torch to his right flared brightly as a blue ball of fire exploded out towards him. He stepped forward to avoid it only to have the same reaction from the torch on his left. He ducked down quickly feeling the heat on his neck as the second magic fireball past over him. Again he froze trying to assess the situation. The torches were all hung at the same height, and distance apart. Staying crouched he stepped forward again. This time a torch on the far wall flared. He watched as the fireball dropped two feet and charged straight towards him. Quickly he straightened and jumped to the side as he heard another shot from his left. Waiting until the ball of flame was just a few

feet away he ducked again letting it pass and hit the opposite wall. He stood motionless except for his head which jerked around frantically. There had to be a switch or a safe path, some way to make it through he thought.

After several minutes of inaction he had and idea. He removed his now damaged helmet and tossed it to the side. As it hit the floor the room exploded with light as fireball after fire ball shot out from different directions. Without thinking Dustin sprang into action, jumping, diving, and weaving his way through the maelstrom. His shoulder burned as one of the flaming orbs pasted a little to close for comfort. For a split second his mind wandered to the hit he took from Chrysalis. The minor pause of his movements almost cost him his head as he dropped to the ground a second late to avoid another shot from behind. He shook his head as the smell of burnt hair filled his nose. Rolling to the side to miss the next fireball he pushed himself back to his feet and continued making his way across the room. When he made it to the tiles directly in front of the door all but the two closest torches flared brightly and went out.

"The last tile, go figure." said Dustin out loud as he caught his breath and looked at the writing above the door.

 _ **Speed in action and in thought is how a pegasus war is fought!**_

He looked back and could see his discarded helmet lying on the floor. He started to take a step towards it and stopped debating whether the damaged piece of equipment was worth the risk. Taking a deep breath he turned and walked through the doorway, hoping nothing else would happen. Once through he found himself standing in another dark hallway barely lite from what little light was escaping the room he had just left. He took a few steps into the tunnel and…

CRASH!

The ground seemed to shake as another stone slab fell from the ceiling again blocking the door behind him. He put the red lens in his flashlight to mask his approach from whatever awaited him and slowly made his way down the corridor.

…..

Adrian hummed an old 80's song as he walked along, contemplating if there really was something of value in the caverns. At the end of the tunnel were two large iron banded wood doors chained together with an ancient lock.

"Now, that is a door blocking something important."

He pulled on the lock and looked it over. It had a very odd shaped keyhole in it.

"Fuck this!" he exclaimed after several minutes of searching for the key. He pulled out his pistol, took aim at the lock, and squeezed the trigger. The shot echoed through the cave causing Adrian's ears to ring. The now broken lock hung from the chain. He started to pull the lock off, but though he heard a groan from the other side of the door. He paused what was the possibility that the door was chained to keep something in instead of keeping people out. He weighted his options before pulling the chain free letting it fall to the floor with a loud clank. The thick wood door moaned as he pulled it open revealing a large dimly lite room, which appeared to be an old armory. It was filled with racks of swords, shields and other various weapons. A thick pungent odor seemed to hang in the air.

"Now that's what I'm talkin about!" said Adrian as he grabbed one of the torches off the wall and lite it.

The flame reflected off the blades as he looked through the selection. A loud crash from his left caused Adrian to jump and snapped him out of his thoughts. As he spun around he saw a massive tower shield had fallen from its perch on a vary ornate green suit of full gothic plate armor. Walking towards it he noticed the strange odor was becoming stronger. His mind told him that he knew the smell but he couldn't place it. Adrian took in the sheer beauty and craftsmanship of the armor, and the large two handed sword it held in front of it. He leaned down and groaned as he picked the shield up off the floor. Resting it on its edge he looked it over. The arm piece it was attached to had came apart at the elbow joint. Then he noticed something odd sticking out of the end of the metal gauntlet. As his hand touched the protrusion he immediately jerked it back, dropped the shield and stepped away. The object was a flesh covered bone of a human arm. With that he instantly placed the smell of rotting flesh. He looked around the room at the five other suits of armor along the walls.

"How is that even possible these bodies must have been down here for ages, if what they told us is true.?"

Adrian started to question everything he had been told so far. Maybe their were still humans in Equestria. Perhaps this was just a sick game the ponies played for sport. He would definitely have to get to the bottom of it, that was for sure. With that Adrian turned and headed towards the far door to continue his way through the caverns.

He jumped back and raised his rifle as two of the armored corpses stepped down from their stands and made their way towards him.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed as he took aim. "Just like every lame horror movie I've ever watched."

He fired three rounds at the closest attacker only to see the dust puff off the wall behind it.

"Imagine That!"

Adrian dodged the wide arcing slash of a broadsword as he grabbed a shield and sword off a nearby rack.

"You wanna do this the hard way? Fine, we'll do it the hard way."

Using the sword and shield he blocked attack after attack from the armored corpses, slowly working his way back to the door he had come through. Then he heard the sound of metal on stone behind him.

He swung his shield arm around just in time to block a powerful strike from the sword the green knight had been holding. The impact sent tendrils of pain shooting up his arm. Using the shield he charged forward slamming into the knight in front of him with everything he had. The armored suit separated at the joints and fell to the floor.

"Not so tough now are ya."

As if in response to his taunt, another suit came to life and started towards him to replace its fallen comrade.

Quickly he turned to fend off another attack. He raised the sword blocking the blow from a short sword, while using his shield to fend off the sweep of an ax. As he straightened out, his back felt like it was hit by a car. The force of the two handed swords impact sent him sliding across the floor. Adrian tried desperately to regain the wind that had been knocked out of him. He could feel pieces of the ballistic plate from his body armor stabbing into his back. It was completely shattered, and he knew it couldn't take another hit. As he finally sucked in his first successful gulp of air he found himself surrounded. The armored zombies stood around him, weapons poised to strike.

….….

Anthony continued his trek through a maze of passageways before he finally found another doorway. Remembering what happened in the last room, he did a once over his gear to ensure he was ready for any surprises. Pushing his way through the door two blue flamed torches sparked to life. The pale light showed the nearby walls to be lined with bookshelves. In the center of the room was a beautiful stand holding a single, rather large book. He walked over and carefully brushed the dust off the cover, which felt like it was made of leather. He blinked to make sure he was readying the title correctly. Roughly translated from old english it read.

"The Book of Magic and Advanced Spells"

As he opened the book and started to read he didn't notice the small purple light in the dark back corner of the room. The familiar glow slowly increased in intensity, causing Anthony to finally take notice.

Soon the light was bright enough to reveal the form of Twilight Sparkle standing in the corner.

"Twilight? How did you….."

"RUN!" she screamed, seconds before releasing a powerful magic blast towards Anthony.

He dove to the side and watched as the blast struck a bookshelf on the far wall. The shelf and its contents exploded from the impact sending wood debris and burning books in every direction. Anthony's eyes darted around frantically as he tried to figure out what foul enemy required such a strong attack from the alicorn. He turned to ask Twilight what she saw only to find another bolt of magic streaming towards him. He rolled away, but the magic beam arced towards him, causing him to scramble forward to avoid it.

"TWILIGHT! It's me.!" he yelled, as he watched her horn charge again. "Why are you doing this?"

He jumped to his feet and ran towards her, dodging clear of the next attack and turning back to her. Tears were streaming down Twilight's cheeks as her horn charged again. Just as Anthony reached her, Twilight spun and bucked hard hitting him square in the chest. The blow knocked him backwards and he slid across the floor on his butt before coming to a stop.

"Twilight, Don't do this." pleaded Anthony, trying to talk some sense into her.

Another magic bolt screamed across the room towards him. He dodged right then back left and raced towards her again.

"Please Twilight stop." he begged looking into her eyes.

He could see the fear and pain in her expression.

"KILL ME!" shouted Twilight a split second before she jerked her head up releasing yet another blast.

"I can't!"responded Anthony as he worked his way closer.

"Please, or I'm going to kill you!"

"I can't, I swore to protect you, so fight it Twilight! Take control, this isn't you."

"No. No! NNNOOO!" she yelled as she started to thrash her head about.

"If you die all Equestria will fall, so please use your weapon and end this. PLEASE!"

"I can't do it Twilight, I…I LOVE YOU." blurted Anthony as he reached the purple mare.

A look of joy crossed her face, but it was quickly replaced with one of anguish. There was a loud thud and Anthony found himself being knocked backwards from the kick. In a flash Twilight was standing over him, her horn again charging for an attack. Anthony could feel her tears dripping down onto his face.

"Please Twilight! Fight, FIGHT!" yelled Anthony clenching his eyes shut, awaiting the finishing blow.

….….

"I ain't done yet!" said Adrian as he smiled up at the undead attackers.

"YeeeHaaaa" came the familiar call from across the room.

Apple Jack charged in releasing a mighty buck which sent one of the armor suits flying across the room. It hit the wall with a crash and crumpled into a pile on the stone floor.

Adrian took advantage of the distraction swinging the sword he held in a sweeping arc. The blade struck home cutting through knee joints causing the other suits to crumble as well.

"Thanks AJ, where are the others?"

"I don't know sugar cube. We all got pulled inta that mirror and when I opened my eyes I was alone in the tunnels."

I'm just glad your safe." replied Adrian giving the earth pony a firm hug and quick kiss.

"Ya know me. I'm more than capable ah taking care of myself."

"Yep!"

As Adrian stood the sound of metal scraping stone echoed around the room again.

"Ugh, now what?" he asked as he and Apple Jack turned around.

The torso of the green armor suit was dragging itself across the floor with its one remaining arm. Adrian looked ahead of it and saw it was heading for its sword. That's when he noticed the faint green glow from an amulet that was wrapped around the swords hilt.

"This must be important to you." said Adrian as he walked ahead of the half corpse to the sword.

Adrian reached down to grab the sword and the downed knight jerked itself forward quickly. As he grasped the swords handle a gauntlet covered hand grabbed his wrist. Adrian felt what could only be described as one hundred thousand volts of electricity course through his body. His vision blurred and the world went black.

…..

Dustin worked his way through the labyrinth of tunnels until he final stumble onto a stairway leading upwards. Cautiously he walked up, watching closely for traps and dangers. After several flights he came into a huge cavern like room. He removed the red lens from his light and shined it around the inside of the door. The majority of the room was taken up by a massive fountain. There was only about four feet of space between the walls and the fountain edge. He also noticed a two foot wide pathway across the fountain towards a center two tier pedestal. Shining the light into what he figured was water he noticed the light didn't penetrate. The black ooze rippled and churned but the level inside the fountain never seemed to change. Looking around he decided the safest route was the outside edge and he started off to the left. As before the room was instantly illuminated by blue flamed torches causing Dustin to freeze in place. He quickly looked around and spotted Rainbow Dash standing on the top level of the pedestal in the center of the fountain.

"Rainbow Dash? What are you doing in here?" he asked.

He could see her mouth was moving but couldn't hear what she was saying. She reared up and placed her hooves on some kind of invisible barrier causing it to flash for a split second.

"Stay calm, I'm coming." he shouted as he made his way to the narrow path.

He ran towards her stopping short of the pedestal.

"Can you hear me?"

Rainbow Dash nodded her head yes in response.

"Okay, we'll figure this out together. There has to be a way to get you out."

Dustin searched around the base of the pedestal looking for a switch or lever to lower the invisible field. Suddenly he heard a soft tapping above his head. Dustin looked up and saw Rainbow Dash bucking hard. The black tar like fluid was starting to fill the inside of the barrier. Dustin swung up his rifle and started pounding on the magical field from the outside. It flashed and flashed but refused to give. Then the tar started flowing out and down the sides of the pedestal as it continued to rise inside. Dustin reached up towards Rainbow Dash causing a blob of fluid to surge out towards his hand. It hit his wrist and he could feel his skin start to burn. He jerked his arm back and looked over his reddening skin. Rainbow Dash saw what had happened a look of panic crossed her face.

"It's gonna be okay." yelled Dustin as he stepped back and took aim at the edge of the barrier.

He fired, but the round simply ricocheted off the magic field. Dustin could see the fear building in the pegasus's crimson eyes, as the fluid neared the bottom of the second tier. It crested the top so Rainbow Dash tried to fly up. The confines of the barrier proved to small and she dropped back down onto the ooze. Dustin could see her scream as she made every feeble attempt to keep her hooves out of the acidic liquid.

"SKITTLES!"

Dustin reached out again but the fluid reacted as it had before. Rainbow Dash twisted and contorted in agony as the liquid raised further and further up her body. Her eyes clenched shut and she gritted her teeth in intense pain. Dustin watch helplessly, he had to do something. He couldn't let it end like this. His stomach turned when he saw her eyes shoot wide open and roll back into her head as she lost consciousness. Slowly she sank into the black sludge.

"Rainbow Dash, NNnnnooooo!" cried out Dustin falling to his knees.

He pulled up his rifle and fired several more rounds at the barrier as the black fluid reached the ceiling.

…..

"Adrian. Adrian. Wake up son, its time to go."

Adrian slowly opened his eyes. The light coming from the doorway in front of him was blinding. A familiar figure stepped into the door way and just stood there blocking the light. He couldn't see the face but he knew the voice all to well.

"Mom?"

"Yes Adrian its me. Time to get up we have to get going?"

Adrian pushed himself up off the bed and started towards the door.

"Wait a second. You can't be here, your dead. I watched you die in the accident."

"That's right honey and you've died as well. It's time to come home and be with me forever."

He took another step forward and stopped. Was he really dead. Had everything he just lived been some kind of coma induced dream. It would explain a lot if he was in a hospital on who knows what kind of pain drugs.

"Come along now, your father is waiting."

"Waiting where?"

"In heaven of course you silly goof."

"Don' listen ta her Sugarcube, you're here with me!" came a soothing country draw from behind him.

"Quick Adrian, get over here, the devil is at your heels." said his mother more sternly.

Adrian stopped and looked around seeing Apple Jack behind him.

"Come on Adrian I've been waiting for this moment for so long. I can't wait to be a family again forever."

"He ain't goin with the likes of you. You two bit snake in the grass. He's stayin right here with me were he belongs."

Adrian looked back and forth between the to ladies. He didn't know what to believe anymore.

"Adrian, if you don't come back Equestria is doomed. You'll lose everything…You'll lose us." said Apple Jack

"That's the devil speaking. She wants to drag you to hell for eternity. Come with me and experience a future without pain or suffering, where we can be happy forever."

"She's tryin ta fool ya Adrian. You belong here with me and our family, and our friends. What about Dustin and Anthony?"

"Where was the first place we kiss AJ?"

"What?"

"Where was the first place we kissed?"

"In the secret room behind the bookshelf in the castle of the two sisters." replied Apple Jack as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Leave it to the devil to know about your immoral acts Adrian. Lets get going."

"How did you die?" asked Adrian to his mother.

"I died in the accident of course."

"NO, tell me specifically how you died."

"Adrian Samson! I'm your mother, now do what your told and get you butt over here NOW!"

"No Sugercube. Please stay here with me." said Apple Jack putting her hoof around Adrian's leg.

Adrian raised his rifle taking aim at the shadowy figure.

"Your not my mother."

"How dare you point that at me! Are you going to kill me again! Just like that night, YOU let me die. Even your father knew it, that's why he killed himself. He was to disgraced to continue living, looking at your guilty face!" yelled the woman.

The words struck home with Adrian as he lowered his weapon and his head.

"It wasn't like that. I tried to save you, I just wasn't strong enough."

"And you think your strong enough to save HER!" chuckled the figure as she pointed at Apple Jack. You'll only ruin her life, and the life of her family, the same way you ruined ours."

Apple Jack squeezed his leg harder.

"Don' listen ta her Adrian, I believe in ya, as do the rest of our friends. And I love you."

"HA! Do you really think she could truly love a monster like you? Wait until she sees who you really are. Wait til she she's the scared little coward you were, or the raving blood thirsty lunatic that you've become. I know the real you. I know you love killing. It's in your blood and the only thing that can quench that thirst is killing more. How long til you kill her, or your so called friends? Weeks, months, you know it will happen. Or maybe you'll sit back and just let them die, helpless to save them. Your weak, maybe you should be like your father and just take your own life instead. At least that way you'll save them all the disappointment."

Adrian turn his rifle in his hands looking it over. Was she right? Could he really protect Apple Jack and her family like he had promised? Images of Sweet Apple Acres flashed though his mind. The orchards were ablaze and one by one the mutilated corpses of the Apple family came into view. Each death more grotesque then the last.

Apple Jack let go and kicked him in the shin. The sudden pain snapped Adrian out of his dark thoughts. He knelt down and hugged her tightly.

"I don't know whats gonna happen AJ. But I will keep you all safe."

"I know sugarcube, that's why I love you."

The shadowy figure let out a low drawn out growl as it loomed closer. Adrian stood, took aim and fired. (CLINK) The sound of a bullet striking metal echoed in the room as the figure recoiled in pain.

"I have my regrets in life, but that life is behind me now. I'm not the person I was before, I'm better. I'm stronger, and I won't lose to the likes of you."

Adrian fired two more rounds as he and Apple Jack stepped closer towards the woman. She screamed in pain as she backed away further towards the door of light.

"My friends make me stronger. My determination to protect the ones I love drives me forward. I will NOT FAIL!"

With that Adrian charged forward slamming into the figure knocking it back through the doorway. The door slammed shut and the room went dark.

Adrian opened his eyes and found Apple Jack standing over him.

"Are you alright alright sugarcube?" she asked.

"W-what happened?"

"I don' know, ya went all rigid and fell over. Then ya started shoutin and arguin with somepony. I didn't know what ta do."

Adrian reached up to rub his now aching head only to find his arm clad in the green and gold armor of the knight that had grabbed him.

"How did this get on me?"

"I'm not really sure. After ya hit the floor it just started to appear on ya piece by piece."

Adrian stood and looked himself over. The plate mail felt no heavier then his body armor and allowed his body to move freely. He reached up behind his now helmet covered head to find the handle to the massive sword and the butt stock of his rifle. Lying on the ground next to him was the tower shield which first caught his attention. He leaned down and grabbed it, jerking it up in preparation for the weight. The shield nearer flew out of his hand and hit the ceiling. It was only a mere few pounds.

"I could get use to this." he said, an unseen smile crossing his face.

Above the doorway he read and inscription.

 ** _Anger and sadness will harness great power, but causes the soul to wither as a flower._**

….

Twilight strained hard, her eyes were closed tight and her teeth were bared. She growled deep in her throat refusing to release the magic her horn was storing. She jerked her head to the side as the magic charge freed itself and blasted across the room. The far wall erupted into a cloud of dust and stone debris. Anthony opened his eyes and saw an odd amulet hanging around her neck. He reached out repeatedly to grab it as Twilight whipped her head around trying to maintain control. Finally he felt it land in his hand. Squeezing on to it as tightly as he could he yanked it down without thinking. The force he exerted pulled Twilight's head down putting her now recharging horn inches away from his face. Anthony quickly reached up with his other hand grabbing the chain that held the amulet in place. With one desperate mighty jerk the chain broke free and the amulet fell to the floor. The purple glow of Twilight's horn dissipated as she collapsed on top of him.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered, trying to get her breathing back under control. "I couldn't stop it. I could only watch as if I was trapped inside my own body."

"It's alright, You fought it and that's what matters. Even if you'd have hit me, I knew you were trying as hard as you could not to."

"Did you really mean it?" she asked pushing herself up and looking into Anthony's eyes. "Did you really mean what you said or were you just trying to save your flank. I would understand if you didn't. Desperate times call for desperate measures, and I was trying to kill you. Plus how could you possibly love somepony that was…"

Anthony pushed his head up and kissed her on the nose.

"I love you Twilight Sparkle, so stop over thinking it."

Twilight's eyes widened, her cheeks darkened red, and a giant smile crossed her face. She leaned down to hug but she bumped her forehead against his on accident.

"Sorry." she said as Anthony rubbed his head. "I guess I'm a little flustered at all this.

Anthony leaned up kissing her on the lips and put his arm around her neck pulling her in tighter. When he let her go she dropped back onto her plot and sat in a blissful stupor,

"I think we can work out the details a little later. Right now I think we need to get moving. Where are Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash."

"Huh? Oh yeah" she replied shaking her head. "I'm not really sure what happened. Rainbow Dash touched the mirror and we all got pulled through it trying to help her. When I came to I was in this library but I couldn't move."

Anthony stood up and felt his foot hit something. He looked down and saw the amulet he had ripped from Twilight's neck. The blue gem in the center seemed to glow softly. Anthony pulled up his rifle and took aim. Twilight reached up and pushed the barrel away from his intended target causing Anthony to look at her questioningly.

"That thing has the same magic as the mirror, I could feel the power."

"All the more reason to destroy it. Look what it did to you."

"I think you should bring it with us. We can ask Celestia about it, and I really think studying it's magic could be beneficial."

Anthony pulled his dew rag out of his pocket and wrapped it around the amulet before sticking it into one of his pouches.

"What about all these books?" asked Anthony walking back to the spell book in the center of the room.

Twilight looked the book over carefully.

"This is written in the same language as the words outside the mirror. What does it say?"

"It appears to be a book of spells and magic."

Then we should certainly bring this one lets look over the others.

Anthony put the spell book in his day pack and headed to a nearby bookshelf. Browsing through the selection he saw a book title, _Humanity, A history of_. He reached up pulling the book out. He yanked his hand away as it and the rest of the books on the shelf crumbled into dust. He tried a book on the shelf below with the same result.

"The rest of these are so old the fall apart as soon as I touch them. Could you try with your magic?

Twilight focused on a single book and carefully pulled it from the shelf, easing it onto the stand which had held the magic book. As soon as she release it from her magical grasp it too crumbled away.

"Well, it looks like we're just taking the one." said Anthony. "We should really get going."

Twilight's horn glowed bring more light to the room revealing a door on the side wall between two bookshelves. Anthony walked over and pulled it open. Behind it was a spiral staircase leading upwards.

"Shall we?" he asked giving Twilight a smile.

"After you Sir Knight." she replied with a curtsy.

Anthony nodded and started up the stairs. After several flight the stairs came to a small landing which ended abruptly against a wall. Neither had seen any doors or exits along the way. Again, Twilight's horn glowed brightly. The wall before them was adorn with several detailed images. There was a human holding a bow above his head as if he was celebrating a great victory. Next to him was a Unicorn standing on its hind legs, it's head stretched high. Twilight looked over the art work and noticed something odd. There was a small hole in the wall were the unicorns horn should be and another lager one for the humans right hand. Anthony leaned down and shown his flashlight into the larger hole. He could see some kind of lever or lock in the back. He started to reach inside but Twilight stopped him.

"It could be another trap."

"I know, but it looks like the only way through." he replied shoving his arm into the hole.

Anthony yelled loudly as though his arm was being crushed. Twilight jumped back, a look of terror coming over her, which quickly turned to anger when she heard Anthony start to laugh.

"You should have seen the look on your face." he said.

Twilight slugged him in the shoulder hard.

"That's NOT funny!"

With that Anthony pushed his arm further into the hole until he could grab the lever. He tried to pull, push, and even twist the handle but it refused to turn.

"What's this say?" asked Twilight looking over a small inscription along the base of the wall.

"It says Magic is Key."

A light bulb went on in Twilight's head.

"I've seen a lock like this before. Princess Celestia used her horn to unlock it. Maybe we both have to do it at the same time."

Twilight put her front hooves on the wall and lined her horn up with the hole on the unicorns head.

"Are you ready?"

Anthony simply nodded in response.

Twilight inserted her horn and concentrated her magic into it. Her wings suddenly jutted outwards and her eyes glowed a bright solid white. Anthony tried to let go of the lever to pull her free but his hand was stuck firmly to it. An odd sensation started forming in his finger tips. It felt like every cell was burning and freezing at the same time, as it worked its way through his fingers into his hand. This painful feeling slowly traveled its way up his arm causing Anthony to viciously jerk in an attempt to free his hand. The more he struggled the more the pain intensified and he was brought to his knees. His body felt as though it was going to explode when the pain had pasted through his entire body and he felt consciousness slipping away.

He opened his eyes and groaned, finding himself lying on the stone landing. The pain was gone but he felt different. Not in a bad way, he just felt like something inside of him had changed. He heard a soft moan from beside him. He looked over and saw the form of Twilight in the darkness. She raised her head off the floor and slowly opened her eyes.

"Wh-where am I?" she asked as she started to stand.

Her horn started to glow, gradually increasing in intensity. As the stair well lit up she recoiled away from Anthony and nearly fell backwards down the stairs. Anthony reached out and grabbed her hoof pulling her towards him.

"Let go!" she yelled as she started trying to jerk her hoof away.

"Stay away from me! ANTHONY, where are you?"

"I'm right here Twilight don't you recognize me?"

Twilight stopped her struggling and leaned back against the wall. She looked at Anthony as though he had grown a second head. Anthony looked himself over and realized he was covered in a dark blue scale mail armor. He hadn't even noticed the helmet that encased his head. He reached up and took off the helmet revealing himself to Twilight.

Twilight sighed loudly at the revelation.

"Thank Celestia your alright. What happened?"

"I'm not really certain. Something passed through my body. The process was extremely painful and I was sure I was a goner. I must have passed out from the pain."

"Are you okay?" she asked, a worried look crossing her face."

"I think so. I feel a little strange though. I'm not even sure how to describe the sensation. I'm good enough to walk though so we should probably move out."

Anthony looked up and realized the wall they had interacted with just moments ago was no longer there, only the stairs continuing upwards.


	21. Pass or Fail

****Chapter Twenty One: Pass or Fail****

In a large stadium like cavern two doors opened at almost the same time. Several torch laden pillars sparked to life bringing light to a small portion the massive pitch black space. Anthony and Twilight were the first to enter. Seeing they were safe Twilight stood smiling up at Anthony, unable to hide the joy of his confession.

"What er ya so happy about?" asked Apple Jack as she and Adrian walked through the other door and towards them.

Anthony reached down and ran his hand through Twilight's mane.

"Well it's about buckin time you two owned up ta yer feelings." said Apple Jack as she hugged Twilight.

The comment caused the purple pony to blush brightly.

Anthony noticed a third door nearby which remained closed tight.

"Have either of you seen Dustin or Rainbow Dash?"

"Nope. We haven't seen anybody until we found you two." was the reply.

"Nice armor." said Anthony looking over his friend.

"Same to you."

Adrian whistled as he took in the rest of the room. Just on the edge of the torches light was a mound of gold and gems. He walked over and grabbed a torch and headed for the nearby pile. As he got closer the torches flame revealed more rolling hills of gold and jewels. There were pieces of armor and various weapons strewn into the mix as well.

"Land sakes, there must be more gold down here then in the treasury of Canterlot."

"That doesn't make any sense." added Twilight. "The only reason for there to be that much gold in a cave like this would be a….."

The ground shook as gold coins and trinkets started to cascade down over each other in waves.

"DRAGON!"

Adrian and Anthony quickly stepped in front of Twilight and Apple Jack. They watched as the remainder of the cavern flared to life and a giant blue and white dragon slowly raised out of the mountain of gold.

Once he had emerged the massive dragon stretched and roared loudly. Rubbing his eyes he looked down at the group as his vision slowly cleared.

"Thy third has not completed his trials, I shall wait to observe thine outcome." said the dragon in a low ominous tone.

"Wait for what?" yelled Anthony in response.

"To see if I shall kill you!"

….

Tears streamed down Dustin's face as he climbed back to his feet. Slowly the black ooze drained out of the barrier. As the level lowered Dustin saw that nothing remained of the rainbow maned pony.

"RAINBOW DASH!"

The sight of the empty cage caused him to yell out in both anger and pain. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts and emotions he didn't hear the black tar starting to bubble and churn to his right. It was movement that finally snapped him back to his current situation. The ooze had extended up out of the fountain and taken a slender black ponylike form. Now he had a target, a place to focus the rage. He whipped up his rifle and fired a shot to the head and two for the chest. The first two rounds seemed to past through the goo but the third made a distinct sound and the form lurched backwards. It snapped its head up and seemingly stared into Dustin's very soul. He found himself entranced by these oval eyes with large blue irises, and narrow catlike pupils. He couldn't help but see Luna in the figure for some reason. He took aim once again but couldn't pull the trigger. The image of Luna continued to transpose itself over the creature. A sinister female laugh echoed around the chamber as Luna charged. Out of sheer reflex he fired, but the shots passed through the creature with no obvious effect. Dustin turned and ran to the fountains edge where he knew the pathway would give him more room.

Glancing over his shoulder he saw Luna starting to close the distance. He hit the wall and grabbed a nearby torch before spinning around to face her. He thrust the torch forward and the form glided to a stop. The flame of the torch was close enough that the tar seemed to melt away along with the image of Luna. The creatures chest dripped open revealing a gold and red amulet where there should have been its' heart. Then the torch flared out. Dustin dropped it and made a break for the next torch but the black mare cut the distance across the fountain and beat him there. He turned and ran back the other way, however the figure reacted almost as quickly. With that Dustin spun on the balls of his feet and headed back the opposite way. He lunged forward and yanked the torch off the wall throwing it into the fountain. The fire quickly spread across the liquid and the creature howled in pain. It moved around the fountain trying in vain to avoid being engulfed in flames.

"Now you can die the same way she did. Slow and painful!"

The creature screamed loudly as it galloped forward at Dustin. He charged ahead in turn meeting it at the edge of the fountain. Despite the burn the ooze had delivered earlier he rammed his hand into the monsters chest grabbing hold of the amulet and started to pull. He yanked hard and the ooze seemed to solidify around his wrist.

"Give it up and DIE you bitch!"

With one more mighty jerk Dustin's hand and the amulet came free causing him to fall backwards against the wall, as the flame finally caught the creature. It squirmed and twisted, flailing about in an attempt to extinguish the fire that was consuming it. Dustin simply glared at the creature, taking in its agony.

"WHY?" came Luna's voice as the figure melted back into the fountain.

Dustin stood in the fires light questioning everything. Why had he seen Luna in the black figure and heard her voice. He started to cry as he looked over the odd jewelry in his shaking hand. Rainbow Dash was dead, because of him. He should have tried harder. Done something. The look of pain she had was burned into his mind. All his friends could have met the same fate. He didn't know what to do other then push ahead and hope he could find them. But what if he found them trapped like Rainbow Dash and he was unable to save them, just like he couldn't save her. He couldn't bear to helplessly watch another die, but he couldn't sit and do nothing. With a quick survey of the room he spotted the next door staggering along the wall towards it..

…..

Twilight and Apple Jack both jumped at the sound of the door opening behind them.

"Dustin!" they shouted together as they saw him stumble out of the darkness.

Twilight ran to check him over as Apple Jack ran to the doorway and peered inside.

"Uh Dustin, where's Rainbow Dash?"

Dustin dropped to his knees and stared at the floor not speaking a word. What could he say? How could he tell them he had let her die.

"Are you alright?, asked Twilight."

There was no response.

"Thy Third has Failed! Now you ALL shall DIE!" boomed the dragons deep voice as its eye's flashed red.

The ground shook again as armor clad skeletons of both humans and ponies rose up from the gold and started making their way towards the group.

"Apple Jack wanna come give me a hand with these bone heads?" asked Adrian reaching over his shoulder and drawing his massive sword.

"I'm on it!" she replied stepping up to his side.

"Twilight keep an eye on Dustin. We'll handle this." ordered Anthony as he reached back for his rifle.

Much to his surprise he found himself pulling up a beautifully crafted re-curve bow. He reached over his other shoulder for an arrow but found the butt stock of his rifle.

"He gets a sword and shield and I get a bow with no fucking arrows, what the fuck." he remarked dropping the bow and swinging his rifle off his other shoulder.

"That don't work on em." hollered Adrian as he started towards the the nearest skeleton.

"Well shit! What the hell am I suppose to do?"

Anthony reached down and picked up the discarded bow looking around for any stray ammo.

"Ya gonna help anytime soon?"taunted Adrian severing a skeleton cleanly in two.

"Yeah, here!" replied Anthony sarcastically as he started to draw the bow.

An arrow of white light started to form, growing larger as he pulled the string further back. Startled he let the string go and the magic arrow shot forward.

"That'll work." he remarked drawing the bow to it's full length and taking aim at one of the skeleton's in front of Adrian.

He took a deep breath and released the arrow of light. It screamed through the air and found its target. The skeleton on the receiving end nearly exploded from the arrows impact. Anthony and Adrian both stood for a second in shock.

"About damn time." remarked Adrian as he slammed his shield into a pony to his left.

….

"Dustin. What happened to Rainbow Dash?…Where is she?….. It will be okay, we can go get her together. Please just talk to me." said Twilight in a soothing tone.

"She's dead." whispered Dustin softly.

"What was that?"

"SHE'S DEAD!" he yelled looking up into her eyes.

The pain she saw was so deep Twilight could feel it. The sudden revelation caused Adrian, Anthony, and Apple Jack to stop cold in their tracks. Apple Jack turned and ran to Twilight's side.

"What did you just say?"

"Rainbow Dash is dead! I couldn't save her. I tried and tried but….."

Tears started down Twilight and Apple Jacks faces.

"We can mourn later you three. If you don't get it together we're all gonna end up the same way." said Anthony firing another arrow.

He couldn't explain it but every arrow he fired seemed to find it's target. However, every shot caused him to feel a little more fatigued. Suddenly a line of new skeletons raised up out of the top of a pile of gold. This group was different then the others as they were not wearing any armor. Once they were fully emerged they each raised and drew a bow taking aim at the small band of friends.

Anthony sprang into action whipping around and firing six shots in rapid succession. When he released the last shot he dropped to a knee as if the energy had been sucked out of him.

"What's the matter?" asked Twilight blasting an approaching corpse.

"I'm not sure. I felt weak all of a sudden." replied Anthony using the bow to help him stand back up.

Without warning, Dustin jumped to his feet and ran towards his friends. Seeing Anthony and Adrian's new weapons he scooped up a sword from a downed skeleton as he charged into the approaching horde. Screaming like a mad man, he started swinging recklessly at any target that presented itself.

"God Damn Dustin get your head in the game." yelled Adrian running forward to help.

Images and memories of Rainbow Dash played though Dustin's mind as more and more skeleton's emerged from the piles of gold. His rage only built as he hacked and slashed his way into the mob. He wasn't going to let anyone else die. Even if it meant dying himself. As he pushed further ahead into the fray the ancient sword he was swinging so wildly finally shattered from the abuse. He dropped the broken weapon, balled up his hand and swung hard at the head of the closest corpse. A dark red, gauntlet covered fist struck the side of a skeletons' head knocking it clean off its body. Dustin didn't even take the time to notice the piece of armor. Seeing a sword swing coming from his left he instinctively raised his arm to block. He felt the impact of the blow, but the sword was deflected away by the armor which now covering his other arm. He reached behind his shoulder for his rifle only to grasp the handle of a sword. He drew it up and out, not caring where it had come from, and continued his rage filled onslaught.

Twilight and Apple Jack pushed their way into the melee bucking and blasting anything in their way until they where in the middle of the triangle the humans had formed.

The dragon raised its head high sucking in air as it climbed.

"Not Good!" shouted Twilight but her voice was drowned out by the continuous sound of steel striking steel.

"FIRE!" she yelled catching the attention of everybody.

The dragon dropped its head down level with the ground as a wall of flame erupted from its mouth. Adrian grabbed Apple Jack and ran ahead of Dustin slamming his shield down onto the ground in front of them. Twilight's horn glowed brightly causing a defensive shield spell to materialized around her and Anthony. Wave after wave of flame cascaded around both shields. Adrian held firm praying the heat wouldn't melt the metal protection he was holding.

"We have to do something about that dragon!" yelled Anthony over the roar of the flames.

"Dustin!" yelled Apple Jack looking at his half armored form. "Yer fightin crazier then a bull seein red. Get yer beans in a row and lets work tagether."

Dustin crouched low ignoring her pleads. He sat staring at his reflection in the slender slightly curved blade of his new found sword, lost in his thoughts. But, as the flame subsided he was back on his feet pushing forward into the mass of now burning skeletons. Before Anthony and Adrian could react the mob turned it's focus to him and he was quickly surrounded.

"Bring it, you son's a bitches! I'll crush every last one a you." he yelled striking out to one side then the other.

"CLANK"

A sword struck the back of Dustin's now armored leg forcing him down to one knee. He raised his own sword up to block a blow but it was knocked out of the way and several weapons started to bear down on him. When there was no killing blow Dustin looked up to see what was going on. Terror filled him as he was looking down the dragon's maw. It's massive teeth grew larger and larger as they drew closer. He quickly fumbled around pulling a grenade off his molly vest. The dragons jaws surrounded him, as he pulled the pin and lobbed the grenade into the dragon's throat.

As the massive mouth started to close around him a burst of color shot through the gap between the dragon's teeth and struck, knocking him out the other side.

"That's TWICE newbie!" came a familiar raspy voice.

Dustin looked into the most beautiful crimson eyes he had ever seen as he slid across the piles of gold . He threw his arms around Rainbow Dash's neck and pulled her tight against his chest. There was a muffled boom and the dragon's head recoiled upward from the pain of the explosion inside it.

"Rainbow Dash! Your ALIVE!" yelled Apple Jack seeing the familiar rainbow streak through the air.

Filled with rage the dragon sucked in far more air then before. The mass of flames swept across the floor of gold and barreled down towards the group. Again Adrian pulled Apple Jack behind the cover of his shield. Twilight and Anthony were looking over at Dustin and the rambunctious pegasus, and didn't take notice quite fast enough. The roaring of the approaching flame caught Anthony's attention however. As if guided by instinct he raised his arm and an odd aura surrounded his hand. Then a bright blue barrier appeared in front of him and Twilight parting the flames around the couple. Twilight stared in disbelief at Anthony's new found magic.

When the flames subsided all eyes turned to Dustin and Rainbow Dash.

"AIR!" gasped Rainbow Dash as she tapped her hoof on the breast plate of Dustin's armor.

Dustin loosened his grip off the mare he loved but refused to let go completely.

"What's goin on?" she asked looking over the expression on his face.

"I thought I lost you Skittles. I saw you die." he replied pulling her back against him again.

"Well, it wasn't me. I got sucked into that bucking mirror and I wandered around the caverns looking for everypony. Then I heard you calling my name so I followed the sound til I found you."

Dustin hugged her again and looked over to his friends, his mind now focused on keeping them all alive. Much to his surprise he couldn't see anything. He and Rainbow Dash were encased in some kind of cocoon. He let go of her and started to stand which caused the black metal shell to unwrap from around them. As the shell unfolded a strange but oddly familiar sensation pasted through his back. Looking over his shoulder he found a black and red metal outstretched wing protruding off his armored suit. Just like in his dreams he focused on moving the muscles where he could feel the wings attached. With that they both flapped inward sending out a breeze which whipped around the rainbow mane of his mare friend. When Rainbow Dash took notice her smile slowly grew larger and larger..

"NO WAY!" she exclaimed zipping around him.

Dustin smiled at her seconds before a streamlined helmet formed around his head. He walked up joining Adrian and Anthony with sword in hand as his new wings folded in on themselves twice and came to rest firmly against his back. With that the trio looked at each other and nodded as they prepared for the fight.

"You four keep em busy while Twilight and I figure out how to bring down that dragon." ordered Anthony.

Adrian charged forward along side Dustin and smashed through the mob of corpses with his shield. The power behind the charge sent the group flying backwards. Carrying forward with his momentum, he cleaved through several ponies with a sweep of the massive sword. Another ran in behind him only to explode from the impacted of a glowing white arrow. Dustin swung his sword in large arcs, it's curved blade crashed through corpse after corpse.

"So are we just gonna sit here like a bunch a foals or are we gonna help?" asked Rainbow Dash looking over at the other two mares.

"Right!" replied Twilight running to Anthony.

Rainbow Dash disappeared in a whirl of dust. She spread her wings as she approached the front line and spun around bucking the helmet covered head of a human skeleton. With a loud clank the head separated from its' shoulders and struck the skeleton behind it.

Twilight blasted the dragon with an attack spell followed closely by a hit from one of Anthony's arrows. The dragon jerked from the impact of the combo but seemed relatively uninjured from the attack. There was a flash in the dragon's eyes as a new wave of skeletons rose, flanking the group forcing Twilight and Anthony to join their friends in defense. Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Adrian and Dustin continued to smash away at the unending horde.

"Hey newbie, it's easier to fight em up here." called out Rainbow Dash from above.

Dustin focused and his new found wings unfolded outward. He gave a hard thrust which propelled him upward faster then expected and he crashed into the cavern ceiling before failing back to the floor.

Dustin's ears were ringing as he shook his head. He started to raise himself up, but a sudden intense pain in his chest caused him to fall flat on his face with a grunt.

"DUSTIN!" cried Rainbow Dash as she zipped over next to him. "Are you okay?"

A muffled groan was the only response. With that Rainbow Dash straddled his body and lowered her head as she looked at the approaching corpses.

"If you want him you'll have to go through me!" she shouted with a snort.

The dragon raised its head once again, watching the battle with great amusement. A broad smile crossed its' face at the humans and ponies fighting side by side as true friends.

Rainbow Dash jumped to the side as Dustin slowly raised his head and started to push himself up off the floor to his knees. He reached out grabbing her for support as a wave of pain surged through his body.

"Don't Dustin. I don't want you to hurt yourself more."

The others were doing their best to hold off the attackers, but they were slowly losing ground. In a last ditch effort Twilight surrounded the group with a magical barrier separating them from the skeleton hordes. The skeletons piled against the barrier pounding on it with their weapons, fists, and hooves. Twilight strained to maintain the protective field, but despite her efforts cracks started to appear in the shell.

"ENOUGH!" growled the dragon. His voice booming through the cavern as the skeletons all collapsed into small piles on the ground.

With ragged breath the group fell back into defensive formation around Rainbow Dash and Dustin. They held their ground preparing for whatever the dragon would bring next.

"What a marvelous display." laughed the dragon as he lowered his head back to the floor.

"To summon the armor of flight in the throes of battle, through sheer will alone is most impressive. The three of you truly are worthy indeed. I feared this day would never come, how many millennium have past?"

"Who are you, and why were you trying to kill us?" yelled Twilight, her voice filled with anger.

"I am Gorath son of Morath, the guardian of this chamber. It gives me great honor to proclaim your victory. These trials were designed to test the mind, body, and spirit of all who entered, but also to test the friendship and loyalty between the human knight's and ponykind."

"So how did you end up down here?" asked Anthony as he cautiously removed his helmet.

"In my youth I caused great pain and suffering to ponies throughout the land. The king and queen had no choice and struck me down, ending my tyranny. However, King Cosmos showed mercy and spared my life. In return I swore my life to him, to serve however he felt necessary. Not long after, a Minotaur Warlord named Kerrib attacked the pony nations. Against King Arthur's orders, three brave holy knights from the court of Avalon arrived to help unite the ponies in battle against the minotaurs onslaught. Out of gratitude for their aid, King Cosmos commissioned the creation of this armor to protect them as they forged their way in battle. After the fall of Kerrib and the banishment of the humans the king told me that one day the humans would return. I swore to stay in the cavern to test any humans that came seeking the power of the armor. While I would consider your survival a cause for celebration, I fear what your arrival brings. This means Kerrib has been freed and the ponies are again in grave danger. I am sure you have a great deal of questions, but I have little time left in this world. Even now I feel my life force starting to drain, so allow me to tell you about your prize."

"Dustin, the Armor of Flight has obvious benefits, created from the ore of a fallin star it gives the magic of the pegasi. With it you shall walk among them on the clouds and fly gloriously into battle with speed and grace.

Rainbow Dash looked at Dustin excitedly for a moment, the though of them being able to fly together for real caused a smile to cross her face.

"Adrian, you now possess the armor of strength, the magic of the earth ponies is yours to command. It was forged from the densest metal from deep within the dragon mountains. Only time will tell the limits of you new strength."

"And Anthony the armor of magic which you now wear is special to me."

Gorath raised his left wing revealing a patch of missing scales on his side.

"I gave my own scales for that armor. They are stronger then the hardest steel, and as durable as time itself. However, the unexpected has happened. This armor was designed to siphon part of the magic from a unicorn and transfer it to a human. By doing so it would awaken any latent magical abilities which were lost over time. The king however did not anticipate an Alicorn being the magic donor. You see a unicorn's magic has limitations. Once it is depleted it will slowly regenerate, But when you and Twilight connected even I was shocked at the amount of raw magic she possessed. This power now flows through you. Alicorn magic is endless, but your body still has its own limitations, so use it wisely.

The amulets which each of you now possess will allow you to summon or dismiss the armor either piece by piece or in its entirety, regardless of where you may be. It may also react to your emotions and be summoned by reflex alone. With this armor the three of you are truly prepared to battle the minotaurs. Now be warned! Kerrib is merciless in his endeavors. He does not seek to rule over ponykind, but to eradicate it from the land. If he does so any unfortunate survivors will be enslaved and forced to endure a life of pain and brutally. You must not let this come to pass."

"What else can you tell us? How many soldiers does he have? Does he have any specific weaknesses? How soon can we expect his attack?" asked Adrian.

"I am sorry, my time here is ending. Go forth into battle and fight with strength and honor."

"Could ya at least tell us how ta get outta here? I don know if we could find our way back out, this place is more twisted then a gopher tunnel." said Apple Jack.

Gorath nodded before resting his head on the floor. As his eyes closed his massive tail drove outward like a spear striking the cavern wall. There was a loud crash as rock and crystal fell to the floor. Slowly Gorath pulled back his tail and sunlight started to shine in through the debris.

"Thank you for everything, are you sure there is nothing we can do to help you?" asked Anthony.

"I have been alive long past my years, and I welcome death as you would welcome an old friend. I offer you all a final gift, the gold in this chamber is now yours. Use it to aid your preparations for the battles which are sure to come."

With that the mighty dragon exhaled a final time. His scales seemed to glisten slightly and then his body started to decay. Before long all that remained in front of the group was a massive skeleton. The group looked at each other wondering just what to do next.

"I guess we had better go tell Princess Celestia what happened. Maybe she can give us a little more insight about this armor as well." said Anthony with a shrug.

"And we should get some ponies down here to move all this gold." added Twilight taking in the true size of the cache.

"What about Dustin?" asked Rainbow Dash slightly irritated and the others lack of concern..

"It's alright Skittles. I just need to rest for a bit. You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up when I feel a bit better.

"Are you NUTS! I can't go back to the castle without you, Luna would kill me." said Rainbow Dash in a near state of panic.

Twilight worried her lip as she considered their options.

"Rainbow Dash is right. I'm not sure we should leave you behind in your current condition. What if something happened? I don.."

Dustin dismissed her concerns with a wave.

"I'll be fine. I just need to let my muscles relax for a bit. I promise I'll see the doctor when we get back."

Adrian walked over and laid his large tower shield on the ground next to Dustin.

"Get on! We'll carry you back."

Dustin shook his head as he realized he wasn't going to win the argument. With the help of his friends he laid on the shield. Anthony and Adrian each grabbed an end and started to lift. The side Adrian was on shot upward, however the other end barely moved. The sudden change of angle made Dustin slide off into Anthony and they both hit the ground.

Oh shit! Groaned Dustin clutching his chest.

"How the hell are you lifting that thing?" asked Anthony as he carefully worked out from underneath Dustin.

"I dunno. It doesn't feel that heavy to me."

Anthony helped Dustin back on the shield and Adrian reached over the top of him grabbing both sides. With a grunt he lifted the shield off the ground and stood up.

"I guess I'll carry him."

After what felt like hours they finally approached the edge of Canterlot catching the attention of a guard patrol. The armored ponies charged towards them in a V attack formation. As they neared the V split and they encircled the small group.

Twilight stepped forward, spread her wings and focused magic into her horn causing it to glow brightly. With that the guards quickly lowered their weapons and bowed.

"Our apologizes Princess. Is there anything we can do to assist you?" said the patrol leader, slightly flustered.

"Yes, Sir Dustin has been injured please fetch the royal chariot so we can get him to the hospital as soon as possible."

"Right away your Highness!"

The patrol leader turned and pointed at two of the guards. Without a word they turned and ran back towards the city.

…...

Luna paced impatiently across the throne room shaking her head.

"Sister it has been far to long, one of us should have accompanied them. Perhaps I should take a contingent of guards and head into the caverns myself. Who knows what has happened. They could be lost, or injured, or possible de…."

Luna came to an abrupt stop as she found herself nose to nose with Celestia.

"Do you have such little faith in the Knights of Equestria?" asked Celestia with her usual smile. "The caverns are vast, but these humans are quite resourceful, I find it unlikely that any misfortune has befallen them."

At that moment the throne room doors burst open and a guard charged in.

"Princesses!" the guard almost yelled with a bow. "Princess Twilight and her friends have been found on the outskirts of the city. Sir Dustin is injured, a royal chariot has been dispatched to take them to the hospital."

Celestia's smile quickly faded under Luna's gaze. With a flash, Luna disappeared.

…..

Dustin groaned loudly and grabbed his chest as he was lifted off the chariot.

"Take it easy you guys, that shit hurt."

"I see you have found armor befitting of your stations!" came Luna's voice as she walked out of the hospital. She gently picked Dustin up with her magic and carried him inside, followed closely by Rainbow Dash and the rest of the group.

"How bad are your injuries my love?" she asked placing him down on the same bed he was in after Chrysilis' attack.

"Well…"

"If you'll excuse me your highness I can answer that in just a moment." remarked the doctor from behind her.

His horn glowed as he started to to examine Dustin with his magic. He stopped abruptly and gave Dustin a puzzled look. My magic can't seem to penetrate that armor. We'll have to remove it.

"I'd love to doc but the dragon didn't exactly say HOW to do that!"

"A DRAGON! Under the Castle?" exclaimed Luna.

"It's a long story."

"Try thinking about where you want it to go, like to your room in the castle. He said we could call or dismiss it at will." replied Anthony.

Dustin focused on his bed in the castle and piece by piece the armor started to disappear, revealing the gear he had worn into the caverns.

"That'll work." he said with a smile as he looked back to the doctor.

Once again the doctors' horn started to glow. After a few moments it dimmed and the pony shook his head. I had instructed you to take things easy for awhile, it appears you have aggravated your previous injuries. However, there doesn't appear to be any additional damage outside of the magic burns to your arm. You should be okay after a few days of rest.

Luna let out a sigh as she shook her head.

"I'm glad you made it back, I was worried about you all."

"Things got a little crazy down there…."

As Dustin rested the other's told Luna and Celestia the tale of their adventure.

….….

Aura shivered beneath the snow. The changling partol had come out of nowhere and caught him by surprise. His only course of action was to dive into a nearby snow drift. Now the changlings hoovered overhead guarding the mouth of the canyon he had come from.

"We need more!" yelled Chrysalis.

The patrols all converged on the mountain to assist. Aura saw his chance and made a break for the canyon. A sickening crack echoed off the cliffs followed by the sound of a thousand breaking windows.

"YES!" cried the queen as the crystal barrier started to crumble.

The barrier exploded outwards sending stone and crystal flying in every direction. Drones scattered frantically trying to avoid the debris. Many were to slow, being wounded or crushed in the fray. Aura felt the wave of magical power that burst outward from the mountain and started to run. Crystals the size of chariots crashed into the the ground and cliffs around him as he ran. He had know choice but to use his magic to deflect or destroy the projectiles.

"Stop him you fools!" ordered Chrysalis.

Two drone patrols broke from the maelstrom and rushed towards Aura.

A giant piece of crystal landed high up the mountain there was a rumble and an avalanche of snow started to rapidly descend down its face. Aura picked up his pace trying to get ahead of the incoming torrent. As the first wave drew near he charged forward with everything he had. He looked over his should and watched as the avalanche filled the canyon behind him burying his pursuers. However a long thunderous battle cry downed out all the chaos as it echoed through the canyon causing him to slide to a stop. The ferocity of the cry sent a shiver through Aura like he had never felt before.

…..

"I AM FREE!" shouted Kerrib raising his battle axe above his head in a stretch. Crystal dust glittered as it fell from the joints of the rune engraved plate mail armor that adorned his near seven foot frame. He slammed the flat of his ax against his massive tower shield as if ringing a bell.

One by one the other forty minotaurs and one human in the fortress courtyard, broke free from the crystals grasp and howled.

"That fool, King Cosmos and his ponies shall pay for this cowardly trap." shouted Kerrib as his soldiers rallied around him.

"And just how do you intend on doing that with the King already dead?" came a female voice from above him.

Kerrib raised his ax and prepared to strike down his unnoticed intruder.

"A changling assassin! Have at thee you spineless murderer."

"Oh Great Lord Kerrib." said Chrysalis with a bow and a smile as she landed on the ground. "I am Queen Chrysalis leader of the changlings, and am no threat to you. Times have changed and we have a common foe."

"Is your honor less assassins magic the cause of the kings death? If so I will strike you down where you stand. I intended to watch the life leave his eyes as he died by my hands."

"I do not know how the king met his end, but I know it was several thousand years ago that he perished. His daughters now rule this kingdom, and I have freed you to aid me in conquering this land."

"INDIGO! How could this be?"

"My Lord Kerrib." said the cloaked human in the crowd as he stepped forward. "It would be possible that the crystal prison froze us from time as well. Such a result is not unheard of in the realm of magic."

"If what you say is true changling, The the sins of the father shall fall unto his children!"

"Now that is exactly what I had in mind." replied Chrysalis with a wicked grin.

…..


	22. Lets Get Started

****Chapter Twenty Two: Lets Get Started****

"Come on Anthony!", said Twilight. "Magic is a wonderful thing but if you don't focus and harness it properly horrible things can happen."

Anthony focused on one of the eggs she had placed on the table. He raised his hand causing the blue aura to cover it and the egg. Slowly the egg started to raise and float towards him.

"That's it!" shouted Twilight excitedly.

The magic field surrounding the egg condensed and crushed the egg flat as a piece of parchment. The aura dissipated and the now mutilated egg fell to the floor to join its dozens of equally crushed friends.

"Sorry."said Twilight quietly upon seeing the frustration on Anthony's face.

"That's it, I need a break. All this stuff is giving me a headache."

"I suppose we could eat some breakfas..err.. Lunch. How about scrambled eggs?" asked Twilight with a smile.

"Ha, Ha, Ha." replied Anthony sarcastically.

"Hey Twilight." said Adrian as he and Apple Jack walked into the dining room. " We were headed out to get lunch and though we'd see if you and Anthony wanted to join us."

"We'd love to. I haven't been outta this castle in four days now." said Anthony as he sat in his new chair massaging his temples.

Adrian shook his head as he walked over to his friend, looking at the mess on the floor..

"You too huh?"

An armored gauntlet wrapped around Adrian's hand from out of nowhere. He looked it over before reaching out towards another egg on the table. Carefully using his thumb and index finger he picked the egg up.

"See it just takes patience."

Before long tiny cracks started to spider out from under his fingers until the egg exploded between them.

"And here I thought I was gonna come impress you with how far I'd come in my training since we got back."

They both laughed as Adrian wiped the egg off the gauntlet before sending it away.

"Ya should ah seen him when he tried ta help me buck apples the other day. He kicked the tree so hard he uprooted the whole darn thing." added Apple Jack

Adrian's head dropped as he remembered the event. It had taken him nearly ten minutes to work his foot back out of the tree trunk.

"Sorry Hun... I bet Rainbow Dash is chomping at the bit for Dustin ta recover. I know she's just dyin to get him in the air. I'd love ta watch that!" stated Apple Jack trying to cheer the two humans up a little.

"Dustin's enjoying his downtime with Scootaloo. I think that's just as important for him as training right now."

The group left the castle and headed into Ponyville to grab a bite to eat.

They took their seats at the cafe and were placing their orders when Anthony noticed Sweetie Belle. She was standing by the flower cart, her horn glowing softly as she picked up assorted bouquets. Anthony excused himself and walked over to the stand.

"Good afternoon Sweetie Belle. What are you up to?"

"Oh, hi Anthony. Rarity needed a specific color of flower to go with some new dress she's working on so I though I'd help her out. Do you know what color fuchsia is? I mean is that even a real color?"

"Yes it is, and its also a plant as well. See those purplish red flowers on the top row? Those are what you would be looking for."

"Really! Thanks."

Anthony watched as a light green aura surrounded the flowers he had pointed out. They floated up off the rack and casually down to Sweetie Belle.

"Can I ask you a question? How do you use magic? You all make it look so simple."

"Well when I first started I had to focus really hard to build up enough magic to move things around. Once I knew I had become strong enough that I didn't have to built up the magic it just started being easier. I just do it, I don't really think about it. Twilight would be the one to really talk to though. All I can do is move stuff around, she can do spells."

"Thanks." replied Anthony with a smile as he looked over the display."

"No problem."

"I'll take that one." he said spotting a single Rose in a small glass vase.

He raised his hand and paused. "Don't think about it just do it." he thought to himself as the blue aura wrapped around the vase.

Slowly it rose off the stand and drifted towards his hand. He held it in place with his magic and carefully started back towards the table. The vase wobbled hopelessly about as he walked

Apple Jack smiled broadly as she watched Anthony coming up behind Twilight with the flower.

"What are you so happy about?'

Adrian simply pointed behind her not saying a word. She turned just in time to get hit in the face by the floating vase.

"Ouch! What the hay?"

"Sorry." replied Anthony almost losing control. The vase tipped to one side and the flower started to slide out.

Twilight leaned forward and caught it between her hooves.

"Thank you Anthony it's beautiful."

"WOW ANTHONY! I didn't know you could use magic." came Sweetie Belle's squeaky voice. "That's great!"

"Thank you Sweetie. I've been working on that for a few days and you just helped me figure it out. But, I still have a lot of work to do."

"Really? I helped you?"

"Yep, I knew the power was there I just needed to stop thinking about it so hard and just do it." said Anthony as he grabbed the vase out of the air and sat down.

He placed the container on the table in front of Twilight. She put the flower back inside and filled the vase with water from her glass.

"I knew you could do it." she said giving Anthony a quick kiss.

As they ate, the group discussed the near completion of the training camps. Anthony and Adrian had already made arrangements to start work with the new instructor. Dustin was to speak with a group of engineer ponies on new weapon plans and designs later in the week. All their preparations appeared to be going smoothly for now. After they finished eating Adrian and Apple Jack walked off together towards home.

At the top of the last hill overlooking Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Jack came to a stop, taking a seat on the grass.

"What's wrong AJ?" asked Adrian reading the mares expression.

"I wasn't gonna say nothin but I gotta know." replied Apple Jack with a sigh. "Down in the caverns when we found each other, you called that thing that showed up mom. She said you let her die. I don't wanna cause no problems and ifn ya don't wanna tell me I'll leave it at that. But, what happened?"

Adrian sat down next to her and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry sugarcube. I shoulda just kept my mouth shut?" said Apple Jack regretting her question.

"No, it's alright." said Adrian taking another deep breath. One winter when I was about eight years old my mom and I were traveling to see family. The car hit a patch of ice, slid out of control and crashed into ditch."

"What's a car?" Interrupted Apple Jack.

"Uh..I guess a wagon that moves under its own power at a high speed. But when it hit the ditch she was thrown out and the car rolled over her, pinning her to the ground."

Adrian fought in vain to hold back the tears as the memory played out so clearly in his head.

"The car caught fire and I tried to pull her out but no matter how hard I tried she wouldn't budge. So I tried to push the car off of her. Finally the fire got to close and to hot that I couldn't take it so I got away and watched. I can still hear her screaming….."

Adrian trailed off and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"My dad took it really hard. He quit talking to me, or anybody for that matter. Not long after that he took his own life. I guess he couldn't handle the pain. I bounced around to live with different family members but I never really fit in anywhere and I started getting into trouble. The military was kind of a last ditch effort to straighten my life out. Anthony and Dustin helped me more then they even know."

Apple Jack rubbed her hoof on Adrian's hand as tears started down her cheeks. He gave her a weak smile in response.

"That's part of what makes you and your family so special to me AJ. You took me in, made me feel like part of your family…..like I finally had a place I belonged."

Apple Jack jumped up throwing herself around Adrian's neck. She hugged him tightly for several minutes before letting go.

"I'm so sorry sugercube."

"I told you I know what it's like to lose family."

"Well, maybe down the road ya'd like to officially become part of our family."

"I might." replied Adrian giving her a playful grin before he kissed her.

…..

A few days later Anthony and Adrian inspected two platoons of armor clad ponies. Twilight, Apple Jack, and Sword Dancer stood back patiently watching. As the two humans finished walking along the last ranks they looked at each other and nodded. Adrian walked to the front of the platoon of earth ponies and spotted a nervous looking stallion in the first rank. He stepped in front of the tan earth pony and glared down at him.

"I TOLD SWORD DANCER WE NEEDED THE BEST AND THIS IS WHAT HE SENDS US!" he yelled, causing the pony to flinch. "But I guess since you are already here this is what we'll have to work with."

Anthony surveyed the the two groups noticing the angered looks from the comment.

"I want you all to think real hard about something today. YOU, will be responsible for training all the ponies that come through these camps. Their lives could depend on how well YOU do your jobs. We can't accept half ass work. Depending on your performance some of you will be put into leadership positions on the battlefield. Do you wanna be out there in front of a group of poorly trained recruits?".

"We have to teach these recruits a sense of duty, discipline, fighting techniques and basic survival skills. You have all been issued a packet detailing out training plans. It says what is expected of you and of our recruits. The first page however is the most important. It is the Soldiers Creed."

"You WILL memorize it, and you will be held to it." added Anthony walking up beside Adrian.

Twilight raised up one of the packets to Sword Dance so he could see what Anthony was referring to.

I am a Soldier of Equestria.

I am a warrior and a member of a team.

I serve the Princesses and my Comrades and live the Warrior Values.

I will always place the mission first.

I will never accept defeat.

I will never quit.

I will never leave a fallen comrade.

I am disciplined, physically and mentally tough, trained and proficient in my warrior tasks and drills.

I always maintain my arms, my equipment and myself.

I am an expert and I am a professional.

I stand ready to deploy, engage, and destroy, the enemies of Equestria in close combat.

I am a guardian of freedom and the Equestrian way of life.

I am a Soldier of Equestria.

Sword Dancer felt a strange hint of pride as he read the creed.

"LEFT FACE!" shouted Adrian roughly. "Now I'll show you our training facilities and your new homes."

"FORWARD, MARCH!"

With that Adrian turned and headed into the camp followed by the two groups.

Anthony walked over to Twilight with a smile.

"Don't you think you were a little hard on them?" she asked. "I mean they just got here."

"Actually, I'm surprised he went as easy on them as he did. Somebody must have softened him up a little." he replied looking over at Apple Jack.

"Sword Dancer, don't take those comments personally. He only said that to get their attention, and from what I saw it worked."

"It's alright. Do you think they will suit your needs?"

"Just from the list of skills you told me each one has I think they'll be fine. We just have to get them in the right mindset for the job. They have to be as tough on the recruits as we are going to be on them. If not tougher. Hopefully Dustin can get moving with the flight school soon too."

…..

Dustin's heart raced as he stood at the balcony's edge looking down. His wings were partially outstretched and he was seriously questioning any further action.

"Come on Newbie. We're not that high up, I fly higher then this all the time."

"The key to that Skittles, is that you know how to fly."

"So do you."

"Maybe in my dreams, this is a little different. Like if I crash, it's REALLY gonna hurt." replied Dustin looking back at the impatient pegasus.

"Quit bein such a chicken and do it. Extend your wings out all the way and jump. Then you just glide gently down to the ground."

Dustin's wings fully extended as he looked down again and gulped hard.

"To slow!" yelled Rainbow Dash as she suddenly pushed him forward off the balcony's edge.

"OH SSssshhhiiittttt!"

Rainbow Dash zipped over the edge and flew down along side him.

"Come on, get your wing angle right and you'll glide."

Dustin frantically shifted his wings to different positions until they finally caught air and slowed his descent.

"See, I knew you could do it." said Rainbow Dash as she matched his glide. "Now just stick the landing and you've got this."

The ground quickly approached as Dustin prepared for the impact. His feet hit the ground and his knees buckled so he leaned into a roll, coming to a stop flat on his butt.

"We obviously have a lot more work to do. Let's get back to the top and do it again." chuckled Rainbow Dash as she hoovered above him.

"What the hell Rainbow Dash? Are you tryin ta kill me?" asked Dustin.

"Come on, you did fine." she replied leaning over to give him a quick kiss. "Now lets fly back up and do it again."

Dustin stood back up and extended his wings. With a mighty flap he was lifted off the ground. He got a rhythm going as he slowly continued his climb upwards drifting left and right.

"Ya gotta flap both wings at the same time if you wanna fly in a straight line."

The higher he got the more he remembered from his dreams. The days of practice he had already done flooded back to him. Rainbow Dash gently landed on the balcony's edge and looked back at Dustin. Much to her surprise he flapped faster and shot up, whipping her mane around in the draft he created as he past.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" she said with a grin before taking off and catching up to him.

Dustin brought himself to a stop and hovered over the Crystal Castle.

"I'd almost forgot how much fun this was."

He angled his wings back as he broke into a dive, leveling off over the tree tops behind the castle.

"This is AWESOME. Now try to keep up." yelled Rainbow Dash as she past him.

Dustin pushed hard to catch up, but whenever he would get close to the rainbow mare she seemed to pick up a little more speed. He was so focused on catching her that a sudden crosswind caught him completely unprepared. He was flipped over to one side and pushed down dangerously close to the trees below. He immediately tried to compensate, but over corrected causing him to spiral out of control the other direction.

"GET YOUR WINGS STRAIGHT OUT!"

By then however, it was to late and he careened towards the ground. Seconds before he impacted the rest of his armor formed around him and he slid across the ground. The smell of grass and dirt filled his nose as he was jolted to a sudden stop. Luckily the armor had absorbed the brunt of the crash.

Rainbow Dash stood over him, a look of worry crossed her face as he sat up.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have egged you on like that."

"It's alright. I guess I should have takin wind into consideration in my dreams too. It just caught me off guard is all." replied Dustin as he stood poking the dirt out of the vision slit of his helmet. "The nice thing is I have already master one skill for flying."

Rainbow Dash gave him a questioning look.

"I'm apparently an expert at crashing."

They both laughed as Dustin sent all but the breastplate of his armor away.

"Ready to try it again?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Without a word Dustin launched himself back into the air. By lunch he seemed to be a natural. He looped and flipped through the air with ease, as he and Rainbow Dash laughed.

"I can't wait to see the look on Spitfire's face when she see this." said Rainbow Dash as she landed effortlessly on a nearby cloud.

Dustin flew over and reached out towards the white mass and felt it condense under his touch. It felt like a cotton candy pillow against his fingers. Carefully he maneuvered himself over Rainbow Dash and let his weight bring him down next to her. He cautiously kept his wings out just in case the cloud wouldn't support his weight. As his feet touched, the cloud solidified, and he found himself standing upright.

"Awesome, now we can do one of my favorite activities."

"What's that skittles?"

"Chillaxing" The rainbow mare replied, as she stretched out on the cloud.

Dustin laid down and Rainbow Dash curled in against his chest as they sat listening to gentle breeze.

…

"RAINBOW DASH?!" came Twilight's voice from below.

Rainbow Dash woke up and rubbed crud out of her eyes before leaning over the side of the cloud.

"Wha-What's up Twilight?" she asked with a yawn.

"Have you seen Dustin? He was suppose to meet with the engineers about weapon designs almost a half hour ago. Anthony is talking with them and I can't find Dustin anywhere.

"Sorry Twilight." yelled Dustin looking at his watch. "We were training pretty hard this morning and I guess I dozed off. I'll be right down."

"REALLY YOU TWO! Now is not the time to be taking naps in the middle of the day. We have a lot of wor…Wait a second."

Dustin jumped off the cloud, extended his wings and flapped driving himself upwards. With a mid air loop he broke into a dive before leveling off and gliding down slowly. When his feet hit the ground the momentum pushed him forward to one knee.

Twilight simply stared at the display.

"You learned how to do that in a day?"

"What can I say. I have a good teacher." he replied looking back up at Rainbow Dash.

"How?…..But I…Uuuhhhggg. Nevermind! You need to get to the castle right now."

"On my way." Dustin launched himself into the air and flew to the cloud Rainbow Dash was still perched on.

"I have to get going. But, maybe later we can find another quiet cloud and I can really help you relax." he said with a wink and a kiss.

Rainbow Dash blushed and giggled like a young filly at the thought.

"I love you!" he shouted before pushing himself backwards and taking off towards the castle.

Rainbow Dash rolled over onto her back and stared at the sky, lost in her thoughts.

Dustin made it to the castle in record time. However, as he started to land, he quickly realized he had underestimated his speed. He jutted his wings straight out and attempted to slow himself but it was to late. His feet hit the ground forcing him forward as he started to roll head over heels. He slide to a stop a mere foot from the door as Twilight landed gracefully next to him.

"I found landing to be pretty difficult when I first started out also." she said with a laugh as she help brush the dirt off of him.

Dustin hurried into the meeting room, taking his seat and apologized for being late.

The engineers, two earth ponies and two unicorns, showed Dustin and Anthony their new weapon designs as they talked.

Dustin thumbed through the various plans that were past to him. The engineers took pride in explaining each design carefully. There were plans for armor, swords, shields, spears, bows, ballistas and catapults all carefully thought out. Towards the bottom of the pile Dustin watched one of the engineers discarded a rough sketch on plain white parchment. He cleared his throat for attention.

"What's up with that?" he asked pointing at the paper?

"Sorry sir! He must have snuck that in there when I wasn't looking." replied a dark blue unicorn.

"Who is HE, and why would he have to sneak in a design?"

"His name is Quick Hoof, my apprentice. He is wonderful at building things but his designs are often very…."

"Stupid!" mumbled one of the ponoes under his breath.

"Impractical." continued the blue unicorn. "I wasn't fond of the idea to train a pegasus in engineering but he showed some decent potential."

Dustin took the drawing and looked it over closely. It was a retractable blade roughly eight inches long which fastened to a ponies lower front leg.

"Is Quick Hoof here today? I'd like to speak with him."

The four engineers looked at each other reluctantly before one excused himself from the room.

"Sir Dustin, please take it easy on the lad, he is young and idealistic. I'm sure he didn't mean to cause a problem here today."

Dustin waved his hand, dismissing the blue unicorns remarks.

Before long the door opened and a very nervous looking pegasus stepped inside, followed closely by the yellow earth pony engineer.

"M-my d-deepest apologies sir. I must have accidentally tossed my design in when I was preparing for the trip here. I was in a rush, I hope you understand." stammered Quick Hoof with a bow.

"Quick Hoof is it. Come have a seat next to me for a minute."

Reluctantly the pegasus did as he was told.

"Did you come up this on your own?" asked Dustin bluntly.

"Y-yes sir. It was just a simple concept that I liked."

"Does this seem impractical to you?" asked Dustin passing the paper around the table.

"Such a short blade would be rather ineffective in a war of large swords, spears, ranged weapons, and magic." replied the earth pony next to Anthony.

Quick Hoof's head sank at the remark. Anthony looked over the plans carefully before sliding it back to Dustin.

"What were you thinking?" he asked his friend.

"All the other weapon designs I've seen are great for a ground battle but a pegasus fights in the air. Something like this wouldn't hinder speed or mobility. For an aerial assault a hoof mounted blade is perfect. Quick Hoof have you actually built one of these? Do you know if the design works?"

The pegasus stared at Dustin completely dumbfounded by what he had just heard.

"Answer him boy!" snapped the blue unicorn.

"Y-yes sir just a prototype, I still have a few minor improvements to make. I want to insure its durability in combat."

"Good I'd like to see it and put it through some testing. What else have you thought of?"

"I have a design for some light weight flight armor!" he boasted, feeling his confidence soar.

"Wars are won by the army that is best trained and equipped. Nothing should be overlooked in research and development on new equipment. New ideas should be scrutinized for practicality and functionality, but not immediately dismissed. It's the little things that could save a pony's life on the battlefield. Remember to "Keep it simple stupid." The easier a piece of equipment is to operate the faster recruits will pick up how to use it and be less likely to mess it up."

"Quick Hoof, I expect at least four working hoof blades by next week. I'll be heading to the flight academy and I think that will be a good place to test them out. I also wanna see your armor design. Be sure that it gets here."

"Yes Sir. I won't let you down." replied the pegasus proudly.

With that Dustin looked at his watch and excused himself. The meeting was taking longer then he had expected and he had promised to pick up Scootaloo after school. Rainbow Dash met him outside as he pulled the castle door shut behind him.

"Ready to go?" she asked lifting herself into the air.

"I wanna walk. I'd like to make it a surprise when we show up at the academy." said Dustin as he started down the road towards town.

As they arrived the school ponies charged through the doors onto the playground. Dustin surveyed the equipment and shook his head.

"It looks like somebody needs to fix this place up."

"When Twilight battled Terik our playground took a real beating." came a squeaky British accent.

"Hey Pip Squeak, I haven't seen you in a while. Has anyone addressed the school board about repairing or replacing it?"

"That's the job of the student pony president." replied Pip dropping down on his hunches. "But, that Diamond Tiara doesn't care about anypony but herself!"

"Sounds to me like it's time to elect a new student pony president then, don't ya think."

Pip smiled broadly before running off to his friends. That's when Dustin noticed Scootaloo with a small group of ponies next to the schoolhouse.

"I DON"T CARE IF HE'S A KNIGHT OF EQUESTRIA. YOUR DAD IS STILL A FREAK! HE'S NOT EVEN A PONY"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK DIAMOND TIARA. HE'S THE GREATEST DAD EVER!" yelled Scootaloo stepping nose to nose with the pink filly.

"And what's a blank flank like you gonna do about it if I don't?!"

"I'll….I'll…I'll….."

"Absolutely nothing. Just.. Like.. I.. Thought."

Diamond Tiara gulped hard as she found herself standing in a very large shadow.

"This FREAK, might have something to say to your parents about your behavior though."

Her eyes went wide as she looked over her shoulder at Dustin's imposing frame.

"Is everything alright?" asked Ms. Cheerilee as she walked out of the schoolhouse. "I thought I heard somepony yelling."

"Everything is fine ma'am. These filly's were just having a little disagreement, but I think it's over now isn't it girls."

"Yes." grumbled Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon before stomping off towards town.

"Come on Scootaloo lets get back to the castle."

Scootaloo said goodbye to her friends and ran over giving Dustin a big hug.

"Thanks Dad. I can't believe you shut her up like that."

"I just happened to be here Scootaloo. What happened today isn't going to change her opinion of me one bit. So it's really not going to help anybody to get in a fight over it."

"But, I couldn't just stand there and let her say those awful things about you. You are the greatest dad in all Equestria to me." she said squeezing him tighter.

"As long as you feel that way, I don't care what anypony else thinks or says."

"Ya, we already know he's awesome, just like me." added Rainbow Dash.

Dustin picked Scootaloo up onto his shoulders and they headed off towards the castle.

…

Anthony leaned against the door after closing it behind the engineers.

"I didn't think they'd ever leave." he sighed walking over and sitting on the staircase.

"What do you think about their ideas?" asked Twilight sitting next to him.

"I think I don't wanna think about that right now." he replied grabbing Twilight by the neck and pulling her in for a kiss.

She sank into him savoring the attention.

"Uuughhh!" groaned Twilight as she heard the castle door starting to open.

"Hi Twilight, Hi Anthony." shouted Scootaloo as she ran past the couple.

"She seems to be in a good mood today." remarked Anthony.

"Ya, I told her I was going to try my hand at cooking and she could help out. Twilight would you happen to have a cookbook?"

"Of course I do. I have several actually. Do you want one that covers general food preparation. Or perhaps the latest cuisine from Manehatten. Oh, I think I have The GOLDEN ART OF PASTERIES by Gustave Le Grand."

"Just a basic cookbook will be fine, I just wanna make some supper."

Twilight smiled at Dustin and Scootaloo as she placed the book on the table.

"Where is Rainbow Dash?"

"She went home to check on Tank, she'll be back in a bit. I expect you and Anthony to join us for supper."

"We'd love to." she replied walking into the hallway.

After a hardy but slightly overcooked supper Dustin and Rainbow Dash put Scootaloo in bed.

"So are we gonna fly again tomorrow?" asked Rainbow Dash. "You did promise to help me relax on a cloud ya know."

"I look forward to it." replied Dustin reaching down and giving her firm ass a squeeze. "I can never get enough of that."

As Dustin slept that night he dreamed of flying. Soaring through the air, looping and spinning. He even remember to create some wind to practice with. After a double barrel role he leveled out and picked up speed. Out of nowhere a doorway in the sky opened up in front of him. He tried to slow down in vane as he crashed through it hitting something on the other side. When he opened his eyes he found himself nose to nose with Luna. He gave her nose a quick kiss before pushing himself up off of her.

"Are you you or am I dreaming about you?"

"It is me. I apologies for interrupting your dream, but there is a situation I though maybe best handled by you tonight."

"You are never an interruption Luna, I love you and your always welcome to join me. Now let me try to wake up and I'll head to Canterlot immediately."

"There is no need for you to awaken. The situation is here in the dream realm."

Dustin looked around and realized he was in a hallway lined with doors of various color and design.

"Do these lead to ponies dreams?"

"Yes they do. But there is one in particular I wish to show you."

They walked together down the hallway to a door with a scooter engraved in it.

"Scootaloo is having a nightmare involving timberwolves. I thought you could be the one to help her." said Luna pushing the door open.

Dustin looked inside and his heart started to race. Scootaloo was on her scooter doing all she could to get away from a pack of five timberwolves. The scooter hit a branch and Scootaloo crashed hard sliding to a stop on the ground. The pack took little time in surrounding her as she covered her head shaking in fear. Armor covered Dustin's body, he drew his sword and charged through the doorway.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" he yelled driving his sword into the closest wolf, pinning it to the ground with a yelp.

Scootaloo recognized that voice. She looked up and watched the armored figure slash through a wolf that had charged towards her. The remaining three charged in at the same time. Dustin leap in front of Scootaloo bring his sword down in a broad arc slicing the lead wolf cleanly in two. He then lunged to the left driving his sword into the other one. With a flash of purple magic the third exploded from existance as Luna walked out of the shadows. Dustin knelt down next to Scootaloo and removed his helmet

"Dad!" she cried jumping up throwing her hooves around his neck. "I was so scared."

"As long as I am around you don't have anything to worry about."

Luna walked up and smiled, placing a hoof on Dustin's back. Scootaloo looked up at her and shook her head.

"Is this all a dream?"

"Yes, dear Scootaloo, when I saw your nightmare I grabbed Dustin from his dreams and brought him here."

"This is AWESOME!" she shouted as her wings flapped excitedly raising her off the ground.

She did a mid air loop and landed next to Dustin's leg. Luna looked at Dustin smiling broadly and raised her eyebrows.

"Hey Scoots. If you think that was awesome check this out." said Dustin before he ran forward and jumped.

His wings sprung out from his armor and he flapped hard rising into the sky.

"WHOA!" was all the pegasus could get out as she watched in awe.

"Well get up here you two. Lets go for a fly."

The trio laughed and played in the air over Ponyville for what felt like hours. Scootaloo flew over top of Dustin and came to rest on his back putting her hooves over his shoulders to hang on. Dustin flew up over the clouds and started to gently glide back down with Luna at his side.

"I wish we could stay here forever dad." whispered Scootaloo.

"Me too Scoots. Me too. Just remember we're a family now, so I will always be in your heart. Just like you will always be in mine. I love you."

"I love you too." replied Scootaloo pushing herself off his back and matching his desent.

Dustin's feet slowly touched the ground as Scootaloo and Luna landed next to him.

"I am sorry Scootaloo,but Dustin and I must be on our way now. I have other dreams that require my attention."

"Aahhh! Do you really have to go? We were having so much fun."

"I'm afraid so Scoots, but I'm sure Luna could bring me back another time so we can do it again."

"Really!"

"Absolutely, I found tonight to be most enjoyable. Perhaps before long we could do this in the real world." said Luna giving Dustin a wink. Causing a questioning look to cross Scootaloo's face.

"Princess Luna? Do you think next time Rainbow Dash could come too?"

"We shall see. In the mean time dream well."

With that Luna and Dustin faded away into the hall of doors.

Before Luna could react Dustin leaned in and kissed her passionately. Their tongues danced together as they pulled each other in tighter.

"I love you Luna." said Dustin softly as they finally broke their kiss. "Thank you. I think I am officially the coolest dad ever."

"I don't believe you needed my help to accomplish that in her eyes my love."

"Well either way it sure didn't hurt."

Luna pushed open a nearby door revealing the dream Dustin had left.

"I will see you soon." she said giving Dustin a quick kiss before he walked through it."

Dustin awoke to a sudden pressure on his chest. When he opened his eyes he found a very happy Scootaloo sitting on top of him.

"Good morning dad." she said with a hug. "Last night was great. I can't wait to do it again."

"Same here. Now how about some pancakes." he replied running his hand through her mane. "Go get washed up."

Scootaloo quickly jumped down and ran into the bathroom while Dustin got dressed.

After breakfast he walked her to school,waving goodbye as she entered the building.

"Hey newbie, ready for some fun?" came a raspy voice from above.

Dustin checked that nobody was around before summoning his breastplate and launching himself skyward.

"I've been thinking about it all morning." replied Dustin flying higher before heading towards the castle. Once they were clear of Ponyville the couple spent the next few hours practicing the drills which would be taught to the new recruits.

"That's a pretty good work out." remarked Rainbow Dash landing a a large fluffy cloud.

"But, I know a better one." said Dustin pushing Rainbow Dash on to her back with a kiss.

"I don't know if we should really do this up here." she said breathing fast. "What if somepony fly's by?"

Dustin simply pulled the edge of the cloud over himself as he started kissing his way down her chest. Rainbow Dash's eyes drifted closed as his tongue danced around her nipples. He gently ran his hands down her toned thighs giving her plot a playful squeeze before taking her small breast in his hands.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked letting his tongue circle her marehood.

Rainbow Dash moaned, grabbing his head with both hooves and thrusting her hips up. Dustin needed no more encouragement so he drove his tongue into her wet depths. Her hips bucked up every time his tongue grazed he sensitive clit.

"Oh Celestia please don't stop." she cooed, as wave after wave of pleasure started to coarse through her body.

"Watcha doin Rainbow Dash?" came a familiar voice.

Rainbow Dash quickly looked up to see Derpy hoovering above her. She smacked Dustin in the head to get him to stop.

"Oh nothing really. Just oooooohhhhhh chillaxin. I aahh just needed eeemmm a little…a little time to myself." she replied as Dustin pushed one finger and then another deep inside her.

"Are you okay?"

Rainbow Dash hit Dustin harder with her hoof. He leaned in and sucked harder on her clit in response.

"Aaaahhhh I'm just a little uuuuhh worn out from my work..workout this morning." said Rainbow Dash trying her best to fake a yawn.

"Alrighty then. I'll let you get some rest. I have some important mail to deliver to the castle anyway. Take to ya later." said Derpy with a wave before flying off.

Rainbow Dash yanked the cloud up off of her only to find Dustin coming up, kissing her passionately. His fingers started working faster in and out of her wet folds as he pushed her back into the cloud.

Rainbow Dash let out a long moan into his mouth as her body went rigid and he back legs started to shake. Her hips bucked hard against Dustin's intruding fingers and her wings jutted outwards as her massive orgasm reached its peak. When her body finally started to relax Dustin broke the kiss, rolling over onto his back.

"You jerk! We coulda been caught." panted Rainbow Dash as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah, but you can't tell me you didn't enjoy it." said Dustin with a mischievous smile.

Rainbow Dash pulled the cloud over them both as she curled up with him and they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
